Luffy takes the Iron Throne
by tmb1112
Summary: The Straw Hat crew, after getting their new ship at Water 7, land on a strange island where no one's heard of a Log Pose before. The crew gets stuck there and their dreams seem to be lost, but their newest crewmate tells Luffy a different King he could be. Not the King of the Pirates, but the King of the Seven kingdoms. Starts in 5th season of Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Land ho!" Usopp shouted from the cow's nest of the Thousand Sunny. Their new ship was a masterpiece and he had to hand it to Franky, it was amazing. He still hadn't completely forgiven the cyborg for what happened over their money, but he was glad it was put to good use.

The other members of the crew were running towards the front of the deck after hearing this and they stared off in awe at the land mass in front of them. "Is that really an island?" Chopper wondered, "It's so big."

"So was Alabasta," Nami reminded the little reindeer. "We spent days traveling across the desert there."

"Yow!" Franky shouted as they were getting closer and he saw a giant statue near the shore. "Looks like there's a port over there."

"Yippee!" Their captain exclaimed and jumped on the lion figurehead of their ship. He pointed and yelled, "Straight ahead between the big guy's legs!"

"He does know it's a statue right?" Nami asked her friend standing next to her.

Robin smiled and shrugged, "You can never be too sure with Captain-san, Navigator-san." Her cold way of addressing her friends was dismissed by the orange haired girl who knew her well enough by this point of their voyage.

"No," Zoro said positively as he sat up from his nap and looked out at the statue, "Luffy thinks he's alive. When we get closer he'll realize it's not a giant."

"Sanji come look!" Usopp called down as he climbed down the mast and started running over.

"Someone had to steer," the chef retorted. "Besides, I can see it well enough from here. It looks a lot like Water 7. There are canals between the smaller islands all around the port." The blonde haired chef looked up and down the coast on either side of the port and the south side stretched farther than he could see, but the north part that they sailed to curved around and went east. "We're at the northernmost point of the island," he called to the others.

They were too busy staring at the huge statue to pay attention to the yelling helmsman. Sanji steered them right beneath the man's legs and they all stared straight up.

Franky frowned and slapped a hundred beri into Zoro's hand for losing the bet on what was under the man's metal skirt. The swordsman laughed and they sailed to shore to see what was going on around here.

"Alright everyone," Nami called them together as Sanji brought them up alongside one of the docks. There were dozens of waterways going between the islands but his one looked like a busy marketplace. "A pirate ship docking here doesn't seem like it's a big deal, but just to be safe we need someone to stay back and guard the ship."

"I've got it," Zoro said and then walked over and leaned up against the side, taking a nap.

"She said guard the ship, not go to sleep!" Chopper exclaimed at him, but the swordsman was out cold. "I want to go look for some medicine around here." The small reindeer doctor turned into his large furry human form and had his medicine backpack on him to stock up on supplies.

"I'll come with you Doctor-san," Robin offered. "I'd like to learn some more about this city and the island we're on."

"Adventure!" Luffy exclaimed and left with the two of them. Meanwhile, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Nami went to look for food, ammo, cola, and information on how long it would take the Log Pose to adjust.

"Luffy, these people are all looking at us oddly," Chopper whispered nervously to the smiling captain in the Straw Hat.

Neither Luffy not Robin seemed fazed by the looks and the black haired woman smiled at their shape-shifting reindeer. She stated, "It's probably because they've never seen someone as impressive as you before."

Chopper's eyes went wide and then he smiled too and started dancing around, "Saying that doesn't make me happy you dumbass."

"Are you really pirates?" A man on their right asked and the group of three stopped walking and turned towards him. He had an eyepatch and nasty teeth. His clothes were rough and his muscles large with a large tattoo on top of his bald scalp. "You ain't seem like any pirates I've ever seen," the man spit on the floor in front of him.

"Of course we're pirates," Luffy responded and pointed back at the ship, "don't you see my flag?"

The man he was talking to started laughing, "So you're the captain? I guess the Straw Hat fits," the guy stopped leaning on the wall and walked forward towards them. He had knives in his belt that were noticeable from where they were looking, but then again a lot of people in the port seemed to be armed. "But what's a shrimp like you, a beautiful woman, and a hairy ape doing in Braavos: the richest and most powerful city in Essos?"

"Going on an adventure," Luffy replied seriously and the man laughed again, this time angrily as he felt the skinny kid was mocking him. "Do you have a problem with that?" Luffy's hat was covering his eyes but he lifted his head up a little and met the gaze of the _real_ pirate in front of him who backed off.

"No," the man replied and was glad his voice didn't crack. _Who the hell is that?!_

"It doesn't look like anyone recognizes you," Chopper wondered out loud as they kept walking. Now that they were farther from their ship, people weren't staring at them as much since they didn't see where they came from. "I thought with your new bounty everyone would know your name."

Robin looked around at the people on the sidewalk of the canal they were walking alongside. "It doesn't look like these people are part of the World Government."

"Huh?" The two with her asked.

She explained her theory. "The fact that they don't recognize Luffy, or either of us for that matter, is probably because they don't receive the paper from the World Government. I've been watching them trade in the stores and ships around us and the money they use is not beri but some currency I've never seen. Also, do you notice anything about their weapons?"

Chopper looked around and now he saw it, or didn't see it. "No one has any guns."

"The World Government discovered gunpowder hundreds of years ago and spread it around the world. If there are no guns here, that means no marines, no trade with the World Government." Robin never thought a place like that would exist on the Grand Line and she was all the more excited to explore it now. The archaeologist smiled at Luffy, "I'd like to go check out some more of the city. Would you mind staying with Chopper?"

Luffy pouted and stuck his lips out, "I wanna go exploring too."

The large reindeer in Heavy Point was nervous they were about to leave him alone and he pointed excitedly, "Look, a medicine stand. We can get some and then head back to the ship before you leave," the two humans looked at the frantic doctor who rushed over to the stand and they walked after him.

"I guess that's fair Doctor-san," Robin said as she followed. The Captain was still looking around though at all the people and cool places around them. He was just waiting for the right opportunity to break off from the group.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'What's a Log Pose?' This!" The orange haired navigator pointed at the blue orb on her wrist with a needle on it. "Do you know how long it will take to set or not?" Nami and Sanji were in a bar looking for information while Usopp and Franky went shopping.

"Sorry lady, I've never seen that thing before. Where'd you say you came from again?" The tavern owner was pouring a drink for one of his other patrons and Sanji was standing behind the navigator, giving harsh glares to anyone who looked at her lecherously. "Telling from the look of you, your not from the free cities."

"We're not," the woman growled and was turning her head, looking for someone else who might have some information.

"So you came across the Narrow Sea," the man mused as he put down the bottle and grinned at the travelers. "Must have been a rough voyage. Where in Westeros are you escaping from?"

"We aren't from Westeros," Nami growled as she looked over at a table where a few men were playing poker. _Maybe they'll know something..._

"You're not from Westeros?" The man repeated and now some people on the stools were looking at the two strangers funny. "Where is Essos you from."

"We just got to this island," Sanji told the man while Nami started over for the table to ask some of the men about the Log. "Our crew is from East Blue," he said and now the bartender was staring at him in utter confusion.

"What's that?" Some dark skinned man on a bar stool next to Sanji asked.

The chef looked at them and then around and no one seemed to know what he was talking about. "You don't get a lot of visitors from far away do you?"

"Far away?" The bartender leaned over the counter and almost fell over it. "You're telling me you aren't from Essos or Westeros?!" His voice rose and now everyone was leaning in and listening close. Sure, the man could be a liar or a storyteller, but they wanted to listen anyway.

"Don't even pretend like your from Sothoryos," a heavyset woman sitting with a thin man on the other side of the room laughed.

The room filled with laughter and Sanji's curiosity got the better of him. "Why, what's there?"

The bartender didn't like the grown man's limited knowledge and it suggested he really did come from somewhere other than the Known World. "Nothing but plague and death," he said and the room quieted down a little, "So where are you from?"

"Across the sea," Nami replied from the booth she was at where the men playing poker didn't know what she was talking about. "Anyone know what this is?!" She held up her hand and they stared at the little orb she was holding up.

"Is it like a compass?" A pirate with a scar down his left cheek called out.

Nami sighed, "Yeah, it is." She was disappointed no one knew anything about the Log Pose, but it was a large island, they'd be able to find something. "Come on Sanji," she said and walked over to the door.

"Coming Nami-swannn!" The chef called out and spun around on one foot to the door with hearts in his eyes.

A man next to the door was smirking at Nami as she was walking past but the woman didn't respond to his look at all. He reached down to grab her ass but when his arm was a few inches away, he felt a foot in the face and flew across the room into the wall. Nami still didn't turn but a smirk appeared on her face as the man was just taught a lesson.

The others in the room stared at the thin blonde man whose kick sent the other man soaring through a wall. Sanji glared his direction and then followed the woman outside while professing his love for her.

"The fuck were those people?" The black man at the bar muttered and everyone in the room felt the same way.

* * *

"Where would you like to go first Captain-san?" Robin asked as her and Luffy walked down the street between buildings.

They dropped Chopper off at the ship where several unconscious men were lying on the dock next to it. Zoro had to fend off from some other pirates who thought they could take advantage of the sleeping guard and rob the ship. Everyone made a wide berth for the captain of the crazy green haired man when they headed back to their ship.

Now they were walking around again though, and Robin was letting Luffy lead the way. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it was more exciting when he led them in random directions and neither one had any idea where they were going. "Ooh, look at that!" The captain exclaimed and ran down the next sidewalk where he pointed to a huge building across a channel.

Nico Robin took one look at it and felt a pit in her stomach. The ominous building had enormous stone pillars rising up above the entrance. From where she was standing, she could see between two of the pillars. The door to the building was black on one side and white on the other.

Luffy spun to her with a huge smile on his face, "Let's check it out!" He threw an arm around Robin and then stretched his other across the water to the pillar where he tossed them across. The woman was nervous flying over the water without any of their other crew around to help if they fell in, but she knew Luffy would be more careful than normal while she was there.

The two of them landed in front of the doors with Robin on her feet and Luffy bouncing after he hit. He slammed into a pillar and then dropped to the ground and hopped back up, not hurt at all by the hard hit to his rubber head.

"Knock knock," Luffy called out as he hit his fist on the white part of the door. He kept knocking and Robin watched bemusedly from behind him. "Anyone home?!"

The door creaked inwards and Robin looked in to see it was dark inside. The man inside was wearing a gray cloak and he stared at the people in front of them. The boy in the straw hat was smiling wide and the woman behind him was grinning as well. "Go away."

The door started to creak shut but Luffy put his foot in the crack and it stopped on him. "Wait, what's happening in here? This is a cool place." The pirate pushed the door forward and the cloaked man inside stared at him and moved to the side.

The archaeologist walked in behind Luffy and bowed her head respectfully at the man standing next to the open door. The two of them walked down a dimly lit, dank hallway and Robin put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Try to stay quiet," she whispered as she looked around and saw statues of Gods on the walls. "This is a place of worship."

"Oh okay," Luffy replied in a soft voice and even started tiptoeing forward. The two of them went into a large room where they saw the first people since the man at the door. There was a young girl sweeping near a pool in the middle of the room. Next to the pool, another man in a cloak was pouring water into a second man's open mouth. Both of them were praying while it happened and Luffy tilted his head interested in the strange ritual.

Robin tried to stifle the giggle at Luffy's oddly quiet expression as he took in the large room and she distracted herself by looking over to the young girl. She had stopped sweeping and walked over to the cloaked man who was walking away. They started arguing and the girl was pretty loud as she complained about sweeping and wanting to be a Faceless man.

"Valar dohaeris," the man said to her. "All men must serve. But you only wish to serve yourself."

"Hey!" Luffy shouted and ran over to the man lying next to the pool. The guy wasn't moving and Luffy started shaking him, "Hey, get up. Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Jaqen H'ghar asked the strange man in the room. The person had long scrawny arms and legs and was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt unbuttoned down the middle. The Straw Hat on his head was the strangest part about him though and it caught his eye immediately.

"He's dead," Luffy growled and stood straight up, glaring over at the man who gave him the water. "You poisoned him."

"Some prefer death to life," the Faceless Man stated. "This is where they go to end their suffering. If you are not here to die, why are you here?"

The young girl next to the cloaked figure was staring at the dead man next to the pool and then up at the strange teenager next to him. Luffy looked at them and then at the dead guy, softening his glare, "I'm not here to die."

"Valor Morghulis," the girl stated while she looked at him.

The pirate met the gaze of the girl and he tilted his head, "What's that mean?"

"All men must die," she responded, kind of confused this guy had never heard of the phrase.

"Oh, yeah. But I don't plan on dying here," Luffy said and started picking his nose as he looked around. "This looked like a cool place so I wanted to check it out before I left."

The man standing next to Arya gazed at the strange man in front of him. "Who are you?" He wondered, not having expected someone like this in the House of Black and White.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the King of the Pirates!" He introduced himself to them. "That's Robin, she's an archaeologist in my crew."

For the first time, Arya noticed the black haired woman standing in the shadows behind Luffy. The man next to Arya turned and started walking away, leaving the girl with the dead body and the strange pirates.

Two others walked over from the side of the room and grabbed the body of the man. "Where are you taking him?" The girl asked and the two people ignored her as they walked away and into a door. She looked down at her hands angrily.

"Why are you here?" Luffy asked the girl who seemed different than the others he'd seen in the building so far.

The short girl looked up at the man who said he wanted to be King of the Pirates and she furrowed her brow. "To get stronger," she answered.

"How is sweeping floors going to help you do that?" Luffy asked, "Are you an idiot?" The question was serious and the girl frowned at him about to retort, but then thought about it herself. She'd been there for over a week but Jaqen H'ghar showed no sign of teaching her to be a Faceless assassin.

"I don't know," she said. The girl clenched her fists and snapped her head up to him, "But I need to get stronger. I'll do whatever it takes."

Robin looked back and forth between her captain and the teenage girl in front of him and smiled. The captain was grinning too and he liked this girl, "Why don't you come with us then? Join my crew."

The woman and girl were both surprised by that statement but Luffy started laughing. "Everyone on my crew is really strong so if you join you'll become strong too."

"That doesn't make any sense," Arya argued and shook her head aggravated.

"Makes more sense than sweeping a clean floor," Luffy countered with a grin. The girl looked around at he spotless floor she'd been cleaning and he was right, it didn't make any sense.

"Why should I trust you?" Arya said and for a moment Robin could see the mask of anger on the girl's face and saw her for the child she was. The girl looked around fifteen years old and was small for her age, but at that moment Robin saw a bit of herself in her.

"Because I haven't done anything to lose your trust," the boy replied.

"You haven't gained my trust either," the girl snapped at him.

Luffy frowned and scratched his chin, "Well I say you join my crew, so let's go."

"Don't decide that on your own," she said angrily but a smile broke on her face at the man's silliness. He really didn't seem like the type of person who would betray her. Her head lowered a little and she clenched her fists tight, "Would you really make me stronger? You don't look too strong yourself."

"Huh?" Luffy said and smirked. He punched the floor beneath his feet to show the girl how strong he was and the floor cracked. Her eyes widened in absolute shock, but then in terror as the cracked floor broke and her and the pirate started falling.

They fell down for over ten seconds and Arya thought that when she hit the ground she would surely die. "Gum Gum," she turned her head down towards the right as they fell and saw the pirate smiling as he fell. His mouth opened wide and he yelled, "Balloon!"

His stomach inflated into a huge ball that the falling girl landed on and bounced. Luffy laughed as he deflated and the girl fell off of him. "What the hell are you?!" She yelled and pushed herself away on the ground with her hands.

"I'm a rubber man," he said and grabbed his cheek, stretching it out. "See?"

"A rubber man?" She stopped pushing away from the weird man and stood up. Her next question caught in her throat, not seeming important anymore, and her eyes widened into saucers.

Luffy saw her eyes pointed over his head and he turned around and his eyes blew open like hers. There was a huge pillar sticking out of the ground and reaching all the way up to the hole in the ceiling that they broke through. The pillar was covered in human heads, thousands of them. The pirate and the little girl looked around and this wasn't the only pillar in the room.

"Luffy!" Robin called down from the hole in the ceiling. The two down below looked straight up at her.

"A girl was not ready," someone said and Arya snapped her head back down where a man was walking out from behind the pillar.

"I am ready," she argued. "Teach me to be a Faceless Man," she looked up at the different faces of men and women killed in this building that now rested inside this crypt.

"A man can't teach Arya Stark," he said and then turned around.

"I'm no one," the girl shouted at him. He was still walking and she yelled, "Teach me!"

He stopped and the girl and pirate stared at his back. The man stood still and then started turning around where the two in front of him saw something weird. His face was no longer white and was instead dark black and he lifted the gray hood and put it over his head. "A man can not teach a girl to be no one," he reached into his cloak and pulled something out, flicking it across the space between them where it landed in Arya's hand.

She looked down at the gold coin and then looked back up, "I travelled across the Narrow Sea. You said..."

"A girl is not ready," he stated absolutely. "You must leave."

"Bon-chan?" Luffy wondered out loud and the man in front of him turned his way. "Is that you?"

"I don't know who this Bon-chan is," Jaqen H'ghar muttered and then motioned to the other end of the huge room where there was a door, "Follow me."

"It's alright, we'll leave the way we came," Luffy said and looked up at the hole. The assassin and the girl next to him stared as the pirate lowered his arm and then threw it up, his hand stretching up to the hole on the ceiling where he grabbed on. "Let's go," he grabbed the girl and she screamed as they shot through the air and back out the hole.

Robin and a few others were standing around the hole and most of them jumped backwards as the two came flying out of the ground. The ones who didn't back away were Robin and the men wearing cloaks around her. She was starting to get nervous around these men and they seemed dangerous.

"You ready to go Captain-san?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Luffy had gotten a good look around the strange building and he was happy he came to look. "You're coming right?"

The girl in his arm finally calmed herself down and was breathing deeply as she stared at the strong pirate. He was powerful enough to break a hole in the stone floor and he had a weird ability. "Will you teach me how to be a rubber man?"

Luffy gawked at her and then said, "There's only one rubber man, and that's me. But, I'll help you get stronger," he offered hoping she would take the bait and join him. This girl was interesting and Robin watched closely to see the reaction from her.

"One minute," the girl responded and then ran off and turned down a hallway.

"If I may ask," Robin started and her younger friend looked at her, "why'd you invite her to join us?"

The other people around them were feeling seriously ignored in their own building but no one could say anything to the man who flew out of the floor from a hundred feet down. "Don't know," Luffy responded like it was on a whim. He stuck his finger in his ear and twisted it around while they waited.

The girl didn't even take the full minute and she rushed back down the hallway with some clothes in her arms. Arya wrapped her sword and some money in her clothes and was running back out. _I don't need to be a Faceless Man to get stronger. If he can train me, I'll be much stronger than I ever would get staying here._

"You ready?" Robin asked this child.

"Yes," Arya nodded and couldn't help but smile along with the two older people there.

"Then let's go!" Luffy shouted and they walked towards the door with a new crew member.

 **A/N Hey everyone and thanks for reading. This is the one of the only Game of Thrones and One Piece crossovers and I'm glad to have one in the section! It's going to stay rated T for the first three chapters, but then some stuff happens and I'll warn you now it might not be for the faint of heart (gory). I really liked writing it and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Who's that Luffy?" Chopper asked as the captain was walking back to the ship with Robin and a girl on the other side of him who was staring in awe at the amazing pirate ship.

"She's, uh," the man scratched his chin and looked down, "What's your name?"

Arya almost responded with, 'no one,' but she wasn't in the House of Black and White anymore. She didn't have to pretend. "I'm Arya, Arya Stark."

"Cool," Luffy said with a smile and then looked back to the ship, "She's Arya. She's our new crew member."

"Ehh?!" Chopper exclaimed and the girl saw who the pirate was talking to for the first time as they climbed up on the ship. There was a small furry creature standing on two feet and it was wearing a red hat, red shorts, and had a blue backpack on. The furry thing looked at her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Tony Tony Chopper, but you can call me Chopper."

"You're a talking reindeer," Arya said, questioning whether joining this crew of weird people was actually a good idea.

"He can transform into a bunch of different forms too! He's a cool monster," Luffy told her and the small creature turned huge and punched him on top of the head.

"I'm a doctor too damn it!" Chopper yelled and then saw he scared the girl and turned back to his cute form. "Doctor Chopper at your service."

"Huh," Zoro walked over to the side of the deck and tilted his head at the girl. "She's on the crew now? What can she do?"

Arya saw the three sword hilts at the man's side and her eyes widened, "I can use a sword," she exclaimed and Zoro grinned.

"Really?" He asked and she dropped the clothes in her hands. She was in gray and black clothes which was very different from the vibrantly dressed crew around her. The clothes she had dropped, and she had something still in her hand that was hidden inside her extra shirt.

"Oooh, you're a swordsman?" Luffy asked and Zoro saw his captain was surprised and asked why he invited her in the first place. "Because she's cool."

Chopper and Zoro sweatdropped as the girl drew her sword. It was a thin blade and looked masterfully forged, "It's called Needle," she said.

"Oh, a named blade," Zoro said and nodded. "The best swords are all named."

"Do your swords have names?" Arya asked with a look towards his waist.

"Yes," a frown appeared on Zoro's face as he felt one of the hilts on him, "though Yubashiri was recently," he lifted it out of the sheath and the girl saw the blade was nothing more than a fragment now. He put the hilt back in its sheath for safe keeping until he could give it a proper funeral. "Then there's Sandai Kitetsu, and Wado Ichimonji." Each time he spoke he moved his hand to one of the other hilts.

"What's the point of having three?" Arya asked. The other three members got bored of sword talk and walked away from Zoro and his new best friend.

"I use three swords, it's called Santoryou." The man grinned at her astonished reaction.

Arya looked over in Luffy's direction and he was strong enough that she expected he didn't use swords. But this man, "Will you train me?" She asked and stared up at the taller swordsman who opened his eyes wide at the question. "I need to get stronger."

"For what reason?" He asked.

"Revenge," the girl responded. Zoro saw the intense, unwavering determination in her eyes.

"That's a dangerous thing to look for," he stated but she was unfazed. "I will become the best swordsman in the world," Zoro continued, "why should I spend my time training you?"

"We're on the same crew now," Arya answered smugly, "wouldn't you prefer someone strong watching your back?"

The man with green hair smirked at her response, "I guess." She smirked back at him but before they could continue talking, a loud voice shouted from the edge of the ship, "Who's the cutie I see?!" Arya turned and saw a man with blonde hair jump up in the air and land next to her on one knee.

"Oh no," Zoro muttered and decided to get it out of the way, "she's on the crew now ero-cook."

Sanji was too happy to even get mad about the insult. "Luffy you're the best!" He shouted to the captain chasing around Chopper on the grassy deck behind Zoro and the girl.

"Really?" Nami asked as she climbed on board and saw the girl standing there. She had a thin sword in her hand and a smirk like Zoro's on her face and the woman sighed, "At least she's a girl."

"You look like you're in a foul mood," the male swordsman commented as Nami walked past.

Sanji stopped smiling madly at the cute new girl and he looked serious as he lit up a cigarette. "The people around here haven't heard of a Log Pose."

"That's, disturbing," Zoro muttered as he thought of possible consequences of that fact.

"What's a Log Pose?" Arya asked and the two men on either side of her frowned.

"It's how we navigate to different islands on the Grand Line," Sanji answered the younger girl.

"What's the Grand Line?" Arya asked and the mood around her got even more grim.

Nami turned back around and said, "It's like no one's ever been anywhere besides this island!"

"I'm from Westeros," Arya called over to the woman.

"Okay, no one's ever been anywhere but those two places," Nami scowled and the girl didn't correct her this time.

Arya looked at them and asked, "You're not from Westeros or Essos?"

"No, we come from very far away," Nami answered and walked closer to the new girl, "My name's Nami."

"Arya," the girl replied back.

"Well Arya, have you ever heard of travelers from other lands?" Nami asked her.

She paused and then responded, "The First Men," she answered, "no one knew where they came from and it wasn't Essos. But that was thousands of years ago."

"Luffy!" Nami shouted and the captain stopped running around with Chopper and they made their way over. The pirate in the Straw Hat asked her what was wrong and she had a lot to say. "It doesn't seem like anyone's ever heard of a Log Pose before, which means we have no idea when it'll change again."

"Hmm," he scratched his chin, not really understanding what that meant.

"It could be a hundred years Luffy," Sanji stated and that got the pirate in the straw hat nervous.

"We can't stay here for a hundred years!" Now the entire crew was gathered around except for Franky and Usopp. "Make it go faster," Luffy demanded and the woman punched him on the top of his head.

"I can't," she exclaimed, exasperated by her captain. "And we can't just sail randomly off into the Grand Line."

"That's suicide," Robin agreed and the others all grimaced.

Chopper looked around panicking, "So what are we going to do?"

"All Blue," Sanji muttered, "I may never reach it now."

"My map of the world," Nami sighed with a sad whisper.

"A miracle cure for all illnesses, I'll never find it now," the reindeer whispered and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Zoro didn't say a word but he was wondering how he'd ever be the strongest stuck in a place like this. Robin didn't think she'd find the truth behind the Void Century here.

Luffy frowned at all his pessimistic nakama and scolded them, "We'll just have to wait here until the Log Pose adjusts. And if it doesn't, then," he didn't know what to say if he couldn't become the King of the Pirates.

Arya could see the disappointed and solemn looks of the crew who believed they would never get back to sea and she exclaimed at the man next to her. "There are hundreds of strong swordsmen on Westeros, and it's so big that I've never seen a map around the entire thing!"

Both Zoro and Nami looked down at the girl and small smiles appeared on their faces. Arya continued, "There are sick people all over the place who could use help and the rulers in charge are monsters. There should be a new King."

She didn't want them to just sit around and wait so she had to take matters into her own hands. "I've always wanted to be the King of the Pirates," Luffy whispered. "But I won't waste my life trying to find a way back to sea. If I can't be the King if the Pirates, I'll be the King of Wesledorf." Arya sweatdropped at the mispronunciation.

"We can always leave when the Log starts pointing somewhere else, but I would like to make a map in the meantime," Nami agreed.

"And I could help cure those sick people!" Chopper exclaimed, blissfully unaware that the girl mentioned that part just for him.

"As long as I'm cooking for beautiful women, I'm content," Sanji shouted and twirled on his feet as he looked at the younger girl with them now. She was younger than their captain by at least a year but she was a growing girl and he called out, "Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Arya-chwan! I'm going to make some lunch with some of the remainder of our food."

"Don't call me that," Arya muttered in annoyance and Zoro laughed at the crestfallen look on Sanji's face.

"You didn't get more?" Luffy asked with a panicked look on his face.

"The currency here is different from everywhere else," the chef grunted as he walked towards the kitchen. "We'll have to go find some more treasure."

Robin waited until almost everyone was walking around the ship again and she turned to Arya, "There doesn't happen to be, some sort of mysterious missing history here does there?" She knew it was a shot in the dark, but the others were all adapting to the situation and she would at least give it a try.

"Umm," Arya figured out the others all had dreams and things they wanted to do and this woman twice her age was the same way. Her face lit up at a story she was once told by her father, "The most powerful country that ever existed, Valyria, was destroyed and no one knows how."

Robin's eyes popped open as that sounded very, very similar to what she knew about the Void century. "Valyria fell in what was known as The Doom, and the Stone Men rule over its ruins now. If one of them touches you, your skin will start to crack and turn gray with Greyscale, and then you'll turn into a Stone Man yourself."

"Is this all true?" Robin questioned and Arya nodded fast. The mystery of Valyria sounded believable, but the Stone Men sounded like zombies to her.

The child looked down and spoke in a quieter voice, "A friend of mine from childhood once came in contact with a man with Greyscale. It slowly spread around her body and my father had to order her killed so it wouldn't spread to anyone else."

"Your father?" Robin questioned, wondering why he would have the authority to do so.

Arya remembered these people weren't from the Known World and wouldn't know anything of lords and families. "A high lord of Westeros. Lord Eddard Stark."

"Westeros is where we're heading correct?" Robin asked the girl and Arya was a little flustered that she was directing where they went. She was the only one who knew the lands so it made sense, but she just got on the ship. "Would you mind going over some of these Lords?" The woman asked.

"Huh, why?" Arya said confused.

"Knowledge is power," Robin replied. "I'd like to know more about this place before we get there."

"Umm, sure," the girl said. Robin started walking away and she followed the intelligent woman. They walked up to a door on the upper deck and when they walked in, an amazing scent hit her nostrils.

"Ladies," Sanji sung to them and spun over with three plates in his hands. "Bon apetite," he said as they grabbed them and thanked him. "Nami-swan!" He yelled and ran out the door to find the third woman on the ship.

"Weird guy," Arya muttered.

"You'll find our crew is full of strange characters," the older woman agreed.

"Yeah I've noticed," Arya thought about the rubber man and the talking reindeer too. They walked over to a staircase and down into a room with two large beds in it.

"This is the women's room," Robin said and smiled at the amazed look on Arya's face. "I'm sure Franky, our shipwright, will be happy to make you a bed when he returns from town."

Arya nodded and then sat on the bed opposite the one Robin took a seat on. "So, I guess I'll start out with the big houses. There are seven kingdoms and each one is ruled by a major family. The Baratheons rule all of Westeros, and then there are the Martells, Tyrells, Lannisters, Starks..."

The girl took a bite of the snack Sanji made for her and stopped speaking as she chewed the cake. "This," she said with an open mouth and the plate started shaking in her hands, "is the best thing I've ever eaten."

Robin smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure Sanji would be more than pleased to hear you tell him that."

The two girls talked for a lot longer in the girls' room. Arya talked more about Westeros, but the young teenager was curious about where the pirates came from too and Robin talked about the outside world for a little. At one point Usopp and Franky poked their heads in from upstairs since they weren't allowed in the girls' room and they introduced themselves to Arya.

She was surprised to hear that on this large ship, she'd already met the entire crew of eight, now nine including her.

That night, the crew had an important meeting after the most delicious dinner Arya had ever eaten. She told Sanji so, and he fell over at the praise from a beauty. The meeting was about how they couldn't set sail to the next island on the Grand Line until the Log set, and they had no idea when that would be. A few of them remained optimistic that it would switch in a few days, but they had nothing to base that on and they all knew there were islands on the Grand Line that took many years to adjust.

"So now," Luffy shouted and stood up facing his crew, "we're going to explore these huge islands and I'm going to be the King of Wesslefort."

"It's Westeros," Arya corrected for the third time that night. "And we have to cross the Narrow Sea to get there, which despite its name, isn't so narrow."

"But this sea follows normal sea travel," Nami continued, having asked the girl about it before. "All we need to do is travel west to get there."

"When was the last time you were there?" Usopp asked the new girl.

"Actually, I only arrived in Braavos recently," she told them. "I spent my entire life on Westeros. You may call it an island, but it's an enormous continent. Directly to the west of us," she thought about the geography for a second, "is the Eyre. My aunt ruled it for the last few years but now my cousin is in charge. He's a snobby little brat and won't help us."

"We don't need help," Luffy stated and grabbed his bicep. "We can take the kingdom on our own."

Arya stared at him to see if he was serious and when she saw he was she started laughing. "Tywin Lannister has a huge navy and army at his disposal. Stannis Baraetheon is trying to take the kingdom for himself since the King, his nephew, is supposedly not actually the rightful king. He has a huge army too and the other houses are going to side with them if you charge in to attack. Hundreds of thousands of men trained since birth how to fight, can you really take them all on without any help?"

"L-L-Luffy, maybe we should think of conquering something smaller," Usopp suggested.

"I agree," Chopper raised his hand.

"Me too!" Nami shouted.

"The King can do whatever he wants right?" Luffy asked Arya who nodded. That seemed to be all he cared about, the pirate only wanted as much freedom as he could possibly have.

Arya never really thought these pirates could take on the seven kingdoms, but she wanted them to make her stronger and Luffy wanted to be the King. If she could convince them to take her along for at least a little while, it would be worth it, "It's not impossible, if you get an army behind you, you can take-"

"Nope," Luffy said and crossed his arms, "I don't want a whole bunch of people following me who I don't know. I only want my nakama at my side when I take Wesleyan."

"Westeros," Nami and Usopp corrected him but he ignored them.

"Yeah Wobbufet," Luffy said and then kept going. "I'm strong enough and I have faith in my crew. You're all strong too."

Everyone, including the few who were previously against the idea smiled. "That doesn't make me happy you idiot," Chopper exclaimed.

"Captain Usopp is here so it will be fine!" Thee long nosed sharpshooter grinned and tapped his nose with his finger.

"But wait," Nami stopped them all and then growled, "we don't have any money. Where are we going to find enough cash to supply ourselves for a trip across this sea. According to Arya it's a long trip and we can't use any of the cola for Coup de Bursts."

"Sorry," Franky said and tapped on his iron chest that Arya was still getting used to. "There wasn't any cola in the city so I need what we have left for Sunny for myself. It's a good thing we stocked up on so much before leaving Water 7, but we had to use some getting away from Straw Hat's grandpa."

"You're grandpa?" Arya asked.

"He's one of the highest ranking Marines in the world," Usopp exclaimed but the girl wasn't too impressed. "And he was strong enough to throw a cannonball bigger than our ship at us."

The girl's eyes turned huge and Usopp grinned at the reaction he was looking for. She heard from the others that he was a liar, but their expressions showed it really happened to them. "I didn't know people could become so strong," she whispered.

"Everyone focus!" Nami shouted and slammed a fist down on the dining room table. "Money!"

Arya looked at the orange haired woman nervously. She didn't look as strong as some of the other pirates, but she was intimidating. The girl started speaking, "There's a bank here, the Iron Bank of Braavos. They lend out money to the big houses of Westeros and..."

"It's settled then," Nami exclaimed with a huge smile. She ran over and hugged the shorter girl. "You're a lifesaver Arya," she released her and then turned to the crew, "Alright everyone, tomorrow I'll head to the bank with Luffy and Arya. The rest of you ask around town for information. Got it?"

"Roger!" The crew shouted in unison except for one girl.

Arya was standing still where she was when Nami hugged her. Her mind was racing and she could still feel the woman's arms around her. _She hugged me,_ the girl thought. She was a strong child, had been through a lot, but for years she'd never been hugged by anyone. The last person who did was Yoren of the Night's Watch who pulled her away from her father's execution half a decade before.

All her companions over the years, none of them ever started out so friendly towards her. Nami noticed the others were looking behind her and she turned to see the younger girl standing still with her eyes shadowed, staring straight down. She hadn't moved since Nami surprise hugged her and then she suddenly walked out of the kitchen and out on the deck.

They were still docked at the same place in Braavos but she ignored all the sounds of the bustling docks even at night. The crew dispersed after dinner, but a lot of them were watching Arya as she walked across the grass deck.

The girl walked all the way to the bow and stared at the Sunny's lion figurehead. _I'll get stronger, and when I do, I'll avenge you all. Dad, Bran, Rickon, Mom, Robb, Sansa. I'll make them pay._

That night, the Straw Hat crew went to bed early since Nami wanted them to get up early the next morning. Franky hadn't gotten to making Arya a bed yet so the orange haired woman offered to let the girl stay in her bed with her.

Arya accepted the nice woman's offer and lay in bed facing the ceiling as she thought about the day. She'd abandoned her plan to join the Faceless Assassins, and was now a member of a strange pirate crew. Her thoughts strayed farther back in her life and she frowned. Arya turned her head to the left a little, checking the rest of the room.

Robin was asleep on the other bed and Nami had her back to her, turned on her side. She stared up at the ceiling and started in a quiet voice, "King Joffrey, Cersei Lannister, Walder Frey, Meryn Trant..."

The woman next to her who was trying to get to sleep had her eyes open and stayed still as the girl spoke. She kept listing names and Nami could hear the malice in her voice as she continued.

"...Beric Dondarrion, Illyn Payne, The Mountain, The H-" she stopped and thought about the man she left bleeding and dying in the Vale. If he wasn't dead, she didn't know if she wanted him dead anymore and she kept staring up at the ceiling in the dark room. "Brienne of Tarth," she finished, adding another name on her list to replace the Hound. He'd watched her for a long time without touching her or beating her, and she knew he could have. Then that woman killed him.

"Who are all those people?" Nami asked and rolled onto her other side. The girl was surprised she was awake but didn't show it while she kept staring up at the ceiling.

Arya spoke in a dangerous tone, "They're the people I need to kill."

"Kill?! Why?" Nami exclaimed, trying to stay quiet enough as to not wake Robin.

The younger teenager closed her eyes, "Because they deserve it."

 **A/N Hey everyone here's the next chapter! I can't believe the great feedback I received from this story so thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. If you feel the crew gave up on escaping too soon, well, I don't want to spend five chapters of them looking around and then finding some random castaway who says he's been waiting there for a hundred years or something of the sort. Instead imma push along the story at a little bit of a faster pace so I hope you liked Arya's introduction to the crew. This was a quick update but I think I might update pretty quickly for this since I haven't stopped writing this story since Saturday and it's probs over 50,000 words already! Thanks for reading and till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I still don't get it. How'd you get so much money?" Usopp exclaimed as Nami opened up the briefcases in her hands.

The woman was barely paying attention to him but she answered, "We told him that God granted Luffy magical powers so that he could take the Seven Kingdoms," Nami replied and the man with the long nose laughed. She grinned and continued, "That was the banker's response. So I had Luffy go Gear Second and move so fast that to the teller it was like he disappeared. Then he showed up behind with a scary look on his face and the man agreed to pay us as much as we wanted."

"You're evil," Zoro said, though he was grinning at how rich they were now.

Arya still could barely believe what happened when she went with the two to the bank. She couldn't even see Luffy move and he had steam coming off of his body when he changed gears.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as they were the last ones back to the ship. "Franky send us off with a Coup de Burst!"

"You got it Luffy!" The cyborg shouted up.

"Thought you said you had to conserve cola?" Sanji questioned the robot as he went with him to set it up.

Franky laughed, "Turns out they have a drink here that works just like cola. I bought a bunch of barrels with some of our new funds. I was testing the different ones I hadn't heard of before in town this morning."

"That must have been interesting to see," Sanji could only imagine the looks on people's faces when Franky's chest opened up and the blue haired man started shoving drinks inside himself.

Up on deck, Arya was watching as the sailing ship slowed down. The pirates were furling the sails and getting ready for this weird thing they were talking about. "What's a Coup de Burst?" She asked Luffy as he ran past.

"Shishishi," he laughed and kept running. "You'll see."

"Preparations complete," Franky's voice sounded over the ship and Arya was getting nervous. "Coup de," he shouted and everyone braced themselves, "BURST!"

The Thousand Sunny was just sailing under the skirt of the statue when it jolted. Arya was so stunned that she fell on the deck and stared to the sides as she got closer to the clouds. "We're flying!" She yelled and got to her feet, looking back behind her and seeing the top of the giant statue for the first time as they shot away from it.

"Isn't Franky a great shipwright?" Luffy asked and started laughing again. "He made this awesome ship!"

"Wow," Arya whispered and looked off the sides. "A flying ship, magic powers, you guys are truly amazing."

The ship started to descend but it didn't drop. It fell lightly and skid on top of the water, not even rough enough of a landing to knock down the now standing girl. _Sanji's the best chef I know, definitely better than the ones in Winterfell and King's Landing. The captain is so strong, Robin is smart, and Nami sneaky and clever. All of them had things about them that made them special. What purpose do I have here?_ Her purpose didn't seem to matter to the crew who had enjoyed themselves on their trip through the air. Her frown went away and she smiled, having greatly enjoyed the first time she'd ever flown.

 _And they're all, so welcoming_ , the girl thought. _Maybe people from other lands are just nicer._

They were far out on the open water now and could barely see the strip of land behind them that was Braavos. "Where to now?" A voice asked the girl and she looked up to see Nami looking down at her.

"You're asking me?" She wondered at the navigator. Nami hadn't asked her about what she heard the night before, about the list of names, and Arya was glad. She didn't want to explain why she wanted to kill the boy who commanded the murder of her father, or the man who carried it out. She didn't want to talk about the man who betrayed her mother and brother and slaughtered them at a wedding.

Nami smiled at the girl and said, "Luffy's set on taking this, 'Iron Throne,' but I agree that we'll need help. You know this place better than any of us, so where to?"

Arya was never in charge. Only when she decided to go to Braavos was she in charge for a small moment, but then her power to choose on her own was gone. There was always someone giving her orders, but the captain of this ship didn't seem like the type to do that either. "My older brother, half-brother," she quickly corrected, the image of Robb's body with Grey Wind's head sewn on appearing in her mind when she called Jon her older brother. A look of pain shot over her face as she paused and Nami pretended not to notice. Arya continued, "Before I headed to Braavos I was on my way to him. He's in the far north in the Night's Watch."

"You think he'll help us?" Nami asked.

Arya nodded, "We were really close, and with everyone else..." She stopped and looked over the side of the ship, "I really need to see him." She realized she might be sounding a little selfish and added, "He's been training with a sword since he could walk since he was a bastard and had no claim to our land. I looked up to him a lot." Even though he was an outcast, he embraced it and fought hard and she used to want to be like him when she grew up.

"Alright then," Nami said, agreeing with the girl, "Usopp change the heading to Northwest!"

"You got it!" The guy with the long-nose shouted back.

The ship was only sailing for a few minutes when Usopp's voice called out over the speakers for everyone on the ship to hear. "Ship straight ahead!"

Everyone rushed out on deck and ran to the bow of the ship. There was a large ship about the size of there's heading straight towards them, or more likely the large city behind them. Usopp turned the helm to avoid them, but their ship matched and it looked like they were planning on intercepting the pirates.

Arya looked closer to the sails of the ship in the distance and then shouted, "It's from King's Landing, the capital of Westeros. It's one of the Lannister's ships."

"They're enemies right?" Luffy asked and the girl next to him was glaring at the boat with an intense hatred. A grin spread on his face and he held up an arm, "Guys! Get ready for battle!"

The crew started running around and Arya looked at the captain in the Straw Hat who was smiling really wide. "You're enjoying this? They're here to kill you." _And me if they see me._

"They won't," Luffy said in a confident tone and the girl didn't see a reason to argue with him.

The two boats got close to each other and then Chopper yelled, "They're firing arrows at us!" The crew looked over and saw dozens of arrows lifting off the ship towards them.

Arya ran over and stood with her back against the mast. The other weaker members of the crew found places to hide. The girl looked to her left and right and saw the four stronger men standing out in the open as the arrows fell.

Luffy grinned and held up his hands, catching two arrows in midair and moving his head to the right to avoid a third. Zoro sliced around him with one sword and sheathed it just as fast. The arrows split in midair and collapsed harmlessly to the ground. Sanji took a puff of his cigarette and then moved out of the way of a few arrows before kicking one in the shaft and redirecting it back at the ship that fired on him. Franky just stood still and allowed four sharp arrows to slam into his chest and break on his steel plating.

"Whoa," Arya whispered as the four men cracked their necks and looked ready for battle.

"Pirates!" A voice shouted from the deck of the ship pulling up alongside them. "We've come to take your food and supplies. If you surrender, I might be merciful," the crew looked over at a man in fancy golden armor and a helmet standing at the edge of the ship looking towards them. There were a few dozen archers and sailors around him holding swords.

"Ser Meryn, I believe I said to be civil with them," an elderly man behind the knight spoke. He looked nervous as he stared at the pirate ship with four men visible on the deck.

"Attack!" Luffy yelled and the enemy were shocked that the ones they were attacking were now charging at them.

"Weapons left!" Franky yelled as he got to the side of the Sunny and pointed his arm off the side. A fire of bullets hit the ground near the enemies' feet and the wooden surface of their ship splintered out as the men shouted and jumped around to dodge the strange attack.

Arya was standing with her back against the wooden mast and her mind was blank. One word echoed through her mind as she knew she heard correctly. _Merron..._

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper ran back out of their hiding spots inside the deck and behind crates and started cheering on their friends.

"Face, Hip, Back, Mutton Shot!" Sanji kicked the men around him as he dodged their swords. Each of his kicks threw the men backwards, scaring the other men. The fear Sanji instilled was nothing to the fear they felt as the green haired man jumped on the ship with two long katanas drawn in each of his hands. They'd never seen swords like his and they sliced through their weapons with ease.

A few sailors were able to press their weapons against Zoro's, but he managed to push them back and cut them before their friends were able to gang up on him. None of his cuts were deep and the men writhed around on the floor like the ones hurt by Sanji's kicks.

Luffy jumped up in the air and aimed at the armored men in front of the guy in gold standing next to the mast, still not looking afraid. "Gum Gum Stamp Gattling Gun!" He slammed his feet down over and over and they crashed into the deck sending shards of wood and men flying everywhere.

He stopped throwing his Stamps down when some of the more trained swordsmen didn't freak out from his attack and tried to slice his legs. He dropped down and caught a blade coming down at his head between his hands. He pushed hard to the right and snapped the weapon in half before punching the man in the armor, denting it in and tossing him backwards into two of his comrades.

A man had his sword raised behind Luffy's head and the pirate started to turn just to see the man get hit by an explosion and thrown into the mast. "Thanks Usopp!" He yelled and the sniper on the deck of the Sunny rose his goggles and smirked with the slingshot in his hands.

"Meryn Trant!" A voice shouted over the battlefield and everyone stopped and looked over towards the deck of the pirate ship. There were men unconscious and bleeding all over the deck of the Lannister ship, only a few remained gathered around Mace Tyrell and their commander.

"I'm the Master of Coin for the Seven Kingdoms. Just don't kill me!" The old man shouted and everyone was ignoring him.

The pirates on the deck of the Lannister ship looked back and saw the young girl on their ship walking towards the side. The leading knight in between his remaining, strongest men, called out, "Who are you?!" He didn't associate himself with pirates and would have remembered this crew if he'd met them before.

"I guess it has been a while since we last met," Arya growled and jumped from the Sunny to the Lannister ship.

"Meryn Trant," Nami whispered in shock, having heard the girl say it before. "That's one of the names," Usopp and Chopper turned to her and Robin walked over from wherever she'd been the whole time and looked at her oddly too. Nami remembered it from the night before and a pit was forming in her stomach.

"Luffy," Arya whispered as she walked past the pirate in the Straw Hat, "don't interfere."

Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro all stared at the girl as she walked past the moaning men and drew her thin weapon. The knights in front of her started laughing and Merron glared down at the girl, "How do you know me?" She didn't answer, only took another step towards him. "Actually, it doesn't matter," he said with a nasty snarl, "you'll be dead in a minute anyway."

The knight pushed his men aside and drew a large sword from the sheath at his side. In his armor with the huge sword, he looked much more threatening than the girl before him.

"Luffy, do something," Nami called down to her captain but Luffy stood by and watched as the much bigger man walked towards Arya. The captain didn't budge from his spot and no one else was moving either.

Arya rose her sword and then started moving gracefully and everyone stared at her. She rose a leg and her Needle arced above her head as she twisted her arms. It looked like she was dancing and Merron laughed as he brought down his sword. The girl swiftly moved out of the way and then jumped backwards to avoid the sword as it was swung from the ground at her.

Ser Merron was fast even in his armor and every time his sword missed, he turned and swung again. The girl had no armor weighing her down and was nimble on her feet as she danced around him. The Water Dance, her style of fighting taught to her by Syrio Forel. He was her fighting teacher and her friend, and Meryn Trant cut him down.

With that anger fueling her, Arya dodged another attack and then stabbed forward at the split in armor on Trant's side between his chestplate and the back section. Unfortunately for her, Meryn had chain mail under his armor and the sword didn't have enough force behind it to pierce the armor.

Still, the man knew that without his under armor he'd have a sword in his side and he was furious. Instead of bringing around his entire sword, he used his other hand and backhanded her with a metal glove. She spun to the side and hit the ground, tasting blood in her mouth. The girl still had her sword clenched in her hand and rolled to the right, expecting the sword coming down while she lay on her stomach.

She rolled just in time and stabbed at the chink in the armor between the man's boot and his leg. This time she got through and sliced skin, causing the man above her to shout out in pain and stumble back.

The girl stood up and had a large welt on her left cheek and she rose her sword again. Zoro was watching her, judging her skills, strengths and weaknesses while she fought. There was something he admired about her sword. A sword with hesitation behind it wouldn't cut anything, but she had no hesitation. There was killing intent in her eyes and he stared at her as she moved around again.

Arya's head was throbbing and she clenched her teeth, swallowing the spit on the inside of her mouth as she got ready. Meryn was standing on both feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his left ankle.

Two knights on either side of him stepped forward to help but the man pushed them aside. "I don't need you to kill this girl," he growled and rose his sword again at her.

The man charged at her and she had to dodge his attacks, having no way to parry them with her small sword and body. She weaved between his attacks looking for an opening but he was better protected his time. He didn't underestimate her as much this time and was relentless in his strikes.

"I don't think she can do this," Sanji muttered to his captain and Zoro. "If she's in trouble I will step in."

"This isn't another woman for you to protect," Zoro stated as he stared ahead at the girl dodging the attacks and jumping around the ship, carefully moving away from her attacker, leading him while he thought he had her on the run. "This is a duel, if you can't watch go back to the ship curly cook."

Sanji growled at him and clenched his fists, trying to convince himself not to interfere. Arya brought the man close by pretending not to dodge, only for him to step on a plank that was loosened by Franky's attack earlier. His armored boot went through the floor and the girl struck for the part of skin between the helmet and the chestplate.

Merron didn't see the hole coming, but he rose his sword in time to block Arya's strike and then pushed back. He was too strong and she tumbled backwards, hitting a broken plank that slashed her left leg as she fell and she reached down with her free hand and grabbed it.

Nami winced and looked away in fear. Usopp wasn't going to snipe him and interrupt a duel, but he didn't want to look either and looked up. Both him and Nami dropped their jaws and screamed at the tops of their lungs.

Arya was on the deck of the Lannister ship and was staring scared at the man who pulled his foot out of the hole and was walking towards her with his sword in hand. He growled at her and had an evil smirk on his face, "Die."

They heard the screams and didn't look away, but when Meryn's men began screaming too, Arya looked over and saw them all staring straight up and falling to the ground.

Merron planned on killing her and then turning, but the girl in front of him stared up in the sky and her jaw dropped as her eyes widened too and he had to look. He tilted his head up and dropped his sword in shock, "Dragon," he whispered, having heard rumors of the Targaryan girl but never believing them. They all watched as it flapped its wings and moved across the sky.

The man heard something in front of him and realized he had forgotten completely about his opponent.

Everyone on both ships were staring up at the huge dragon flying high overhead as it flew over them, but one by one the Straw Hats looked down and stared wide-eyed at the change in pace of the duel. The man Arya was facing was backing up with his hands raised at his side while the girl moved just as fast forward until he was backed up against the mast and had nowhere to go. The point of Arya's blade was pointed inches away from his right eye and he couldn't move in fear of her plunging it in.

"What do we say to death?" She asked him and the man's eyes grew double their size. He recognized exactly who this girl was now. The last man he heard say those words was the Braavosi in King's Landing, and he said them to a young girl next to him.

"You're Arya Stark," Meryn Trant whispered.

"What do we say to death?" Arya asked him again and the man stared in fear at her as his eyes grew even more, giving her an even better target. "Not today," she plunged the sword straight through Meryn's eye, through the back of his head and into the wood of the mast, pinning him there with Needle.

Everyone on the crew had something special about them and now she knew what hers was. _Ruthless,_ she thought as she stared at the man she just killed. _But that's another name off the list._

"We give up," the old man surrounded by a dozen knights shouted. "Put down your weapons you fools, you're no match for them."

The men who just lost their leader didn't have any complaints and dropped their swords. The battle was won for the Straw Hats, but they didn't start cheering.

"Let's go," Zoro said and Sanji didn't argue with him this time as they got back on their ship. The Lannister men were confused why they weren't being captured or getting their weapons and gold stolen from them.

Luffy looked over at Arya who turned and made eye contact with him. He motioned towards their ship with his head and she nodded. The girl grabbed her sword and pulled with all her might, ripping it from the mast and then out of Merron's head. She wiped the blood on her shirt and then slid Needle back in its sheath.

"Who did we let on our ship?" Usopp whispered.

Robin looked at Usopp harshly, "A very troubled young girl. You shouldn't judge what she did without knowing the reason behind it," she scolded and the long-nosed man shut his mouth and nodded.

Chopper still couldn't help himself from backing up a few steps when Arya walked on the deck next to him. The doctor jumped off and ran onto the enemy ship where he made a quick look around. Besides the one man, the rest of their injuries weren't very severe and he left and went back to his ship, deciding not to waste any supplies on the enemies who would be fine anyway.

The young girl noticed that no one else on the ship was killed as she got off of it. _These aren't any type of pirates I've ever seen, but if they really think they can take the Iron Throne without killing anyone, they've got another thing coming._ Her eyes were dark as she got back on the Sunny, _I guess I have a purpose on this crew after all._

 **A/N So... the Straw Hats kick ass in their usual badass fashion, and Arya steps it up a notch. Arya doesn't know the pasts of the Straw Hats either, but are they really ready for Westerosi style fighting? Or will they Dany the shit out of the place and "Break the Gears"? I don't really know, but what I do know is that they're heading off to find Arya's long gone _half-brother_ who may or may not be at the Wall right now. I'm really happy about all the feedback from this story so thanks everyone for reading/faving/following/reviewing. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lunch was pretty quiet compared to the large dinner they had the night before. They were eating some Braavosi meal Sanji got a recipe for and it tasted delicious, but the mood wasn't as happy as the night before.

Arya knew it was her fault that the joyful crew were being pretty quiet and she sighed. Whenever she was looking down at her food she could feel eight pairs of eyes on her and she decided to end it. She lowered her fork and knife and looked up at Usopp who was halfway through a joke.

He stopped talking and looked at the girl who looked around at them all. "When I was nine years old, my father got me 'dancing lessons' with the former first sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel. He taught me to fight, he was my friend." Everyone was staring at the girl who was suddenly opening up after not saying anything about herself except for her name for the last two days. "When," she paused and then took a deep breath, "when we were betrayed in King's Landing, Meryn Trant was sent to retrieve me and take me to the Queen. Syrio stayed behind to fight him while I escaped, and he was killed."

She stopped talking and waited a few seconds. Everyone at the table stared at her. They all had disturbing and sad things that happened to them in their past, and they could see this girl had a lot of darkness in her eyes. This didn't seem like even the tip of the iceberg of the painful weights dragging her down.

Usopp looked to Robin and realized she was right. He was too quick to judge their new friend and he mentally cursed himself for what he said earlier. "I'm sorry for what happened to your teacher," Chopper whispered, having felt similar to her at one point in his life. He knew at the moment he watched Doctor die that he could have killed Wapol and everyone else at Drum Castle, he would have done it too if he had the strength and if Dalton didn't stop him. "It must have been hard."

Arya looked around with a lowered jaw as the crew started comforting her. She only wanted to tell them so they wouldn't keep acting so weird about it. "Thanks," she whispered and got back to her food so they would stop talking about it.

The room got louder as the conversation changed and the awkwardness of the beginning of the meal went away as everyone started letting loose again. They started talking about the dragon they saw among other things and the party kicked off. Arya started laughing as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp put chopsticks in their nostrils and bottom lips to make funny faces.

Seeing the young girl laugh made the rest of them more at ease and they laughed along with her. For the rest of the day the crewmates alternated who was hanging out with their new friend and teaching her the ropes of what it meant to be a Straw Hat. She wound up spending most of the afternoon with Zoro who talked to her about her fight earlier and gave her pointers.

Her main problem was her strength and he guessed correctly that she wasn't training her muscles, only her skill. He introduced her to the weight room in the crow's nest and she watched him lift a large amount of weigh in awe. "Every day you will come up here for an hour and weight train after you train with your sword."

The girl heeded his advice and she knew if she could pierce armor or at least block attacks from enemies she'd be a much stronger fighter.

The day went by without further incident and then the next day came. Over a week went by on the Narrow Sea with the easy-going crew and their new member who was getting more and more relaxed the more she spent time with them. Luffy especially made her feel at ease and she always found herself laughing when she was with him. It felt so good- laughing. She hadn't done it this much since back when her family was still all together back in Winterfell.

While most of the crew was under the guise that Arya was changing, Nami knew differently. The girl still listed off names every night that she planned on killing and she didn't know the reasons behind any of them. She wanted to tell the girl that killing them wasn't the answer, but the woman didn't know whether or not that was necessarily the case. If Luffy had killed Arlong she wouldn't have cared, she was trying to do it herself for years.

"We shouldn't be far now," Arya said out loud while she was fishing with Luffy and Usopp on the side of the ship. She sat between them with a fishing pole in her hands as they sailed up the coast. They had hit land a day back, but they were still south of the Wall from Arya's information and were traveling North with the shoreline on their left.

"What does this place look like that we're heading to?" Usopp asked and since they were just waiting for fish to bite their hooks, they didn't have much else to do.

Arya looked at him and said, "It's called the Wall, what do you think it looks like?" Luffy started laughing as Usopp blushed and came up with an excuse. "Just kidding," the girl said after teasing the sniper and he relaxed, "It's hundreds of feet tall, stretching up into the clouds where you can barely see the top of it unless it's a sunny day."

The two boys listened to her in amazement as she described the grandeur of the Wall. "...stretches for miles from coast to coast. I believe we're in the Bay of Seals now, so Eastwatch by the Sea should be in sight soon."

"You really know your stuff," Usopp complimented her.

She groaned, "While I was trying to sword fight and shoot a bow, my parents got me teachers on how to be a 'proper lady.'" Arya held up her hand as quotes and the boys laughed, not being able to imagine the girl between them in a dress. "One of those classes was learning all about the lords, their lands, and the geography of Westeros."

"So which house owns the Wall?" Luffy questioned.

"No house," she replied. "An ancient order guards it from the savage invaders from beyond the Wall called wildlings. The Night's Watch. My brother Jon is a brother there and we're going to find him."

"Sounds like a cool group of people," the sniper mentioned as he went back to paying attention to his fishing rod.

"Not really," Arya added on, "A lot of people think of them as a joke and most of the new members are taken from prisons to protect the wall and for the prisoners to avoid executions or horrible punishments. I traveled with a group headed for the Wall once and most of them were rapists and killers."

Usopp gulped and he didn't know if he wanted to go to the Wall anymore. "Hey," Arya shouted and put both hands on her fishing rod. "I've got something, whoa!" It pulled her towards the ledge but Usopp and Luffy each grabbed onto her. "It's a big one!"

"Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp yelled as his feet were skidding on the wood and he felt himself getting pulled off. Luffy was straining himself and yet whatever was under the water was tugging at them.

Zoro dropped down from the crow's nest and Sanji ran out of the kitchen. The two of them ran over and saw what was going on and grabbed on too. "It must be as big as a Sea King!" Sanji yelled as the five of them together were still getting pulled.

"You can do it!" Nami cheered and Robin smiled next to her as two more ran down. Franky and Heavy Point Chopper got on either side of Arya and pulled on the lines of pirates.

"One, two," Luffy called out and then they all pulled at the same time. "Three!" Everyone tugged and a massive shadow came close to the surface of the water and flew out from the strength of all of them pulling.

Nami fell backwards and most of the crew hanging on the rod and Arya dropped their jaws. The girl herself dropped the fishing rod and fell backwards, causing the men pulling back on her to topple too. "It's the Drowned God!" She screamed in panic.

The enormous mythical kraken was on the wrong side of Westeros with the Iron Islands being on the West side. "It's huge!" The captain yelled as the kraken lifted up and hovered in the air for a second. "I've got it!"

"No I do!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji wished he had some far ranged attack he could use to join in but instead he just watched as the other two of the monster trio prepared. "72 Pound Cannon!" Zoro yelled and swung both of his swords hard in front of him.

"Gum Gum Rifle!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro's slashes cut through the tops of the six legs and Luffy's twisted arm hit it right in its eye and knocked it out cold. The huge squid hit the water and a giant wave splashed over their ship and one headed for the shore.

"That was amazing," Arya whispered. _If they really try to take King's Landing, no one could stop them._ She stared at the swordsman and wondered if anyone in the Seven Kingdoms could stand up to him in a fight. _All Luffy needs is a family name backing him that would make him legitimate enough for people to rally behind. He needs support from one of the kingdoms, but there are no Starks in the North. If they could take it, I could rally the Northerners to his side._

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a sight far in front of her. Everyone was talking about the kraken and Sanji was getting them together to go and grab it so he could cook it for lunch, but Arya rose a hand and they all stopped talking and followed where she was pointing. "There's the Wall."

No matter how many times she prepared herself for it, or told the others, every single one of the people on the deck muttered the same word, "Wow."

Franky admired the giant ice wall coming out of the fog that must have been near impossible to make for the early men without any technology and limited tools. "There's Eastwatch," Arya pointed and there was a small castle on the edge of the water at the base of the wall, stretching out into the sea a little ways.

"Wait," Luffy said with a serious look on his face and they all turned to him. "Before we go there," he turned back over the edge at the floating remains of the kraken, "Let's eat it!"

 _I'm about to eat the God the Greyjoys pray to. I hope I don't get smitten,_ the girl smirked as she thought about it and then frowned. _The Many-Faced God comes in many forms, one of which is the Drowned God. All of them are Gods of Death._

"Luffy," the girl began, "You, Chopper, and Robin can't swim right?" She asked.

"That is correct," Robin responded.

"Then I suggest you don't eat the Drowned God," she whispered as she stared at the kraken's corpse. "I wouldn't test your luck any worse than you already have."

"God? Hmph," Zoro looked at the overgrown fish and grunted. If there was a God, which he didn't think there was, he definitely wouldn't look like that.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy said and stretched his arm out, grabbing one of the huge tentacles and pulling it towards the boat.

"We can only take this much anyway," Sanji said since just the tentacle was wider than the length of the Sunny.

The rest of the drowned God they had to leave behind while Zoro sliced up the tentacle into smaller pieces for them to travel with. Arya watched him the whole time and said, _I've never seen a stronger swordsman._ She didn't want to tell him though since she knew he would be disappointed at the lack of competition.

The Straw Hats pulled the kraken's pieces on board and then started moving again. The Thousand Sunny sailed up the coast until it reached the huge fortress at the east of the Wall.

From up close, the Wall was really amazing. The whole crew stared in awe at it. Even Arya had never been here in all her years of living in Westeros. "Let's go see if anyone's here," the girl suggested.

Luffy was already on it though and pulled in a huge breath of air. "HELLO! ANYONE HOME!"

"That's one way to get their attention," Franky laughed and they watched as several men in black cloaks were running out of the doors and looking over the water behind the fort. It was half on land, half over water and there was a large dock sticking out of it without many ships on it.

One man pushed between the others in black cloaks and walked to the edge of the dock where the boat was floating. Zoro had dropped anchor so they were staring at the men below all brandishing swords. "They look a little more intimidating than those sailors," Sanji said, hoping they'd be a better fight if it came down to it.

The man in the front had a scar going down his left forehead over his eye and down to his chin. It looked like it continued on his neck and then disappeared into his cloak so they had no idea how large the mark was. He growled at them, "What is your purpose here pirates? Do you intend to join the Watch?"

"No," Luffy told the man in front of them. He had scruffy graying-black hair and the eye the scar went over looked around and then focused back on the pirates while his right stayed focused. Nami shivered and Usopp and Chopper each felt chills from more than the cold weather around them.

"We're looking for a Jon Snow!" Arya called out and stepped up neck to the captain on the bow of the ship. "I believe he's at Castle Black but we need to talk to him."

"What do you want with the Lord Commander?" The man in charge of the fort asked and Arya's eyes widened.

"Lord Commander, what's that?" Usopp asked the younger girl on his left.

"It means he's in charge of the Night's Watch. I don't know how he did it," a proud look washed over the little sister's face and she grinned. She stopped just talking to the pirates and called out, "He'll want to talk to me. My name is Arya Stark," the men standing on the dock looked surprised and she shouted, "He'll want to see his sister."

"Maybe so," the leader said and scratched his chin. He had a small beard at the bottom of his jaw and he thought for a few seconds while he scratched it. The man in charge of Eastwatch sighed, accepting the girl probably paid the pirates to bring her here since everyone on Westeros thought her dead. "Unfortunately, Lord Snow recently went beyond the Wall. He's trying to negotiate with the wildlings and bring them south."

"Why would he want to do that?!" Usopp exclaimed. All he'd heard about the wildlings was that they were savages who raided and slaughtered villages.

"Winter is coming," the scarred man said and looked at them with a grim expression, "and with it come things of nightmares. No one is safe beyond the Wall anymore. Jon took some ships and went to Hardhome to convince the wildlings to come back with him."

"We should've left the damn fuckers to die," a man said behind the leader and a lot of others agreed with him.

"What did he mean?" Chopper asked the girl next to him who was frozen in place.

"What comes with Winter?" Sanji asked the man down below.

"The white walkers," Arya stated and the man nodded.

"Thanks for the information!" Luffy called down to the man. He turned to his crew and grinned, "Now we know where Jon is."

"Luffy," Nami started slowly, "I know what you're thinking."

"Let's go everyone!" Luffy three his arms up in the air, "Beyond the Wall! To Hardhome!"

"Are you crazy!?" The man with the scar on his face shouted up at the pirates.

Sanji shrugged at the guy and said, "Yeah, he is. But we might be crazier for following him."

"Luffy, you really don't have to go that far North for me. If the white walkers are really back, after thousands of years..." Arya started but was interrupted.

"La la la! I don't want to hear it!" Luffy yelled and the smirked at her, "I want to find out on my own what these things are that can scare old beardy man down there."

"Old beardy man?" The scar-faced guy whispered, realizing he was being referred to.

Nami sighed, there was no changing their captain's mind now. She walked to the ledge as the rest of the crew got the ship ready. "How do we get to Hardhome?"

"Are you serious lady?" A man shouted at her.

Another man, this one short and blonde, laughed and he didn't look like he cared whether or not they came back. "Let them try. If the wildlings, giants, and wolves don't get them, the wights will." He yelled louder and pointed his finger behind him. "If you follow the coast here all the way to the tip of the land, you'll hit Hardhome. Give the Lord Commander our regards." He started laughing and the man with the scar down his face turned to him.

"When Lord Snow returns, it will be in the report that you sent his little sister beyond the Wall," the man stopped laughing and his eyes bugged out. "Prepare yourself."

"Don't worry, we'll find Jon first," Nami assured the man who gave them some good information. "Thanks!"

"Franky! I want to get there as soon as possible!" Luffy whined and the shipwright understood.

"Roger that Straw Hat!" Franky yelled and dropped down into the hold.

"Thought you said you were leaving," the leader asked as Arya Stark helped pull the sails up.

"We are," she said and braced herself. She looked off the side of the ship because she couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky shouted and the back of the ship lit up blue while they were turning around. The Night's Watchmen were staring slack-jawed as the ship shot out of the water and over the dock and their heads. It flew over a ship docked on the other side and then past the edge of the Wall where the pirates turned and got a good look at the other side of it. Unlike the southern side, there was no tower reaching up in the sky to bring men up the wall but they could still see a small gate on the bottom of the ice wall.

A few seconds later, the Wall was far behind them and soon became a line on the horizon as their boat landed. They skimmed on the water and then released the sails, heading full speed for Hardhome.

 **A/N Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you! The pirates are heading to Hardhome to find Arya's brother who will hopefully help them!** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next ones. One Piece, zombie style! Only unlike Thriller Bark zombies, these ones are fucking terrifying! XD Thanks for all the reviews and feedback I've been getting to make this a better story! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Are those Night's Watch ships?" Zoro asked as their ship wrapped around the tip of the continent and was bearing down on a village on the shore. There were a lot of sunken ships on the outskirts, but there were a few floating ones too.

"Looks like it," Nami stated, recognizing the same build from some of the ones at Eastwatch. "If this is a fragile negotiation between enemies, we should be careful how we approach it."

The others were nodding next to her when they saw Franky walk past over to the Soldier Dock System. "Channel Two, Mini Merry!" The underside of the ship started turning to reveal a large number 2 and Arya was still amazed by the ship'a awesomeness. The others thought it was really cool too and Franky showed off his design.

"Wait, Luffy," Nami grabbed the rubber captain next to her who was charging to get on the boat and she held him back. "We have to decide who goes with you."

 _Jon is here, somewhere,_ Arya didn't believe it. For the first time since her father was killed, she was going to be able to see someone she loved again. "I'm going," she said firmly.

"Hey," Nami said to her and she turned to see the woman holding up a bunch of straws. "Only Luffy gets to say that for certain. This is how we'll determine who goes with him."

"But I'm the only one who'll recognize-," Arya started and the orange haired woman shook her head.

"Nope," Nami said, "I'm sure we'll be able to find your brother. He's the guy in charge right? Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Nami," Usopp said nervously with sweat coming down his face, "I don't like this idea. I say we just let the ones who want to go take this one."

"You really think that's a great idea?" She turned and they looked to see Franky, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin standing next to the edge, looking ready to jump down. "They'll be more likely to get us into a fight if we're not there."

"Alright everyone," Nami called out and held up the white straws. "Three of these have the bottoms burnt, if you get a burned one you go with Luffy. Got it?"

She held up the straws and everyone walked over. Arya felt her best chances of getting to go were when there were still three good ones remaining and she picked. The girl looked crestfallen as she stared at the perfectly fine straw in her hand.

"Lucky," Usopp whispered to himself and watched as Zoro picked the next one. A wide smirk appeared on his face as the bottom was red.

Sanji went next and then Chopper and neither of them got a burned one. Then it was Nami's turn and she got a burned one too. "Ahh! I don't like this idea anymore," she said but Zoro told her to stop whining and get on with it.

Usopp slapped his hands together and shouted as he grabbed the top of one of the remaining three ones. "They say luck runs in odd numbers. I'll stake all my life on this one! YaaaAAA!" He pulled it out and held it up, slowly lifting his head and staring at the red bottom. "Ughaaa," he moaned and then dropped his jaw with snot coming out of his nose.

"Oh you won, lucky," Sanji said as he saw the one Usopp picked.

"No I lost! Trade!" He shouted. The ominous village full of savages and scary Night's Watchmen wasn't on his list of places he wanted to go.

"Stop whining," Nami said as she pointed over the side of the deck towards the town. "We're going!"

"Your legs are shaking!" Usopp yelled at her. They all put coats on so she couldn't blame it on the weather, though even with their clothing, it was still freezing this far North.

"Get in already," Zoro called up to the ship and the two scared members of the party looked down to see Zoro and Luffy waiting for them.

Arya looked out over the water where she saw rowboats heading from the ships towards the shore. _Jon might be on one of those boats,_ she thought and clenched her fists, really wanting to go with them.

There were thousands of people on shore. Tens of thousands walking around and sitting at fires in the snow covered waste. While Nami and Usopp climbed down into the Mini Merry, the others kept the Sunny moving forward.

Some people on shore definitely saw them, but the people there didn't get too surprised by the large pirate ship. Their reactions to seeing it were maybe grunting and telling a friend, or just looking away. They had other more important things on their minds, like what to eat.

A few of the rowboats hit shore and the pirates stared out as the men in the black cloaks disembarked. The coast was split into the main section that was filled with people camping, and those that were the ones who couldn't fit inside the large wooden gates around the village and had to set up camp outside. There were some huts with men in white coming out of them and hundreds of people inside the wooden walls started gathering around the small group of Night's Watchmen.

The Mini Merry started up and the group of four sat on it while it trudged forward. They went right between two of the larger ships and some men in black cloaks yelled down at them but they ignored the Crows, which is what Arya called them.

"I th-think we should turn around," Usopp whispered but Luffy and Zoro wanted to get to shore.

"If Arya's brother is in charge, I'm sure he'll be on shore right in front of his enemies," Luffy said. There was no way the man would have gained so much of the girl's respect otherwise.

"He might be in charge of the Watch," Nami corrected nervously, "but those guys on shore don't seem to like him too much."

There was some commotion on shore and the pirates looking ahead saw a man hit the ground while another bashed his head in with a staff. Usopp and Nami's faces turned blue and they shivered in their coats. There was no way they could get out of this now and just had to hide behind Luffy and Zoro for protection.

The two stronger men who just witnessed the wildling get beaten to death glanced at each other. This was a dangerous place they were entering and neither had to say it, but they'd be watching out for the weaker two with them carefully.

A few people on the shore of the village started pointing out at the small boat coming towards them. It had a small puff of black smoke coming out the back and a lamb figurehead on the front. More and more started turning as the men in black didn't know who it was and neither did the wildlings.

"Who are they?" A wildling asked the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

Jon Snow shrugged and replied, "Never seen them before." Tormund stopped walking towards a tent to speak with the elders and turned around. Most people were looking back as the strange four got out of their weird ship that didn't have to be rowed.

The boat hit the shore and four people got out. Two of them stayed back a bit while the other two walked forward fearlessly. They were all wearing different colored coats, with the one on the front right wearing red and the man next to him in gray. The man with the gray coat had green hair and three blades at his side while the one in red had a Straw Hat. Everyone was pretty much ignoring the girl in pink and the man wearing a bandanna in a green coat.

Luffy walked forward and then stopped at the back of the group of black cloaked men. They were looking at him in either shock or annoyance as they were already surrounded by people who wanted to kill them.

"You don't know them?" Tormund asked the man who brought him here.

Jon and Edd looked at each other and then pushed through their men to the back of the group where they stared at the two men in front of them. The Lord Commander looked at them and said, "You shouldn't have come here, whoever you are," he spoke louder, "They're not my men."

"If the pretty crow doesn't know them, then let's kill 'em!" A man wearing a white fur coat on Zoro's right said. He received a lot of agreement from around as the wildlings didn't like strangers. The man who shouted lifted a large ax and then froze as a blade was pressed up against his throat.

Almost no one had seen Zoro move but his white hilt was now in his hand as he pressed the blade up against his enemy's throat. His arm was held straight out and it was the perfect distance to reach him. Zoro's eyes snapped to the man and made the guy start sweating as a trickle of blood came out of his neck.

Luffy didn't even turn his head while his swordsman put the blade up against one of the wildling's throats. "We're looking for Jon," he said and smiled at the tall man in front of him in a large black cloak. The leader of the crows had a broadsword at his side with a white crafted bear's head on the end of the hilt. He had a confused expression on his face and curly black hair in a mess above his head.

"Thought you said you didn't know them," Edd asked the Lord Commander. He kept his eye on the green haired man who was looking straight at him and didn't like this at all.

"So you're Jon," Luffy said with a smile on his face. "We have something to tell you."

"It'll have to wait," Jon Snow stated and turned around walking away.

"Well that was rude," Nami muttered behind her captain.

"Gather the elders!" Tormund yelled and walked away, leading Jon and Edd away with one other crow. There were still about a dozen crows on shore and the pirates looked around as almost everyone except for the few leaving were staring at them.

"I'm gonna follow them," Luffy said and turned to Zoro. "You coming?"

"Wait!" Nami exclaimed and ran forward. She held a hand over Zoro's mouth who she knew was going to say yes. "Someone has to guard the ship and it can't be us," she said frantically and the men agreed.

"Okay," Luffy said, "then let's go Nami," he started walking down the path left by the men who marched towards the huts. Nami looked back and forth between following Luffy or staying here. Both options led to her being completely surrounded by scary murderers, but she couldn't let Luffy go off on his own or he was going to start a war with all these people.

The orange haired woman chased after him and then the path closed in on them. "I don't know who you are but," a man in the group started and Luffy lifted a fist.

"Move," the pirate captain said with the rim of his Straw Hat down over his eyes. The wildlings froze where they were standing and they felt strange feelings that told them to move out of the way. Most of them parted, but two took steps forward. Luffy snapped his head up and lifted his hands, running ahead and grabbing the men by their faces and lifting them off the ground before slamming them back down.

The rubber pirate knew what type of men these people were. They respected strength and if he didn't use a lot they would swarm him. The two who he slammed into the ground didn't move and no one else charged in to attack them.

"Zoro protect me," Usopp whispered as there were still a lot of people glaring at them.

"Protect yourself," the swordsman said in annoyance.

Meanwhile the crew on the Sunny was watching from the bow of the ship. They moved it towards shore a little and were up alongside one of the Night's Watch ships. The men were yelling at them to run, but Robin smiled and calmly told them they wouldn't be leaving, causing the crows shouting at them to silence themselves.

Arya was staring at shore but all she could see were distant people in white coats walking around. The area of the coast outside of Hardhome was unaffected by the events going on in the town so close to them. There were so many people packed all over the coast that if things went south, they would wind up having a lot of enemies. There was a small patch of black on shore next to where the part of their crew left the Mini Merry and she could just make out the green coat Usopp was wearing. He stuck out like a sore thumb out there but the girl was looking for someone else.

"Looks like Luffy and Nami are heading further into the village," Robin said and had a hand over her right eye. She was watching what was going on from a wall of one of the houses and she saw their captain and navigator walk past following a group of three men in black cloaks. "I believe I might've just seen your brother," Robin mentioned and Arya looked up to see the woman covering one eye, making it appear in he village.

The girl had witnessed Robin's power when she made arms appear one of the days she was on the ship, but the woman told her she could make any part of her body appear. It was a strange power, but a very useful one at a time like this.

Nami and Luffy caught up to the crows and they turned to see the two following them. "Hey, that was rude how you walked away from me before," Luffy pouted at the man in front of the group.

"Listen," Jon walked towards the teen in the Straw Hat who didn't seem to understand how serious this was. "I need to get these people to follow me south of the Wall. I don't know why you're here, but let me say what I need to say first. Then I'll listen to what you need to tell me."

"Why don't we just kill them now and be done with it?" the large man with orange hair in white fur suggested and looked back at them.

"You can try," Luffy said with a grin and held up a fist.

"No no no," Nami walked in front of her captain and held her arms up. "We'll stay quiet until you're done, promise." She turned and punched Luffy on top of the head angrily, "Stop starting fights!" She kept yelling at him and the others turned around.

Tormund grunted and went into the biggest building in Hardhome. He was followed by the crows and Edd kept watching the two people outside but they walked forward and into the tent as well. He walked with them and whispered into the guy with the straw hat's ear. "Don't fuck this up kid."

Luffy nodded with his lips pressed firmly together. Nami said she'd tell Sanji not to make him dinner if he interrupted the peace deal and he wasn't going to risk that. The woman was standing right next to him as they backed up in the shadows of the tent.

One by one, leaders of different groups of wildlings came into the hut and found seats or stood around the fire in the middle of the room. The large building had a second floor with a wood platform above their heads that kept the snow from getting in and the fire kept the room at least a little warmer than outside.

Neither Nami nor Luffy were impressed when the giant walked in and found a seat in the back. He wasn't very large compared to the ones on Little Garden and at Eneis Lobby. The giant still looked strong though and Nami gulped when it looked at her.

When there were a lot of people in the room, a man with scars on the top of his bald head walked in. He snarled at the man and woman in red and pink coats and then much harsher at the men wearing black.

Tormund motioned to Jon that it was time and the curly haired man started, "I'm the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. We're not friends. We've never been friends."

Luffy was watching this man negotiating with his enemies and he started to smile as Jon gave a speech. He was looking forward to meeting Arya's brother, but the man ignored them originally and pissed off the captain. Now though, he was really showing his stuff. "...This isn't about friendship. This is about survival. This is about putting a 700-foot wall between you, and what's out there." He pointed at the wall of the hut and there was some whispering in the room amongst the wildlings.

Nami had no idea what all these people were so afraid of, but ever second she was getting more and more afraid of them too.

"You built that wall to keep us out," the only female wildling leader stated and the others were in agreement about why the crows were helping them. It seemed like a trap and no one could blame them for thinking it.

Jon kept trying to convince them no matter how set they were on distrusting him. "The white walkers don't care if a man's free folk or crow. We're all the same to them, meat for their army."

The pirates in the room stared ahead and both looked a little shocked at the words. It sounded like their mutual enemies liked to eat people. And if they had an army they were most likely people, _Cannibals?!_ Luffy and Nami thought at the same time.

"But together, we can beat them," the head crow told them and looked serious.

"Beat the white walkers?" The wildling woman asked skeptically. "Good luck with that, run from them maybe."

Jon pulled a bag off his back and walked past the fire towards the woman. Everyone got on edge and reached for their weapons, but he didn't move in a hostile way. He was showing them something, "It's not a trick. It's a gift for those who join us."

The crow explained how the Dragonglass the woman pulled out of the bag was able to kill white walkers. The free folk seemed impressed but thought he was lying since it sounded impossible. He told them it was true and told them to come with him south of the Wall where they could farm the empty lands down there.

Now Luffy was impressed by Jon's speech as the wildlings were murmuring agreement about the good plan. It looked like they were all really afraid of these hard-to-kill white walkers. Jon continued, "I knew Mance Rayder. He never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. He wanted a new life for his people, for you."

The people in the dimly lit room started asking where Mance was, and Jon said that he was dead. Nami knew things were going south when the wildlings asked how it happened and the man in black responded by saying he put an arrow in his heart.

Even Luffy knew that was a stupid thing to say as all the wildlings started shouting that they should kill him. The bald man with scars on his head suggested sending back the Lord Commander without any eyes.

It looked like negotiations were going to fall apart when the red haired man, Tormund, spoke up. He walked around the fire and pushed the bald man who was coming to cut Jon's eyes out. "Hey, none of you saw Mance die. I did. The southern king who broke our army. Stannis, wanted to burn him alive to send us a message."

Nami was liking this continent less and less already. Why couldn't they have just stayed in that rich city in the east instead of coming to the cold land full of death? Luffy didn't like this Stannis guy either and was frowning where he stood near the door of the room.

Tormund told the others that Jon ignored Stannis and put the arrow in Mance as mercy. He said they needed to make peace with men they'd been killing for generations, but then the woman spoke up about how her father and family were killed by crows. When she did though, Jon snapped and shouted they shouldn't forget his dead because he didn't forget his own brothers killed by them during the attack on the Wall.

"But I'm asking you," he said and looked around at each of them individually. "To think about your children now. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together. The long night is coming, and the dead come with it."

Nami froze and dread surged through her entire body. Not a single person in the room seemed freaked out by that statement, which meant they all believed it _. The dead? What does that mean?! What are the white walkers?!_

"No clan can stop them. The free folk can't stop them. The Night's Watch can't stop them! And all the southern kings can't stop them!" Jon shouted and Luffy and Nami were getting more and more anxious about who these enemies were. Luffy wanted to see them really bad, while Nami wanted to get as far away as possible.

"Only together will we stand a chance and even then it might not be enough, but at least we'll give the fuckers a fight." Jon ended his speech and it seemed like some people were convinced. Murmurs of people agreeing were heard around the room when the woman asked Tormund if he vouched for Jon.

"He's prettier than both my daughters, but he knows how to fight. He's young, but he knows how to lead..."

While Tormund was talking about Jon, Luffy started whispering to Nami. "Hey Nami, I just found another member for our crew." They were planning on finding Arya's brother so he could help them, but Luffy never said he'd let the man join their crew. He wanted to meet him first, and he liked the guy already.

The bald guy snarled after Tormund was finished, "My ancestors would spit on me if I broke bread with a crow."

"So would mine but fuck em, they're dead." The woman stated and walked towards Jon. "I'll never trust a man in black, but I trust you Tormund. If you say this is the way, we're with you."

"This is the way," Tormund said without a sliver of doubt in his voice.

The room started to empty out as a lot of people weren't with the plan. The bald guy and a lot of others made their ways out but some of the elders and the giant were with Tormund. The bald man didn't leave without warning the others that the crows would slit their throats while they slept and that got some of the ones who were going to follow Tormund to stop and follow the bald guy out.

The girl looked annoyed at the bald guy and then turned to Tormund and stated, "I fucking hate Thenns."

When the room was only those who decided to follow Jon, Luffy walked forward and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Join my crew," he said in an excited voice and the man turned around and faced the teen with a confused expression. "We're pirates and I want you to join us."

The man and the wildlings around him were staring at this man like he was an idiot. Jon told his men to go tell the men and get the boats ready to take people back. Then Tormund told the other leaders to go get their people to the ships out in the harbor and the other elders left leaving only the woman, Tormund, Jon, and the pirates.

"Who are you?" Jon asked the man in the Straw Hat now that they had time. Luffy was annoyed he was just ignored again so Jon could give orders, but now he grinned and introduced himself.

"He's your captain?" The dark haired woman in the white coat asked Nami after hearing the teen's loud introduction.

"Yes," Nami sighed, "he's stronger than he looks though." The woman walked towards the door and Nami decided this was the time to learn about the white walkers and followed her out, asking about it.

"And you want me to join your crew?" Jon asked. "Did you not just hear what's going on? These people need me to lead them south of the Wall. Why are you even here?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy snapped his fingers as he remembered something really important. "Your sister told us to come find you. She's on my ship right now-"

Jon had his sword drawn and pressed against Luffy's chest in the matter of one second. "If you're lying I'll put this blade through your heart."

"Arya," Luffy said, hoping the man would calm down since he didn't want to have to hurt him. "She's a part of my crew now."

Tormund looked at the shocked and angry expression on Snow's face and then back to the pirate. "So you came this far north just to tell him this?"

"Arya's dead," Jon stated, not moving the sword from Luffy's chest but not killing him either. "If you had said Sansa I might have believed you."

"Short, black hair, uhh," Luffy listed off as he lowered fingers on his hand, "she has a tiny blade called Needle."

The sword point against Luffy's chest dropped down and Jon was speechless. "She wanted to come to shore to see you, but she drew the short straw and had to stay on the ship."

"She's out there, right now?" Jon asked and they started moving towards the door to the small building. They pushed the cloth door aside and made their way outside where people were rushing around them.

"Uh huh," Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Snow," Tormund warned as they walked. "I hope you're not planning on abandoning us after I've just vouched for you."

Jon stopped where he was walking and turned to Tormund. He was looking out over the water for this man's ship, but Tormund was right. "We'll get your people to the boats first," he looked at Luffy, "then take me to my sister."

The other two nodded and then walked with him down to shore where wildlings were already being led onto boats and ferried out to the ships in the harbor. Tormund asked around with some of the elders and walked back to Jon who was asking Luffy more about Arya, whom he hadn't seen for over half a decade.

Jon stopped his conversation and frowned as he looked around, "How many are with us? Five thousand?" Tormund didn't know and Jon didn't think it was enough.

"What's so bad that you all need to get away from here?" Luffy asked and anyone who heard his question stared at him like he was an idiot. Tormund and Jon looked at each other and then asked Luffy if he'd ever heard of the white walkers. "My crew comes from across the sea," was his response.

"Let's just say you don't want to run into them while you're here," Tormund said and then helped a woman into one of the boats next to the dock they walked onto.

"So," Luffy started as they stepped back and the rowboat with the woman on it rowed away, "if I beat these bad guys, will you join us?"

Jon saw that he was serious and couldn't help a chuckle from escaping his lips. The Lord Commander replied sarcastically, "Yes, if you defeat the white walker army, I'll go with you."

Nami was talking to Karsi, the woman who was in the meeting as she walked with her children to the shore. The woman laughed at her for not knowing what white walkers were and Nami wound up telling her about how she came from a distant place thousands of miles from Westeros. This got the woman's attention and Nami explained how they were at sea when they happened upon these continents. They got to the water with Karsi's kids and she put them on a boat.

"Johnna will look after you," the woman said while she walked with her kids and handed them off to her friend. "She's in charge." Nami watched the heartfelt goodbye between the mother and children but she'd be right behind them so it didn't really matter.

Once the boat was heading out, Karsi turned back around and said, "Our King, Mance Rayder, he was a great man and we thought he could get us past the wall. I don't know anything about this Snow, but if he can do the same I'm willing to follow him."

"Why? You all seem like sworn enemies. Are these things really that bad?" Nami asked and the woman turned to her slowly.

"It was five years ago that my brother was killed by a crow," Karsi started. "They dragged back his body and the crow who killed him and I tortured and killed that crow." Nami shivered a little but Karsi wasn't done, "We should have burned the bodies. When they, came back, the entire village together couldn't kill them. We didn't know how. We wound up ripping them to pieces and tossing them in the flames. Now we know that fire was the only way to kill them in the first place, and maybe that Dragonglass too." Nami was shaking where she stood now and the women were walking back to get others to bring to the boat, "You don't look like a fighter so I'll give you a warning. If you ever see one, run as fast as you can the other way."

The four pirates were now moving freely around the camp as they didn't need to worry about being attacked anymore. It seemed like everyone was on peaceful terms for the moment as they sent the old, the children, the men and the women, to the ships. Everyone was getting out of there.

Usopp wandered into a large building and saw a few of the Night's Watch guys standing around and a large giant in the back. He walked towards it and gulped as it looked away from the black shard in its hand and to the pirate. The man with the long nose was being stared at by the crows behind him who thought he was a dead man. "I've met giants before," Usopp stated and the giant looked down at him. "They were ten times as tall as you and twenty times wider." The giant growled at the puny man but Usopp only took a small step back. "They were honorable fighters and are my idols. I wish to be brave warriors like them some day."

The giant originally told him to fuck off, but in a language Usopp didn't understand so the pirate kept talking. The large man questioned whether or not he should stomp on the human the whole time he was talking.

While Usopp was talking to the quiet giant, who actually seemed interested in what the skinny human was saying, Zoro was outside talking to the man with Jon when they got there. Edd asked him why they were here and the man with green hair shrugged as they helped people onto the rowboats. "The captain wanted to come," was his response and Edd shook his head.

"You do what the captain says without question?" He asked.

Zoro frowned as it made them sound like sheep the way he worded it. "And you disobey your Lord Commanders orders? What does he do when someone disobeys?"

"Chops off their head," Edd said with a grimace and Zoro wasn't expecting that response though he wasn't too surprised by it. The two of them continued to load up the boats together though they stayed silent while they did.

The two of them walked back into the camp together when they turned their heads to the left simultaneously. There were dogs chained up to a post and they suddenly started barking up in the air loudly.

Jon tried to focus on getting people to the boats while the thought of his sister kept pushing itself into his head. There was no way Luffy would know about Needle unless she was really there. He heard the dogs barking and snapped his head around, Luffy doing the same. People were rushing to the boats all around them, but they were staring the other way as an ominous feeling encroached on them.

Nami and Karsi were helping the elderly to the boats and one of them smiled at the girl in pink, "Thank you," the old woman said and Nami smiled back.

They heard the dogs barking and turned around and looked. The barks kept going and the wind started to pick up around them. A pit formed in Nami's stomach and her chest started to pound.

Usopp and the giant heard the barking and looked over at the wall of their building. The pirate decided to go check it out and he walked outside.

Luffy was staring up at the edge of the large cliff behind the camp. Further down the shore outside the wooden walls of Hardhome, tens of thousands of people were camped while the snow on top of the cliff started to get blown off.

The pirate captain saw Jon get off the dock and start walking forward and he followed him. The two stopped and looked out, feeling that something was coming.

Nami followed Karsi where the woman walked and they were both looking out into the distance as well. The strong wildling woman had a look of fear on her face and Nami prayed that she was wrong about what was coming. She turned her head instinctively and saw lots of rowboats heading away from shore, but the Mini Merry was still there.

Zoro left Edd behind as he jogged towards the wooden wall with the gate leading out of the town. He saw Usopp already standing over there and a bald man with scars on top of his head was standing as well with a bunch of wildlings, all of them staring out the gate towards the white cloud of snow falling off the cliff.

The wind was picking up more and more, and the dogs stopped barking. Instead they were whimpering as the wind sounded like rumbling thunder. Zoro had his right hand on his Wado Ichimonji and Usopp's legs were shaking, but he pulled out his slingshot.

The men were looking out the gate and they started to hear screaming down the coast. A huge mass of people started running towards the wooden walls and more started turning and doing the same.

Out on the water, Franky had sweat coming down his face as Arya had just explained to them what the white walkers were while they waited on the deck. They could all see the thousands of screaming people as they ran for the wooden gates of Hardhome. A huge gust of wind blew more snow from the cliff down on the shoreline and the people below started to disappear inside it.

"What's going on?" Chopper whispered, the little reindeer shaking in fear. The story Arya just told them had him on edge, and now this scary wind was freaking him out.

Robin had a bad feeling about this and her and Sanji shared a nervous looked before staring back at shore.

Back at the gates of Hardhome, the screaming was getting louder and louder. Zoro started to pull out one of his swords and held it in his hand as he looked out closely at the huge cloud of snow moving across the ground. Through the snow he saw a person get thrown up in the air and in two pieces. His eyes went wide as he thought, _What the hell is happening!_

 **A/N No way I just ended it there. Oh, I did. Sorry, big cliffhanger but next time for reals we get the big battle of Hardhome. Four Straw Hats make it to shore to stop a zombie apocalypse. WILL. THEY. WIN? eh, who knows? Jon Snow makes his appearance and he's so close to his sister that neither of them can stand how close, but so far away they are from each other. Destined reunion next chapter? Straw hats kicking ass next chapter? One thing is for sure, a whole lot of people are about to get fucked! Hope you enjoyed...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The wooden wall facing the outskirts of the city was open and Zoro watched a man get ripped apart in the distance.

The Thenn saw this too and shouted, "Shut the gates! Shut them now!" Wildlings ran to either side while their brethren were running through and they started pushing the huge wooden gates shut.

"There are still so many outside!" Usopp yelled, but not one of the wildlings listened to him. They all knew what was out there and weren't going to risk leaving it open any longer.

The doors shut and men hefted a large bar across the handles to lock it in place. People were screaming and banging on it on the other side and everyone else was stepping back away from the door.

"Open the gate!"

"Let us in!"

"Please!"

"Help us!"

Usopp was so scared he felt like turning around and running right then. Suddenly he remembered the story he just told the giant and his legs stopped shaking. He wasn't going to run!

Hundreds of people were slamming on the gates and shouting, "Open the gates!" Everyone on the side was staring at the wooden wall as it pushed in and was creaking with the pressure of all the people pushing on the other side of it.

Usopp didn't know if it was going to hold, and then it stopped. Hundreds of screams all died down and the only thing he could hear was the wind. His resolve to stay and not run was shaken and he started taking steps backwards.

The Thenn who seemed to be in charge over here held his large ax as he walked towards the closed gate. There was silence on the other side and he wanted to see what it looked like over there.

Back at the docks, people were starting to freak out as the large white mass of snow coming off the cliff got larger. It started blowing around like a blizzard around them at times and Jon, Luffy, and Tormund took a few steps up the shore.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked. The usually fearless pirate had a bad feeling about this and the two men next to him were silent. Neither of them wanted to say what was on their minds, because that would make it real. "Is it those white walkers?"

The two men turned to the pirate who punched his fist into his open hand, ready for a fight. "You better hope it's not," Tormund said and looked back up at the ominous snow cloud, "because if it is, all your friends are going to die."

Luffy's smile wavered at the resoluteness of that man's sentence. "They're strong, you don't..."

"You don't understand," Jon cut him off. "We have to get everyone to the boats now!"

Luffy looked back and forth between the two of them. Both seemed like experienced, strong fighters, but they were scared shitless by what was coming.

Up at the wooden wall, Zoro stared ahead as the fearless wildling walked up and put his head to a hole in the gate. The bald man looked through it and after a few seconds his head snapped backwards and an arm flew through the hole in the wall, reaching out trying to grab him.

The two pirates stared at the arm that looked like it was part of a rotted corpse and then the noises started. Loud snarling and growling were heard on the other side of the gate as things started slamming into it. The Thenn sliced off the arm reaching through the hole with his large ax but there were enemies everywhere.

"Ready your arrows!" A man yelled and half the wildlings still guarding the gate rose their bows.

Usopp was horrified to the core as arms smashed through the wood and he could see what looked like people on the other side, except they were rotting. "Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-" he couldn't even say the word as he watched an arrow slam one in the head and it kept growling.

He lowered his slingshot, turned tail and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. Zoro pulled out his other sword and didn't actually blame Usopp for running. _This is what they're all running from. A fucking zombie army?!_

Back on shore, Luffy was trying to help Jon get people on the boats. They were all freaking out and running into the water with their heavy clothes on and pulling on the sides of boats that had already left, causing a few to flip over.

"Stay calm!" Jon shouted. "Get on the boats and move out! Keep in line! Get in line!"

"Lord Commander! We have to get out of here," a crow shouted as he pulled their leader aside.

"Take them, and come back for me," Jon yelled at the man.

"You'll never make it!" The crow shouted but Jon wasn't listening.

The Lord Commander started running down the shore and Tormund grabbed him, "If they get through, everyone dies!"

Jon looked up and then drew his large sword, "Night's Watch, with me!" Tormund drew his dagger too and Luffy punched his fists together.

Luffy chased after him. They were running the opposite direction of everyone else in town and the pirate was starting to enjoy this. He didn't like how the terrified people didn't think he'd be able to help though. This was the best he could do to help them. _They don't know how strong I am, I'll take care of them._ Even though he thought it, for some reason there was a huge dark pit in Luffy's stomach he couldn't get to go away.

On the Thousand Sunny, the pirates were in a state of panic. They saw the shoreline outside of the town get covered in falling snow, but a lot of people ran out of the cloud and into the shallow water where they tried to escape. Then the Straw Hats were permanently scarred as things came sprinting out of the cloud and jumping on the wildlings trying to escape. The people who ran out didn't look like people, and no one even tried to fight them as they ran for their lives. They stared at the monsters and Arya didn't need to tell them for them to figure out what they were.

The boat was headed towards shore now since Sanji and Robin decided they had to go pick up the others themselves. They had to make a slow entrance as to allow the rowboats to move around them and they were still too far away to help. They could see Luffy's red jacket in the crowd but it ran further up in town.

"What's he doing? And more importantly, where's Nami-san?!" Sanji looked around but didn't see the pink jacket either.

"I don't know, but there's Long-Nose-kun," Robin stated as a man in a green coat ran down to shore and hopped inside Mini Merry.

Arya was standing there terrified. "It can't be happening again," she whispered and the others looked her way. _I was so close to dad, and then mom and Robb, it can't happen again, I won't let it._ The girl ran forward and before anyone could stop her, she threw her black coat down and dove off the side of the ship.

The water this far north was freezing, but she fought through the pain and started swimming towards the shore. "Arya!" The four pirates called down but the girl was doing the front crawl as fast as she could.

At the gate of Hardhome, Zoro calmed himself and watched as a skeleton with a sword in its hand tried to climb over the wall but was filled with arrows and thrown backwards. He looked around the wooden gate and saw more hands and now upper halves of bodies being pushed through the holes. _This wall won't last long,_ he thought and turned his head a little, making a tssk sound as he did.

There were still too many people behind them, unable to get out quick enough. _I'll have to hold them off as long as possible,_ he thought and rose both of his swords. He turned to a teenage boy shaking next to him and he said, "Kid, give me your sword. Get out of here."

The boy was shaking and his weapon was shaking in his hands. It wasn't a heavy sword and was thin compared to the other wildlings around him. He turned to Zoro and saw two sharp thin swords already in the man's hands. "What do you need mine for?"

Zoro lifted his right hand and put the hilt of the sword in his mouth and then held up his right hand. "Give," he demanded and the kid watched as another white walker almost got over the wall and he threw the man his sword. He was out of there and Zoro turned to the gate. The sword wasn't great, and it definitely couldn't be his new third weapon, but it would have to do for now.

The men and women around Zoro kept shooting at the white walkers with their bows and were keeping them at bay, but the Thenn was the only one up against the wood, pushing them back single handedly. A sword smashed through the wall and Zoro didn't like how these zombies could use weapons. It made the flesh eating monsters sound all the scarier.

The Thenn stomped the head of a skeleton that was digging its way under the wall. He turned and yelled some orders to the others and anyone not shooting arrows came over and blocked up the holes.

Karsi was arriving at the wall and Nami was with her. The two women broke off as Nami went running to Zoro and the other girl ran further getting ready for a fight.

"Get out of here Nami," Zoro said with three swords ready. He spoke with a sword clenched in his mouth but the woman heard the tone and took a step back. She looked over at the wooden wall and her jaw dropped as her eyes turned huge.

She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt as a skeleton climbed over the wall. It had two arrows in its chest, but it ran forward and tackled a man, biting his throat and causing blood to spew up in the air before others could kill it.

The navigator got to her feet and turned, running the other way before freezing as she saw more of the moving rotting bodies climbing around on top of a house behind her. Her breathing slowed down and she felt her chest clench up as her legs refused to move. She couldn't think of a moment she'd ever been more scared.

Arya pushed her way between wildlings who were swimming the other way and she got to where she could stand. Everyone was pushing and moving the other way, but she started shouting, "Jon! Jon!"

The girl was knocked down by a wildling jumping off the dock for one of the boats and when she tried to get out of the water, another man stepped on her, causing her to gasp and breath in water. Her lungs filled up quick and she couldn't move fast enough before another leg hit her in the head and she let more water in. She was so close, and now it was all going to end.

"Arya!" The girl was ripped out of the water and she started coughing up water. Over the screams of everyone around her, she heard her name called out again. She turned slightly to her long-nosed friend who had her steadied by the shoulders, "What are you doing here?" He asked with fear all over his face, "You should be as far away as possible."

"Not without Jon," she stated and then ran out of the water. Usopp looked after her with his jaw dropped, this young girl was braver than him. His fists clenched and he tried to chase after her, but he was a coward and ran back to the Mini Merry.

Nami was standing still, her eyes pointed back at the large wooden wall. She couldn't hear anything, and the only thing she felt was fear as zombies started pushing through holes in the wall and running in. Some had swords and slashed apart five men before they were taken down while others just tackled and started eating people.

Normal weapons did no damage to them, they weren't dying. Even the ones who were chopped in half, the top half started crawling while screaming in their bloodthirsty way.

Zoro kept himself calm and slashed only those that ran straight at him. The wall was about to come down, and when that happened he was going to be prepared.

He didn't notice his crewmate fall to her knees as she watched people get slaughtered in front of her. The white walkers were jumping over the wall and slashing and cutting apart the guards. She could hear the squelches of blood and the screams of men being killed as she watched it.

Her shell shocked state went away and now the sounds were adding to the fear and she started shaking her head. _I need to get out of here. I need to run! Move!_ She pushed herself up and looked around for a good, safe, escape route.

Out on the water, the Sunny couldn't get any closer to the shore because there were too many rowboats in the way. Besides that there were hundreds of people swimming in the water in front of them.

Sanji looked to the starboard side and the other side of Hardhome outside of the gate. The huge snow fog that fell on the area was starting to lift and the chef's eyes went huge. He dropped the cigarette he lit to calm his nerves and Franky saw where he was looking and looked as well.

The cyborg dropped his jaw and his skin turned blue in fear as he saw the army on the other side of the gate. It wasn't so much an organized army, as a mob of crazed dead people sprinting full speed at the wooden barrier. None of them looked like they had a sense of themselves and they were screaming in horrific tones as they ran. They'd been up against strong and scary enemies, but the monsters in front of them topped them all.

"Nami-san," Sanji whispered, "Arya." His hands were shaking and he tried to jump off the ship but Franky grabbed him around the body with both arms.

"Luffy and Zoro will keep them safe Sanji-bro," Franky assured. "And Usopp too," he added, not sure if he was adding him into the group that was saving or being saved. Probably the latter.

The sniper was currently standing at the edge of the dock as wildlings ran past him. They slammed into him and bumped him but he barely noticed. He was too deep in thought, _No one else is here, they're all trying to fight. I can't be a coward forever, especially not here. This land is brutal, people are dying everywhere. I don't want to be dead weight!_ He snapped his head up and pulled out his Kabuto slingshot, running forward ready for action.

Already at the wall, Zoro was slashing every zombie that came his way. He saw a hole where a line were constantly running in and if that wasn't closed soon... "Nice of you to finally show up," he called over as Luffy punched and his arm extended, knocking the line of white walkers back through the hole.

Jon and Tormund didn't even have time to be stunned by the stretching power of the pirate. "Close up the hole, bring the sled!" Jon yelled as he ducked under a sword and sliced the zombie holding it. Tormund smashed one of the other white walkers on the back with his weapon and then spun, cutting the next one's neck.

"Looks like you two can handle yourselves in a fight," Zoro stated.

"This isn't a fight," Jon said. "We have to hold off long enough for the boats to return for more people."

Luffy was getting a look at the enemy for the first time and he couldn't even get enraged at them. Usually if he saw people ripping other people apart like this, he would snap and try beating the crap out of them, but these weren't people. He couldn't even be impressed by the fact that zombies were running around because so many men and women were being killed around them. He extended his arms and grabbed a post, flinging himself up in the air so he could get a good look at the enemy's numbers over the wall.

The pirate lifted up and saw tens of thousands of skeletons and zombies, all with varying levels of flesh still on their bodies. They were running straight at Hardhome with the sole purpose to kill everyone there and the nervous feeling Luffy had about this turned out to be well placed.

"How's it looking captain?" Zoro asked as Luffy fell back to the ground. The shocked wildlings were killed because they took their eyes off of the attacking white walkers for a second, leaving no one really shocked about Luffy's powers.

The captain grimaced and that was all Zoro needed to know to know the situation was grim.

Arya was running up the path of the street and she turned right at a building. From where she stood, she could see the wooden wall on the other side of town, and she knew that's where her brother would be. She took a few steps forward when she saw Nami.

The orange haired woman was staring at a tent close to her where a man was pressed against it and two zombies were eating his chest. He was screaming the whole time and the navigator couldn't run anymore than she already had. Arya ran over to the woman who was older than her by a few years and she yelled at her, "Nami! You have to get out of here!"

She looked down at Arya and didn't understand why the girl was here. Arya could see the scared and distant look on Nami's face and she looked back over to the wooden wall another time. She looked back and grabbed Nami by the hand, "Let's go!" She started running back down the path with Nami behind her and the two of them ran past a man in a green coat going the other way. "Usopp?" Arya called out and turned but the man in the coat kept running.

The girl kept pulling Nami towards the shore where hundreds, even thousands of people who couldn't swim were waiting around for other boats to return. There was a mess of people in the water trying to climb on the boats already leaving, but Arya left Nami at the Mini Merry and then turned around. She had to go get Jon and she left the woman somewhere safe and then headed back out.

Luffy and Zoro were standing side by side, right in front of the wall with the others trying to keep the white walkers away. The Thenn, Jon, Karsi, and Tormund were all holding their own against the mindless wights, but the others couldn't hold their own against the scary monsters and were being killed off fast. The men of the Night's Watch Jon brought up with him were quickly being depleted as they tried sealing holes slower than they were being made.

Suddenly they all felt a weird twinge in their necks and looked up to the left where they stared at the top of the cliff. Four horsemen were watching the battle from the cliff and the two pirates were stunned that this zombie army was actually an army. These were the commanders watching their troops.

Jon looked down from the edge of the cliff and to the building below. "The Dragonglass," he said as that would be the only thing that could stop them now.

"You and me then," the Thenn shouted over and they started running for the hut.

Luffy looked at Zoro and the swordsman nodded his head. The captain grinned and nodded, turning the other way and running after Jon who he was going to help get the special weapons that could kill these things. He liked how they weren't giving up against this horde of zombies so that they could protect as many people as possible.

They had to fight their way towards the hut and Jon cut a skeleton in half before slicing up one of the zombies' bodies. Luffy kicked one out of the way and then they heard a loud growl and looked towards the hut where a giant burst out of it and the front exploded. There were white walkers climbing on his back and the huge man started snapping them in half as he threw them off of him.

One white walker was jumping off the roof of the hut with a sword raised. It was coming down at the giant who turned and saw it right in front of his face. Suddenly an explosion hit the skeleton in the head and it broke apart as it was thrown backwards.

The giant and the men running towards the building turned and saw a teen with a slingshot in his hands, looking stunned he actually hit his mark. The guy in the green coat had goggles down over his face and held his thumb up, "Captain Usopp has your back!"

Another two monsters were running at Usopp from the right and he fired his slingshot, hitting both in the faces and throwing them back. The zombies got right back up and started charging at the terrified man, but the giant stomped on the two and then turned to Usopp. He nodded and said something in a foreign tongue, but the sentiment was enough.

"Come on," Jon said and started walking into the burning hut. The Thenn was behind him on his right and Luffy was on his back left.

At the shore, Nami was holding her head in her hands. _Why am I just sitting here?_ The image of one of the men with a bow and arrows getting his throat ripped flashed in her mind and she sank down a little in the Mini Merry.

She heard a sound over all the other screaming on the beach. It made her snap out of her scared daze and she lifted back up to her feet. The navigator looked up the shore where everyone was running away and there was one child standing next to a tent. The little girl was crying and had her head tilted up as she screamed but all the other wildlings ignored her and ran past.

"Run!" Nami yelled back into the village but the other screams were too loud and the girl couldn't hear her. The pirate was terrified, but she couldn't just leave a screaming child to die.

The orange haired navigator got off the Mini Merry and splashed into a foot deep of water. She trudged her way out and pushed between burly men to get up the snow covered shore. There were hundreds of people around her and she couldn't see over them all so she lost sight of the young girl in the white furry hood. Nami started spinning around in the crowd and she saw which way she was supposed to go and ran towards that tent.

The girl was standing there with tears in her eyes as a panting Nami approached. "Hey, are you alright?" the woman asked and started to bend down. "Here, come with me." She extended her arm and held out a hand for the girl to take. The child looked at the sweet woman in the pink coat and stopped screaming. She reached out with a small hand to grab Nami's and then she was gone.

Nami screamed and stumbled backwards as a rotting corpse ran through the closed tent and grabbed the wildling child. The monster pulled the girl back in the tent while she screamed and all Nami heard was the loud squelch inside and the halt of the child's screams.

She looked up with sheer terror on her face and she saw Karsi fighting the white walkers as they charged at her. Nami knew the woman wouldn't last long and she had to at least save the mother of those two kids she saw get put on the boat earlier. "Karsi!" The woman was slicing them apart and looked to be holding her ground, but the wildling suddenly froze and Nami did too as the pirate saw what the woman was looking at.

A group of small children, all of them with rotting pieces and blood splattered on them, were staring at Karsi who faltered. The woman couldn't find it in her to attack the children and her heart raced as they charged at her. "No!" Nami yelled as the kids tackled the woman and started tearing her apart and eating her. _I have to get out of here,_ she thought. One of the kids lifted their head from the wriggling woman beneath them and turned towards Nami. _I have to go now!_

She started running back towards the shore and there were a lot more white walkers than before. She sprinted all the way to the Mini Merry and dove into the boat. Nami turned her head around, not having looked back once while she ran, and the kid was right behind her. It leapt up in the air at her and she screamed as she pulled out the pieces of her Clima Tact. She connected them fast and smashed the child in the side of the head. He was rotten enough that her hit smashed his head to pieces and his small brownish body covered in rags dropped on the boat.

She stared at it for a few seconds and then turned on the Mini Merry's engine. _What am I doing?_ She thought but didn't stop as she turned around the small boat and pulled away from the shore that was getting mixed with fighting wildlings and white walkers. The concentrated fear she felt was more intense than any other feeling her entire life. _I'm running away_ , she thought but her shaking hands wouldn't move away from the wheel and she didn't turn back. _Sorry Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, please forgive me._

Earlier at the wooden wall, Zoro was holding his own against every zombie that came his way and the large ginger man, Tormund was getting pushed back towards him. He was easily the strongest wildling still fighting against the onslaught of monsters, but Zoro knew neither of them were going to last long against these enemies who wouldn't stay down.

The wall began to creak as the hundreds and thousands of dead soldiers pushing against it became too much. "Move back!" Tormund yelled for any of his remaining forces protecting the wall.

Zoro watched as a portion of the wall started to come down and he saw the magnitude of the army in front of him. "They're already dead so there's no point in holding back," he muttered and Tormund looked at the crazy man next to him who was twisting his swords around. "360 Pound, CANNON!" Zoro spun his blades in front of him with so much force that his attack became visible as it flew through the partially broken gate and into the front of the army.

The large blue tunnel was slashing the zombies who got in the way and it had enough force behind it to clear a path straight back into the cloud. He broke through wood, flesh, and bones alike. Tormund was amazed, but neither of them were given any extra time as all the white walkers blown away by that attack were quickly replaced by others. They filled in the spots their friends' dead corpses were in and charged at the hole in the wall.

"Got any more attacks ready for them?" Tormund asked with a small bit of hope in his voice. Zoro didn't say anything and he had a bead of sweat coming down his head. At most he'd be able to do two, maybe three more of those attacks before he was spent. The wildling grunted and lifted his curved knives, preparing to stop as many of them as he could. His resolve faltered as he saw what was in front of him. When the massive army of white walkers broke rushed through the wall though, he turned and ran with the rest of his men, fighting them off as he did, but still running.

Only one man didn't run. "A scar on the back is a shame for a swordsman," Zoro stated and held up his weapons as the horde charged him. He was scared, but he couldn't turn his back on his enemy.

Over in the large hut with the broken front, Luffy, Jon, and the Thenn walked in ready for a fight. They could all feel a weird presence in front of them and looked into the flames that were burning around the inside of the building. Through the fire, a figure was approaching them and its silhouette got clearer the closer it got. Jon and the Thenn stared at the white walker commander walking through the flames and Luffy smirked, it was time for a real fight to begin.

 **A/N Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just got back from vacation and decided to post this next one. Hardhome! Zombies are attacking everywhere and there are thousands of them! AHHHH! Can Luffy and the gang beat them? Who knows? Next time Hardhome Part 2 will be up and we'll see the stunning conclusion? Or not, but anyway thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews, they mean a lot and I really can't believe how much feedback I'm getting from this story. 'Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A tall man with grayish blue skin, with long white hair and a white beard, walked between the flames that seemed to flicker when he did. His eyes were cold and blue and he had a spear strapped on his back. The hilt of the spear was made of wood and all knobby and he reached up and grabbed it. "Get the Dragonglass," The Thenn said while lifting his large metal ax.

Jon nodded and rushed to the side of the room, but Luffy stayed where he was. "Can you speak?" He asked the white walker in front of him that drew a long sword made of ice. The monster didn't respond and the Thenn brought his ax down at the head of the frozen monster.

The white walker simply stepped aside and then moved as the Thenn swung back again. Luffy decided he had to fight this guy too and pulled back his foot, throwing it forward to try and kick the man. The dead warrior ducked and Luffy's foot went right over his head. He brought up his sword quickly but the pirate brought his foot back fast to save his leg and the force of the bring back knocked Luffy down. "That was close," he said and watched as the bald guy swung his ax at the wight again and his weapon got stuck in a wooden post.

Luffy ran forward and jumped up, "Gum Gum, Gattling Gun!" He started punching his fists down fast at the zombie who was trying to attack the Thenn while he was stuck in the wall. His fists didn't hit anything and he looked down to see the white walker disappeared in a cloud of snow. It flew around and reappeared behind the Thenn as Luffyy landed, "Look ou-" Luffy shouted and then his eyes went wide as a huge ice blade came out of the Thenn's chest from where it was stabbed into his back.

The white walker let him drop and Jon was still reaching for the Dragonglass. The monster looked at Jon and then at the strange man in front of him. It started walking fast towards an enraged Luffy. This white walker wasn't like the others and could think like a person. "Gear Second," the pirate muttered and bent his knees, pumping his blood faster in his rubber body.

Jon Snow looked back and saw Luffy's skin turned red and he had steam coming off of him. The man in the Straw Hat glared up at the white walker bringing down the ice sword towards his head. Then he was gone. He reappeared ten feet behind the confused wight that spun, sensing the pirate behind him. Luffy's Jet Pistol already slammed the dead man in the face, but it started rushing at him anyway and lifted its sword again, swinging down at Luffy's arm. The white walker's face was messed up but as it ran it started to fix itself. Luffy disappeared again, moving too fast for Jon or the Commander to see him and he came back on the monster's left side.

This time the white walker was ready and had sensed where the human was going to appear. It slashed out its sword before Luffy even became visible and Jon saw the pirate clench his teeth in pain and spun out as the ice blade cut through his shoulder. This white walker must have been so old that he was an experienced enough fighter to know where Luffy would appear, even if he couldn't follow him with his own eyes.

The Lord Commander got the bag of Dragonglass and started running for the door, but the wight moved in his way and smacked the bag from his hands. Jon reached for it but the monster backhanded him with the hand holding his sword and he was thrown out the broken door of the burning building.

Luffy got to his feet, growling in pain at the damage done to him. He looked at the hole in the entrance where the white walker was following Jon out and he looked down at the Thenn. He felt bad that he couldn't save him, but he wouldn't let Jon die too. Still in his Gear Second, the pirate rocketed out of the wildling hut and into the back of the white walker.

The force of Luffy's attack split the man in half as he flew right through him and Luffy landed next to a bruised Jon who was staring at him and then back to the white walker. Luffy's eyes went wide as the top half lifted up with little ice shards under it and landed back on top of the lower section, reconnecting itself.

The monster glared at the pirate and at Jon Snow. Luffy's eyes went wide as he realized they were right, he couldn't kill it. _It's like a Logia. Crocodile's weakness was water, and Enel's was rubber, so what are these-_ he stopped and looked over to the side of the hut where a bag of Dragonglass lay. He was about to use his incredible speed to zip over there, when a small cloud of snow dropped from the cliff on top of the bag.

All three of them looked: Luffy, Jon, and the white walker commander as someone started walking out of the snow. It made eye contact with Jon and then Luffy as the zombie commander lowered his head to their King.

The Night's King nodded to his commander and the white walker stopped bowing and started charging at Jon with its sword raised. The Lord Commander had to raise a sword and try to block and the two of them began fighting as Luffy kept his eyes on this new enemy. "You're not like the others," Luffy said and kept his Gear Second up while he watched the Night's King. The zombie reached down and grabbed the bag beneath it, holding it in his hand as ice spread out from his fingers and surrounded the leather satchel. Then he clenched his fist and the only weapons that could apparently kill these things were suddenly destroyed.

The pirate stayed calm and yelled, "You don't scare me." He pulled back a fist and held out his other palm. "Gum Gum," he shot forward so he was a foot away from the enemy king, "Jet Bullet!"

His arm that was still far back flew forward to meet the rest of him and it slammed into air. The white walker wasn't there anymore and it had disappeared, coming back behind Luffy with a long ice sword drawn. The pirate was too fast though and moved to the right, narrowly dodging the blade coming down at his head.

He put his hands down and shot both of his feet behind him, "Spear!" The two feet flew through nothing as the King turned to snow and moved to the right. Luffy's fist was flying forward though, towards the spot the man reformed and slammed into the flat side of the blade of the enemy king. The Night's King was pushed back, but then pushed forward with his blade and Luffy's fist flew backwards and he dropped to the ground and had to roll himself backwards as the enemy chased him with his ice sword.

Jon was faring worse against the lower white walker that smacked him aside and then tossed him into the wall of a nearby building. The sword he picked up off the ground was useless and shattered when he tried to block with it. His head was fuzzy and he could barely see the enemy approaching him. He tried getting up but the commander walked towards him and started raising its sword. He reached to the side where his actual sword had been thrown earlier.

"No!" A voice shouted and a girl ran into Jon's field of vision, stabbing the point of her thin blade into the chest of the white walker. The injured man looked at the soaking wet girl wearing black clothes with short black hair. She was short, not half the height of the wight in front of her who was looking down slowly at the child.

The girl with her sword plunged into the monster didn't waver when her eyes met the gaze of the wight. "Stay away from my brother," she growled at the beast.

It looked at her and snarled furiously as it brought up its ice blade above its head.

"Arya!" Luffy yelled as he saw the girl with her Needle sticking out of the enemy. He had no idea how she got there, but he shouldn't have looked away as the sharp, cold blade of the enemy leader slashed across his side before he could dodge completely. He spun out and hit the ground with blood coming from his right shoulder down to his side now.

The girl looking at the white walker tried to pull her sword from its chest, but it brought down its blade and slammed into her small weapon. As the blades touched, her Needle shattered into a thousand ice shards. Now the girl was starting to get afraid and she took a step back as the monster brought its sword to the side for one more strike.

 _Arya,_ Jon heard her call him her brother, and then Luffy shouted her name. _Arya!_ He got to his feet fast and grabbed his blade that was buried halfway in the snow, putting it between the monster and his sister. The two blades clashed, ringing out over the battlefield. The Night's King walking towards an injured Luffy turned his head over and stared at the two blades of his commander and the crow touching each other.

Both Jon and the Commander seemed surprised by the fact that his weapon didn't get shattered. Arya moved out of the way as the wight swung its sword again, a furious expression on its face. Jon parried the blow, then sliced across his front and through the white walker's neck, where it shattered into a thousand little ice shards, blowing away into the wind.

Jon was still dazed by the hard hit to the head he took when the wight smashed him with the butt of its sword, but he looked down and saw a girl looking up at him. She wasn't the same as when he last saw her, she was older, had shorter hair, and looked more mature. But she was without a doubt, Arya Stark and he bent down, pulling her into a tight hug in the middle of the city full of a zombie army.

Arya started to cry as her brother wrapped her in a hug. She knew it wasn't the time, but she couldn't help it and tears started streaming down her face.

The Night's King started walking towards Jon, not liking the fact that a human had the capability to kill one of them. He stopped after one step and his head slowly turned around as he heard a voice.

"Hey," Luffy growled as he pulled himself on his feet. He pumped his legs into Second Gear again and it took a lot out of him, but his skin turned red and he started steaming. "I'm, not finished yet," the pirate growled and had blood trickling out of both corners of his mouth.

Gear Second was still a new concept for him, but every time he used it he could feel the strain on his muscles. It got worse the more times he used it in a row and three times this close together was bad news, just like when he fought Lucci.

"We have to help Luffy," Arya begged her brother and Jon could see that his sister didn't want this man to die. The guy in the straw hat had weird abilities and freaked out the Lord Commander, but he'd kept his sister safe so he was going to help him.

Luffy threw Twin Jet Pistols at his opponent but the Night's King turned his blade sideways and sliced Luffy's fingers to the bone as they hit the sharp side. He yelled out in pain but pulled his arms back fast enough that the zombie's slash forward didn't cut off his fingers. Jon started running forward, but the enemy wasn't going to risk Jon getting close and a snow fog descended on him. The two fighters against him and the girl behind them looked up at the snow cloud as the king reappeared at the top of the cliff.

He didn't look happy and Edd came running over, seeing Jon standing there. "Jon we have to go now!" The man yelled and looked at the other two. Edd had blood all over him, his brothers' blood as they were fighting white walkers all over Hardhome. "They've broken through the wall," he looked up where they were looking and all four of them stared at the edge of the cliff, a rising sense of dread building inside them.

Over at the wooden wall, Zoro was standing in the center of a mass of enemies. The zombies and skeletons and rotting corpses just kept coming. The horde didn't seem to go down no matter how many of his signature attacks he did. "Tatsumaki!" He yelled and spun all three of his blades, causing every white walker around him to get thrown into the air and slashed to pieces.

The other wildlings and crows were long gone. He'd been fighting alone for minutes now, stopping the horde from descending on the town behind him. There were more bodies around him than he could count, though they were more like body parts. His attacks were ripping through the enemies and he might have taken down a thousand or two already, but tens of thousands more were charging at him.

Zoro felt a slash on his side and turned to see enemies jumping into his twister with no sense of self-preservation. They allowed themselves to get cut up as long as they could get close to him. The tornado attack went away and he was panting roughly as he stared at another section of the wall get torn down and zombies poured through it running at him.

The holes in the wall were too big now and no one could close them up as zombies were getting through everywhere. Most of them were running straight at the green haired swordsman so he knew he was giving the others more time to escape, but he was doubting his chances now.

He lifted his sword and blocked an attack, just as he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Ahh!" He yelled furiously and spun two of his swords, sending a cannon attack at the five corpses behind him who jumped in for the attack. The long range slice went through them and destroyed a tent behind them that ripped to shreds.

When he turned to get them, he was slashed twice more across his back and he screamed in frustration. The scars on his back would never heal and they would forever make it seem like he ran away. At this point though, his only options were die or run away. The sword in his mouth was knocked out when he blocked an attack, but he sliced his other two swords and knocked the zombie away. He slashed through the enemies coming at him with a weaker cannon that was barely enough to smash the small dead wildling girl coming at him into a hundred pieces. _My attacks are getting weaker. This is it, Kuina, I'm sorry._

Usopp was in a similar situation not far away where he was being chased by five enemies. He was running after the giant whose strides were much longer than his own. The large man was stomping on white walkers and ripping them in half as he moved and Usopp couldn't match him. The sniper turned around and shot once, twice, thrice at the enemies charging at him, but then he tripped as he wasn't looking where he was going and dropped on the snow floor.

The two zombies jumped at him and he lifted his shaky slingshot, firing one more exploding shot that blew apart one of the rotten corpses when the next one landed on him. It was a boney skeleton and had some flesh still on its body, mainly around its mouth. The skeleton tried biting down on Usopp's face but the pirate had his arms lifted up and was keeping it just far enough away. "AHHHH!" He screamed and tried lifting his weapon. The creature swatted it out of his hands and then clawed at the human's face with sharp nails. Blood poured down his face and Usopp screamed even more.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted off the side of the Thousand Sunny at the Mini Merry floating in front of them. They couldn't move the ship forward anymore and Franky released the chef so Sanji could run to the side and yell to the smaller boat.

"Why is she the only one there?" Chopper asked nervously and looked towards the shore where the screaming kept getting louder. The frenzied wildlings were pushing each other for chances to get to the rowboats.

Now it wasn't just the ones who were originally planning to leave with the crows. Every wildling in Hardhome was trying to escape and they were all crowding the shore. Nami was screaming and the pirates on deck started yelling too when they heard what she was saying.

"Luffy!

"Zoro!"

"Usopp!"

"Arya!"

Their shouts kept going and were drowned out by the wind and the screams of the wildlings, but they couldn't stop. They didn't see their friends on shore, and some of the white walkers had already made it there, fighting off a back line of wildling guards behind the women, children, and terrified men trying to escape.

Zoro was about to lower his swords, the pain and blood loss from his dozens of injuries too much, when a sword flew in front of his face and slammed into the closest white walker. It was the wildlings. A few of the ones who got away behind him came back including the one with the orange hair.

Tormund grabbed Zoro and started pulling the bloodied swordsman away who tried struggling weakly against him. "You've helped so many of our people escape," Tormund growled as he looked back and saw the men he took with him getting killed. They'd volunteered to help the stranger who helped them and the man continued, "Now let us help you escape."

"I don't run-"

Tormund put Zoro's arm over his shoulder and would drag him if he had to. "Don't make their deaths be in vain," he growled at the stubborn swordsman. Zoro looked back through his left eye, since his right was full of blood, and saw the zombies barely hesitated to smash through the other three or four men that came back with Tormund.

Zoro couldn't stand the idea of turning his back to the enemies, but this was a fight they couldn't win. He wouldn't spit on those men's lives as they decided to spend their last moments helping him escape and he started running with Tormund.

Down further in Hardhome, Usopp was struggling to push the skeleton's face away from his. He had both of his hands grabbing the monster's skull and pushing it away as hard as he could, but it still wasn't enough.

The creature snapped its head to the side, bit down on Usopp's left hand, and chomped two of his fingers off. "Ahhh!" The man with the long nose screamed and the pressure he had against the skeleton disappeared causing it to reach down to bite his throat now.

It looked like the end, when the skeleton stopped moving towards him and was pulled the other way. Usopp looked up through the blood in his eyes and the pain. He saw the giant rip the skeleton in half and then kick the next one running towards him. He lifted the human up on his shoulder and then started running for shore again. The man would have thanked the giant if he didn't have to clench his teeth to stop from screaming or puking as he looked at his fingers, gushing blood.

Edd, Jon, Arya, and Luffy were staring up the cliff wall where the Night's King and his commanders on their horses were standing. Edd gulped and the children of Ned Stark were sweating as they stared up at him. Luffy's vision was blurry and he knew his right side was bleeding bad, with his right shoulder bleeding a lot too.

"Our fight's not over yet!" Luffy yelled and pulled his hands to his side, ready for another round. He was ready to charge up there, when they started hearing charging footsteps.

As they watched, dozens of skeletons, corpses that had rotten beyond the point of having flesh anymore, started running straight off the cliff. Dozens turned to hundreds as the skeletons kept falling, all of them slamming to the ground below with the sound of crunching bones. Finally the falling stopped and the pirates and crows stared at the bodies littering the base of the cliff.

Luffy's eyes were wide and he looked right and saw the wooden walls were all but destroyed and a horde was coming at them from that way too. He looked back at the floor where a thousand zombies were lying, motionless. One of them snapped its head up and screeched a deathly yell that made every one of the viewers feel intense fear.

Luffy moved with the others as they started backpedaling. Edd's voice cracked as he screamed and turned around and screamed, "Oh, fuck!" Jon and Arya spun too and Luffy took one last blurry glance at the top of the cliff before running as well.

The zombies at the wall decided the holes there already weren't enough and they pushed against the rest of it, knocking down the entire wooden barricade and letting in the huge horde behind it all at once. The ones who jumped off the cliff merged with those as they all charged forwards.

Luffy's group kept running and Tormund and Zoro collided with them as they ran. Both groups kept running towards shore and Arya's foot was grabbed by the crawling top half of a wight sliced earlier by one of the crows. She yelled out in pain as it twisted her ankle and Jon smashed his sword down on the corpse's arm, cutting its hand off so he could run with Arya.

He picked up his sister and threw her over his shoulder as he ran forward. The pain in her ankle was intense, but she was much more afraid now that she was turned the other way. She was over Jon's shoulder so while the others ran, she looked behind her and she started yelling, "Go faster!" They were the last ones heading for shore and the only thing behind them were hundreds of corpses sprinting down the same path with the sole reason to kill them.

No one wanted to turn around but her high pitched scream made every one of them start sprinting that much faster. They were ducking under enemies left and right and those who could fight slashed them away when they came straight at them. They never broke their strides as they kept running full speed towards the mass of people and the water at shore.

The pirates on the Sunny were higher up than Nami, so they saw the red jacket first. It was in a small group running down the path with... All four of them dropped their jaws and shook in terror as they stared at the huge army of bloodthirsty skeletons running and screaming behind their captain.

"Hurry up Luffy!" They yelled as the white walkers were gaining on him.

Nami saw the red jacket too and she looked closer to see Zoro with their captain. She had the Mini Merry floating motionless out in the water and she yelled for them to get on one of the rowboats. Even if she headed back now, she'd have to run over all the people in the water and they'd likely tip her over trying to get in. At least that's what she reasoned with herself as she stayed still and didn't move the tiny boat. _Usopp where are you?!_

Tormund was running on the right side of the group and he was no longer helping the swordsman run as the man was doing it himself now. Everyone was running the same way and there was no fighting the enemies behind them.

"Rooarr, uurggh!" A low voice roared behind them. The man with red hair turned his head and saw the giant holding a large log with flames on the end of it. He swung it down at some zombies and knocked them up in the air.

Tormund called out to him, "Wun Wun, to the sea!"

The giant started chasing after them and the pirates in the water looking for their last friend saw Usopp in a green coat riding on the giant's left shoulder. They couldn't sigh in relief yet, as the giant turned and swung his giant burning log into the corpses and a few jumped up on his back.

"Get away! No!" Usopp yelled and kicked the skeletons in their heads as they tried getting up Wun Wun's back. He knocked one down as the giant threw the log at the enemies and started chasing after Tormund and his group. The other got higher up and the pirates watching at sea saw the skeleton with a knife drop onto their friend who wrestled with it and then tossed the monster off of him to the front where his giant friend stomped on it.

Usopp's face was covered in blood from where the skeleton that bit his fingers off earlier scratched him, and now he had a large gash in his chest too that was making it hard to think straight. All he could pay attention to was holding onto Wun Wun's shoulder so he wouldn't fall off.

"You can make it!" Franky shouted to shore.

Sanji saw Arya and swore he'd kill Luffy and Zoro if they let her get killed here. "Run!"

Robin crossed her arms and a couple dozen arms sprouted out of the ground on shore, but the monsters kept running and trampled her arms. She was squirming in pain, but when a zombie slashed her arm with his sword, she had to uncross and she had blood coming down her right arm.

"Robin!" Chopper yelled and started giving her emergency first aid. He was ready to start helping as soon as he could after he saw what some of the wildlings on the escaping rowboats looked like.

The shore was covered in corpses as the first white walkers had met with the mass of wildlings and killed most of the ones who weren't able to get on the boats. There were still a lot of men and women fighting as the group made it down the path and to the dock. Jon had his sister on his shoulder and he couldn't pay attention to anyone else as he ran her straight to the rowboat and jumped in. Tormund, Zoro, Edd, and Luffy were behind him. The rubber pirate kicked off to the side and knocked away a zombie that tackled a wildling, but three more corpses fell on top of the screaming man a second later. He looked back and saw the thousands coming towards him and turned back around. They got in the boat and two other crows in it started rowing them away from the dock.

Luffy and Zoro were both bleeding badly, but they were looking for Usopp who they knew was still here. They hadn't seen Nami in a while, so they expected her to have gotten on a boat already and headed for the Sunny. The fact that the Mini Merry wasn't on shore assured them of this and they were only looking for their long-nosed sniper.

"Go!" Usopp pointed forward with his left index finger. The men on the escaping rowboat looked up to see Wun Wun fighting the white walkers with Usopp on his shoulder pointing the other way. The hand he was using to point was missing its pinky and ring finger but he was paying more attention to living than the pain now.

The fighting all over the shore turned into a one-sided slaughter as the massive horde made it through Hardhome and to the snow covered beach. Wun Wun started walking into the water and there were still some skeletons climbing up his back. This time Usopp didn't have to fight them off himself as the giant reached back and grabbed them himself, ripping them off of him with little effort.

A few skeletons ran down the wooden dock and jumped onto the retreating giant's back, climbing up to his shoulder and trying to bite his face. Usopp stayed as far as he could on the other shoulder trying to make himself invisible as Wun Wun kept walking while smashing any skeleton that tried biting him.

"Let's go now!" Jon shouted and the men who could, picked up paddles and started rowing.

"Come on row!" A crow yelled and they started paddling away. Luffy and Zoro looked back at shore from behind Edd and Tormund. Jon was in the back staring straight off alone as one of the fighting Commander White Walkers met his gaze with cold blue eyes after slicing an injured wildling.

Now Luffy felt the enraged feeling he didn't have at the start of the battle. At first he thought the zombies were mindless and attacked because, well he didn't know, he thought they wanted to eat brains or something. The fact that there were intelligent leaders of this dead army made him want to charge back on shore and take on all of them. That and the screams.

The screams ringing out all over Hardhome were too much. Wildlings getting slaughtered and overwhelmed by the enemy were everywhere and they couldn't drown out their dying screams among the war cries of the dead. Women, children, the old, everyone was getting killed by the army of the dead.

Usopp was looking back while Wun Wun kept walking deeper in the water. He stared at the people getting ripped apart and he felt more fear than he ever had in his life. _I never thought something like this, could even exist._

Robin was talking to Chopper about how her arm hurt and how she wanted him to help. She managed to distract the reindeer from the screams of the people on shore, but Franky and Sanji were still watching. They were horrified and the amount of death on the shore was unfathomable. There were thousands of dead bodies lining the shores as the screams finally started to die down.

All of the white walkers who didn't have anyone left to kill started looking out at the water. They walked up to the edge of the water and didn't make a sound, a silence much different and much scarier than the screaming they'd been doing the whole time.

Edd and Tormund sat down and Zoro sat behind them, fading in and out of consciousness from blood loss.

Luffy walked next to Jon and they stared at shore where one figure walked through the crowd of white walkers. He walked all the way down the wooden dock and stared out at them with light blue eyes that sent shivers down their spines.

The boat kept getting rowed away and Zoro muttered to the men to take them to their ship which was the closest one to shore. All the other rowboats had made it past the Sunny, already heading for the Night's Watch ships, but the men listened to the bloody guy who they had no idea how he was still alive, let alone talking.

Jon made eye contact with the enemy who seemed to know he was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The two of them glared at each other for a few moments, with Jon being the much more terrified of the two, but hiding it well. The right side of his face was covered in dripping blood.

He watched as the leader of the white walkers turned his head to the left. The Night's King had a crown of ice shards coming out of his skull and he looked towards the army amassed behind him. Jon looked over and saw the large amount of men inside of Hardhome, but he was also far enough away to see on the other side of the wooden wall where thousands more were standing.

They looked back at each other again and the King started to bring up his arms at his sides. Jon didn't know what he was doing, but suddenly he realized it as the bodies on the ground started to twitch.

"What is he doing?" Franky whispered.

Sanji dropped the cigarette from his mouth and stared with a lowered jaw as he saw the people start moving.

Usopp held on tighter to Wun Wun's shoulder and couldn't tell if he was shaking from the fear or from the screaming pain in his face, chest, and hand.

The Night's King rose his arms further until he had them straight out on either side with his elbows bent. Luffy felt an intense dread as he watched the bodies of all the people just killed. They started to rise and get back up to their feet, now with icy blue eyes. His hatred for the Night's King who treated the dead like his own personal pawns shot through the roof and he snarled at the shore.

Jon was a lot more reserved and a lot more afraid as he looked at the army that quickly doubled, maybe even tripled in size. All the new additions to the army walked up to shore and stared out as well, joining their leader who rose his arms at his side, showing he was the one doing this. _This is our enemy now. This is their power._

Nami looked from the Mini Merry and her throat clenched up. She couldn't breathe and she stared in absolute horror as Karsi's dead corpse started walking towards shore and made eye contact with her. The blue eyes of the woman had none of the same care she had when talking to her children earlier. She was now a monster.

"Get on!" Franky yelled down to the rowboat that the crew on the Sunny were finally able to move towards themselves. The Mini Merry came over to them as well and Nami docked inside while the others were climbing the ropes up to the ship.

The crows and wildlings couldn't care less about Franky's interesting designs and the grass covering the ship. They got up and walked right to the front where they stared at the army.

Jon was the last one to get off the rowboat and he finally climbed up the ropes after the others. Luffy was snarling and clenching and unclenching his fists over and over. "I want to get them," he said and then stumbled a little as he paced. His skin was pale and he had lost too much blood that everyone knew he shouldn't be walking, but they weren't going to tell the pissed off pirate that.

"Luffy please," Chopper begged as he saw his captain's injuries. The man in the straw hat glared at the reindeer and then glared off the side of the ship towards the smug enemy king who had them running away. He knew he'd overwhelmed them, and that was before he even had this huge new addition to his army.

Franky was standing on the bow of the ship staring down at the figurehead. The large smiling sun that looked like a lion wasn't an intimidating force on the outside, but inside... "Luffy," he said, for once not referring to the captain as Straw Hat. He sounded deadly serious and at a time like this it was necessary, even if he wanted to reveal it in a good mood to get everyone impressed by his invention. "You want to defeat them all?"

Everyone on the ship turned to the cyborg. Sanji had just helped the giant get up on their ship from the water and Usopp lowered to the ground. He accepted the pain a while ago and walked towards the large group on the bow. Franky turned to him as he approached, "There's still one weapon on the Sunny that I haven't revealed yet. You up for firing it?"

Usually at this time, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy would be super excited to see it, but all three of them were serious as they stared at him. Chopper realized that he was being distracted and went back to tending to Zoro's wounds, which were easily the worst of everyone there. Luffy was next if he could hold his captain down long enough, _or sedate him,_ the reindeer thought to himself, figuring it might be easier that way.

"Definitely," Usopp responded, planning his revenge on the enemies even as his chest and hand bled severely. The scratches on his face stung, but they were the shallowest of his wounds.

Nami was shivering inside the cabin and had a blanket wrapped around her. Images of Karsi standing up and looking at her, the wildling child getting pulled into the tent for slaughter, and the rotten little kid she smashed with her Clima Tact filled her mind.

Sanji felt a twinge in his neck and turned around. He left the deck of the ship and walked into the kitchen. The blonde man walked over and sat down against the wall, and not a second later the woman who was leaning there next to him buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed her eyes out.

Arya had stopped crying from when she originally saw Jon because of everything going on. She hobbled to the opening in the back of the lion figurehead where Franky told Usopp to go into. She was small so she fit in there with him and looked around at all the metal and machinery that she didn't really understand.

The white walker commanders on shore were staring out at the harbor, and they didn't know why the ship wasn't leaving already. It was just sitting there and repositioning itself so that it was pointed straight at the center of their forces, at the Night's King. The dead man lowered his arms and they all stared at the front of the ship where the group that rode on the small rowboat were standing. The jaw of the smiling lion dropped and there was a metal tube inside it that stuck out of the front of the ship.

Jon, Luffy, Edd, the other three crows, Robin, and Tormund stared off the ship at the army in front of them. Most of them were doubtful as to what Franky was planning, but the cyborg shouted up from inside the deck, "Cola energy charging!"

Arya and Usopp looked at a gauge next to them that the needle in it suddenly spun all the way, "Fully charged!" The sniper yelled to the cyborg who called to him. "Now what?"

"Get as many in the circle as you can," was the shipwright's response. Usopp started twisting the handles and focusing in to get the entire white walker army in his sights. There were still a few outside of Hardhome that he couldn't get in the frame, but the majority of their forces were concentrated and he had them locked.

Arya saw that Usopp was good and she shouted, "Now what?!"

"Press the button on the handle and then pull the lever," Franky yelled back at them.

Usopp did as his nakama said and then the men and Robin on the bow of the ship looked down. The cannon sticking out of the Lion's mouth started to glow with blue light and rims of purples surrounded it and condensed in. It looked like all the light around them got sucked into the cannon that started shaking.

Luffy couldn't help the amazement from showing on his face as the cannon lit up. "Gaon Hou!" Franky yelled and then he, Arya, and Usopp yelled together, "FIRE!"

Usopp and Arya were thrown backwards inside the small chamber and the people on the deck almost fell over from the jolt of the Gaon Hou. Wun Wun's eyes went wide as he watched from behind the group standing on the ledge. They all stared in awe at the large blue beam of light that shot out of the lion's mouth.

It flew towards the shore so fast that the Night's King only had time to open his jaw in shock. Never in his millennia of being undead, had he ever witnessed something like this. The blue beam smashed through him and his Commanders, all the new corpses added to their army and the old rotten wights from their old one. The blast ripped apart the dock and all the buildings on shore in its path. Even the zombies who weren't caught in it were thrown backwards by it or pulled into the beam and shredded to pieces. The beam incinerated the corpses and kept going until it hit the cliff in the back, where the explosion was beyond massive.

The rock wall blew apart and huge chunks of it flew up high in the air. The white walkers were standing still, not having orders to retreat or do anything else but stand where they are. This caused all the ones waiting along the shore to get crushed by huge pieces of rocks that hit the ground and tumbled over them. Some of the skeletons tried getting back to their feet, but with shattered bones they couldn't do anything.

Pieces of houses and large planks of wood shot in every direction and sliced zombies' heads off and cut them in half even as the beam started to fade and die down. Huge chunks of cliff were still falling out of the sky and some of them were splashing in the water around the ship.

One large rock was coming down and Luffy punched up at it, breaking it into a hundred smaller pieces that rained down on the sides of the ship. Only a few smaller pieces landed on the Sunny, but nothing dangerous.

The men who were shocked by the cannon barely noticed the man whose arm stretched up and shattered the huge rock. They were looking at the enemy they thought would be the death of them all, or at least what was left of them.

The cloud of snow and dust started to settle and everyone looked at the carnage caused by Franky's weapon. He wasn't lying when he asked if Luffy wanted to kill them all. There were almost no white walkers left standing in Hardhome. The ones that were, were on the far corners when Usopp fired so they were out of his sights and there weren't that many of them. Outside the village were a lot more, but still hundreds of the ones there were killed by a large section of wall that landed on top of their forces, splitting them in half.

"That, was, amazing," Usopp muttered and then passed out next to Arya who shook him a few times. She looked at his hand that she noticed was covered in blood before and gasped as she looked at the area where his two missing fingers were. His green coat was also ripped near the left side of his chest and she pulled it apart to see blood seeping through and soaking his clothes. "Chopper!" She yelled.

The little reindeer was wrapping Zoro in bandages and he ripped the end of with his teeth. "On my way!" He yelled and ran towards the lion head where he ran in and gasped at Usopp's injuries. He had Arya help him undress Usopp's torso so he could work on fixing him.

Outside, the men of the Night's Watch and Tormund couldn't speak. They were staring at shore, waiting for the enemy forces to get back up and be as strong as ever, but there weren't even any enemies there. It wasn't an issue of alive or dead; their enemies were literally nonexistent. The insanely powerful attack left nothing but dust of most of the creatures there, including the leaders of the White Walker army.

"They did it," Edd muttered and turned to watch the strange captain of this ship fall over. His right side was covered in blood and one of the others shouted for the weird talking animal to come tend to Luffy's wounds too.

Heavy Point Chopper carried Usopp out of the room, dropped him carefully next to Zoro, and asked Arya to keep applying pressure on the chest area until he could finish wrapping the wound. He'd wrapped the long-nosed man's fingers and slowed the bleeding in his chest, but it still looked bad to the girl sitting with him.

Out of everyone on the ship, the sharpshooter spent the most time with her. He worked hard to get her involved in the games Luffy, him, and Chopper were playing and always tried getting her to fish with him. She knew he was dong it to make her feel welcome, but it didn't bother her.

Once Usopp heard about Arya's sword master, he felt horrible about thinking badly about the girl. He judged her too soon and he wanted to make it up to her. They wound up being good friends even if he wound up talking most of the time in one-sided conversations. She enjoyed the stories he told her and sometimes the crew told her they weren't lies and she was amazed by their adventures.

Now though, as she sat on her knees over him, with her hands covered in his blood, she felt so guilty. She was the one who told them to come this far north. She ignored the warnings of the white walkers and led her friends up here, and now they were... "Arya," her eyes opened wide at the sound of the low whisper.

She looked above the part of his chest she was holding the bandage to and saw the pirate's face. He was smiling. Usopp even managed to chuckle a little. "It's really okay," he told her, seeing the guilt on her face. "Once Luffy decided to come here, there was no stopping him anyway. Besides, we've had worse. I'll be fine," the man missing two fingers chuckled and Arya couldn't see how he was doing it.

In fact, the painkillers Chopper injected him with were helping a lot in that aspect, but to the girl he was just being very, very brave. She looked up at her older half-brother who was staring at the shore still in shock with his black brothers. They'd helped her reunite with him after so many years. "Thank you," she whispered and looked down at Usopp, but his eyes were closed again. The smile on his face was still there while he slept.

Usopp may have been the only one on the ship with a smile, though his was mainly to help Arya. Chopper brought Luffy over and was performing emergency surgery on him while Franky came over to help. The cyborg had to rebuild himself on the brink of death once, so he knew some basics of surgery. Chopper learned he was actually quite skilled and had the cyborg finish working on Usopp while he patched up Luffy himself.

The Night's Watchmen turned with Tormund and they stared at the group of pirates on the ship. They'd had enough of looking at nothing on shore. The wights who weren't caught in the original blast were wandering around on the shore, suddenly without any orders or direction. Everything else was destroyed and the place was more of a frozen wasteland than when they arrived.

"Who the fuck are they?" One of the black brothers asked. Now that their original enemies were gone, the only thing to be afraid of were these crazy people and their strange powers.

Another crow rose his sword a little, "With power like this they could cause chaos everywhere."

Four hands appeared out of that man's body and removed the sword from his grip. The hands tossed the weapon away from the screaming man to the tall black haired woman who caught it casually and stared at the fine workmanship on the blade. "I'd like to kindly ask you to refrain from saying such threatening things while you're here," she said in a calm tone with a small frown. Every one of the battle bred warriors in front of her shivered and shook their heads.

"Understood," they stated in unison.

 **A/N Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Sorry for where I ended it, originally I had it finishing after they shout 'FIRE' but I didn't want to leave it at such a big cliffhanger so I put in the next bunch of paragraphs too. Before anyone says that Gaon Hou can't kill white walkers, because I know someone will, just because it isn't known to the people in Westeros, doesn't mean it's not a real weakness. They didn't even know Valyrian Steel could kill them until this part, so there could be a lot of weaknesses, like super lazer beams! Also I kind of don't want to spend the entire story in the North which is what would happen if they survived.. We've never seen the Night's King fight, so I made him strong enough to fight on par with Luffy, deal with it. I thank you again for all the follows and favs for my story, and I appreciate most of the reviews, even the harsh critism ones. I normally do this for all my other stories, but I haven't so far for this one so I'm going to start now with... Review responses!:**

qwertypous chapter 1 . Jun 5

you know it's really boring without brook. can you please change the timeline and make the strawhats from new world entered this city. because they are more badass than this current one.

 **Anything past them getting Brook would have been much too strong in my opinion, plus I would have had to make Zoro all injured from Thriller Bark if I put it before New World. New World Straw Hats are more badass, but it isn't very challenging for Luffy to be able to Conqueror's Haki his way through Westeros.**

Wolvenstromchapter 1 . Jun 5

Yes. More of this. Immediately!

Just kidding. But seriously this has potential. Especially if devil fruits start turnin up.

 **I haven't really thought about putting Devil Fruits in here, but having Tyrion show up with some badass Lion power would be sooo cool, so I'm glad you gave me the idea! Thanks!**

iitrnr

They don't know about haki yet. I wonder if they will gain it at some point? I'm curious about why you chose this particular point of time for transition into Westeros... and not after they entered the New World. Is it because Brook will be too odd for Westeros? Thanks.

 **They are at a point in the show close to where Luffy starts showing his Conqueror's Haki, so putting it in here may be in the near future.**

qwertypous chapter 2 . Jun 6

so your saying you already have 50k words but you only release 4k each? please can you make it 10k per update since you haven't stopped writing. if it's a daily update maybe 4k is ok or 5k.. oh and please can you make them learn how to used haki? specially luffy?. taking westeros is going to be a challenge for them but against the OTHERS it's going to be hard..

 **No Haki against the OTHERS was definitely a challenge. when I put that I had 50k words, I may have been exaggerating a little... oops. I was really excited, but it wasn't far off. What you should know though is I don't cut chapters off based on how long they've been, I end it where it feels right, which in those first few chapters was shorter than this 9k chapter. Thanks for the continued reviews!**

Shadowtail15 chapter 2 . Jun 6

Good story

But I dont think luffy would whant the iron throne because that would make him responsible for thousands of people he dosent know which would limit his freedom

 **Thanks! He doesn't really know much about what it means to be King yet. And who knows, maybe he'll wind up being more like King Robert and letting his _awesome_ advisers take care of the kingdom while he has fun. I doubt it, he'll probs have to learn some responsibility, but that's far in the future. **

GR chapter 2 . Jun 6

And how are you gonna let Zoro fight at full with only 2 swords, TWO swords, dammit.

 **So that I can build him up to getting that THIRD sword!**

Guest chapter 2 . Jun 6

How was my life existing without this crossover? It's perfect. I was wondering where Brooke was and then realized that a 9 foot tall skeleton might be a bit much. Can they come and save Sansa? Before episode 6? Sanji could feed her lemon cakes and she could be the crew diplomat and Aryan would keep her safe and the Strawhats would keep them safest of all. And they can save Gendry from his rowboat.

 **Haha, my thoughts exactly, well, at least for the Brook part. Maybe a talking skeleton in the New World isn't much of a stretch for people there, but on Westeros I don't think anyone would get used to it. Sansa's entrance is coming, soon!**

Monkey D. Funky chapter 2 . Jun 7

Haha, Wobuffet.

You're story is really going great! Keep it up!

 **XD**

Mojtaba13 chapter 3 . Jun 8

first of all if you think that any of the marines they fought didn't die in enies lobby at the hands of either luffy or zoro or some of the other straw hats than i dont know what to say. obviously its a manga so they wont actually show you the killings because of dumb reasons just like naruto never killed anyone. not looting the ship is even dumber.

 **Feel like you could have worded that, better, but I agree it does seem dumb that no one ever dies, yet they don't. I like to imagine that characters in One Piece were dying, just to be reminded that Enel, Pell, Pagaya, a long list of characters always are shown alive when you're sure they're dead. To think they killed off those Marines that Luffy punched and kicked would stun me, especially since they're always shown writhing around on the floor or "unconscious." Looting the ship? They weren't even planning on looting the ship, they were just looking for a fight. When have they ever looted?**

Guest chapter 3 . Jun 8

Yeah...I don't think you get that behind the happy nature of One Piece, there is a lot of horror and death. Pay attention to the fights and back stories. The only difference is they do not give into their darker emotions.

 **Back stories yes, there is a lot of death. Robin, Zoro, and maybe Luffy because of the Terminal Fire have been around a lot of death, but not thousands of people getting ripped apart in front of them. This would still be somewhat of a shock to them.**

Vatsyayana69 chapter 3 . Jun 8

that was awesome,please make luffy the emperor of the world and have have him marry daenerys to get an army for conquering

 **XD Loving the enthusiasm! Thanks for the review and Luffy meeting Daenerys is going to be a fun chapter.**

free man writerchapter 3 . Jun 9

This is such a bizarre and unique crossover and I love it. Keep up the great work

 ***bows* Thanks a lot!**

Vasto-Lorde26 chapter 4 . Jun 9

Loved the new chapter. Also love how quickly you update.

 **Thanks! Figured since I was gone for close to a week I figured I'd post two in a row!**

Dp11 chapter 4 . Jun 10

Ya game of throne zombies are scarier, but not stronger then the thriller bark zombies. Lol the kraken has been eaten! Well white walkers better run because Luffy is coming!

 **I think the GoT zombies are stronger than the 'normal' Thriller Bark zombies, not the generals or specials, but at least the normal ones. Why? Cuz they walk slowly and get scared, and surprised. I based the characters reactions mainly off of the Thriller Bark, but scaled up a lot. Nami and Usopp screamed and ran when they saw the zombies from Thriller Bark, but Usopp did have his redemption later on fighting Perona, just like how he ran back to the fight here.**

qwertypous chapter 4 . Jun 10

bwahaha.. you know you should make the white walkers hard to defeat that would really bleed the strawhatss before they can defeat it.. all of the current strawhats know nothing about haki so it would be hard for them.

 **Oh yes, they definitely _bled_ the Straw Hats before the super mega awesome Gaon Hou could finish them. No haki was definitely making it harder for them, though Zoro still managed to take a huge chunk out of them in his fight.**

iitrnrchapter 5 . Jun 11

Great chapter. Will Jon be on their crew then?

 **Maybe... He did laugh and accept that if Luffy defeated the whole white walker army he'd join. But what about his other commitments? Thanks for the review!**

Guest chapter 4 . Jun 9

It'll be awesome to see them react to the massacre of hard home, we shall see how they fare. Chances are...a little too well :P.

 **Thought it would be a little easier with the entire crew there, so I had them draw straws like in Punk Hazard. The massacre will definitely stay with them for the rest of the story and it will be a good transition into the type of world they're living in now.**

Guest chapter 5 . Jun 11

I agree, this should be a challenge for the current straw hats, while post time skip strawhats would deal with the white walkers rather easily the same can't be said for pre times kip strawhats, and without Brook too.

 **I totally agree, but Franky's secret weapon was really a step up in power. The new Thousand Sunny for the win!**

Guest chapter 5 . Jun 12

I'm not in the habit of reviewing but this story interest me.

A few things, yes GoT zombies are a lot scarier but in no way more powerful.

The scene about Arya during and after the fight is wrong. Behind the bright and happy face of the OP world is a lot of death and horror and as someone commented before the SH just have not given themselves over to their darker nature or despair. I mean look at Namis, Frankys, Robins or Choppers backstory they are full of death and despair.

Yes the SH don't go for the kill after the enemy is down but it's not something they actively hold back from doing.

A good example is Zoro back in W7 against the shipwrights he actively avoided killing them by using the back of his sword, this is not something the SHs always do.

Read an arc of OP as an observer instead of entertainment and pay attention to the backstory and you will notice the countless horrifying things OP has. heck look at the Dressrosa arc and you'll see that.

Sorry this went way longer than I planed.

Keep up the work and the great updates.

 **First off thank you for the review. Nami's mom died, Tom died, and Doctor died. Those three had one person die, not full of death. Robin was the only one who saw a lot of death and she reacted differently than most of the crew. It was mainly the killing after the fight was over that was the main thing, the fact that Arya stabbed him when he had no weapon was pretty brutal, much more so than doing it in the fight. Your other points are pretty solid and I was trying to make the transition into the darker world a little too obvious so I lessened how dark the OP world was, and for that I apologize.**

erin chapter 5 . Jun 12

Yes! A new chapter and I just watched that episode of GOT and it was epic. I can't wait to see how the four strawhats fight again the whitewalkers and wights

 **Was a tough fight for all of them and I hope you liked the battle!**

General Slime chapter 5 . 21h ago

Honestly I can't see how the Straw Hats can lose. In terms of power the GoT universe is pretty low tier, though the White Walker Magic might give them some trouble. Can't wait to see what happens next though.

 **White Walker magic turns the leaders into badass Logias with their few weaknesses and such. GoT universe is pretty low, but after Water 7 it's not like the Straw Hats are godly with their power either.**

DestinyVain chapter 6 . 18h ago

I facepalm, well ussop and nami is normal human though, is it something wrong with me but i really want both of them to just die in this chapter, they kinda become a burden, though its all my opinion. I thought with all the crazy adventure they at least will fight together with their crew menbers and here i see them running away.

 **Usopp still runs away in Dressrosa from Trebol before ultimately coming back. It's kind of his thing to run and then come back at the end, but I'd say a horde of zombies scarier than the ones in Thriller Bark (that also made him and Nami scream and run for their lives) would make them run. It's their characters, if you don't think they stayed true to what they really would have done, watch the arc after Water 7 again.**

thunder18 chapter 6 . 17h ago

Great chapter Update soon

 **Hope 17hrs wasn't too long XD!**

General Slime chapter 6 . 14h ago

Luffy can take on a thousand marine soldiers on his own at this point, each one trained to take down pirates on the Grand Line, even Luffys giant pistol or axe move could basically crush a good amount of the zombie army.. Zoro can slice train cars in half in a single motion so fast most can't even see his blade, Nami calls down lightning, and Ussop's explosive ammo could take on anything we've seen in Westeros so far (hell his explosive ammo he used against Luffy has the same power as a cannonball). I get you want to balance the two universes but making the Strawhats completely ineffective against the zombie hordes is kind of dumb.

 **Stop telling me how strong One Piece characters are. Yes, Usopp can beat a wight with one of his explosives, he does so a bunch of times, but there were simply too many of them. Nami takes a while to spin all those balls, change the weather of Westeros from snowy blizzard to thunderstorm, Zoro was slicing them all apart, but thousands upon thousands of nonstop sprinting zombies was too much for him. Luffy's third gear turns him tiny for a while which is too big of a side effect to try here when surrounded by deadly enemies. Anyway, uh, thanks for the review!**

zxq48chapter 6 . 5h ago

Good fic but really really should have used the straw hat crew from the recent chapters. There are 2 reasons for that. 1 they are stronger and more experinced. Currenlty I cant see them wining against the white walkers. And since noones there to teach luffy he isnt going to become stonger. 2. Pradaise is already mostly explored but new world on the other hand is entirely uncharted. I qould probably believe if westroes lied somewhere within the new world.

 **Glad someone agrees that the Straw Hats here wouldn't be able to beat them, especially with only four of them, and two being Nami and Usopp. Luffy will get stronger, even if no one is there to teach him. I don't think no Rayleigh certainly means he won't learn how to control his power better, though he may not get as strong Observational or Armament as fast, or at all. Putting it in Grand Line was solely for the powers of the characters at this point, so just try imagining that everyone else bypasses the island and the Log Pose caught some weird magnetic field or something of the sort. Thanks for the thought out review.**

Erin chapter 6 . 18h ago

YESSSSSSS!, I was so glad to see this chapter up and you did not disappoint. Can't wait for part 2 :D

 **Glad you liked it and I hope you don't think Gaon Houing the enemy was a cheap way to end it.**

Guest chapter 6 . 13h ago

Have you forgotten that Luffy alone is able to fight a thousand, Ziro cut building, Nami bring down lightning and Ussop is able to use fire in his attack.

If you intended on giving OP the finger in favor of making GOT look good you did, you messed up with the SHs character and power levels.

 **Zoro killed over a thousands enemies here. Luffy was stuck fighting the Night's King without any weapons that could kill him. Don't know what's wrong with having Usopp and Nami run from scary things, like they always do. Don't think I messed up their power levels.**

Bobboky chapter 5 . Jun 13

Nice work

 **Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jon walked over to his sister who was letting Franky take care of Usopp while she watched. He bent down to her and she turned. The two of them met gazes again and Arya hugged her brother for a second time.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said and she heard the hurt in his voice. "I thought you were dead. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Arya backed away from him and her eyes darkened. "Dad, Robb, moth-, my mother, Bran and Rickon."

"They're alive," Jon told her with a smile and the girl froze where she was. She hadn't heard word on her younger brothers for years. "At least, they were when I last heard."

"When?" Arya asked in a grim tone.

"Not as long ago as you'd think," Jon said and went into how Sam met with their brother before he went beyond the Wall. He still had Hodor and Summer protecting him along with two other children, so they didn't have to worry as much, and Arya felt another weight lifted off her chest. The good news pouring in was almost too much and she had to stop herself from breaking into tears again.

Edd and the other brothers watched as their Lord Commander talked with the young girl who was somehow his sister. They were stunned the noble girl was traveling with pirates, but more so that the pirates were willing to come this far north just to find Jon.

Tormund was heading towards the robot next to Jon and his sister. Franky stopped working on Usopp once he decided the stitches would hold but he grimaced when he looked at the sniper's left hand. Any worse and he wouldn't be able to shoot anymore, so he was lucky it was only this bad.

"You," Tormund said as he got to the large man with small biceps and huge forearms. Franky lifted up his sunglasses a little with his wrist since his hands had Usopp's blood on them. He looked at the wildling man staring back and the man from the North said, "Mind taking us towards those boats over there?" He pointed where the rest of his people would be.

The large wildling man with red hair looked down at Jon who was still on one knee with his sister. The Lord Commander stood and looked at his wildling friend. "Does your deal still stand Lord Snow?"

The white walkers were all but destroyed, unless they had another army reserve hidden somewhere which they felt was unlikely. Winter was still coming though, and it was going to be a long, long one. The coldest one in recent history by the feel of it, and staying beyond the Wall was still asking for death, especially when dying meant coming back as one of them. "Of course," Jon stood up and smiled at Tormund, "the deal still stands."

"Good," Tormund replied. He looked back to Franky who nodded and went to grab the wheel to take them to the ships.

The red haired man walked over to where the swordsman was lying. Zoro had bandages wrapped around his head, torso, arms and legs, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly. The large wildling man sat down and whispered, "Hundreds more of my people got off shore when we left you behind. We didn't know why so few were getting through to attack us at the shore while they escaped, so we went back to check. We watched you fight and you were prepared to die for us, total strangers." The wildling man wasn't much for this touchy stuff, but it wasn't as weird when the man was asleep. "You saved hundreds, so we couldn't just leave you behind." He stood up and walked away to make sure he wasn't there when the green haired man awoke.

No one had seen Sanji or Nami in a while, but the blonde haired man came out of the cabin while Franky was steering them towards the Night's Watch ships. The chef looked over at the sitting giant, Wun Wun, and then over at Robin who was walking towards him.

He flashed a small smile at her, but it had none of its normal enthusiasm with it. "How is Miss Navigator?" Robin asked Sanji and the chef sighed.

"She's asleep," he cursed under his breath, "I don't know what happened, but I should have been there."

"Don't beat yourself up bro," Franky called over to him from behind the wheel. The two looked back and saw the cyborg clenching the wheel so hard it looked like it would break if he held it any harder. They all wished they had went to shore earlier, but they didn't know how it would have helped against that massive zombie army.

The crew went back to the Night's Watch ships and everyone on board hesitated before checking out the pirate ship. They'd watched it annihilate an army of the undead and were afraid of what it could do to them. Tormund got up on the deck of one of the boats and yelled to all his people. They'd lost so much: their homes, their people, their families, but he told them they had to band together now.

It was an impressive speech and the wildlings started chanting his name when it was done. He didn't look like he expected it, but even the other elders and clan leaders that were in the meeting before were chanting his name too. It wasn't a happy, celebratory cheer, but a low toned chant of Tormund's name over and over again. They were choosing him as their leader and he was up to the task.

Wun Wun was growling out Tormund's name over and over and the Night's Watch brothers looked around at all of the wildlings. Jon walked up alongside him and Tormund announced they would be heading south. After the slaughter the wildlings just witnessed, none of them wanted to stay here anymore. They were all for going south of the Wall and farming the lands there, making new lives for their children that didn't involve freezing to death or being eaten by zombies.

The ships were really crowded with wildlings, but the trip to the Wall wasn't a long one. With Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp passed out, the chain of command on the pirate ship was confusing. It looked like Sanji should be in charge, but he did whatever Robin said so she seemed to be leading them. However, the woman wasn't good at giving out orders and stayed very quiet as they sailed down the coast.

Everyone who wasn't a pirate was off of their ship now as Tormund and the crows got on different ships. Only Jon remained on board as they sailed. He was talking to his sister and trying to get information on where she'd been for the last six years out of her.

The girl was being just as concealed to her half-brother as she was the rest of the crew. She kept her secrets to herself and gave Jon vague responses about places she'd been. Arya looked over Jon's head as they were talking and her eyes went wide.

The curly haired man turned around and looked stunned to see Luffy out and about already. "Your injuries," Jon started and the pirate laughed.

Luffy swung his right arm around in little circles, "What, that little scratch on my shoulder? Don't joke around," he grinned and held up his arms, "That can't stop me!"

It sounded like whatever painkillers Chopper gave him were pretty potent and he sat down between the two Stark children. "So Jon," Luffy said and grinned wide at the man, "you're joining my crew right?"

The man with pitch black hair stared at the pirate and recalled the younger man did ask him that before all shit broke loose in Hardhome. _He said I had to join him if he destroyed the white walker army, and I agreed. I thought he was joking._

Arya looked up at her older brother and tilted her head. He looked at the captain sitting cross legged on the floor and then at his younger sister. "Arya, you should come with me to Castle Black. I'm the Lord Commander now, I can keep you safe there."

Luffy frowned and looked at Arya to see her response. The girl was looking down a little and the top of her black hair shadowed her eyes, "I don't want to be safe." The pirate captain smiled again and Arya was still frowning at her older half-brother while they made eye contact. "I won't run anymore."

The man of the Night's Watch furrowed his brow. This wasn't the same child he knew when she was a girl. She'd matured into a young woman, but she still had the fire in her eyes that she had as a girl. _I shouldn't have thought she would stay at the Wall,_ Jon thought and sighed. He'd missed that fire, it was what he missed more than anything at Winterfell. More than his father's wisdom, his older brother's competitive streak, Sansa's girlishness, or even Theon's snide remarks, he missed Arya's defiant, strong, and rebellious attitude the most.

"So what are you going to do?" Jon asked her. He wanted to force her to come with him, but she could make her own decisions and he had no right to stop her. He looked down at the sitting pirate who had a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

The girl looked down at Luffy too and a smile appeared on her face. The exhausted pirate started snoring and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to stay with them," Arya said and looked up at her brother. "They want your help too."

"My help to do what?" Jon asked. A minute before he saw a horrible darkness inside his sister's eyes, but this man and his crew seemed to be able to help her with it. He looked down at the man with the weird power and felt nervous. The man didn't seem like he would hurt Arya, but he was too powerful to feel safe with her alone with him.

Arya seemed a little nervous about telling Jon this next part. She hesitated and then whispered, "Take the Iron Throne."

Jon dropped his jaw and looked at the teenager sitting between him and his sister. He looked up to see if his sister was being serious and she was. "You realize how insane that sounds?"

"That's what I thought," the girl whispered quietly, not wanting to let the other pirates know she didn't believe in them at first. "But you've seen what they can do," the girl started ranting about the ones he hadn't seen too and Jon could see she really believed in these people.

"How long have you been with them?" He asked, interrupting her while she was talking about the transforming reindeer doctor.

"Oh," Arya said and thought about it herself. She'd become great friends with them in such a short time, "A little over a week." She went back to talking about Chopper and then moved on to Franky.

 _She barely knows them at all,_ he looked back and saw the blonde man talking to the larger guy who was apparently made of steel. According to his sister they were both incredibly strong fighters too. _How can I leave her here with these strangers? And they're trying to take the throne?! They're going to get her killed!_

"So," someone started on Jon's left. "Will you be coming with us Crow-san?" Nico Robin walked over and looked at the man in the cloak with curly black hair.

He looked back at the archaeologist and to his sister who was watching him expectantly. Then he looked over the side of the ship where a half dozen other ships were sailing around them. "I made a promise to these people. I gave them my word I would get them south of the Wall and settle them in the empty lands there."

"Can't you just tell your men to do it?" Arya asked, really hoping he would come with her.

"I swore an oath," he said and looked harshly at his sister. "If I come with you, I'll be breaking that oath. The men won't be mine any longer," he looked away, "my sworn brothers would hunt me down and chop off my head. Besides, I have to help the free folk. Odds are they wouldn't be allowed to settle peacefully unless I'm the Lord Commander."

Robin hummed thoughtfully, "Mmm, that's a hard decision." The man looked at her and Arya was confused at what Robin meant. It sounded like an easy decision and he was going to stay with his brothers, but she didn't understand how worried her brother was about her. The pirate didn't say anything else about it, but she smiled at Jon before walking away, "Whatever your decision, it will be an honorable one."

The woman headed towards the cabin and Jon was left deep in his thoughts. He was exhausted like the pirates who'd fallen asleep around the ship, but he had too much on his mind. The man smiled at Arya and told her to get some rest.

She wanted to argue and talk to her brother for longer, but fatigue was setting in. She decided to go check on Usopp and Zoro in the med bay and then go to sleep. "Thanks Jon," she said as she walked past her older brother. She suddenly stopped and looked down when she was right next to him, "Needle..."

They'd both completely forgot about the white walker shattering her sword with its weapon. Jon put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright," he told her, "I'll have the blacksmith at Castle Black make you another one. A better one."

Arya looked up at him and felt some of her sadness lift. Her sword meant so much to her partly because it was a reminder of her brother. He gave it to her when he left for the Wall. Right when she saw him she saved him by plunging Needle into the wight's chest. She was finally reunited with him and it was as if her sword had fulfilled its purpose.

"Thanks, but I don't know if we'll be going to Castle Black," she said and looked towards the cabin where Sanji, Franky, and Robin were gathered.

The girl left to go get her rest and Jon went to the bow of the ship and looked around. All the people in the ships around the Sunny were relying on him to get them south and settle them in the lands he promised. But then there was his sister who was planning on taking on the most powerful houses of Westeros with nothing more than a pirate crew.

He'd seen Stannis's army. He watched it rip through the greatest army the north had ever seen and their trained cavalry barely got a scratch on them. Jon knew what happened when people went against him and he envisioned his sister tied to a wooden cross while the red witch Melisandre set her aflame.

The Night's Watch owed Stannis Baraetheon a great deal, but he himself wasn't too fond of the man. It was thanks to him that the Wall wasn't taken by wildlings, but then he tried to burn Mance Rayder alive for trying to get his people away from the zombie horde. It was a double edged sword with Stannis, but all Jon knew was that he didn't want the man to be his king.

 _You swore an oath,_ he reminded himself. He then thought of Robb and grimaced, grinding his teeth together. He tried to run from the Watch once, to go help his brother take revenge for their father and save their sisters. Back then, he was brought back by his black brothers who reminded him of that oath. Whether or not he could have saved Robb, he didn't know. But he never wanted to feel the guilt and regret of not leaving again.

 _First thing's first,_ he thought and steadied himself, gathering his thoughts. _I have to help Tormund and the free folk. Then... Well, I'll come up with it as I go._

 **A/N Hey everyone! Figured I'd post this shorter chapter now and then maybe later today after a graduation party I'll post the next one, if not tom. It was a short one because I originally had the end of the last chapter in here too, and I didn't want to keep pushing the ends back to match Chapter length. A lot of Jon Snow in this chapter... I like Jon Snow... FUCK! Okay, I got it out of my system, but I did have to change a few things in a later chapter to match the unexpected end to this season. Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who reads this story!**

GR chapter 7 . Jun 18

Eh, Ussop lost 2 fingers?!  
and the beam was/is yellow not blue, look at the anime

 **2 FINGERS!? I watched the scene in the anime before I wrote it and again just now. There's a white beam with blue on the outside, unless that's just glare or something, but it def looks blue to me.**

Erin chapter 7 . Jun 18

Another awesome chapter, and while seeing how the Cree just blasted away the Nights king and white walkers was surprising and made me go wtf I just ended up laughing. Oh luffy meeting Danny is exciting.

 **I realized it when I was writing that no Saobody meant the Gaon Hou hadn't been revealed yet, and it felt like this was the best time to use it XD. Wonder how I'm going to get the Straw Hats over to Khaleesi's new Khalasar, if that's what the end of her last scene this season meant. Thanks!**

Guest chapter 7 . Jun 18

The problem is not Nami and Ussop run from scary enemy. They especially Nami WILL not turn their back on their comrades ( I didn't say Ussop cuz of that whole think in DR). You had Nami just sitting there looking scared and doing nothing while people are dying in front of her, that is not her as of EL and that can be argued as of Skupiea. You had her get on mini Merry and apologies for the comrades she left behind, that is not her. She run, she cries and she will not purposely go to danger but she will not run from danger if it mean abandoning her friends which you had her do.

 **You got a crush on Nami? Jk XD. You're saying a lot of definites about her, but Skypiea was one arc behind EL, it's not really that long ago. And you say abandoning her friends like she wouldn't expect the boys to make it out of there, though she was mainly just scared. Nami isn't usually thinking of ways to go and save Zoro and Luffy, maybe Usopp but still a long shot. Everyone was running from the white walkers, thousands of battle-trained, experienced fighters, wildling warriors, all running away. Karsi just told her what these things were, then she watched her new friend get eaten, yeah, I think she'd run too. Still, my opinion, maybe Oda wouldn't have had her run, but Idk.**

Mazzaxchapter 7 . 9h ago

I wanted to scream at Nami for reacting the way she did, but I suppose I can't really blame her for freezing up like that. As for how Valyrian steel is able to hurt the white walkers, I would propose the possibility of it originally being forged with Seastone mixed into the metal. The magic that is supposedly extinct now could have been people having eaten Devil Fruits, and traits like Daenerys's invulnerability to fire could have been the result of someone eating a Devil Fruit while pregnant, resulting in the unborn child receiving some of the Devil Fruit's power as a genetic trait which they continued to pass down (in that case probably either the Flame Flame Fruit, or a Dragon-Model Zoan Fruit).

 **Loved this review! The amount of ideas you just threw at me, fucking fantastic. The Dragon-Model Devil Fruit is my favorite and that's going to be fun, and the seastone in the Valyrian steel could be cool, I think to have the characters figure it out, Luffy would have to touch Jon's sword or something and that also gives a big weakness to the otherwise unstoppable crew.**

thunder18 chapter 7 . Jun 18

Great chapter Update soon

 **Thanks! I'll keep updating fast as long as I have chapters in reserve to post.**

Vasto-Lorde26 chapter 7 . Jun 18

Ha-ha god I fucking love this story! I can't wait until Luffy starts kicking ass down in the south.

 **Me either! Thanks for the review, I've been writing this for a while now and I'm finally getting into some battle shit, what happens before then... you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out!**

Bobboky chapter 7 . Jun 18

very nice work

 **Thank you!**

Master of Dragons God chapter 7 . Jun 18

Nice chapter

 **Thanks! And thanks again to everyone who left a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked the girl standing next to her.

The Thousand Sunny was docked at Eastwatch and they watched as the huge army of wildlings led by crows started marching. The women, children, and every wildling now south of the Wall were heading to Castle Black where they would decide what to do with them.

Arya stared into the distance and at the men in black cloaks in front of the thousands of wildlings. The one in the front seemed to look back for a second and she knew Jon was looking back at her. She gulped and nodded her head, "One month, I'll see him in a month."

While Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were sleeping off their injuries, the rest of the crew met up in the kitchen when they arrived at Eastwatch. Arya was confused why they called her too, but they said she was a full member of the crew now and it didn't matter how long she'd been there.

At the meeting, someone suggested going South, but then Robin made a point. If Nami wanted to make a map of the entire islands of this strange land, then they were already so far north. It would be a waste not to go around the top of the island now when they'd have to return sooner or later.

They asked Arya how long it would take and the girl had no idea. She said no one she knew of had ever gone far enough past the Wall to see the end of the frozen waste.

The pirates knew the land couldn't go on forever since they were still on the Grand Line. A continent this huge would have to end sometime and there was enough land south of them that they didn't think it would be much farther north. Nami agreed with Robin and the plan was set.

Franky asked their new member if she was coming and they all looked to the end of the table where she stood. Arya told them that she'd follow them and keep getting stronger while she did. What she didn't mention was that the last week was more fun than she'd had in the last seven years, no, her whole life. She didn't want it to end so soon after it began.

Then they called Jon into the kitchen and asked him what he wanted to do. Luffy wanted him on the crew and Arya did too, though she was confused why he would break his oaths to join. The man made a point of telling them all his responsibilities to his own people and the free folk, but then he said he'd be joining them.

It was a shock to Arya, but she was happy to hear it. Jon wasn't finished though and he'd heard their plan about navigating around the top of Westeros. He said he'd meet up with them in one month at the other end of the Wall on the west side.

Originally he thought it would take longer, but his sister told him how fast the ship was that it made it from Braavos here in a little over a week. He had no idea why his sister was in Braavos, but he'd have to ask her when he returned to their ship.

The man brought them a lot of black fur cloaks, and the pirates found them to be incredibly warm. He said the journey would be freezing that far north and they thanked him. Then the Lord Commander had to leave since his men were getting restless being surrounded by so many wildlings.

The free folk were sticking to their word and staying with the crows instead of running around raiding villages, so they were off to a good start. The tension was still high though between the enemies who had a ceasefire for the first time in forever. Even as the pirates watched them walk away towards Castle Black, it was clear the crows didn't trust them. There were men in black cloaks walking on the far south of the group, keeping them boxed in between the Wall and their men so that it made the free folk almost look like prisoners.

"Do you think the peace will hold?" Nami asked and the blonde haired man next to her nodded.

"As long as that Tormund guy is around, he'll keep them banded together," Sanji replied.

Usopp was walking on the deck slowly and the crew turned and smiled to see him up. Chopper started yelling that he should still be down, but he said he wanted to say goodbye. The long-nosed man got to the side of the ship and looked out over the snow covered distance.

It wasn't hard to locate Wun Wun. He was the only giant in the crowd. The other crew members were surprised when the giant man stopped walking and slowly turned around. He stared back down the path he just marched and straight at the pirate ship docked at Eastwatch.

From this far away, they couldn't hear if he was saying anything, (not that they would have understood it anyway), but Wun Wun raised a hand above him and waved.

Usopp grinned and held up his left hand, waving back. Wun Wun turned back around and started walking with the crowd, but Usopp stared up at the hand that he was waving. Only three of his fingers were sticking up and he had white bandages around the rest of his hand. He lost his Kabuto slingshot at Hardhome too and it was definitely destroyed in the Gaon Hou beam.

The sharpshooter didn't look around, but he could tell the rest of the crew was looking at him and he smiled. "Don't think the Great Captain Usopp needs those fingers!" He pointed down at them with his left index and smirked, "I'm the best sniper in the world! What's a few fingers here or there?"

He sounded unusually brave considering the situation and the others started to laugh. It was an awkward laugh, but he succeeded in easing the tension a little.

The truth was, Usopp didn't feel he had the right to complain about what happened. Sure, he lost two fingers, but he watched countless people get killed in horrible ways. If anything, he got out on the good end of the deal. With that optimistic attitude in mind, he went back inside per Chopper's demands to get more rest.

"So when do we leave?" Franky asked the others. It was strange, this place felt overwhelming at times. They knew the world was so much larger than just these places, but the islands here were so large and diverse than it felt like anything could happen.

Their captain was asleep so they all turned to Nami who had a faraway look in her eyes. She snapped her head back to Franky and said, "Right away. Sanji, how much longer will the food you got in Braavos last for?"

"I bought enough for two months journey so if we plan on being at the other side of the Wall in a month, we should still have food to spare." He paused then added on at the end just as a warning, "We all have to make sure Luffy doesn't sneak into the fridge and eat all of our food."

The others all grimaced, "Don't want that happening again."

Franky and Arya were surprised and the others told them how it had actually happened before. The cyborg started laughing, and although Arya was more concerned about it, she started laughing too.

That afternoon, they thanked the guy with the scar on his face. The man at Eastwatch thanked them back saying that he heard they gave some of his brothers enough time to escape. Arya promised to pass the message on to Zoro who was still the one who should be thanked and was still unconscious and then they headed off.

By night time, they were already nearing Hardhome again, but this time they would keep heading north past it. When they sailed past, there weren't any white walkers around which seemed weird.

"If their leaders are gone, shouldn't they just be wandering around? I was sure at least a few would still be around here," Sanji muttered as they sailed past the empty shore. There weren't any bodies there and it was almost impossible to tell there were tens of thousands of people living there until just recently.

Only the remains of tents that weren't blown away by the wind and some broken pieces of buildings destroyed by the ship's super cannon were still there. It sent an ominous chill down the spines of the members of the pirate crew on the deck.

Arya had to train by herself that night since Zoro was still out cold from his injuries and the medicine Chopper gave him. The girl borrowed a sword from Eastwatch and she was now incorporating her weight training into her swordplay. The Water Dance was much harder with a heavier sword.

 _Syrio would have been able to do it,_ she thought and a small smirk appeared on her face. She'd gotten rid of Meryn Trant, and she knew her dancing teacher would be proud of her for training hard.

She finished swinging the heavy sword around in her usual techniques and was amazed. The training Zoro had her going through was really working. The sword wasn't huge, but it was large enough that she thought she would get exhausted after a little while of using it. Instead she lasted the whole hour she set aside for it and was drenched in sweat when she finished.

Then she walked over to Zoro's weights and took the smallest ones which were still huge and started lifting them. She curled them, pushed them over her head, picked them off of the floor. The different workouts got all of her muscles feeling like they were on fire, but the pain was a good pain and she knew she was getting stronger while she did it. The only pain that was bad was the pain in her twisted ankle, but she had to fight through it and keep training. If she let a hurt ankle get to her, how could she show her face to the men who were actually badly injured.

When she went to check on them before bed, she couldn't feel more proud to be a part of this crew. The injured men had fought bravely against the horde of white walkers. In Braavos and on the trip to Westeros, she thought of them as traveling companions, but never really considered herself one of them. But what they told her earlier when she was brought into the important meeting. They told her she was their, 'nakama,' and she was happy.

The girl went to bed and whispered the names of those she had to kill. It always got her down to speak of them because they reminded her of those she'd lost. But it was a necessary reminder to keep them in her heart.

She finally was heading off to sleep after the long day when she heard restless moving on another bed in the room. Franky made her a bed during her first few days on the ship and she no longer slept with the orange haired woman, but she could see Nami moving around on her bed.

Arya got up and walked closer, looking down and seeing Nami's scrunched up face. She looked afraid as she rolled around under the covers and Arya started shaking her awake.

"Ahh!" Nami shot out of bed and Robin looked over from where she just woke up. The younger woman had a hand over her chest and was breathing deeply. Robin flicked on the lights and Nami saw her friends staring at her closely.

"Are you okay?" Arya asked the older teenager.

Nami looked at them and tried to say yes, but the word wouldn't come out of her mouth and tears rose instead. "That was horrifying," the other two both noticed Nami shaking in her bed and it was warm enough inside the ship that it wasn't from the cold. Franky's Adam Wood was crafted perfectly and the ship was airtight, keeping the frigid northern air out.

"Nami," Robin started and the fact that she didn't call her Navigator-san was enough to show she really cared. The older woman was never good at girl talk, she'd never been on a ship that there was more than one woman on it before. Baroque Works didn't count because the agents were all very secretive and it wasn't really a crew she was on. Now she had two girls sharing a room with her and she could give it a try, "What do you want to talk about?"

Nami sniffled and pulled her blanket close as Arya hopped up on her bed and sat on the other side. Robin sat with her legs off the side of her own bed and looked at the other one where Nami was trying to hold in her tears. "Everything," she whispered. The navigator started recalling what happened from seeing the first zombies get over the wooden gates, to when they ripped the guards apart. She talked about the woman Karsi, and her kids, and how the woman was eaten by a pack of white walker children. Then how Karsi got back up when the King rose his arms. She mentioned the little kid whose head she smashed herself and the guilt kept rising as she told them how she made the conscious decision to leave them behind. "It was cowardly, I know," she buried her head in her knees, "but I just couldn't stay. It makes it so much worse that no one scolded me for it. Everyone's pretending like it was alright-"

"It was alright," Arya said, for the first time speaking since Nami went on her rant. The woman lifted her head a little but the child leaned in closer to her and looked serious. "We all made it out of Hardhome. That's all that matters!"

Robin was smiling at the young girl who was making Nami feel better. The child was better at this than she would have been and Robin was content with just listening.

"But you could have..." Nami began and was cut off.

Arya continued, "It doesn't matter what could have happened. You escaped and we escaped. The fact that you got out of there sooner just made it easier for the others to get out of there without having to worry about you. If you were still waiting, one of them would have went after you, and they might have died." That was all Arya needed to say to make Nami's face light up. "We got the best case scenario," she stated and smiled, "all of us are still alive!"

"You're right," Nami said and wiped the tears from her face. "I know I'm not as strong as the others, and sometimes running is all I can do. I guess, I was just scared I'd lose them."

"Don't worry," Arya said and hugged the pirate woman. She hopped off the bed and smiled at both of them, "They're so strong I don't think anyone can stop them."

The women shared a few laughs and Nami thanked them before Robin turned back off the light. She couldn't get that zombie child's face out of her mind, but she would try for her friends to stay focused. _A map of Westeros,_ she smiled and thought of how large this island was that she had to spend a month just getting around the top of it, _It really will be a difficult challenge._

They fell asleep and the next day everyone was up on the deck moving around. A few of them were surprised to see Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp walking around, despite Chopper screaming at them all the time. Most were used to seeing it by now and enjoyed themselves like any other day on the open sea.

"Zoro put your bandages back on!" Chopper yelled at the man as he saw a pile of bloodied white bandages tossed aside on the deck.

"It makes it hard to train," the swordsman replied and swung his sword down again as he taught Arya some moves. He liked her Water Dance, but that didn't mean he couldn't teach her some other styles she might like.

Chopper growled furiously, "They're supposed to stop you from training!"

Everyone on the pirate crew was doing something different on the large ship traveling north. Franky was working on some central heating invention of his. Nami was moving her tangerine grove inside for the harsh environment they were about to enter.

Robin was studying a book of the major houses of Westeros that she 'borrowed' when they were docked at Eastwatch. It was mainly on their history so she didn't know much about them at the moment, and that was what she really wanted to know. Arya was too out of the loop to know much except that Joffrey Baraetheon was the King and his grandpa Tywin led their armies.

The girl was actually out of date on her information and still had no idea Tywin and the King were dead. She knew a little about Stannis, but they got more information about him from what little bit Jon told them about the other King.

While Robin studied up on the Targaryan empire, which suddenly emerged after the mysterious Doom just like the World Government, Usopp was trying out his new weapon. Arya felt really bad for her friend who lost his fingers and when she got to Eastwatch, she requested a bow for him with the sword she was lent. She also asked her brother, when no one else was around, to get the Castle Black forge to make something else besides her new weapon while he was there. She figured Zoro was probably tired of missing his third blade and Jon remembered what type of swords he used and agreed to get him a third one made. Arya was planning on making it a gift to the man for all the time he spent teaching her.

Usopp had been thinking about making himself another slingshot, but the bow really interested him. He decided to give it a try and started training with it as soon as the girl gave it to him as a gift.

The days went by fast on their way north. The hills covered in show and large cliffs started to flatten out on their left as they sailed up the coast. It got to a point where all that stretched for miles was a barren frozen desert. There were no trees, hills, or any sign of life near them.

Five days into their trip, Nami was standing on the left side of the ship. She was staring out at the frozen wasteland, looking for anything interesting or out of place. It had been two days now without seeing the smallest shred of life on the landmass.

Franky had the paddleship moving the Sunny because the wind was against them and the sails were pulled down.

The boat was pushing through the water and Nami kept looking around before she saw something. There were large storm clouds up ahead and it looked like it was going to snow again, but there was something under it. The woman moved from the side of the ship and walked up the steps and towards the bow. Her breath could be seen in front of her face and she rubbed her hands inside her gloves together.

Arya and Zoro were sparring on the grass deck that was lightly covered in snow and they watched Nami walk by and paused. They were both wearing the black fur coats of the Night's Watch over their usual ones and they followed the woman towards the front of the deck.

Usopp was on the bow of the Sunny and he was practicing with his bow. He had picked it up fast and Arya was a little peeved when the man shoved his skill. She could hit a target from pretty far away, but it took her a while to learn how to do that. He shot his first few arrows a couple of days ago and now he was already hitting targets farther than she could dream of hitting.

The sniper lowered his bow as Nami walked past and he saw Zoro and Arya behind her. He scratched the itchy bandage under his coat and then followed the group to the edge of the ship where they looked over the smiling lion's face. "Whoa," Usopp muttered and the others were amazed too.

The land up ahead suddenly stretched out so they would have to cut right and go around it. The impressive thing though wasn't the land jutting out, it was the mountain range on the land. It stretched from the point they were heading towards all the way to the left into the horizon of the frozen waste.

As the ship got closer, more of the crew members went up above deck to see for themselves. The mountains were huge and the snowstorm started to pick up as they got closer.

It began to get harder to see and the water got choppier with it. Franky didn't want to use too much cola on the paddles so they stopped using them and unfurled the sails a little to get through the storm.

While they were sailing through the rough blizzard, Nami was shouting out directions from the bow of the ship. She had to look closely through the fog to see where they were going and making sure they didn't hit any icebergs.

"Wee!" Luffy grabbed a rope and swung himself to the other side of the ship where he grabbed the other rope and opened the sails a little per Nami's orders. He was enjoying himself in the rough storm and then Robin asked him how he wasn't cold since he came running out of the cabin in only his tank top and bandages.

Luffy stopped swinging around for a minute while the snow covered his hat and he exclaimed, "It's cold!" He crossed his arms and started shivering with chattering teeth.

"Notice it sooner!" Half the crew including Arya shouted at him. They laughed as he ran back inside to get a coat on.

The orange haired navigator on the front part of the Sunny smiled as she could see an end to the fog in front of her. There was a split in the storm and she could tell it wasn't over, but it wouldn't be as rough for a little.

Nami navigated them right into the clearing and the sigh of relief got caught in her throat. The water was still choppy so the others were still at work keeping them afloat, but her shouts suddenly halted. The woman was staring through the end of the storm and out on the stretch of land that emerged in front of them. She was planning on getting there and then following the coast around to the east side of the mountain range before going around it, but now she was afraid.

"Turn the ship to starboard!" She yelled. "Bring us northeast!"

"Roger!" Most of the crew thought she was talking about the storm, but if anything she was putting them further into the storm.

The navigator looked out between the large gap in the mountains. It was right in front of her and she couldn't miss it, not with that deathly green glow. There was one mountain larger than the others around it. The path leading to it wasn't long and the clouds above it were black and mixed with a dark green light.

In front of the mountain, on the long path leading out onto the frozen waste, there was a shade of brown mixed in with the snow. At first Nami thought maybe it was dirt, a section of the ground not covered in ice, but that didn't make sense this far north. It was when she looked closer that she saw what they really were and her heart clenched.

They disappeared back into the fog of the blizzard and she felt the cold wind hit her in the face again. She had to start shouting out commands to the crew again, but that light seriously freaked her out. _None of them were moving..._

The woman led her crew through the storm and they were all panting with fatigue when they finally got out of it. The Thousand Sunny was at the edge of the mountain range where the elevation of the land continued to move north again. As they sailed around the east edge of the continent to move further north, they saw that there was nowhere for them to land anymore. On the edge of the water there was only a steep cliff that led up into the mountains.

The icebergs sticking out of the water were more plentiful now than ever and Nami came up with a decision. "Alright everyone!" They all gathered on the lower deck and looked up to where the woman was calling down to them. "For now on, whenever I'm not watching where we're heading, we have to drop anchor."

She was always navigating them, but in this dangerous area she would have to be staring at the water when she made her decisions. She wasn't going to spend the entire day doing that and called out, "Most navigators would call this part of a sea a ship graveyard. They'd say it was unnavigable, but I say phooey!"

"Yeah!" Luffy, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp shouted. "Nami can get us through anything!" Usopp called out.

"You go sis! Yow!" Franky posed with his arms diagonal above his head. He was SUPER excited.

"And if you can't, we'll all drop in the water and freeze to death long before we drown," Robin said calmly and everyone shouted at her for saying it in such a scary way. Luffy just started laughing and the crew dropped anchor for the night.

When the girls were alone in their room, Nami felt comfortable talking about what she saw. Unlike the boys, she knew the other women on the ship wouldn't go rushing into obvious danger when they heard about it. "In the middle of the storm," she started while they were hanging out in the girls' room, "I saw an ominous mountain bathed in green light."

Arya looked confused and tried to picture it herself. Robin just stated, "Yes, that was odd." She told them she got a glimpse of it too.

"Well I doubt you saw this," Nami said and spoke in a lower tone for them and only them to hear. Arya leaned in but Robin could still hear fine so she stayed on the chair where she was sitting. "In front of the mountain, were hundreds, maybe thousands, of bodies."

The archaeologist's eyes went wide and Arya was stunned too. "Were they white walkers?" The Stark girl asked. There shouldn't have been any wildlings this far north, no one should be this far north.

"No," Nami replied, "they were just bodies. I couldn't tell from the distance, but they were definitely people. It was like an entire army gathered at the mountain and then dropped dead."

Robin and Arya were silent for a few seconds. It sounded spooky and maybe mapping out the north wasn't the only thing they would be doing on this voyage. Robin spoke up after a few moments of thinking, "Perhaps that's where the white walkers from Hardhome went to," she offered as a suggestion.

"Why do you say that?" Arya asked, wondering how those zombies would have made it so far north before them.

"Hmm," Robin tried to come up with her reasoning. "The large mountain Nami spoke of could have been the home of the white walkers for these millennia you said they were missing. If so, then the army would have returned to their base."

"But then why are they all dead?" Arya said and then decided to change her question, "Like dead dead, not undead."

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "I don't see why the army would come this far north just to collapse and die."

"That," Robin started and took a long pause. The others leaned in, "I do not know." Nami and Arya fell out of their seats and Robin chuckled.

The three of them had become much closer on their journeys from Braavos to the Wall and now around the north of Westeros. Before coming to this land, the Straw Hats underwent a massive change. They gained a new crewmate and got back two of their old ones. Their ship the Going Merry was put to rest and they had a new one now. It was a very different Straw Hat crew.

The biggest change for Nami was her best friend. Almost immediately after Water 7, Robin started opening up to her more. They'd been traveling with each other since leaving Alabasta, but through Sky Island and everything that happened, she was never really that close to Robin.

It was during the short trip after Water 7 and their journey in Westeros that they'd really become much better friends. Not only the two of them though, the younger girl with them also became close to the older women.

Nami and Arya were much closer in age, but Robin felt she had more in common with the more serious girl. It was a good split for Arya who found both of their differing personalities likable and they were turning into more than just friends for her.

Neither Robin nor Nami mentioned the list of names they occasionally heard before going to sleep, to the men in the crew. They didn't feel it was necessary for the boys to know, but after talking to each other about it one afternoon, they agreed to have Robin have a talk with her.

A week and a half had gone by since leaving Eastwatch and the steep cliffs of ice mountains were still on their left. Nami told them they were heading west now and had curved around the northern bend at some point. It must have been a gradual turn that took over a day because none of them noticed the change in course. They were still heading a little north and most of the days were now spent inside the cabin.

Franky went outside to shovel off the ship and Nami had to go up to direct them, but it was so cold that no one wanted to spend much time up there. The crew seemed unable to not have fun though and the cabin was always full of noise as Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy constantly ran around.

Arya and Zoro often had cold weather training sessions where they stood on the deck and had to remain completely still. The cold air made Arya want to shiver, her body tried to shiver, but the girl's will to stay calm and not lose to Zoro won out.

The man was impressed she lasted so long this time and when they went inside and heated up, he gave her one of his rare compliments. The few words of 'good job,' looked like they made the girl's day and she was more cheerful than usual.

After dinner, Robin was alone with Arya and she was asking about the other houses of Westeros again. She moved from the Baraetheons to the Lannisters and saw how the girl's face turned into a snarl for a second before she replied.

While Arya was talking about the Queen, Robin stopped her and asked, "King Joffrey, he's one of the names on your list correct?" She heard the way the girl described him and seemed to be a bad one.

Arya went wide-eyed, "Nami told-"

"I heard on my own," Robin replied, not wanting false accusations to be thrown around.

"Oh," the girl said and looked down a little. She felt bad that she instantly assumed Nami had betrayed her trust and looked back up at Robin, "Yeah, Joffrey's there."

Robin took a deep breath and asked the girl sitting on the bed across from hers, "May I ask why?"

Arya looked hesitant but didn't break eye contact with her older friend. Anyone in the Seven Kingdoms would know why Arya Stark wanted to kill Joffrey Baraetheon. She thought back and started, "A little over six years ago, I went to King's Landing with my father and sister."

She paused and Robin could see Arya was debating something in her head. The girl finally spoke again, "One of the days we were on the King's Road, me and my friend Micah were sparring with wooden swords. Joffrey was the Prince at the time and he came to us and started cutting Micah's face, so I hit him." Her face was full of guilt when she said that and Robin nodded her head to motion for the girl to continue.

"He started swinging his sword at me, so my pet direwolf, Nymeria, charged at him and bit his wrist. I knew Nymeria wouldn't be allowed to live after that, so I made her run away," the girl's eyes got darker, "Joffrey lied about what happened and Cersei demanded that my sister's wolf, Lady, had to be killed to settle the score. They killed her because Joffrey was a mean little monster."

The girl's fists were clenched hard and she was staring into Robin's eyes angrily. Just the thought of the King made her lust to kill him. Robin sighed and whispered, "To hold a grudge against a child for lying isn't uncommon, but do you really think he has to die because of it?"

Arya didn't speak, but her eyes closed and she clenched her fists tighter. She decided to only tell Robin this much, but she couldn't handle this. "Are all the reasons for the people on the list like this?" The older woman was trying to help, she really was, but that one question made Arya's eyes snap open and Robin leaned back a few centimeters unknowingly.

The girl glared at Robin and was clenching so hard now that her fingernails dug into her palms, drawing blood. "Do I need another reason?" The teenager growled, "Was Lady not enough? How about Micah," the girl was getting louder as she growled at Robin. "Joffrey sent his dog after him and he ran my friend down."

At the moment she didn't even care about the Hound. Thinking about that day made her furious at him again even if he was just following Joffrey's orders. She kept going though, too enraged to stop, "How about my father?!" Robin tried not to look surprised but she still opened her mouth a little as the girl was yelling at her. "My dad was the best, most honorable man in the kingdoms! And that little prick had his head cut off! He stuck it on a wooden spike and ordered everyone in our household executed. Their heads decorated the castle walls while they rotted!"

"Arya," the woman whispered.

Arya had never been able to let loose before. She wasn't able to tell people who she was before in fear that they would give her up to the Lannisters. Then when she traveled with the Hound, he wasn't the type of man to shout her problems at. Besides, everyone knew already. She wasn't finished though and the people standing outside the girls' room in the cabin stood still as she kept screaming.

Sanji and Nami looked at each other and their mouths dropped a little more at the next sentence out of the girl's mouth. The orange haired woman heard Luffy and Usopp running over from the other room and she walked over, shutting the door and telling them to go away. She didn't want anyone else to hear Arya's secrets if the girl didn't want them to. She felt bad listening to them herself, but she wanted to know why this girl had her list, and it was easier than getting Robin to tell her later.

Nami looked at Sanji and held up a finger to her lips but it was unnecessary. He wasn't planning on telling anyone.

Down in the women's room, Arya was on her feet glaring down at the woman on the bed in front of her. Robin continued to meet the girl's gaze the entire time as she yelled. Arya didn't even notice her voice was raising as she vented. "Or should I kill them because of what they did to my brother?" Her voice suddenly cracked and she wasn't yelling anymore. The sadness was too overwhelming to scream it out and she said in a normal tone, "They killed him and his direwolf, and then, I s-saw..." she stuttered and could barely bring herself to say it, not knowing Sanji and Nami had their ears pressed to the door up above. She continued in a steadier voice, "They sewed his direwolf's head, onto his body," the girl muttered and broke eye contact with Robin for the first time. The older woman didn't even want to imagine what her brother looked like. "They paraded him around the keep, the fearsome King of the North, slaughtered at a wedding."

"Arya," Robin said and the girl looked back up at Robin's eyes. The older woman wasn't looking back at her eyes though, "Your hands," she whispered and Arya looked down.

The child unclenched her fists and stared at the blood soaking her palms and dripping on the floor. "Oh," she said, looking down at a few small splotches of blood on their carpet. "Sorry," she muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Robin said and stood up fast, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. She pulled Arya in for a hug and the girl stayed strong as she stood there in the warm embrace. She was not going to break into tears again, she'd cried too much recently. Arya did like the hug though and it helped get her mind off the image of her brother's body with Grey Wind's head on it. It was the most brutal thing she'd ever seen, and she wished she could erase it from her memory.

Robin kept holding the girl and the short teenager couldn't see the look of shock on her adult friend's face. _That was gruesome, and she said she saw it. I'm surprised she didn't break down a long time ago._ The woman frowned and thought about her captain, _The enemies we'll be facing in this place aren't the same kind as the ones we've been facing. We will be forced to kill bad people here, and I don't know if Luffy's ready for it._

Arya pulled away from the hug and a small scary grin appeared on her face. "I killed the man who did it," she whispered. "The one who sewed Grey Wind's head on Robb's body. I stabbed him in the neck over and over until he was dead."

This time Robin couldn't stop herself from flinching. The girl only grinned for a split second at the beginning of her talking, right when she remembered why she did it. It was the first _man_ she killed. "Arya," Robin said, no longer going to try to stop the girl from killing, "if you ever need to talk about something like that again, you can come to me. Or Nami, I'm sure she'll be willing to listen."

The young girl nodded her head and then walked up the stairs. She got to the door and stepped out, then sighed. The chef standing in the kitchen with his back to her and the woman sitting at the table with her map were both so tense she could sense it the moment she walked in the room. They both took an extra second to turn around and Sanji's shout about a cute girl in his eyes wasn't very enthusiastic.

"How much did you hear?" Arya asked.

Nami gulped and Sanji stopped calling out her beauty and they both looked at each other sheepishly. The navigator lowered her head a little and said, "When you started talking about your dad."

"Oh," the girl muttered and walked towards the door to the rest of the ship.

Sanji mentioned as she reached the doorknob, "We won't tell the others. I understand why you'd want to keep that a secret."

"And Arya," Nami said as the girl was twisting the doorknob, "I'm sorry about your family." It wasn't much consolation, but it was all Nami could give and the girl nodded.

It was already late at night, but the ship was still pretty lively. It went from one of the best days Arya spent with them to one of the worst quickly and the girl walked quietly down the hall of the ship. Really the only bad part about the day was bringing up her old memories out loud, but it wasn't like she didn't think of them every night.

Whenever she thought about Walder Frey, all she saw was her brother that way. Illyn Payne reminded her of her father a few seconds before he got his head cut off. She tried not to let it interfere with her training and otherwise, so she kept it bottled up until night when she could release it.

Arya walked past a room where Franky was inside working on some invention of his with Usopp. They looked out in the hall seeing a shape walk by, but it was gone by the time they looked up.

Chopper was giving Zoro new bandages around his wounds that were healing fast. Usopp and Luffy were already almost at a hundred percent, but he still had some time to go. The two of them in the med bay snapped their heads to the right as they thought they saw something but the shadow in the doorway kept moving.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he wondered what Arya was doing heading in the direction of the door. _She probably just needs some air,_ he decided.

The girl walked over to the door and put on her black coat and then one of the fur cloaks over it. She walked outside and closed the door fast. Franky had a new heating system inside that made it so they didn't have to wear their coats all the time, but they weren't supposed to leave the doors open for too long or the heat would get out.

She stepped out onto the snow covered grass and the icy wind hit her immediately. The visibility was low, but the huge ice wall leading up the cliffs of Westeros was on her left and she walked over to the right and looked out over the water. There were some icebergs around her and she could see ice forming on the chain of the anchor they dropped for the night. "I said too much," she mumbled out loud.

"What'd you say?" A voice said from above her and she was so shocked she stumbled and slipped on the snow. The next thing she knew she was falling off the side towards the water below. An arm wrapped around her multiple times and then lifted her back up and dropped her on the snow.

She was breathing heavily and snapped her head around to the man who almost killed her and then saved her life. She couldn't decide whether to be angry at him or thank him and she wound up just shouting, "Raahhh!"

"Raahhh!" Luffy shouted back and the girl stared at him like he was an idiot. The pirate in the red coat was an idiot and he was playing around in the snow by himself to show off to the others when they got out there. "You want to see my snowman?" He pointed behind him and Arya's eyes went wide as she saw the huge snow ball that was only the base of the thirty foot tall snowman.

"How long have you been out here?" She asked him and stared at her captain who started laughing.

"I dunno," he said and marveled at his snowman again. "Since after dinner," he replied and Arya sweatdropped. He spent more time just playing in the snow than she was able to last in her cold weather training earlier that day.

"So what did you say too much of?" Luffy asked while looking at his snowman.

Huh?" The girl replied and then remembered what she muttered to herself before almost falling into the sea. "Oh yeah," she frowned. _I never wanted to tell them all that. It just kind of, came out._ "It doesn't matter," she said.

"Okay then," her captain replied.

She looked at the big smile on his face and then at the snowman he made. A small grin formed on her face, "It really is good." Her praise made Luffy beam and he asked if she wanted to help.

The girl was already shivering from the cold, but he looked really excited and started talking about his plans for the head that was just a ball of snow right now.

They worked on it into the night and Luffy started throwing snowballs at one point. He was helping her more than Robin could ever try to do, and he didn't even know what was wrong. Arya loved playing in the snow with Luffy, but she finally couldn't handle the cold anymore and they went inside.

"Now don't tell anyone about the snowman until tomorrow morning," Luffy said to her in a low whisper as they heated up and took off their outer layers.

"Definitely," Arya agreed, wanting it to be a surprise.

Zoro walked in the room and looked at the two of them, "You were outside? What were you doing?"

Arya grinned and didn't say anything. Luffy on the other hand, "We made a huge snowman and gave it antlers and a blue nose to look like Chopper!"

"Idiot!" Arya hit him on top of the head. "Didn't you just say not to tell anyone?"

The pirate took off his red coat and realized his mistake, clamping his hand over his mouth.

"It's too late now!" Arya yelled but she was laughing before her sentence was even finished.

Luffy agreed and started telling Zoro what it looked like. He put his hands above his head with his fingers up to look like antlers and Arya started cracking up while Zoro sighed with a small smile. It was going to be great seeing everyone's reactions the next morning, as long as Luffy managed to keep it a secret for that long.

The swordsman looked over at Arya who was smiling and laughing every time Luffy said something. She was holding her side as it hurt from the laughter and she started begging him to stop. Luffy took advantage of the situation and started tickling the girl and Zoro had enough of this. As he was walking out of the room, he smiled though, _Keep up the good work Luffy._

 **A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading! A few things I want to say before we get started with review responses: First, I never understood why Jon was show coming through Castle Black to get back to the other side of the Wall. Look at the map of Westeros and it doesn't make any sense to sail their ships to Eastwatch and then walk back on the other side of the Wall... plus, I had already written this chapter and wasn't going to change it for something that didn't make much sense to me, considering Jon was Lord Commander and didn't need Thorne's approval to get them inside. Anyway, the second thing I want to talk about is time, in Game of Thrones. So it's been seven years, but I've never been able to understand how much time has passed between episodes. However, the ninth and tenth episodes of this season were definitely a day apart at least for Stannis's plotline, so I'm making it a month between Hardhome and then. In the meantime we get a trip around the North which won't be as boring as I bet it sounds. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Arya's well-needed let off of some steam. Now, time for reviews!**

Erin

You have to one of my favorite authors on this site I love how fast you post this chapters, anyway short chapter but I liked it because it feels like a starter for a new arc. Can't wait to see what happens next.

 **Thank you! New arc time indeed! What was with those bodies? What will they see on their trip north?!**

Shadowtail15

Good as always.

I just realized franky could easily give usop cyborg replacement fingers. And the Gaon ho was likely the only thing that could really turn the tables against the zombies and the white walkers out of all the straw hats Sanji and Upsop are the only ones at that point who have fire attacks and they had no idea that was the best way to kill the undead the only other straw hat with a fire attack before the was zoro and that was at the Thriller Bark Arc at the end of his fight with the zombie samurai.

 **Thanks! Usopp didn't know anything about the white walkers until he saw them on the other side of the fence. He hadn't heard anything about them except that everyone was trying to run, and now he def knows why. The cyborg fingers is a cool idea, and I kind of wish I had thought of it before writing the next seven chapters... but oh well XD. Love the feedback and thanks for the suggestions!**

Guest

You said Sansa would appear in this chapter, you have failed me. I await her appearance, until then. Also spare Jon, there's many theories of him being alive, but I don't want to risk it.

 **Unless you can quote me saying Sansa would appear, I'm calling bologna. I don't think I ever mentioned Sansa showing up in an A/N, and if I have, then whoops! You'll have to wait a bit longer. With Jon, let's see if he survives the month he'll be spending away from the Straw Hats...**

Vasto-Lorde26

Interesting chapter. I'm interested if the strawhats are going to witness the battle of winterfell or if they meet up with sansa and theon afterwards.

 **I'm still trying to figure that out myself, being right there in the chapter I'm on right now. Which plotline to follow, there are so many cool ones that episode that it's going to be tough. Hope you like how it plays out!**

Master of Dragons God

nice chapter

 **Thanks!**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **A chapter a day keeps the maesters away! Thank you! Thanks again everyone who read. 'Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The trip around the north of Westeros continued through its second week and a few of them were getting nervous they wouldn't make it around by the time they told Jon to meet them. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that he'd be getting chased by the men he was abandoning.

Arya tried not to think about it too much and kept up her training with Zoro. She was able to last longer every day standing out in the cold and had Nami teach her a few things about navigating around the icebergs. If they could keep moving while the navigator wasn't outside, it would pick up their pace and they wouldn't have to worry as much.

It was worth a try and Nami was glad to see the girl had enough sense of direction for her to catch on quickly. The girl was also able to stay outside longer than she was, so the orange haired woman started giving her tips and letting her maneuver while she watched, testing her first. For a few days she didn't think it was going to work, but Arya really got the hang of it and they started moving faster and farther each day.

They were heading almost straight west now and wondered how far it would be until they started moving south again. Nami hadn't seen much on the north side of Westeros that was worth putting into her map. So far it was just ice cliffs all the way up and she couldn't even see the tops of the mountains from how far down she was. Only on the days when it wasn't snowing could she see the top of the cliff and it was beautiful when she did.

After two weeks of traveling, the crew was outside on a day with light snowfall. It was odd, the freezing cold weather had suddenly started to heat up, but they weren't moving south at all. The air was still frigid, but not as bad as before when they couldn't stay out on the deck for extended periods of time.

There was a bird circling the air above them and it looked like a large hawk. The pirates were confused since they hadn't seen life in so long, but the bird stopped circling and flew in front of them in the direction they were heading. It was almost like it was leading them.

"Look, the snow's ending," Chopper pointed off the bow and a few of the others looked ahead. Sure enough, the clouds up in the sky thinned out and then disappeared completely. The lack of clouds wouldn't have been so weird, if it weren't for the fact that clouds covered the entire sky in every direction they looked.

"Wh-What's with that?" Usopp whispered as they moved closer to the edge of the snowing area. They all looked up now and could see a huge circle in the sky where there were no clouds. The strange bird was circling the sky there and then it stopped and flew off in a random direction as if it had never noticed them in the first place. Chopper found it strange, but they were focused on other things. Sunlight was passing through the hole in the sky and bathed the sea beneath it in light.

Nami was following the light out of the sky and her eyes widened. The huge white cliff jutted out in front of them, and then maybe a mile in front of it, there was another jutt in the cliff wall. _What's between those?_ She looked up at the sky and the snow stopped right at the juts in the walls. They were about to pass into the section of water covered in sunlight and she was getting nervous.

Luffy couldn't have been happier about the sun and he told them to go straight ahead into it. When they passed out of the snow and into the sunlight, instantly they all felt the difference. The wind was gone, the water wasn't choppy, the icebergs had thinned out earlier and there were none in this section without snow. Everyone was feeling warmer and they shed their coats as they basked in the sun, staring up at it and feeling like they've never felt better.

Sanji was the first one to stop looking at the sun and he turned his head towards the ice wall between the juts. His mouth dropped and the gasp that escaped his lips caused the others to look at him and then towards the wall. Their mouths all fell as well as there was no wall in front of them.

Between the two huge sections of ice wall where they were sailing, there was an oasis. The whole place was amazing and eerily creepy at the same time. Next to the left side of the cliff that they just came in on, there were trees lining the grassy coast that was at sea level so they could land there. The trees were on the other side of the coast as well, leaving the middle section empty where the elevation lifted and there was a dirt plateau sticking up so that it was at eye level with the pirates on the ship.

The pirates stared at the trees and felt nervous from the faces on them that were looking out over the water. It was like the wooden trunks grew naturally with faces on them and they had red streaks of blood coming out of the corners of their eyes. "Okay, seriously creepy," Usopp whispered.

"Weirwoods," Arya whispered, "there are so many of them."

"Holy sh-" Franky started but he couldn't even finish his sentence. The others were all noticing it themselves and they started to shake. Behind the weirwoods was a large forest of normal trees and it led far back until the mountains started again. They weren't paying attention to the weirwoods or the scenery around them though, they were looking at the top of the small plateau they were heading towards.

No one said a word as they approached it. On the edge of the elevated section of land, sitting there with his head lifted up and staring at them, was a child. He was short and had straight black hair that fell around his head to his shoulders and below. His hair was messy and his clothes were in tatters. He didn't stand when he saw them, but he lifted a hand and put two fingers in his mouth.

A loud whistle sounded from the small cliff and they watched the boy sitting there. He never took his eyes off their boat, but the crew members stopped looking at him as they saw a tree behind the weirwoods shake. The green top of it shuddered and leaves fell off before the one next to it shook as well. "What is-" Nami started and stopped her sentence short as it came jogging out of the trees.

"It's a direwolf," Arya whispered as the huge wolf that was almost as tall as the trees it was in started running up the small hill.

"It's going to eat him!" Chopper exclaimed.

Zoro shook his head, "Didn't you hear him whistle? That boy is its master."

Arya was staring at the white wolf with golden fur on its back and head and she wondered who this boy was that owned a pet like this. She'd never heard of people owning pet direwolves besides her and her siblings, but then again, she never expected anyone to live this far north.

"Is he alone here?" Usopp whispered and looked around, seeing a lot of wildlife, but no signs of other people. They watched the direwolf run all the way up to the top of the small cliff and it was flat at the top. The wold reached down and it looked like Zoro was wrong, it opened its mouth around the boy's neck.

The swordsman got ready to send a flying sword attack at it, when the direwolf lifted up the boy by a piece of his shirt and placed him on its back. The boy was positioned on one side and they thought he would throw his leg over the other, but instead he grabbed his right leg and lifted it up with his arms, putting it on the other side of his wolf.

Arya took a step back and slipped on the snow, falling to the ground and hurting her butt. The pain didn't register on her face while the other crew members looked down at her, _It can't be._ She shot up as fast as she could and ran to the rail, leaning over as far as she could and shouting at the boy sitting on a wolf on the cliff. "Bran! Brandon Stark!"

"What?!" the crew yelled, hearing the girl's last name.

The boy sitting on his wolf didn't react to what the girl said for a moment. He looked out at the ship and then patted his wolf on the side. The animal turned around and ran off with the boy holding the scruff of its neck to hold on. "Bran!" she yelled again, but the boy disappeared into the forest and they watched a few trees shake before it was too far. She turned to Luffy and stated in a pleading voice, "We have to land."

The pirate in the straw hat was planning on it anyway, even without the strange boy on the point furthest north in Westeros. "Yosh! Men, land at the shore!" The crew started running around and getting the ship ready to land. The snow on the deck was melting and everything was getting wet.

"How did he get here?" Nami whispered as the boat turned to the grass area near the weirwoods on the left and sailed towards them. They were hundreds of miles away from the Wall and hadn't seen life for over a week. Then they suddenly emerged in an oasis with a young teenage boy in it?! She turned to Arya, "Who was that?"

The girl was standing as close to the edge of the ship as she could. She wanted to get off as quickly as possible and chase after him. "He's my brother," she said and the others opened their eyes wider, "he's a year younger than me, and he's a cripple. He can't walk."

"So that's why the wolf had to carry him," Usopp wondered out loud.

"Jon said that he'd heard Bran passed through the Wall, but..." the girl stopped. "How is he here?" She was as confused if not more by all this than anyone else and as the ship stopped, she was hesitant to get off. "What if," she whispered, remembering what Nami said about the large mass of bodies in front of that mountain. It sounded like the only things this far north were the dead, "What if he's, one of them?"

"He didn't look like it," Robin assured the younger girl who was hesitating on the ship as it hit shore. They lowered a platform from the side as they anchored and it hit the grass below.

"But if he is," Arya whispered again. She didn't know what to think and was afraid of what she'd find up here. If only they were close enough before for her to see into his eyes. She'd be able to tell if they had that icy shade of blue. _I don't want to have to kill my brother._

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked and patted her on the back so she would start walking down the platform. "He's not one of those white walkers. If he was the dog would have barked at him instead of carried him away." Luffy's logic was the least sound out of everyone who was going to talk to her, but her eyes lit up anyway and she nodded.

"You're right," she shook away the bad thoughts. "Somehow, he got up this far north. Summer is still with him, and maybe Hodor and the other people Jon said were traveling with him are somewhere around here too.

"Who's Hodor?" Luffy asked as the two of them ran down the platform to the grass area.

The crew went down and started looking around at the weirwoods. Sanji walked up the small cliff covered in grass that the boy was sitting on before and he stopped when he got halfway. Arya was describing the simple-minded half giant who could only say his own name and Sanji called down to the crew standing between the shore and the start of the forest. "What did you say that name he just kept repeating was?"

"Hodor!" Arya called out in a low voice, imitating him.

"I'm sorry," Sanji said and turned to look at her with a frown on his face. The man lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth as he pointed up the plateau he was on.

The girl didn't like the sound of that and started running up the cliff before slowing down and walking. The pirate crew was behind her and watched as she walked up to the two crosses made of sticks coming out of the hill. On one of the sticks, the word 'Hodor' was carved into it and Arya turned from it to the one next to it. The ground beneath the second one had no grass on it and looked like it was recently dug up, as if the grave was fresh. This one had the name, 'Meera Reed,' on it and she wondered if she was one of the two kids who helped her brother.

She stared at them for a few seconds longer and then looked back and over the large forest that stretched out behind her. "Bran!" she yelled, receiving no response.

The girl was about to run off into the woods when Nami told her to stop. "We're agreed that we're going to help Arya find her younger brother right?" Everyone there nodded and Nami continued, "Let's split up into groups then."

Arya really wanted to find her brother, but at the same time she had to say it. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her friends. "In the short time I've been here you have helped me find two of my brothers. I know we weren't really looking for Bran, but now you're all so quick to-"

"You're wasting time," Luffy told her and motioned for the forest with his head.

"Yeah it's fine Arya," Chopper told her with a large smile.

Usopp flicked his nose that had a scar on it from when the white walker scratched his face and he grinned, "It wouldn't be an adventure if unexpected things like creepy kids on the edge of the world didn't appear every once in a while." He realized how he referred to her brother and added with his hands in front of him, "Not that he was creepy or anything."

"No," Arya said and felt chills from the way he was looking at them when they arrived, "he freaked me out too."

"Alright," Nami clapped her hands together, "teams." She was no longer going to let straws decide anything and she pointed people out herself. "Robin, Zoro, and Chopper. Usopp, Luffy, and Arya. Franky, myself, and Sanji."

Sanji heard he was put in Nami's group and he shouted in joy, though any of the three groups would have been fine with him. Each one had its own beautiful female crew member for him to protect.

While they were standing there and making groups, Chopper noticed the strange bird from before flying above the tops of the trees in the forest. It got closer to them but didn't look like it was going to approach. He was the only one who noticed it and he watched as it flapped its wings to keep it up close to the group. It was squawking quietly and the little reindeer looked at it closely.

Some of the others saw Chopper looking up and looked to see the red hawk with a four foot wingspan flapping above them. The reindeer suddenly stated while the bird was squawking, "It said, 'Arya, why have you come here? The only thing this place brings is death.'"

The bird squawked again loudly and flapped back a little, "'You can speak to animals?'" Chopper translated as it squawked. Arya was surprised too, but more so that the bird knew her name and was concerned about her. The bird suddenly stopped flapping so calmly and flew away squawking much louder than before.

Chopper looked confused and Arya questioned, "What did it say this time?"

The little reindeer looked at her and he muttered quietly, "It said, 'What am I doing here? Ah, danger! Run!' But it wasn't the same voice I heard the first time." The others looked at him with puzzled expressions and he continued, "The first voice sounded more intellectual, articulate, and it had a lower voice. When it spoke the last time, it was higher pitched and sounded like a bird talking."

"This place gets weirder and weirder by the second," Franky said and looked around at the line of trees at the beginning of the forest. The others all watched the bird fly away and then focused back on the task at hand.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy ran off with Arya at his side and Usopp scrambled to catch up with the two that were too eager to wait for him.

The other groups went straight and to the left and straight to the right. They had to search the woods for this boy and the outer groups were on guard. This kid had a huge monster wolf as his pet and from what Arya told them, the direwolves were very loyal to their masters and would kill to protect them.

"Remember guys," Nami said as she walked away with Franky and Sanji, "don't hurt the wolf." None of them wanted to hurt the intelligent animal that cared for its master and they nodded.

 **A/N Hey everyone, thanks for reading! One thing I'd like to mention is this is not a Song of Ice and Fire crossover, because I've never read the books. Actually, I have no idea what Bran's been doing all season, but I didn't want to leave him out because he's got awesome powers and cool potential. Everything I wrote about him after arriving at Bloodraven's tree is all fanfictional, because that's where we're at with the show right now. I hope you enjoyed the introduction of Bran Stark, and what could have happened to him? HODOR NOO! oh yeah, and Meera, but whatever. XD Time for reviews:**

BemmyBean

 **Thank you very much for the review. I accept a lot of that criticism as fair, mainly for the darkness of One Piece portions, but I'm trying to put a focus on having Luffy need to mature while he's here, so it does go a bit to the extreme. I thought about putting the Robin backstory share with Arya in that last chapter, but I felt like it would've sounded like Robin telling the girl to "suck it up, we've all been through shit," so instead I just had her comfort the girl. I do think having Robin share her past, perhaps Nami too, will be a good chapter later in the story to get the girl closer to the crew again. Umm, oh yeah, two more things. The Iron Bank part, _definitely,_ had a purpose, and I never went into the repayment portion because it's not too important yet, they don't really have a way of contacting them... but when Winterfell, or the Eyrie, or King's Landing falls to the Straw Hats, it's going to be pretty easy for the Iron Bank to find them and demand repayment. The second and final thing relates to Jon leaving and the whole thing with Robb, that's a scene I put in in a few chapters with a lot of Jon's thoughts, mainly explaining his own actions, but I don't want to go into it, cuz spoilers. Thanks again!**

Vasto-Lorde26

Great chapter as always, its great how fast you update this story. I just hope you don't delay them from going south of the wall for too long. Keep up the good work!

 **At the point I'm at in a few chapters, they're already back below the Wall so don't worry. Thanks for the review!**

iitrnr

Great chapter. I think you're the first author who ever attempted a description of the far North. Enjoyed it very much. Thanks.

 **Haven't heard much about it from the books and not from the show either, so I figured I'd give it a try. Besides, the Nami map-explanation was really me realizing, 'oh shit, they're going to have to do it sometime, why not make an arc out of it?' XD Thank you!**

Bobboky

very good work

 **Thanks!**

aizen the III

i honestly applaud you i think this the best crossover of it's kind thanks for the great story

 **Thank you very much!**

Chrome Cheetah

Can't wait for more! Please do keep up with the explanations of Game of Thrones though please. It can get pretty confusing... that and I've never watched it. Also I searched their wiki and the undead are called Wights and the commanders were White Walkers but you seem to switch them around in the previous chapters. Oh well, it's already been done. Can't wait for more!

 **Thanks! And the wights and white walkers, the names I never really cared much to label. In the show they pretty much call anything dead and moving a white walker, so I interchanged the names solely for writing purposes. Like how in a sentence you'd replace your name with a pronoun and then your name, then 'the boy' or 'the kid with black hair' because it makes it flow better than repeating, 'Cheetah... Cheetah... Cheetah...' all the time. Thought I'd just give an explanation behind why I used the names freely, and thanks for the concern.**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **Thank you! I always do!**

Erin

Another wonderful chapter,I felt for arya in this chapter and I glad she got all tat weight off her shoulders, can't wait to see what's in store for the crew next. :D

 **Thanks! I like the interactions between Arya and Robin the most, because they've got a larger age gap than most people on the crew, (besides Franky). It makes the fact that Arya is still young much more apparent than with the pirates 3, 4, and 5 years older than her.**

Guest

So where are they headed next? The Free Cities, Dorne, the North, Valyria, Kings Landing? I just can't wait till they meet up with Daenerys and Drogon.

 **Sansa needs my help! And as the writer I, Can, Save, her! We're probs going to head to Winterfell first before heading to the other parts of Westeros. I recently had an idea about the Boltons... and Devil Fruits... and I'll just leave it there cuz I haven't really put the idea together yet, but it's going to be fun. Thanks for the review!**

GR

hey, if you made DFsmagic,valkyrian steelkairouseiki another typical One PIece x-overs ficc, no more fun. Yours story is quite unique so far,pls don't ruin that.  
And for this chapter, is Zoro teaching Arya Shishi SonSon? figure that it would be his best one sword stealth move

 **He hasn't even used that in the show yet, so he's probably not teaching it to her :P, but I want to see him reveal it in an awesome way like the Gaon Hou, so that will be in the future. Looking for a way to put Devil Fruits in the story is tough, especially when no one here has ever heard of them, but the characters didn't 'world jump' so they're still in the One Piece world, which means those things are still existent.**

Danriver

Save Sansa from being raped by shithead. Have that cockchopping bitch die plz! Just saying its your story.

 **Lol at Ramsey's nicknames. Ramsey is one nasty sonofabitch, so he may meet his end at the hands of one of the crew, maybe... XD. Thanks again to everyone for reviewing and till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Luffy, Arya, and Usopp were running through the forest. The mountains on the other side looked larger and larger the closer they got to them.

The trees were getting closer together and the paths between them were becoming thinner. Usopp could barely keep up with the rubber man swinging from branches and the girl jumping over roots. There were so many obstacles that the long nosed pirate stubbed his toe or bumped his head every few feet.

"Bran!" Arya yelled and cupped her mouth.

"Come back I wanna pet your wolf!" Luffy yelled and swung from another branch.

Arya's mind was racing with different reasons for Bran to be here. She ruled out the possibility that he was dead, but there were still negative outcomes that could be why he's here. _What is this place anyway?_ She looked around at the normal trees all around her. The sunlight was seeping through the branches and lot up the forest floor in rays of gold light.

They were approaching a large gap in two trees where they could see a lot of light on the other side of it. "We're, almost, there," Usopp panted from a few yards behind the others.

 _ **GRRRR**_

The sharpshooter lost his footing and tumbled forward into a tree that Arya and Luffy stopped next to. The two of them were looking to the right where the loud, bloodthirsty growl came from. "Wh-Wh-What was that?" Usopp whispered.

The trees nearest them on the left creaked and something pushed between them. It had an orange head with black stripes and four large legs below its torso. It had a long tail behind it that split off into two halfway back, and it's mouth was in a deep snarl with rows of sharp white teeth showing.

The thing growled at Usopp and the man screamed, "Eeeeaaaoooww!"

The scream echoed through the forest and a young boy riding his wolf not far ahead snapped his head backwards. _Arya!_

Luffy jumped forward and punched at the strange tiger, but the animal was fast. It jumped over his fist and towards the man with the long nose who dove to the right. While Usopp rolled out of the way, the two tailed tiger swiped its paw and slashed into a tree. The claws dug several inches into the wood and sliced through it easily.

Usopp's face turned blue and Arya pulled out the sword she was lent. It was too big for her and uncomfortably heavy to carry around, but she lifted it in front of her and charged at the beast attacking her friend. The monster looked ready to pounce on the escaping Usopp when it turned its head to the girl coming at it.

Luffy saw it look at Arya and he bent his legs to pump himself into Second Gear. Before he had the chance to jump in and save her, a shadow jumped in front of the pirate and then in between the scared girl and the tiger that was pouncing at her.

The girl didn't realize how scared she was until she made eye contact with the beast. It was a man eater and a killer and as it pounced at her, she fell backwards in fear. She lifted her sword above her and closed her eyes, but it never fell on her.

Arya opened her eyes and they went wide as she stared at two large furry hind legs. She lifted her head more and saw the long white tail with gold fur on the top and then she saw him. He was right on top of the wolf with black hair behind his head going down past his shoulders. It started out straight but got curlier and messier the farther down his back it went.

The child on the wolf ignored the two pirates on either side of him and turned his head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister okay and standing up. _Good,_ he looked back at the angry tiger that was around the same size as his direwolf.

The pirates looked back and forth between the wolf and the tiger. They were having a stare down, but the boy riding the wolf suddenly dropped his head down. He looked like he just fell unconscious and Arya shouted his name.

The orange beast lost the furious snarl on its face and closed its mouth. It looked past the direwolf that no longer seemed on guard and at Arya behind it. The girl made eye contact with the passive tiger and then it turned and ran off.

The others were all confused at what was going on and they looked to the top of the direwolf where the boy was sitting without moving. "Bran! Bran!"

"What's wrong with him?" Usopp asked as they moved closer. The wolf didn't seem to think they were hostile and bent it's legs, lying on the ground with the boy still on it.

Arya moved closer and looked at the wolf, "Summer?" She asked and the wolf lifted its head a little. "You're so big," she reached her hand in and scratched the left ear of the huge direwolf. Its head was almost as tall as she was when it was lying down and she looked at her brother on top of it. "Bran, why are you here?"

The boy's head was pointed down, but it lifted a little and the girl and the pirates standing in front of Summer's head looked in his eyes. They were rolled back and all they could see were the whites of his eyes. Then, they snapped back to normal and he stared at them.

He looked at the man in the straw hat and the one with the scratches all over his face. Finally his eyes stopped on the girl right in front of his wolf's mouth and he looked in her eyes. "It's been," he whispered and he was surprised he even recognized her, "so long."

"It really is you," Arya whispered and the pirates were ready to see another heartfelt reunion like Arya and Jon had. "What are you doing so far north? How did you get here? Why-"

The boy held up a hand and she was silent. His wolf stood up and started walking back out of the edge of the woods where he pirates were heading before. "I knew you were coming," he muttered as his pet walked through the trees and they followed. He didn't try to run this time, he didn't want to leave them alone here.

Their eyes went huge at the clearing they walked into. There was a large hill with a huge weirwood tree on it and before the top of that hill, there was a small lake with a waterfall that went into it. On every side were beautiful features of the perfect forest. "How could you have known?" Arya asked, thinking that her arrival here would have been a shock to him.

"I dreamt it," he responded. "Now, it's time to say goodbye," he added.

"What?!" Arya yelled and ran over and climbed up on Summer's fur. The wolf looked at her but didn't react to the girl climbing up and standing on its back. She glared down at her brother, "What do you mean by that? I just got here, I'm not saying goodbye!"

"Not to you," the boy said and his wolf jumped up in the air. Arya wasn't ready for the sudden jolt and dropped down, putting her arms around her brother to help her stay on. Summer jumped on top of one rock and then to another one higher up, and then to the top of the waterfall.

Usopp stared up and had no idea how to get there. Luffy was ready though and wrapped an arm around Usopp and then around a rock at the top of the falls and threw them up there. The sharpshooter screamed the whole time and when they landed he hit Luffy for not warning him before doing that.

When he hit Luffy, the captain didn't respond, he was staring forward in too much awe. Usopp looked up past the edge of the top of the waterfall. There was a stream leading up and curving around the left of the strange hill, but they were staring at the tree at the top.

From the bottom they couldn't really admire the tree's magnitude. It was huge. Not only that, but the tree was beautiful. The orange and red leaves matched the sun going over the mountains around them. It was a magnificent sight and they all whispered, "Whoa," including the girl sitting behind Bran.

The two children on Summer's back rode up the hill towards the tree. Arya looked down the other side of the hill when they were close and she saw a tunnel in the ice wall of the closest mountain. It wasn't too large, but there was a green glow coming from the darkness inside. There were also scorch marks all over the edge of the tunnel and she had no idea what had happened there.

"Brandon Stark," a low voice called out and everyone walking up the hill stopped. Usopp and Luffy were watching from behind the wolf and Arya looked at the tree from on Summer's back.

The tree was so large that there was a gap between the trunks towards the bottom. It led inside the tree and walking out of the dark hole, was a small child. Whoever it was was smaller than both Arya and Bran, but there was someone behind the small boy too.

The boy was dressed in rags and had short messy black hair on top of his head. The person walking out of the tree made Usopp stumble back from his appearance. It was a tall man with a long white beard. He had pale white skin and he was wearing old black withered armor that looked ready to break at the slightest touch. The most prominent feature on his whole body though, was his sole red eye in the center of his face.

"I did it," the boy on his wolf said, though he didn't sound too happy about it.

"Yes, you did," the man replied.

"Meera, she died," the boy looked angrily at the old man, "I didn't see it coming. Why?"

The old man with one red eye responded, "You do not always see what you wish to see. You see what you need to see."

The boy looked back at the man in the straw hat for a few seconds. He looked back at the old man and said, "I'm leaving now. I won't be here if they come back."

" _When_ they come back," the man corrected, "you will know." He didn't have the same doubt that whoever this 'they' was were going to return.

The man's red eye flicked to the girl on the wolf's back, "I have been watching you as well, Arya Stark." His eye turned down and saw the men standing behind the wolf. "And you, Monkey D. Luffy. You have all been through much and lost what is precious to you."

Usopp thought about his fingers and his Kabuto. Luffy thought about his dream to become the King of the Pirates and his eyes snapped wide, "Wait, old man! Do you know how long it will take for the Log to..."

"You will never get back to the journey you traveled before," the man said, cutting off the captain. "But your adventure now will be greater than you could have imagined."

The original sadness that appeared on the pirate's face went away at the sound of that. "Really?!"

The old man nodded and they saw the little boy who ran out first come up alongside Bran's wolf. The old one-eyes guy looked at the child and nodded. The boy held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared on it.

Luffy's eyes went wide and he and Usopp panicked for a second. If this kid could use fire, that meant that Ace was...

"This is not your brother's power," the old man said out loud as if he was reading Luffy's thoughts. If someone else had his devil fruit that would mean he was dead, so it was good clarification.

"Then how?" Usopp started but the child holding the fireball turned and threw it at the ice wall behind them leading into the mountains. It exploded and the ice crumbled on top of the tunnel that led into the mountain.

Bran nodded to the two in front of him and then pat Summer on top of his head. The wolf turned around and started jogging away and the pirates turned and followed the boy. The old man at the tree behind them called back, "Don't forget Brandon Stark. You will fly."

Luffy, Arya, and Usopp turned back but when they did, there was no one at the top of the hill. The man and the strange child were gone.

"Hey you," Luffy said to the boy riding the wolf as they jogged next to it. The boy didn't turn his way but his eyes darted to the side. "How'd you make that small tiger run away? I once saw Shanks do something like that with a big sea monster."

"That tiger wasn't small!" Usopp yelled at his captain. "It was as big as this wolf right here!" He pointed at the wolf and moved his hand up and down for emphasis.

"Back on my home island there was one four times the size of that one," Luffy held up three fingers when he said it and the others sweatdropped.

"Bran," Arya grabbed her brother by the shoulders and the boy looking forward on his wolf pulled on Summer's neck scruff. The wolf slowed down and stopped and he turned and faced her. She lifted a hand and touched the left side of his face where there was a scratch that looked fresh on it. The scab was definitely new and she ran a finger over it. "What happened before we got here?"

Whatever caused her brother to come this far north wasn't that important to her. He was here, and he did something for that old man. He got hurt himself and his friend died doing it. "Tell me Bran, I'm your sister."

"I should have seen it coming," the boy whispered and then he started talking. It was a long story, but he'd been with people the whole time. He spoke to people on his entire journey. It was only the last two weeks he was alone. He started in a quiet tone, "I met her with her brother Jojen..."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Meera!" Bran yelled and his eyes tripled in size. He stared ahead at the girl with the trident made of ice stabbing through her chest. Two of the three spikes were coming out of her chest covered in blood.

The girl gurgled for a second and then her eyes met the boy right in front of her. She looked down from where she was being held up by the trident, and her mouth formed into a smile. "Do it," she whispered, "while I have him occupied."

The boy shook his head furiously and had tears in the corners of his eyes. He was lying on the ground with blood coming out of a scratch on his face and his wolf was whimpering behind him also hurt. "Please Bran," Meera said again and her eyes looked around the ice room. "Don't do it for me, do it for your brother, Rickon. You don't want them to make it all the way down below the Wall and get him, do you? Do it for your sisters, Sansa and Arya. After you save them here, go back and save them for real. Don't die up here without anyone to-" the girl speaking coughed up blood as the white walker pulled its trident from her back.

Bran stared at the girl's body as it hit the floor, "Just do it Bran," she said desperately. "Don't let my brother's life be in vain. Do it!"

The child lying on his stomach behind her rose up a hand through the tears spilling down his face. The white walker saw what he was doing and opened its ice blue eyes wide, but Bran was faster than it. The large fireball that appeared in his hand flew forward and hit the white walker. "Dragon's fire," he whispered.

As the flames were about to hit the walker, the girl below it smiled at him. "I love you, Bran," she whispered and then her body was engulfed in the explosion that killed her killer. The white walker was dead, but so so was she.

The boy stared at the fire and then around the room. The hundreds of zombies surrounding him on all sides stopped moving. They didn't lose their orders, they lost their powers in total. All of the wights dropped to the floor and Bran watched as they dropped in a wave around them until they were all dead for real.

He stared back forward at the dragon's flame that was spreading around the floor. It touched the ice pillars in the middle of the room and instantly shot up them. The whole room started shaking and Bran looked out at the open sections in the walls that led outside. The mountain was coming down above him and he saw huge chunks of ice and rocks fall into the doorways and block him inside.

"Meera," he whispered and stared at the burnt body of his friend. He put so much strength into the attack because he didn't want her to feel much pain. It now seemed like he put in too much though, and there was no escape from the ice fortress as the supports holding up the room were coming down.

Without any exits, it seemed like all hope was lost and Bran's direwolf Summer limped forward from the wall where it had been stabbed by a few wights before they collapsed. "Come here boy," Bran whispered and the wolf lay down next to his master's body, his fur keeping him warm. "I'm sorry I brought you here."

 _"Brandon Stark..."_ the voice came from behind him and both he and Summer turned back and looked at the solid ice wall behind them. It was melting fast and the ice chunks falling from the ceiling made it hard for them to see, but a bright yellow light came out of the wall and over to the boy and his direwolf.

The golden light fell on Summer and Bran watched as it surrounded his wolf's legs. The direwolf stood up without injuries anymore and it could walk fine. Summer looked down at his master and then at the melted hole in the wall gleaming with bright yellow light, much more inviting than the green deathtrap they were stuck in. Bran didn't need to invade his wolf's mind to get them out of there, Summer knew to do it himself and grabbed Bran with his teeth, tossing the boy on his back.

Bran held on as tight as he could as Summer ran into the light-filled tunnel. He looked back one last time at the burnt remains of the girl he loved, and then a huge section of the ceiling came crashing down, filling the room he was just in.

 **End Flashback**

"That was the last time I ever saw her," the boy said and clenched his fists and his eyes shut. "It wasn't even a week ago." He left out the part when she told him she loved him, but he told them the gist of what had happened.

For once, Luffy didn't fall asleep during the story and he was staring wide-eyed at the child. _Magic?! He knows magic?!_ Luffy felt bad for the kid's story, but he was really interested in this fireball power the kid had, and how he could talk to animals, and why he was here in the first place. Usopp was just as amazed as his captain, but it was Arya who moved first.

The girl reached her arms around her brother's back and hugged him on top of Summer. The boy's fists unclenched a little and his eyes opened wide at the touch. "You're not alone anymore Bran," she said, "let's go home."

The boy turned his head to the side and saw the two pirates smile up at him. "Yeah! You can come on my ship and show me how to do that fireball thing!"

Bran looked at them and then back at his younger sister who was still hugging him. These pirates seemed older than them, but they acted like kids. He, kind of liked that. "I don't know if I'll be able to do that," he said and didn't think he'd be able to teach anyone with the limited amount of training he had. "In truth, I didn't think I was going to have to fight so soon, but Bloodraven said the Night's King was dead and only one of his Lieutenants remained. It was the perfect time before any more white walkers could be made."

"The Night's King?" Luffy asked. The group started to move again, but Summer was walking in a slow trot so the pirates on his left could keep up. They went back towards the woods and Bran explained that the Night's King was the leader of the white walker army.

Both pirates and the girl sitting behind Bran tensed up for a second and Luffy said, "That's the guy I fought."

"And I killed," Usopp added on proudly, having shot the Gaon Hou that incinerated almost the entire white walker army.

Arya glared at the two pirates on their left and they closed their mouths. They were the ones responsible for making Bran fight the commander and lose his friend, but the boy wasn't mad like Arya thought he'd be. Instead he smiled at them, "Thank you. I don't think I ever would have been able to take them all on my own. I could barely defeat one..." he trailed off.

"That's still amazing though," Usopp said, seriously impressed by the kid. "I saw what those guys could do, it was terrifying."

Luffy nodded and agreed, saying that the Night's King just wouldn't stay down. Bran didn't seem to care about their encouragement, thanking them for their kind words with a straight face. He was a very serious kid and though a few years younger than the male pirates next to him, he was very mature compared to the pirates swinging around in the trees they walked through.

"AAAaaaAAAaaaAAA!" Luffy and Usopp called out as they swung across the vines. Running through the first time, they were looking for Bran, so they didn't get to enjoy the forest in its entirety. This time was different though and they were having a lot more fun.

Usopp grabbed onto a vine and swung across a large tree root below him, about to shout again. His voice came out as a girly scream though as the huge spider hiding under the root jumped up at him. He recoiled his legs fast enough to get away from the large spider, but it wasn't alone.

The two pirates dropped out of the trees and Usopp ran behind his captain who was holding his right bicep while the spiders approached. "I'll take you all on!" Luffy yelled and got ready for a fight.

"No," Bran stated and his wolf jumped forward next to Luffy. The pirate was annoyed this kid was trying to tell him what to do, "For one, there is no reason to fight and kill these creatures."

"But they're trying to kill us!" Usopp yelled, still cowering at the size of the spiders. They were ghostly white with green faces and green line patterns on their backs. Their eight eyes were menacing on their two feet tall bodies and their legs were long around them. They all stopped moving when the boy on top of the wolf looked their way.

"There is no point in killing them if you aren't going to eat them," the boy said angrily. He was a warg, and the more he became one with the animals, the more he felt sorry for them when they were killed. "Secondly, the poison in their fangs is deadly enough to kill you in under a minute. You didn't look like you were going to be careful when you fought them."

Luffy lowered his fist for a second, a sweat bead rolling down his face at the aspect that he almost died, having aimed directly for the face of the closest spider in front of him. The boy on his wolf stared at the spiders for a few seconds and then waved his hand to the right. "I don't always have to take control of their bodies," he explained as the spiders scurried away. "That tiger is particularly nasty, but most animals listen naturally."

"You can talk to them?" his sister asked in amazement.

"It's not so much talking," the boy replied. "I feel what I want to do, I think it, and they respond as if I'm one of their own. As if I'm their leader."

"Awesome," Luffy and Usopp stretched out in unison.

The boy tilted his head, "Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"No way!" Usopp crossed his arms. "That's a cool power!"

The boy looked at them to see if they were lying, but both men really seemed amazed and he smiled. The group reached the shore again and the other two groups were already waiting for them.

"How did you guys know to go back to the ship?" Arya asked. She thought they would all still be looking for Bran.

"It was weird," Nami responded and looked back from the hill she was waiting at. "A strange tiny mammal-like creature led us back through the woods."

Chopper was in a group with Zoro and Robin and he spoke up, "The one that led us back at the same time said to wait here and you guys would be back soon."

The three with Bran looked up at the boy in wonder, they had no idea when he sent those animals. The boy nodded at the creatures' good work getting everyone together and he smiled at the crew gathered around him. "Now," he said with a small smile, "shall we go get Jon?"

The fact that the boy somehow knew about their arrangement with Jon barely surprised them. He was alone at the top of the world riding a huge direwolf, and now some of them knew he had been fighting the white walkers as well and had magic powers.

"So he's on the crew now too?" Sanji asked their captain in the straw hat.

"Uh-huh," Luffy nodded. The crew smiled and were about to start introducing themselves to the boy when he spoke loudly.

"Hold on tight," Bran said to his sister who had her hands clutching the wolf's fur. She looked at his back in surprise but decided to listen and wrapped her arms around his front and crossed them over his chest. The boy's wolf knew exactly what he wanted and charged forward.

The Straw Hats were about to dive out of the way from the charging wolf, when it sprang off its front and back legs and stretched them out in front and behind it as it soared over their heads. _This must be what it's like for people who watch the Coup de Burst,_ Franky thought in awe as the wolf carrying the children flew over their heads and arced through the air over the Thousand Sunny.

Summer landed on the grass deck and started walking around it calmly before finding a nice spot to lay down near the swings. The Stark boy turned his head to Arya and he wasn't smiling like he was in front of the pirates. "I know everything," he whispered to her. "I've had dreams," he said as he lifted his legs up so he was facing the back of his wolf.

"Wh-What?" she asked him. He always called her his younger sister, even though she was a year older than him, and he treated her that way.

Bran put his hands on his sister's shoulders, "I had a dream after dad died, I knew it had happened. I saw what happened to Robb and Mom. I know you were in Braavos..." the girl's eyes were getting wider with everything he said. Then his eyes went completely dark, "and I know what's happening to Sansa right now."

The pirates were getting back on the ship and saw the brother and sister looking at each other really close on top of the wolf and talking to each other. Nami called out that they should enjoy the sun while it lasted because they were about to head back into the snow. It was a long way back to the other side of Westeros, and they were on a tight schedule.

A lot of them moaned, but they started getting to work right away. Robin was walking up to the second floor deck, enjoying the last time she'd walk on the grassy deck until it was again covered in snow. As she was walking past the children, she heard the younger boy say something absolutely horrific and it made her flinch as she kept walking, pretending not to hear it. _A man with no skin raping their sister? What kind of dream is that? These kids really need someone to watch over them... we'll fill that role, and I'll have to have a long conversation with Commander-san when he joins us from the Wall._

 **A/N Bran Stark joins the team! Another chapter down, and this pirate ship is just filling with Starks. I hope you liked Bran's small backstory tidbit. It didn't explain everything that happened since Bran came this far north, or Hodor's death, but I felt it was important to have some sort of an idea what he'd been doing up here. His powers from the show have only gotten stronger since we've last seen him: being able to stop animals from attacking like Jojen did with Summer and being able to control them more freely, and also his dreams are more vivid and frequent probably with the help of Bloodraven. Also, FIREBALLS! Of course it'd be the first thing he was taught, I mean, who wouldn't want to learn how to use fireball magic after the end of the fourth season?! Think I got it all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, oh! And Meera and Bran became more than just friends?! Maybe that was the first time she even said 'I love you' or maybe they were passionate lovers... doubtful. XD I'll leave that much to you to decide for yourselves, now time for reviews:**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **A chapter a day... you know the rest XD!**

Bobboky

Nice.

 **NICE.**

Mazzax

Bran, why you be running? So if Bran joins the crew, I'm guessing he'd be lookout. This oasis actually seems like it'd be a brilliant place for them to find a Devil Fruit. Since so few people would go there, it would explain why nobody knows about them.

 **Took him a while to get back through that tunnel, and then he made Meera a grave, could've buried something of hers or whatever. Then he had to go tell Lord Bloodraven that his ride had arrived. How much does he know of the Straw Hats? Is he super OP with his powers (overpowered, not One Piece ;p)? The oasis Devil Fruit thing would be cool, if I had thought about it earlier... Already six chapters forward rn, but Devil Fruits are coming in as I write the new one and edit this old chapter at the same time! Thanks for the review!**

Erin

Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one :)

 **Thank you.**

Guest

Bran! Ooh! Arya just needs to collect all of them!

 **STARKS! Gotta catch em all! A big family reunion being planned somewhere in the near future... eh eh... I'm looking forward to one!**

Guest

So I take it Bran and lord Bloodraven don't know about the destruction of the white walkers yet? I can't wait to see their reaction, i don't know if you read the books but if you have then you should know that lord Bloodraven is actually a 100 year old bastard-born Targaryean prince and brother of maester Aemon Targaryean , he later became hand of the king and the 996th commander of the nights watch before going beyond the wall and becoming a green seer. Also may I suggest Zoro gain a valyrian steel sword. It only makes sense after all. :D

 **Nope! Lol, creepy red eyes guy new the Night's King was dead right away, cuz, well he's creepy. I did look up a little about him which is why my description of him more matches the books than the weird old guy at the end of season 4. There was one White Walker Commander left, and he rallied the troops from Hardhome and all the wights around back to their ice fortress, only to find small children had come to defeat them. Bran wins, but loses Meera in the process and barely escapes with his life. Hope you enjoyed it! For Zoro, I wonder how Jon Snow would find some Valyrian steel to make them swords, though I am putting in Devil Fruits which should be even more rare, so who knows. Thanks for the review!**

Sage chapter 10 . 21h ago

PS.  
I notice you said you appreciate criticism but I'm not seeing you doing anything about them. You keep portraying the OP world in a bad light in favor of GOT.

You undermine OP from the way characters act and react, to the fast power difference. no one in the world of GOT is a match for the majority of the SHs, the only one that GOT can beat without an army of hundreds or thousands is the weak trio, the immense physical speed and the fast physical power is HUGE. Of course this does not apply to strategy or tactics, the GOT has got them beat in that aspect but the fast power difference is to big for them to compensate with tactics and strategy. the overwhelming sense of loyalty the SHs have for each other, would also weaken the GOT tactics and strategy.

Which saddens me cuz it feels like you only truly care about the reviewers that praise you cuz you keep doing it.

by the way Zoro has been using shishi sonson since at least Alabasta arc.

 **So far, there haven't been any times when the majority of Straw Hats haven't been able to take on any foes in the GOT world that had an army of less than hundreds or thousands, besides the Night's King. You've never seen the guy fight, so you can make assumptions that he's not as strong as Luffy, but I made the assumption the other way. Luffy would've kicked that tiger's ass, but he probably would've died from spider poison if Bran wasn't there. Now I keep writing my story this way not because of the way reviewers react, but because this is the way it was written down far before you reviewed. A well-critisized review that I agreed with that you leave in chapter six won't actually affect the story until maybe chapter 12 or 13, because that's how far ahead I was when I posted it. Occasionally the review will change my view completely on an issue, and I will edit the next chapter to adapt with it, but not often. In order to keep up fast updates, I keep writing all the time, so don't say I don't take criticism into consideration, because you'll see _less_ of the Straw Hats being disturbed by GOT style stuff, which was a main criticism of a lot of reviews. However, for example if Shireen gets burned alive: whether they hear about it, stop it, or watch it themselves, they're going to be horrified and disturbed by the fact that not only was the young girl screaming for her dad to help while he watched, but that he ordered it in the first place. Now after that rant, I'd still like to thank you for the review, because it really does seem like you're trying to help, even though I disagree with a lot you say.**

Danriver

Me again just want to tell you that this story is going somewhere. This story is exciting as A Spartan in Westeros Story. Have you read it? It has potential but no updates.:( Keep up the good work!

 **Checked out that story and it looked pretty cool. I never would've thought putting Halo and GOT together, but it could be cool. Thanks! The Going Around the North arc is in full swing and I think there's one more chapter up here, maybe two.**

GR

exploratory chapter? just check the wiki a few days ago, quite suprise that Jon die. as for DF, maybe someone just ate it from a very long time ago and did't notice the side effect, from wiki the time line of GoT and OP is pretty much scale the same with the oldest being-5000 yrs

 **JON SNOW NOOOO! How can he get out of this one, read a few more chapters to find out! DF's are a rarity in this world, even on Grand Line islands there aren't usually a ton of people with them, but maybe that will change... or something. Don't want to give anything away so I'll just say thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"What's he doing?" Chopper whispered. The long nosed sniper next to him was staring at their newest member as well. It was freezing up on the deck and their snowball fight only lasted ten minutes before even the reindeer born on a Winter Island got cold and wanted to go inside.

Bran was out on the deck though. He was there when they got there and was in the same spot when they were about to head inside. The deck was covered in snow and the boy was sitting at the edge with his legs hanging off the side of the ship. His direwolf was lying by his side but they must have been sitting there for a long time because the gold fur on Summer's back was completely covered in snow so he looked like a large mound of snow.

Usopp shrugged and walked over to the kid. It had been a couple of days since they went and got him, and when he was talking it was almost always when his sister was with him. The sniper was freezing even with his extra layers, but the kid only had on one of the extra Night's Watch cloaks, and yet he wasn't shivering, just staring out into the snowstorm. "Hey Bran," Usopp said and sat down next to the boy.

Summer stirred for a second and some of the snow on his fur fell off, but he stayed where he was laying. Chopper walked over to the other side of the wolf and they started talking. Bran looked over as his wolf growled a couple times at the reindeer, though Chopper smiled and said something back.

"It's weird isn't it?" Usopp asked the kid and looked out over the water as Bran turned to him. "All this time you've probably been the only one who could understand him right?" The two of them looked over as Summer lifted a paw and Chopper laughed as the paw pushed him a little.

"Chopper's really cool," Bran whispered just loud enough for Usopp to hear.

The pirate smiled and started laughing, "Don't let him hear you say that, he'll act all offended." Bran remembered seeing the doctor's reaction after a compliment he day before and he cracked a smile. Usopp laughed harder and said, "Don't stay out here too long, you're making your sister jealous. Her winter training sessions are looking easy compared to the amount of time you spend out here."

Bran smirked at that comment. Showing up his sister was a new concept for him. She always was a better shot and she managed to disarm him whenever they used to fight with swords, and he was proud of his swordplay. _No way I could beat her now, but at least I've got her in this. Guess spending years north of the Wall has helped adapt me to the cold. Still..._ the boy felt a cold gust of wind hit his face and he nodded at Usopp.

The boy turned to his direwolf that instantly stopped talking to Chopper and turned his way. Summer bent down and tossed his master up on his back. The pirates walked together to the new floor-door Franky made in the middle of the deck big enough for their new crew pet to drop into.

Summer dropped down to the lower deck and Usopp and Chopper went down with him. The reindeer landed it but Usopp slipped and fell face-first on the wood.

"How is it out there?" Nami asked as she walked out of the next room and looked into the dry-off room.

The boys were taking off their coats and Bran tossed Usopp his to put on the rack.

"Cold," the three of them responded at the same time. The door closed above them, but Nami was still hit by a cold gust and stumbled back.

"How were you playing up there?" Nami asked them. She crossed her arms and shivered. Usopp laughed and smiled at her as he took off his green jacket to reveal his normal overalls underneath. She stared at him for a few seconds longer than usual and then turned away, _Is it just me, or is he,_ she looked back and the sniper scratched his head confused at why she was looking at him so intensely.

When he scratched his head it became much more obvious and she asked, "Have you been working out?"

Chopper turned Heavy Point and was putting Bran on his shoulders and they both turned to Usopp. The sniper had the largest grin on his face and rubbed his nose with his finger smugly. "So you noticed huh?" Even Summer lifted his head and stared as Usopp lifted his arm and flexed. No one had noticed it because even on the inside of the ship they were often wearing coats, and he liked working out alone considering the amount he could do compared to the others.

For a really skinny teenager, he was looking too proud for the small muscles on his arms. Yet Chopper and Nami knew him longer than Bran did and they were surprised by the medium-sized muscles that weren't there before. The younger boy wasn't going to mention how every man he knew, Usopp's age or older, was bigger than him, but he did chuckle to himself.

"When did you decide to start that?" The navigator asked him as they walked in a group towards the kitchen. Chopper ducked down so the boy on his back wouldn't hit the ceiling and they moved into the kitchen.

Usopp paused for a second and then sat down at the table with a sigh, "Ever since Hardhome," he whispered.

Bran perked up and looked at the man with the long nose. His sister had told him what happened there during his first day on the ship, but she was stuck on the ship for a lot of it. The sniper didn't even feel like exaggerating the story, and he didn't need to to make it sound intense. "I was pinned to the ground, one of those wights was on top of me. If I," he stopped and rubbed his head. Sanji looked over from the stove as well as the others listened to him.

Usopp continued quieter, "I know that if it was Luffy, or Zoro, or Sanji, or Chopper, or Franky, they would have been able to throw the corpse off like it weighed nothing. But I, I wasn't strong enough, and it," he didn't need to continue and Nami put a hand on his shoulder. The corpse bit off his fingers and he still had four vertical scars over his face. The wound on his chest was the worst he got but he was like the other boys in the sense that he healed quickly.

"Wow Usopp, that's amazing," Chopper whispered and the sharpshooter looked at him confused. "So you're training so something like that never happens again. That's so cool," the reindeer smiled at his friend and role model, and Usopp smirked again, losing his unnaturally depressed look.

Sanji smiled and went back to cooking his food. He was also upset he couldn't get to the beach and save the ladies in time. Franky apologized for holding him back when they saw the state the others were in when they got back. He never thought the threat would be dangerous enough to hurt Luffy and Zoro that bad.

* * *

Arya said that taking the Iron Throne would be harder than fighting the army of undead and they were all getting ready their own ways.

During the next few days, Usopp gave the girl some pointers on shooting a bow even though he was the novice. She thought he was just being smug about how quickly he picked it up, but his pointers really did help.

Bran was amazed at how dedicated his sister was. When she wasn't standing out in the freezing snow, she was lifting weights, or training with Zoro or Usopp. Bran watched one of the training sessions between the swordsmen before and her strikes all looked like they were aiming to kill.

The large sword she had, moved as fast as her Needle using her Water Dance and Zoro was right, she was getting much stronger. _Think about how fast I'll be with the thinner blade Jon gets me_. The girl swung her weapon around her back and parried one of Zoro's hits when he thought she was giving him a blind spot. The green haired man was impressed by her improvements in skill and they kept going.

One day, after he knocked her down, she was panting hard and looked up at him, "You think I could try using two swords?"

He seemed pretty surprised by the question and looked her up and down. Zoro wondered if she'd be able to do it and then shook his head, "I developed my fighting style with multiple blades. I didn't adapt my fighting to match the number of blades I had. You already have a fighting style, it won't be worth it to start your training from scratch."

She thought over his words carefully and then nodded her head. _One is enough._

The two of them started fighting again and Zoro was blocking every one of her strikes. They'd been training together for a month, since she left Braavos, but she couldn't land a single strike on him.

She was getting angrier and angrier with every dodge he made. The man blocked a hit from her and he didn't even look like he was trying.

He got around her, tapped her in the back with his blade's back, and she stumbled forward. The girl's head was tilted down and she was breathing hard, "Not good enough," she muttered and turned around so her body was facing Zoro with her head still down. "I need to get stronger," she whispered and rose her sword and her head again.

The girl wasn't thinking about the man she was fighting. She was thinking of Walder Frey. Zoro could instantly see the difference in her eyes and lifted his swords. _She's getting angry, but she's not getting sloppy,_ he thought as the girl rushed in. Arya feigned to the right and went left, but that was a feint too and the fast girl slid under his legs and swung at his back.

Zoro lifted a sword over his shoulder and pointed it down behind him, blocking the blow. He felt his blade get pushed in a little and the child definitely put a lot more strength than usual into that attack. He turned to face her but she was gone. The green haired man opened his eyes wide, she was actually gone. He looked over at the door leading down off the Crow's Nest and then shook his head; there was no way she made it all the way over there that fast.

He heard something clank on the other side of the room and snapped his head over to see one of his lighter weights spinning around on the floor. It kept spinning and he watched as it stopped and the room became silent. The silence lasted for another split second before he heard a sound way too close to him.

Zoro spun around and the black haired girl was standing in the middle of the room, less than five feet away from him with her sword raised. _She'd be a great assassin,_ Zoro thought as the girl jabbed forward. She was sneaking closer but when her opponent turned, she only had one chance and struck.

The male pirate lifted his sword to block, but her blade skimmed his arm as he lifted it. Zoro smacked her blade away and then hit her in the side with the back of his Wado. She fell and coughed a few times before looking back up, "I did it," she said with a huge smirk.

After an entire month, she finally hit him. Zoro looked down and stared at his right arm. Right above the wrist on his forearm, was a shallow cut with blood dripping down it. _Humiliating for me, very impressive for her,_ he nodded at her and frowned.

She didn't get why he was upset and thought he might not have thought it was a big achievement. _It's not like I beat him or anything,_ her smile went away and she picked up the sword she dropped, getting back to her feet. Zoro was surprised, he was ready to call the training for the day, _I can't celebrate over wounding him. Nicking Illyn Payne's arm won't put him in the ground. Slitting his throat will do that._

Zoro stopped frowning and wasn't as disappointed in himself for allowing her to cut him anymore. This girl had a spark in her eyes and wasn't going to give up until she was better than everyone she wanted revenge on. He didn't know much about her past, but occasionally while they sparred she would growl out someone's name right before a particularly strong hit.

Everyone on the crew was very welcoming to the new boy and Sanji even made a joke one night while they were together at dinner. "Your family is filling up this ship. We've got you two and then your older brother will be joining us soon. Even your family pets are here!"

"You think Jon will bring Ghost?" Arya asked Bran when Sanji finished talking.

Bran saw the others staring at them wondering what this Ghost was and he stated, "Jon's direwolf."

"You mean we'll have another one of these huge wolves here!?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"You each have your own?" Sanji asked and instantly Arya's eyes darkened for a second. It wasn't long but the chef realized his mistake and the girl smiled quickly, thinking of something.

"Ha, Jon's was the runt of the litter," Arya said. "You won't have to worry about him taking up too much space."

* * *

"Heeya! Faster!" Jon kicked the side of his horse and it moved faster down the path he was taking. _Won't be long before they find the note. I'm sorry my black brothers, but this is something I need to do. The wildlings are pacified and south of the Wall, the Night's King is defeated, I'm sure Thorne can handle the Wall without me._

Ghost ran up alongside Jon's horse in the middle of the snowstorm. The two of them were running away from Castle Black, leaving it far behind them. His direwolf running next to him was bigger than his horse and looked like it was running at a slower pace to stay with Jon.

Ghost could run faster than the horse, Jon knew that, but he had never considered riding his wolf before. Ghost was his friend, and he'd rather ride a horse with a saddle anyway than grabbing the fur of his wolf.

"Let's go boy, we've got under a week to get to the coast." It shouldn't take them that long, but he had to be careful to stay off main roads and keep hidden so men wouldn't spot him. If something came up he'd have to take a longer detour because he was against hurting any of his own men, even if they weren't his men anymore.

 _I'm becoming a pirate. I turned down Stannis who offered to make me Warden of the North, make me Jon Stark, so that I could become a pirate?_ The man in the black cloak shook his head, _No,_ he was convincing himself of the negatives, _I left to protect my sister, that's it. Their plans to take King's Landing are foolish... but with that weapon on their ship, and Luffy's powers..._

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch had thought a long time about the men who saved them from Hardhome. Luffy fought on par with the Night's King, and if he still had the Dragonglass maybe he could have defeated him. _And what Tormund said about the swordsman, could he really have done those things with his swords? It sounds unreal._

Jon Snow focused his thoughts on escaping to the coast and just hoped the Straw Hats would be waiting for him when he arrived.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny finally made it south of the Wall again, and it called for a celebration. Unfortunately...

"Where's the food?" Sanji muttered as soon as he looked inside the fridge. There was only one person who could so something like this, "LUFFY!"

The crew searched the ship and dragged their captain up to the deck. "He ate all the food!" Nami yelled since a few of them still didn't know why they were gathered.

"What?!" Arya shouted. The pirate captain always ate the most out of them, and they said he'd done it before, but to think it was really happening.

"Sorry," Luffy bowed his head.

"That's not good enough!" Most of the crew except for Bran and Robin shouted at the same time.

The boy sitting on his wolf looked to the side of the ship and said, "From the day you left to now, how long has it been?"

Robin, the only other calm member of the crew, answered the boy, "Three days shy of a full month."

The kid nodded and scratched his head. It felt weird getting the first haircut in years, but having hair longer than his sister's wasn't okay and he asked Nami to cut it for him. He slid his fingers through his straight hair that fell just below his ears. "Well, I had a dream and I think I know where we should go next."

The arguing crew looked over at the kid and Luffy looked through swollen bumps over his eyes. "What do you mean?" Sanji asked the boy.

"I have dreams, more like premonitions actually," the boy stated. "Bear Island is less than a day away from here. The Mormonts have always been loyal to House Stark. You're going to need more than this to take the Iron Throne-"

"No," Luffy said and crossed his arms. "I don't want a bunch of random people I don't like following me."

"You don't need to," the boy assured the unreasonable pirate. "Aren't allies a good thing to have though? You can't take the Throne without anyone willing to follow you."

Luffy frowned harder and looked like he was trying to think. "Luffy-san," Robin started. She'd been getting more used to calling her friends by their names instead of their positions on the ship, but she always added san except on rare occasions. "It is very common for pirates to form allies with other crews or even nations."

The captain tilted his head and looked to her as if asking, 'Really?' The black haired woman nodded her head and continued, "A crew can be very powerful, but the most powerful pirate in the world, Whitebeard, didn't get there by making enemies of every crew he met. In fact, he has over fifty powerful pirate captains as his allies."

"Fifty?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"They won't follow me?" Luffy wondered out loud.

"No," Bran assured and shook his head. It was really only the terminology he had to change to convince the captain, "They'll _support_ you and fight off enemies that try to stop you from taking over, but if you don't want them to go with you, they won't."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked the boy and he froze.

He was basing this completely off a dream, and the dream wasn't very clear. It showed a Bear walking behind a direwolf, his direwolf Summer, only Summer had a Straw Hat on. "I'm sure." He interpreted it this way and didn't understand much else in the dream. There was a shadowed man with one stag horn coming out of his head riding the bear and had fire around him, but he was walking behind Summer, which had to mean something good, right?

"Then let's go!" Luffy shouted and jumped to his feet, "Bear Island!"

Nami punched him in the head and he smashed down into the deck again. The snow was only a thin layer now and the pirate hit the ground hard. "You still ate all our food! Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm sure Lyanna Mormont will treat us with a feast when we arrive," Bran added on and Luffy jumped back up excited again until Nami hit him down.

"It will still be a while before we get there and I'm hungry!" The others glared at the teen in the Straw Hat and Bran sighed once more.

"It's alright," the boy said and pointed to the side of the ship. "Try not to take too many," he said, though he was feeling pretty hungry as well.

The pirates ran to the side of the ship and their eyes went wide. The fish were literally lining up to get eaten. This was Sanji's new favorite male on the ship and he could just imagine the possibilities opened by this kid's powers.

Luffy held up a hand and was counting off his fingers, _Fireballs, Magic dreams, controls animals! This kid is so cool!_ "Usopp! Get the fishing rods!"

"On it!" The others seemed to forget Luffy had eaten all their food from this new development.

Arya walked over to her brother, "Are you okay with this?" She asked him.

"I don't like abusing my powers," the boy said, "but everyone is getting hungry and I feel like this is the right thing to do. Don't worry little sis, I'm fine."

"I'm older than you," she retorted.

"Then why am I taller than you?" He replied with a smirk.

"Because you're riding a wolf," she muttered and then Summer licked her in the face, causing the boy on top to start cracking up. Arya wiped the saliva from her face and stuck out her tongue, spitting and wiping it furiously. "Gross," she said and then started laughing too.

The Straw Hats caught some fish and then sailed away from the Wall. They'd have to come back to this spot in a few days to meet with Jon, but until then they had some time to explore.

Nami spent the day heading towards Bear Island in her room. She was making a map of what they'd seen so far on Westeros. She had another mainly empty Essos map with Braavos on it, but she was working on Westeros for now.

She drew the curved line cutting in on the far northern point and drew a few tiny trees in the section to show it was the oasis in the ice. She called Bran down at one point to ask if there were any large landforms further inland that she should draw once she had the outside line drawn. He admired her work so far and then told her about the big mountain on the other side of the oasis.

The orange haired woman heard him describe the green light and her eyes popped wide. "Did you," she started and then stopped. Luffy and Usopp hadn't told anyone about what the boy said to them back in the oasis, which must have been hard for them. Because of this, Nami was still searching for an answer to all the motionless corpses in front of that mountain. She opened her mouth again and mentioned the storm on their way north and the light through the fog, and the bodies.

"Oh," the boy said after Nami described what she saw. "The snow would have covered them before long, which means you must've seen them minutes after..." He paused, "Minutes after Meera died."

Nami remembered seeing the fresh grave and the name Meera on it and she put a hand on the kid's shoulder. At a time like this, some people would get up and walk away, but Bran was used to not being able to walk away in these situations. Chopper had brought him down but went back upstairs when they started talking about the map so it was only the two of them. "Did you love her?" Nami asked.

The boy's eyes went wide. When he told the story to his sister and the two pirates, he left out that important detail. "Yes," he whispered, "and I killed her."

"No you didn't..." Nami began, thinking the kid blamed himself for some reason.

He knew why she said it and a small smile appeared on his face as he lifted a hand, "Actually, I did. I threw a fireball at her, and she burned alive." Nami gasped and Bran sighed, he couldn't just let her leave thinking he was a crazy person now. He started the story from the beginning of where he told his sister, Luffy, and Usopp, only this time he didn't leave out when they said they loved each other.

When he was finished, he thought the woman would say something about the story, but instead she asked, "How did you two meet?"

The boy laughed and told her how Meera came at him with a drawn bow in her hands and she was the scariest girl he'd seen in his life. The two of them laughed and Nami asked more questions, leading to the boy answering them.

Bran told her about running from Winterfell, to escaping beyond the Wall. He talked about his separation with his younger brother and Osha who he'd grown to consider his friend. Then he talked of his journey North and escaping from the wildlings. He mentioned how hard it was not to say anything to Jon when his older half-brother went north of the Wall and he saw him. He told her it was going to be hard seeing him again after seeing him and not saying anything multiple times since they'd last seen each other seven years before.

Nami was always sympathetic to everything he said and she was stunned he was talking so much. It had been a week and a half since the boy got on their ship, and this was by far the longest conversation they had. _He's been with a group this entire time. They've been his friends, his nakama, and then he was left with no one but himself. I'm glad we're filling that void._

The boy was only a few years younger than Nami, but she acted like a mother to him and comforted him when he needed it. He talked about the white walkers attacking them, Jojen dying, the first time he learned about magic, his training, Hodor's death, and the dreams he had about them too.

Nami put down her pen and wasn't focused on her maps anymore. "What do you mean?" She asked him, "You saw us coming?"

"Yes," he replied. "Over two months ago, I knew you'd be coming. It scared me."

"What? Why?" The navigator asked.

The teen boy looked nervous in his seat and shuffled around a little. "I saw Luffy in his Straw Hat, he was smiling, but the background was completely black. Underneath his feet were the symbols of every major house in Westeros. All except for two." He paused and wondered if it was a good idea to tell the woman this and then sighed. He resigned himself to trusting them the minute he got on their ship, it was time to stand by that decision. "On one side of Luffy there was a direwolf, and on the other a dragon. They looked more like our family crests than the real creatures, but when they clashed, Luffy's smile was gone and all I heard was a lion's roar before the dream ended."

Nami's mind was racing as she thought about the possible implications of that dream. The boy added at the end, "I had a few more dreams about a man in a Straw Hat, or just the hat itself, but none were as vivid as the first."

"You're dreams," Nami started, "are they always this cryptic?"

"No," he said and thought about the most recent ones besides the Bear dream. "I dreamt my father was in the tombs, and the next day we received word he was executed. I know that right now," his eyes became full of darkness and the girl in front of him felt nervous. "My older sister Sansa is being raped by one of the Boltons."

The navigator was shocked to hear this and the boy continued in a whisper. "I won't demand anything out of your crew because you've already done so much for my sister and for me. However," he lifted his head up and Nami could see how determined he was. "After we go to Bear Island and meet back up with Jon, with or without your help, I'm going to save my sister."

What Meera told him echoed through his head and Nami remembered hearing that part of the story. He was going to save his sisters, and he believed one of them was safe as long as she stayed with them here. _Of course we'll help you. I could never live with myself after hearing this if I didn't do everything I could to stop it._ The word 'rape' reverberated through Nami's mind and she shivered, trying not to think about it.

"Land ho!" Franky yelled out and everyone on the ship started heading to the deck. Chopper ran into the girls' room and picked up Bran excitedly.

"Have you ever been to Bear Island?" Nami asked her new friend as they climbed up the steps. She would have to draw the island onto her map of Westeros and if she had the time she'd make an enlarged map of the island as well.

"No," Bran admitted, "but I'm positive they're still loyal to the Starks. The one in charge of their house right now, Lyanna Mormont, is named after my aunt Lyanna Stark."

Chopper was surprised at how much the boy was talking to Nami. It was like he completely opened up to the woman and he couldn't blame the boy, when Nami wasn't angry she was a really loving person.

The group climbed up on deck and saw everyone else already staring off at the island up ahead. "It's small," Zoro stated. Compared to the huge continent of Westeros, yes it was small, but it was still big enough to have multiple towns on it and a large city at the coast.

"Ursan," Arya said as she looked out over the water at the large castle in the port city. "We'll find enough support here to take back Winterfell."

"We'd be enough," Zoro stated with a hand on his swords. "But I do agree an ally would be nice on this big continent."

"Who knows, we've been picking up crew members everywhere we go, maybe there'll be someone here Luffy wants to join the crew," Chopper offered.

"We do have a big ship, our small crew could get a lot larger," Sanji stated. "Preferably with more women," he added with a nod of his head.

"That's right," Franky said and then said, "The part about the Sunny being able to carry more people. Though having more girls wouldn't be bad either."

"Pervert," Nami muttered.

"Thank you," the cyborg responded with a small blush.

"It wasn't a compliment!" She yelled back at him.

"Do you really think Lyanna will betray the Boltons to start a rebellion with us? A crew of ten?" Arya asked.

"Yes, I do," Bran answered.

Robin chimed in, "From what I've read," she started. She finished the entire book on the houses and lands of Westeros in their journey around the north and believed she had a solid understanding of loyalties, "The Mormonts have followed the Starks for thousands of years without fail."

"I can't wait for the feast," Usopp stated. His mind was off of the important conversation going on, since the fish lunch they had a while ago wasn't holding him over anymore. The sun was starting to set on the horizon and the crew neared the port.

"Ursan huh?" Luffy wondered and looked at either side of the harbor they were entering. Two large polar bears stood at the sides of the entrances to the harbor and he said, "Whoa, those bears are standing completely still."

Everyone sweatdropped at the captain who didn't seem to understand the concept of statues unless they were right in front of him.

Bran looked at his sister and they had the same skeptical thought, _This is the man who will rule the Seven Kingdoms._

 **A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for reading another chapter! Things have been pretty hectic this last week with prom, graduation, and the start of my summer job, but I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can find time to edit. Graduation actually starts in two hours XD, so I figured I could post this chapter before I have to go. We get a lot of Bran development in this chapter: calm like Robin, but more open about his past, and he's got some crazy ass dreams. What could that one about dragons, wolves, and a lion mean? I don't really know to be honest, but I've got a few cool ideas and I'd be happy to hear what you suggest should happen based on that dream! Next chapter we get Lyanna Mormont, and another person... whose introduction will be awesome, I hope ;p. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, now here are some reviews:**

iitrnr

Great chapter.

 **Thanks again!**

jumjalala

Lol great way to end the chapter. Robin being creeped out by someone else for a change.

 **Yeah, Stinks to be Bran sometimes and have to watch things like your sister getting raped, but now he's got the crew to help him fix these bad dreams! Thanks!**

Shadowtail15

Thats too bad I was hoping they would eventually find a way back to the grand line and bring all their new crew members on their crazy adventures I wanted to see their reactions.  
Then again people who see the future in GOT have been wrong before.

Good Story.

 **The pirates are going to be stuck here for a long, long time, but think about the wording of Bloodraven's uh, prophecy? Never return to the adventure they were on... I'll leave it at that and say thank you!**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **Thanks! Prom night was crazy and it was a long day yesterday, but two days isn't too bad right? XD!**

Mazzax

So will Bran help Arya and Jon train in their warg abilities? And are they going to ever meet up with Nymeria? I'm guessing Ghost will be accompanying Jon when he joins up with the crew. If Bran can throw fireballs around, then they should totally have him charge a bunch of Heat and/or Flame Dials and use them in conjunction with Breath and Jet Dials to rig up a hot air balloon-like system to give the Thousand Sunny flight capabilities (at least for limited periods).

 **All cool ideas! The warg abilities one I think is particularly awesome and I wonder if Bran knows his siblings can do it yet. Having Nymeria show up has always been a thought of mine, but she would look so much different from the last time Arya saw her, plus would her wolf still know her after six years of separation? Heat Dials with fireball magic would be super cool, I think Usopp might have a few ideas for that, so thank you very much for the suggestions!**

Guest

So I'm assuming its to the wall to pick up Jon and then to winterfell for Sansa, or vice-versa. Btw I vote for either Jon, Arya, or Sansa to get devil fruit powers, atleast one of them,or even do all three with all different devil fruit types. Jon first and foremost, if Jon got one I would suggest the Logia type snow snow fruit belonging to Monet from the punk hazard arc, he even has snow in his name. :P Next for Arya I'd suggest a Zoan type in the form of the wolf wolf fruit from that one CP9 agent. Finally for Sansa there's the Paramecia type, may I suggest something more non-aggressive as to correspond with Sansa's nature, like the slip slip fruit wielded by Alvida. You could also give Daenerys a Mythical Zoan type in the form of the dragon dragon fruit if you wanted to. Not too sure how I feel about Tyrion getting one, but if he had to I'd suggest he get something like the vision vision fruit wielded by Violet so he could see into people's minds. I'd also suggest key players in game of thrones like Tyrion, Jon, Daenerys, and Arya have access to Conquerors Haki do to their large amounts of determination and willpower. This is only ge basic overview, if you want more advice just say so in the bottom response.

 **Jon is the first on their list after a small pause at Bear Island, or not so small, who knows? I don't think all of the Starks will be getting Devil Fruit abilities, and what if Sansa doesn't even join the crew (to the dismay of Sanji)? Danaerys riding a dragon, with the dragon ability, would be pretty funny to see, but I'd think Tyrion or Jorah would be cool to have by her side with a powerful fruit, maybe even Grey Worm, that advisor chick, or Daario. Conqueror's Haki is a great idea, and though the Straw Hats who never got it, probably still won't get it, having GoT characters obtain it sounds like a great idea. Thanks for all the suggestions!**

Erin

This was a good chapter, Bran finally joined and then Jones coming too. This almost feels like Pokemon ,lol.  
But anyway keep up the good work.

 **Jon is heading away from Castle Black, hopefully avoiding the demise the black brothers had planned for him. Bran's a member of the crew now, and Usopp's working hard to get stronger. 'Game of Thrones! Gotta catch em all!' XD Thanks for the review!**

Danriver

Bran Stark join the crew! Feels like a video game like mass effect or dragon age, going around recruiting people with special abilities.

 **The crew keeps getting larger still, and who knows how many people (and pets) will be on it by the time they reach King's Landing, or even Winterfell. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"They're here, they're here, they're here!" The doors to the grand hall opened and this was the first thing the pirates heard as they looked into the room.

There was a girl in the front of the room pacing back and forth at the top of some steps. She had a large wooden chair behind her with a white bear head at the top of it but the girl was too excited to sit down. There were guards on either side of the room and some advisors near the bottom of the steps looking towards the entrance as the people walked in.

The Straw Hats were looking around the room in awe. There were large stone pillars going up to the ceiling high above them and there were empty balconies of what was a second level to the great hall they were in. "Cool," Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper muttered together as they looked around at all the guards. They were standing in front of the large white pillars symmetrically around the room and the whole place looked awesome.

The girl in the front had two guards up at the top of the stairs with her. One was on her left and the other on her right and they were in full knight's armor unlike most of the guards who had less on but were still armed. "You're here!" the girl in the front of the room shouted.

"Lady Lyanna?" Bran asked from on top of Chopper's shoulders. They had to leave Summer on the ship with Franky as per the request of the guards who said they'd take them to the castle.

"Please don't call me that," the girl said and rushed down the steps. The two guards behind her looked like they were used to their Lady's excited behavior and they were running right behind her as she met the crew halfway down the hall.

"How old is she?" Sanji wondered as he stared at the cute little girl running towards them. She wasn't even four feet tall but she had long brown hair and practically skipped down the long hall towards them.

"Ten," Bran replied in a whisper.

"And a half!" the girl corrected since she heard Bran from the short distance she was away. The pirate crew collectively sweatdropped at the little girl's comment and she looked around until she pointed at the next smallest girl in the room. Arya might have been a few years older and definitely a lot more mature, but Lyanna's smile was contagious as the girl made eye contact with her and shouted, "Arya Stark! I can't believe I'm meeting you. And you My Lord," she looked flustered and turned to Bran quickly, taking a knee in front of the reindeer.

The boy on top of Chopper went red in the face and lifted a hand, "You really don't have to-"

"Of course I do!" she jumped back on her feet and smiled at the boy on the large furry guy's back. "You're the rightful Warden of the North. You wanna hear what I said to Roose Bolton when he told me to bend the knee?"

The man in the Straw Hat nodded excitedly as this girl was really funny. The others couldn't help themselves from smiling either and the girl shouted, "Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North, whose name is STARK!"

The pirates who were doubting that this girl might not really be loyal to the Starks discarded that idea immediately after hearing this and they couldn't stop smiling at her. Arya looked a little confused though and asked, "Lady Lyanna..."

"Don't call me that," the girl pleaded and shook her hands in front of her, "It's Lya to my friends, we can be friends right?" She looked at the girl in front of her and Arya scratched her head nervously.

"Yeah, sure," Arya responded, "but why would you want to be my friend? You don't know anything about me."

The girl looked like she was just smacked in the face and jumped in surprise, "Oh my God I forgot!" She practically yelled in excitement and spun to the guard standing behind her on her left. The man never had the chance to speak because it would be rude to interrupt his Lady during her conversation, but now the girl remembered him. Arya looked at the man wearing full armor and her mouth lowered a little and the other pirates were confused. "I do know all about you Arya, or Harry," she started laughing and Arya lowered her jaw a little more. "Let me introduce, Ser Gendry of Ursan. He's my personal bodyguard with Ser Frowns-A-Lot over here."

The pirates looked to the girl's other side where the man in his armor was definitely frowning at them. He had white hair coming out of his helmet and was giving the crew in front of him suspicious glares. Arya didn't look at the older man though and she ran forward instead right past Lya and to the man in armor who was really uncomfortable to hug, but she did it anyway. She recognized him from the second she saw his helmet. It wasn't the same as the one he had with him when they were in the Night's Watch convoy, but it looked similar and made with stronger steel. "Gendry!"

"Hey Arya," the man said from inside his armor and it took all his restraint to keep his composure in front of the other guards and not bend down and give her a big hug too.

She was so relieved. The last time she saw him the Red Priestess was taking him away and she thought he would have been dead by now. She had to stop herself from crying multiple times and accepted this was real. Lya started talking again and there was no stopping the fast-paced girl, "He showed up at our island one day and was caught stealing food from town, back when Mom was still alive. I convinced her to let him go and he told me about himself and I wanted him to be my guard. Did you know Robert Baratheon is his dad?!"

Bran and Arya went wide-eyed and the man with the bull helmet on was trying not to tell the girl to stop shouting secrets to people they just met. She seemed to realize that at the same time and slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh Shi-" she shouted and stopped herself just as fast. The pirates were almost as surprised by anything else as that the ten year old almost cursed in front of them. "I mean, I wasn't supposed to say that," she looked around at the pirates and tilted her head, "uhh, who are you people?"

Ser Frowns-A-Lot answered, "They're the pirates I was just telling you about ten minutes..."

"Oh yeah the pirates!" Lyanna smacked her fist down onto her open palm like she just remembered it. "Can I trust you guys?"

"You can," Bran told her and the girl smiled. The white haired man was surprised Brandon Stark believed they could trust the pirates, he assumed they were only there as transport.

"This place is so cool," Luffy said as he looked around at the walls.

"I know right?!" the girl before them exclaimed. She started going on about how her mother Maege wasn't one for decorating, but she was a different story. She had the best carpenters and architects on the island come and make the castle look really cool and the statues around the room were testament to that.

While Lyanna was talking to Luffy with the other guard watching them, Gendry added on to the group of pirates, "She may sound like she's an impulsive girl, but those paintings," he pointed at the other wall where a group of polar bears were beating up lions, dragons, and krakens, "and those statues," there were ones commemorating her uncle Jeor and her mother, "were jobs she hired people in the cities and outlying towns to complete. The riches her mother had stored in the vaults here went back into the pockets of the people on the island and Lya doesn't like the idea of taxes so she lowered them a lot. The people of Bear Island love her."

"I love her too," Nami said and wanted to go give the sweet little girl a hug.

"So!" Lyanna snapped back to business and ran from the statue of her uncle back towards the group gathered near the door. Luffy was staring at the statue of the old Lord Commander before Jon Snow and the man really sounded great the way his niece described him. "Am I the first?!" she asked excitedly.

"The first what?" Bran asked since the question was directed at him.

"Well," the girl started and took a deep breath. "I haven't received word from any of the other loyal houses that you've returned, so am I the first one you've come to for help?" The girl looked really excited and when Bran nodded, she was about to explode with joy.

The guards around the room were staying surprisingly still during all the excited outbreaks from their Lady. Robin looked around and stifled a laugh, _They must deal with this every day. It's an exciting island._

Arya was asking Gendry all sorts of questions about how he got away from the Red Woman and all the way to Bear Island and the older boy was answering as well as he could. He was four years older than her and around the same age as some of the boys on the crew. The girl was laughing at his story and the crew looking at her were happily surprised this girl found another of her friends/family.

 _When we found her she was all alone in a place where people go to die,_ Robin thought proudly. _Now we're waiting for her older brother to join us with her younger brother already here. And she's found a long lost friend. You've come a long way,_ "We thought House Mormont would stay loyal to the Starks..." the black-haired woman was never going to be able to finish her sentence with the young girl in the room.

"It's not just me," she exclaimed. "Lord Greatjon Umber is leading the secret rebellion," she started whispering as if anything else she already said wasn't as secretive as this. "The different Northern houses sided with the Boltons and Stannis, but they were all just biding their time until you returned. He asked me to pick a side and I told him I'd never side with anyone, even for pretend, if they weren't a Stark. Rickon is still with him the last I heard," the girl was the one interrupted this time as the two Stark children in the room started shouting.

"Really? When was that? Did Lord Greatjon side with Roose Bolton?!" Bran shouted all these things at once.

"He's alive, he's alive," Arya was receiving good news after good news and the girl spun around and looked straight at Luffy. The second he stepped through the doors of the House of Black and White, he changed her life. She didn't see him coming, but the moment he turned into a giant balloon and softened her fall, she knew there was something special about him. "Thank you Luffy," she said to the pirate in the Straw Hat and she was smiling more than they'd seen her the entire time they were with her, "for letting me on your crew."

"Shishishi, of course!" he exclaimed.

"Lya," Bran said and the girl looked at the boy on top of the furry man, "We've come to ask for your help. For the support of Bear Island when we take back the North."

The frowny faced guard also seemed to be the girl's trusted advisor and he looked at the cripple boy who had to be held up. "How do you plan on taking the North? Winter is Coming, and Roose Bolton controls Winterfell. The keep can last a siege for months, years if they have the food. Stannis is already on his way and his army doubles the Boltons."

"Stannis can't get into Winterfell," Bran stated, "we can."

"How?" the girl in charge of the island asked. She was anxious to hear what the plan was and couldn't wait to get involved. Her advisors always told her it could be years before their chance arose to help the Starks take it back, but she was liking this plan so far.

"With him," Arya pointed at the teen in the Straw Hat.

"A pirate?" Frowns-A-Lot asked.

"A really strong pirate," Usopp added.

The men in the room were looking at each other nervously and wondered for a second if following Bran Stark meant they were all going to die. "Luffy, could you..." Bran started but the pirate was already on it.

"I can break down any wall or gate we need to get through," Luffy told them and stuck his right thumb in his mouth. "Gear Third!" He bit down on his finger and yelled, "Bone Balloon!" His arm expanded into a gigantic fist and the Stark children as well as most of Luffy's own crew was stunned.

"You can do that?!" Most of his own crew shouted. Zoro just smirked at his captain's new strong ability. The guards in the room were all freaking out and drawing their weapons, but Lyanna was amazed too and clapped her hands, "AWESOME!" she yelled. She turned to the advisor guard next to her and said, "See Ser Harrick, they do have a plan!"

Frowns-A-Lot, whose real name was apparently Harrick, closed his dropped jaw and composed himself before most people in the room. The pirates were the only ones who calmed down pretty fast because they were used to their captain surprising them and his powers weren't too impressive since they already knew he could do similar things. The man watched as the large fist deflated back to normal size and the pirate turned miniature causing his crew to stare at him again in surprise.

One of the other female advisors near the stairs rose her voice, "I suggest we consult Lord Umber and the others first. This plan is too risky to leave in the hands of pirates."

She received a few nods from around the room and Lya scratched her chin, wondering what to do. Arya was the one who spoke up first, "My sister Sansa is in Winterfell right now. She's at the mercy of the Boltons," _who I just learned were responsible for betraying my family with Walder Frey._ "Every minute we spend talking about this, is another day my sister is being tortured by these monsters."

Lya's mind was made up as soon as Arya started talking, "Bear Island is with you," the girl said and rose her hand to silence the room when her advisors spoke against it. Surprisingly, Ser Harrick didn't speak out against her decision and the man nodded. He was still stunned by the pirate's strength and his biggest concerns about following the Stark kids went away. They already had powerful allies, if few of them.

"We were promised a feast when we got here," Luffy stated in a high-pitched voice because his body was so small.

Nami bent down and punched the tiny captain on top of the head, "Don't be rude in front of the Lady..."

"Wait," the girl looked around at the pirates and they weren't like her normal subjects or lords from other lands who she had to be formal with. "You guys, do you want to be my friends too?"

"SURE!" Luffy said as his body popped back to normal size. "So let's get some food Lya!"

The girl accepted and the two of them ran off with Harrick and Gendry chasing after them. Arya laughed as Gendry said he had to go and sprinted off in the heavy armor. _He's probably getting a lot stronger running around with all that heavy armor on all the time._ The girl smiled after her friend and wanted to sit with him at the dinner feast to catch up some more.

Nami and Robin were walking with the group and they were all being escorted by the guards. It was a little nerve-racking for some of the crew members being surrounded by armed guards all the time, but they had to convince themselves that's just the way things were in this land. Everyone was worried about assassins or enemies lurking around every corner. It was a very dangerous place.

The orange haired girl turned to her older friend as they walked, "I'm so happy Arya found that friend of hers."

"Yes," Robin mused and stared at the girl in front of them who still hadn't stopped smiling, "her _friend_." Nami tilted her head confused at her and then looked forward at the younger girl walked down the hallway.

"Really?" Nami asked and Robin had a wry grin on her face. "You think she'll tell us if we bug her about it tonight?"

"I doubt she'll come out and say it," Robin said, the more rational thinking of the two. "But," the woman smirked, "we'll be able to tell from her reaction." The woman's plan was devious and Nami liked it, the two of them smirking at Arya's back as she walked after Gendry, her long lost, _friend._

 **A/N Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little shorter than usual, but I decided to split Bear Island into two chapters to make it work better, but don't worry, I'll post the next one probably tomorrow. Lya Mormont is my favorite character, no lie, from that one line they read about the Starks being in charge. I've never read the books, but I do know that at some point in the series, the Mormonts join with Stannis, but I heard nothing about that in the show, if I'm wrong correct me. Also, WE FOUND GENDRY! Everyone's been looking for him, and Bear Island hasn't been shown the entire series, so why not?! I don't think the Straw Hats saw Gear Third in Water 7, which is why I had them be surprised in this chapter. Arya's life just keeps getting better piece by piece, and Bear Island joins the fray. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave feedback:**

iitrnr

Great chapter.

 **Thank you.**

Vasto-Lorde26

Great chapter as always. I can't tell you how relieved I am that Jon will live and is there a possibility that sansa will be joining the crew as well?

 **Jon's big re-entrance is on its way, and Sansa will be an important character... but idk whether or not she'll be joining the crew yet.**

Ralman23

I love this story. However, 3 questions.  
One. First of all, I don't watch GoT [Gasp], but I did see the last two episodes of this season, so yeah. SO, my question is that will Luffy be dealing with all the 7 kingdoms in GoT, or just this one in particular?  
Two. I like that you didn't overpower the SH in order to balance it with GoT, which I think is a pretty good choice, my question is though, will you do the Summit War Saga, when Arya and Jon join the crew?  
Three. Will Arya learn one of the SH's pasts?

 **In Game of Thrones, the Seven Kingdoms are the 7 kingdoms of Westeros, which are all on the same island, not even counting the area north of the Wall. So Luffy is dealing with the 7, in addition to the North, and Essos, so he's all over the map in the GoT world. For the second one, I never planned on having god-like pirates coming into the scene and changing everything easily, it's going to be a challenge for them. The crew has been north of the wall for a month now, Ace got captured soon after Water 7, then Thriller Bark, Sabaody, and another week happened until Ace was executed. I don't think the crew is going to make it on time, even if Luffy notices the little white card in his hat on fire :(. Arya will definitely learn a flashback of one of the crew, I'm thinking Robin, Usopp, or Zoro, maybe Nami. She's close with Usopp, but I feel like his story isn't anywhere as developed as the others so I'll probs leave him out.**

Mazzax

I hope Lyanna Mormont gets along with the Straw Hats. I can only assume that flaming shadowed figure with the stag antler is Stannis, though I'm not sure why he would be "riding" House Mormont. The only problem with people in Westeros or Essos suddenly finding Devil Fruits is that Devil Fruits reappear in the nearest fruit of their type when the host/user dies. That means all previous Devil Fruit users that ever existed there either left the lands of Essos and Westeros entirely, or died somewhere remote enough that no one passed through the area since. There's only one Devil Fruit that I would specifically find hilarious, and that would be if they found the Samu Samu Fruit and somehow accidentally gave it to Nami's Clima-Tact, so it tells a corny weather-related joke every time she uses it. But then you'd have to keep coming up with jokes and/or one-liners all the time. Or I guess having a set list with a new one every now and then would work too.  
I could totally see Sansa eating a Devil Fruit and it turning out to be something super over-powered like an ability that allows her to create a hole in anything she touches. All she would have to do to kill someone is touch them and create a hole through where their heart is. Either that or it would make it impossible for the person to be stabbed through the heart, but they would otherwise still function normally. I have no idea. I guess all you'll have to do is make sure whatever Devil Fruits crop up don't give people abilities other characters in One Piece already have.

 **GENDRY! ...Is the stag on the bear. Caught you off guard there. With the Devil Fruits reawakening in the closest fruit of its kind, I've never seen that in the show, it's only been alluded to, so when (or if) DFs emerge, there probably won't be a big scientific explanation from me, sorry. Who knows, there might have been Devil Fruits in the GOT world the whole time, people just thought they were poisonous so they didn't eat them, or other excuse blah XD. I like the Devil Fruit idea you came up with for Sansa, that sounded really cool! Thanks for the review!**

P053id0n

Hi!  
Great Story so far though I am a little afraid for westeros with luffy as King though Robin as the Power behind the throne can hopefully prevent the Red Keep becoming a Zoo full of the animals Luffy finds cool!;)  
Bran as a strawhat is cool, maybe chopper or franky could help him walk again or at least franky can build him some "SUUUUPER" armored and armed mechanical weelchair!;)  
I am curious as to how the rest of the North reacts to Jon deserting the Watch, I mean most will probably understand him trying to protect his siblings but still Ned Starks son a deserter and pirate sounds like a choking hazard!:)  
Thanks for writing I hope you continue to update so fast!

 **Lol, Hi! Thanks for the great review! Love the ideas, Robin would definitely be running a lot of behind the scenes action, much like Varys with his spies and such. Though I think the Red Keep will be full of wolves and dragons by the time Luffy makes it there XD. A lot of people have mentioned making it possible for Bran to walk, and now a SUPER cool wheelchair, but I like the whole thing that he's on his wolf all the time, it's like a part of him. Giving him some cool legs though for once he's off the wolf wouldn't be bad, and maybe Franky's got some secret project he's been working on since they found him! Jon leaving the Wall is going to stir some trouble, though the ones who have to uphold killing deserters (Now the Boltons) he would be trying to fight anyway, and if Stannis took charge, the man told Jon to abandon the Wall himself to make him Lord Stark. The wildlings under Tormund would probably be more comfortable with Jon now that he wasn't part of the Watch anymore, so there are some more allies for him possibly, and I think the Stark bannermen would be happy if he came and took back the North for the Starks, even if he was a deserter. The only ones I see who will be really pissed at him are the other Night's Watchmen, and those guys are all dicks. Especially Olly, Fuck you Olly! XD I'll try to keep my updates at a fast pace!**

Guest

When the strawhats make it to Meereen may I suggest they find both Viserion and Rhaegal, dragons obviously respect strength, and won't follow those who lack it, Luffy and the others have it in spades, I therefore suggest that if they find them they should either have then become the crews pets like the direwolves, you could even have Bran warg into one, or have them as traveling companions before reuniting them with Daenerys. I could picture Luffy riding a dragon all excited and shit. :P

 **Hmm, I can see Luffy walking into the room all calm like, and the dragons just bowing their heads to the floor as he approaches to pet them. They can probably sense fear, so I doubt Usopp, Nami, or Chopper would be able to get on one of those things, but having the stronger members wide dragons seems totally feasible. Bran warging into a dragon is something I've wanted to see on the show for a long time, and I might just put it in here, (that or him riding it). Luffy would look awesome riding a dragon, and imagine if he got serious on it, like against Shiki riding Billy (the duck) XD!**

Erin

Great chapter, it's nice to see Arya getting stronger and even managed to scratch Zoro. And lol at the comment of Luffy becoming the king. I wonder what's to happen next?

 **Next time we get a feast with the Bear Islanders! Arya's been training for a while now with our favorite swordsman, let's see how she matches up against some other fighters when the battle begins... Thanks for reviewing!**

GR

orgin standard is just about 10 not 20 or more  
although the Sunny is big,it gonna get crowded this way  
Hmm, maybe Jon will eat Yomi Yomi to escape death?

 **Sunny might start getting a little cramped with the extra members, though in the new seasons we have Kin'emon, Momo, and Law all on the ship too (along with Brook) so it should still be comfortable for a few more. Umm, I couldn't translate Yomi into english, I promise I tried, but the first thing you said I didn't understand at all till I looked it up, and I tried to understand that too, but didn't get it. What does the orgin (or origin, I tried both) mean? And what does it have to do with the story? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or faved this story! 'Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The feast lasted long into the night. It was a normal wild party for the Straw Hats, but for some reason they felt they weren't the cause of it. It felt like every party was like this one if that girl Lyanna was at it.

When Gendry said that everyone on the island loved her, he wasn't lying. The girl had so many friends and they weren't all nobles either. She invited them all to the feast and some girls walked in wearing fancy dresses while others looked like they came right off the streets. Everyone was greeted the same way though and most people called her Lady Lyanna to the surprise of the Straw Hat crew.

"Aren't you glad we decided to make her our ally?" Usopp said between mouthfuls of food.

Luffy's mouth was too full to answer and he shoved another chicken drumstick in while mumbling a positive response.

Zoro asked Gendry if he wanted to play a drinking game and the man said he wanted to but he had to keep guard on his Lady. It was an honorable excuse, but that didn't mean Zoro was appeased by it. He found some other guards who weren't on duty, they just happened to guard Lya often enough that she invited them to the feast.

Robin walked over and stood next to Harrick who was watching Lady Lyanna greet the guests at the door to the dining hall. The Lady was wearing a cute green dress and had a golden helmet on with the wings of an eagle sticking out on either side and a head on the front. "How can a party like this exist if the Lady has really lowered all the taxes and given money back to the people?"

The archaeologist was stunned at how prosperous this island seemed to be. Harrick never took his eyes of the girl but his frown lifted a little and he responded, "Gold. They say there's more gold in Casterly Rock than anywhere else in the world. If that's the case, then we've got the next biggest store. Miners found it the day Lady Lyanna became the ruler of Bear Island. It was an omen that she'd be the greatest ruler our island's ever had." Everything he said showed how much he truly respected her and how loyal he was.

Robin was amazed and looked over at the girl whose lands were prospering because of her innocent wisdom, and the luck of some miners. _Or maybe it wasn't luck, perhaps it was one of the gods these people pray to._ Robin was a very open-minded woman and wouldn't cancel out any of these as possibilities.

When the party got in full-swing, Lya was the first one up on the table and she wasn't even one of the drunk ones in the room. She was one of the youngest girls there, though there were a few her age that she was friends with. Most people she knew were older than her but she didn't care and she danced around the table to the music her musicians were playing for her.

"You like them?" Gendry asked Arya as they clapped along to the fast-paced music. Lya and one of her young friends were dancing in the middle of the table to the beat of everyone's claps.

"They're fantastic," the girl responded. "Are they the castle musicians or something?"

"Haha close," Gendry said over the sound of the music. "They play in the bar downtown in Ursan." Arya's eyes went wide and he laughed harder, "She heard them playing one morning when they were up all night and she was out for an early morning stroll. They're pretty good," the man grabbed a piece of bread from his plate and kept watching Lya. To anyone else, he was a party goer enjoying his food and the funny entertainment, but that was because he took his armor off to blend in with the crowd unlike Harrick.

The other Straw Hats wouldn't have recognized him without his armor if Arya didn't walk straight towards him when the party started. He was still watching Lya carefully, but he was enjoying catching up with Arya too.

The two of them laughed together through the night as the party raged on. Franky came in at one point to join in the feast and the boys in the room thought he was super cool when he opened up his chest and requested some of the cola drink the Braavosi merchants had. Luckily they had some and he refueled, also asking for some more for their ship. No one really understood what he meant, but Lord Brandon Stark agreed and who were they to argue?

The girls in the room were fawning over Chopper who transformed back to his normal small form after he sat Bran down at the table. He was loving all the attention despite how much he exclaimed he hated it.

Bran called Lya over at one point and the young Stark boy and young Mormont girl talked together. Robin could see what was going on and she walked over and sat on Bran's other side to take part in the important planning conversation. She felt it couldn't be left up to two children whose combined ages were still younger than her own. However, she was amazed at Bran's strategy and only had a few things to add when he was done.

"Are you sure you don't want more help?" Lya asked, seeming a little downtrodden.

"I'm sure," Bran said. "Taking Winterfell is only the first step. The Lannisters would never let us keep it, so King's Landing will be after."

"Can we do it?" The girl asked him and Bran nodded. "Alright then, I'll put my trust in you Brandon Stark." For the first time since they walked into her castle, the girl sounded serious.

Lyanna Mormont stood back up on the table but this time she wasn't dancing and she rose her arms above her head. The musicians stopped playing their music and everyone at the party quieted down and looked her way. "Thank you," she lowered her arms. "If you haven't already heard, Lord Stark is with us tonight and he has requested Bear Island's help."

The room was still silent and the girl looked around at her friends and some of the fathers with them. She looked at some of her own guards who she considered friends and smiled, "What do we say?"

"Lord Stark! Lord Stark!" People started chanting and hitting their silverware on the table.

"Alright!" The girl shouted proudly and calmed everyone down with another wave of her hand. "Bear Island will help out our High Lord in any way that we can. For now they want to stay as a small group to infiltrate Winterfell and free it from the control of the Boltons."

"Boooo!" All the kids in the room chanted. The name 'Boltons' got the whole room of children angry and parents had to scold their kids for cursing.

It was mainly Lya's fault for ranting angrily about them all the time that all of her friends hated them so much. The girl frowned and then smirked, "But I want to make sure we're helping them in any and every way that we can!"

Bran and Robin both looked up surprised at the girl on the table who winked at them. This wasn't in the plan but the girl pointed to a different table and called out, "Ser Gendry of Ursan!"

"Guess your cover's blown," Arya whispered as everyone turned to the normal young man sitting at the table. The guy sitting on the other side of Gendry was shocked he was sitting next to a knight the whole dinner as Gendry stood up.

"I request that you accompany Lord Brandon Stark to Winterfell and ensure he safely retakes his home." The young man seemed against leaving Lyanna here and the girl smiled at him, "Don't worry, Ser Harrick can protect me just fine. Isn't that right?!" She called over to the door but the man wasn't there. "Huh?"

"I'm behind you My Lady," the man wearing full armor said and he was in fact on the other side of the table, staying close at all times to the girl he was to protect.

Gendry smiled at her and nodded, "I'm at your command Lya," he was her friend before he was her guard and was the only one who responded so casually with her. "Well actually," he turned his head towards Bran, "I'm at your command Milord."

"Hey that was mine!" A voice shouted and everyone looked over to a different table. A long nosed man was fighting with a different teen who had a Straw Hat behind his back tied around his neck by a string. They were fighting over a drumstick and trying to pull it out of each other's hands.

"That's seventeen Zoro, you're falling, burp, behind," Nami slammed down another mug as Zoro was finishing his sixteenth already with a dark red tint on his face. There were several passed out men around the two of them.

"Don't play with your food!" Sanji kicked both Luffy and Usopp and caught the drumstick before it hit the floor. He sniffed and took a bite before his eyes opened wide, "Who was the cook? This chicken is delicious!"

"You like it?!" Lya called over and hopped down from the table to run over to the pirates who were having a lot of fun. "Wes made it, but he let me help season the meat!"

"Seasoning it is the hardest part," Sanji told her with an impressed look on his face.

Everyone in the room was initially shocked the strange people would interrupt an important conversation like that, but Bran, Gendry, and Lya were all laughing and enjoying themselves so everyone else did as well.

One man at the table near Robin smiled at the guy next to him. "This is so much different than feasts at The Eyrie or Highgarden. Everyone here is much less formal, even with the Lords and Ladies."

The other guy responded, "Lady Lyanna may be ten, but I'd lay my life down for that girl a hundred times if I could."

"Here here," every person in a ten foot radius said and they clanked their cups together before taking another swig.

"Say, Lya," Luffy mumbled between some potatoes and then swallowed hard to calm himself. He grinned at her, "You want to join my crew?"

"Yes," the girl responded instantly, "but I can't."

"Huh, sure you can," the pirate replied and the girl shook her head.

Lya sipped some of her apple juice and smiled at the pirate, "Thank you for offering Luffy, but sometimes the things you want to do aren't the most important things." He stared at the ten year old who smiled down at her food, "I have responsibilities to my people here on Bear Island, so I can't leave them."

He stared at her and scratched his head, somewhat understanding. "You'll have to make a similar choice someday, hopefully soon." He tilted his head confused at her. "When you take the Iron Throne you'll have millions of people looking to you for guidance. If you run away someone worse will come in and take your place, so you'll have the responsibility to the people who can't defend themselves. It'll be up to you as Protector of the Realm to, well, protect the realms."

By this time, everyone at the table was looking at the girl. Both Zoro and Nami seemed to sober up a little while she spoke and they looked at each other and then to their captain. What the girl just said had a large possibility of getting their captain to abandon this quest for the Iron Throne altogether.

"That's alright," Luffy said and took another bite of his food before looking straight up at the ceiling. He was smiling softly, "I always wanted to find One Piece, if anything more than just to see if it was real. But the main reason I wanted to find it was because it would be an adventure." He looked down at his crew members who were sitting at his table around him, "As long as we're adventuring together, we'll be alright."

Lya nodded and excused herself politely so she could go run around with some of her slightly older twelve and thirteen year old friends.

Luffy amazed his crew by how calm he was about this, but he meant it. If they got to go on an amazing adventure to become the King of this place, then so be it. _Besides,_ the pirate thought, _it feels good helping Arya and all these people: those wildlings who were escaping from the zombies, Bran and Summer, and now Zansa, or was it Santa?_

Gendry and Arya walked over to their table and sat down with them. The man introduced himself to them again and mentioned he was a blacksmith as well as a knight. He was modest and said he only became a knight recently so he probably wasn't as good as they'd expect, but Lya ran over and started bragging about how he showed so much skill that the first sword of Bear Island, Harrick, agreed to train him personally.

"That Frowny face guy is really that strong?" Arya wondered.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Gendry asked. The girl turned around and saw Zoro already looking behind them to where the older man in full armor was standing, protecting Lady Lyanna from any threats that might come at her.

 _Wow, he exerts power,_ Arya knew she was no match for this man and wondered how she'd fare in a fight against Gendry. _He's been training under a master swordsman for over a year. I have for only five and a half weeks... Is that really all it's been?_

So much had happened it was hard to believe sometimes. Her hand lifted up and rested on Gendry's back as he sat there talking to Zoro. The green haired man was asking about Gendry's technique, but both of them stopped talking when Arya touched his back, "Sorry," she whispered hoarsely, "for a second I thought I was probably hallucinating. But I wasn't," she lowered her arm again and closed her eyes, full from the food and extremely happy with the way things were turning out.

She tried to get serious and remember their mission, but Gendry draped an arm across her shoulders from his seat next to her. The other pirates were all talking to each other and he smiled at her, "I don't think you were ever this happy the two years we traveled together. Don't spoil your own good mood."

The girl was shaken from her serious thoughts and she grinned again.

The party started to wind down earlier than the pirates expected. Lya passed out, she was too tired after running around the whole night. When she did, her exhausted young friends were taken home by their grateful parents and soon the dining hall was clearing out.

Luffy was still dancing on the table, entertaining the remaining guests, while the rest of the boys fell asleep in the large room with the exception of Chopper. The reindeer carried Bran off who was feeling pretty tired and they followed the guards off to a guest room.

Nami, Robin, and Arya were led a different direction to their guest room. The youngest girl turned to say goodnight to Gendry, but he was passed out in between Zoro and Usopp. After Lya told him he'd be traveling with the pirates, he was relieved from his guard duties for the night and was allowed to take part in the celebration. She started cracking up and decided to let him stay there with his head down on the table.

When the girls got to their room, they were happy to see three king-sized beds in the room. The older women were setting up their areas and Nami was having some trouble with the sheet. After the long party with lots of drinking games, she was starting to feel some of the effects of the alcohol.

"You okay Nami?" Arya asked as the orange haired woman gave up and dove onto her unmade bed.

The navigator sat up and smirked over at Robin who smiled back. Nami turned to Arya and said, "I am, are you?"

The girl looked a little confused and sat on her own bed. It was the biggest bed she was ever sleeping on and it felt as comfortable as the one Franky made her on the ship. Nami giggled, "You were acting different all night," the woman said.

"I was?" Arya didn't realize and she thought back during the night to figure out why Nami would think that.

Robin nodded from over on her nicely made bed. The woman in her late twenties added, "You seemed unusually cheerful at the feast."

The girl looked at the other two and didn't really know what they were talking about. "I was just talking to Gendry the whole..." She saw the smirks on the two women's faces and her eyes widened. "Uh uh," she said and shook her head.

"Uh huh," Nami replied back with a nod.

"I'm a fighter," she told them and lay back on her bed unconcerned. "I've never dreamt of marrying knights or lords like other girls."

"Maybe not," Nami said. She didn't really expect Arya to be that type of girl, "But, the heart wants, what the heart wants."

"You're crazy," Arya told them. _Me, and Gendry?! We're just friends. Besides,_ the girl lying on her bed frowned and she clenched her eyes shut. _I let you get taken. Thoros of Mir, Beric Dondarrion, the Red Woman. They took you away from me and I couldn't stop them._ Her eyes snapped open, _Never again._

"Roose Bolton, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Illyn Payne, the Mountain..." she recited her names with a few changes from what she heard from Gendry. Tywin and Joffrey were dead; she was mad she didn't get to kill them herself. "Cersei Lannister, Walder Frey."

The girl finished her long list and both other women in the room stayed quiet. Arya had been happier than they'd ever seen her earlier tonight, but she kept reminding herself of her pain. "Arya," Nami whispered over, "you can't keep doing this to yourself. Let some of the pain go."

"I can't," Arya said. "It's been harder than ever to keep reminding myself. But if I don't," she whispered, "I feel like I'll forget about them. I don't want to forget," she said.

"You can't ever forget," Nami stated and stared up at the same ceiling the other girls were looking at. "But you can make it easier on yourself if-"

"I don't want it to be easy," the girl responded coldly. "I want to hate them every time I swing my sword."

"You don't have to hate..." Nami started but the girl cut her off.

"You hate," the girl said. "You both hate. You'll never lose that hatred." The two women looked down in surprise towards the other bed where Arya was staring up at their ceiling. "I've seen it in your eyes, even if you try to hide it. I know less about you than you do about me, but I do know you both feel intense hatred."

Nami's mind flashed to Arlong. The man was laughing as he put a bullet through her mother's chest.

Robin's mind was black with the symbol of the World Government in the background. There were flames all around it and her island appeared under attack by battleships.

"The biggest difference though," Arya continued quietly, "is that we're going to find those I hate. You'll never see those who wronged you again."

The orange haired woman looked away. _She's right. There was always a chance of Arlong escaping and finding me, but on this island we're completely isolated from the rest of the world. I'll never see him again._ A small weight lifted off of her chest, but at the same time she understood what the girl was saying.

"You don't know that," Robin whispered. She was thinking about the World Government and she grabbed her left arm, "They'll never let me escape." Her mind was swirling; she'd been running her entire life and this girl was now telling her that her pursuers would never be able to find her. "They'll find-"

Arya cut her off, "No they won't." She didn't know who this 'they' were, but the woman was wrong. "You're the first people I've ever heard of coming from across the sea in thousands of years. However you got here, it was by complete luck and no one can follow you."

The short girl with black hair became quiet and was shaking in rage. _Sansa, I don't even remember what the last thing I said to you was, but it probably wasn't nice. We were always mad at each other, but now,_ the girl shaking in her bed stopped and calmed herself down.

The other women were thinking about their own pasts, but they were still worried about their younger friend too. "We'll definitely save Sansa," Arya stated louder than the rest of the conversation they'd been having. "And I'm going to kill the Boltons."

 **A/N Hey everyone! Started that chapter off really happy, and it slowly got more and more depressing by the end. Next time the crew leaves Bear Island and heads to find Jon Snow, but does he really know anything? XD Will Bran and Jon get reunited at last, or Valar Morghulis Jon Snow? Eh who knows? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I think the girls (Nami, Robin, Arya) are going to have to tell each other more about their pasts soon. Don't know when, but I feel like that'll be an interesting chapter to add.**

Mazzax

I wouldn't be surprised if someone discovers haki by accident, and since Luffy wouldn't have much of an explanation beyond "will the thing to happen" actually create new ways to use it. Like, since armament haki creates a forcefield of sorts, and you can spread it around stuff like weapons, why not bend it into other shapes as well? Who needs a haki ability that allows you to hop on the air when you could just make wings out of it instead? I'm sure Dany would have a ball with that. Dany: "Hey, Drogon, let's go flying! Oh, no I can do it myself, thanks." *Dany forms wings out of haki and flies away* Drogon: "Lol what?"

 **Haha yeah that's a downside to turning Dany into a dragon, dragons riding other dragons seems a little nuts. But maybe Daario could get one and then Dany will have four dragons on her side or something. The whole Haki idea you had sounded a little crazy to me at first, but I thought about it a little more and that would be really cool. Large black wings sprouting from Luffy's bac would make him a terrifying foe, (more so than he already was!) Thanks for the review!**

Guest

Will Luffy and the other meet Brienne and Podrick? I'd assume that they'd join the crew because of Brienne's oath, and Podrick's loyalty. One of them should get a devil fruit power, Brienne with a Paramecia type like the mini mini fruit to grow and shrink in size, or Podrick could have the more more fruit allowing him to make other things grow in power and size up to 100 times. Podrick should maybe get conquerors Haki too, he is an underestimated character with lots of potential and courage which is why in a time of extreme stress like during the siege of Winterfell he should unlock it like Luffy did at Marineford.

 **Hadn't though about Brienne and Pod too much, but there are a few issues there. I like Brienne, and she would probs try to follow the Stark kids around if she found them, but both Arya and Sansa denied her before. Neither of the girls likes her very much, in fact Arya kinda hates her for killing her friend The Hound, whose K/D spread was through the roof. Pod is loyal to Brienne, so if she gets denied, I don't see Big-Dick Pod joining the crew, though I love his character. Not everyone will be getting DFs either, cuz I feel like that would be a little much to have them start appearing all over the place. Thank you for reviewing!**

GR

orgin mean originally, Luffy want 10 m,embers, read chap 1,  
Didn't know Gendry was alive, actually I don't even remember his name lol, just remember that a son of Robert was with Arya in season 2 or 3.

 **Lol, now I get what you were saying. Although Luffy said he wanted ten members, I think that was mainly for the manga to focus on getting ten and sticking with it, (although I'm hoping they get some new nakama at the end of this arc) I don't think Luffy would not let someone he likes on the crew solely because he hit a certain number of people. Thanks for the review and to everyone who gave feedback on the story! 'Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

"You sure you can't stay longer?" Lya whined as her new friends were gathering in the grand hall the day after the party.

Chopper was back in Heavy Point with Bran on his shoulders and the boy shook his head. "We're supposed to meet with my older brother Jon..."

"Jon Snow of the Night's Watch?!" The girl shouted excitedly. "He's really nice and he holds the ancestral weapon of the Mormonts. He sent us a letter when my uncle Jeor was betrayed, then he went and killed the assho- I mean, uh traitors who did it."

The girl came close to cursing again and Harrick looked at her sternly. "A Lady should not sw-"

"I know I know," she shouted apologetically. "I didn't swear, I came close but I didn't!" Her friends all over the island weren't under the same rules as her and cursed all the time so she had to be careful not to pick up on it too much.

"It was great meeting you Lya," Nami said with a small bow of her head to the young Lady.

"Yow!" Franky posed with his arms over his head and the girl posed the same way. "Stay Super Lya!"

She nodded at the bigger man. The others all said their goodbyes except for Luffy. "I won't say it," the pirate in the Straw Hat said and the girl looked down feeling a little sad. He smiled at her and added, "We'll see each other again, so I won't say goodbye."

The girl's smile spread across her face and she nodded at the pirate in front of her. "Richardson!" The girl spun around towards the bottom of the stairs and one of her advisors stepped forward.

The pirates figured they were excused and started heading for the door. Behind them they heard the girl say, "I have a new job for the sculptors. We'll ask Dennis and Orlo because they were at the feast last night and will remember their faces." The pirates stopped and turned back slowly as the girl continued to her advisors, "Let's decorate the sides of my chair," she pointed at the large throne with the polar bear head at the top, "with five statues each. I want to immortalize the Starks and their funny men."

"We're getting statues made of us?!" Usopp exclaimed as they turned and walked out the door. Guards were escorting them back through town and they were all pretty excited by the concept.

"I want mine made completely out of bronze," Luffy stated and imagined a huge bronze statue of himself, causing his eyes to sparkle.

Zoro was smirking too but he was looking forward to something else. _Let's see how good the sword Jon made really is,_ he thought. He'd been looking forward to it for a while. _This time I get to name my own blade,_ he smirked at the concept.

As they walked away from the castle, it felt like a much different atmosphere than the day before. On the way there, the people had avoided the strange pirates surrounded by guards. Now though, even the people that weren't at the feast had heard from friends, or friends of people that were at the festival.

Citizens crowded the streets of Urzan and were smiling and waving at the group. "Look Mommy, it's Lord Stark!"

"Lord Brandon! Lady Arya!"

Arya had a light shade of red on her face, but nowhere near Bran's. The two of them were used to hiding, staying in small groups, and lying about who they were. Their childhoods were much different from each other's, but similar in that they hadn't been treated like Lords and Ladies normally were for ages.

"The King of the North!" Someone yelled and a few seconds later, the whole crowd joined in, chanting it over and over.

Luffy turned to the boy sitting on top of Chopper's shoulders. "King of the North?"

"I'll explain on the ship," the boy said quickly. He hadn't mentioned to Lya much of his plans after saving his sister. She knew Luffy planned on taking the Iron Throne, but he asked her to try and keep it a secret since her advisors would most likely be against it.

The Northerners seemed to think he wanted to be the so called, "King of the North," but he wasn't his brother. Even if Robb's armies abandoned the Boltons and Stannis, he wouldn't want to rule the North. Warden of the North was enough for him, and even then he didn't know if he could do it. Though if Luffy failed, and the Lannisters continued to rule, he didn't see how he'd be able to avoid becoming the King of the North. _I won't bow to the people who killed Dad, Mom, and Robb. Luffy would make a good King, even if he doesn't know it yet._

The crew made it through the excited crowd and back to the docks where their ship was floating. The Thousand Sunny looked so out of place with the boring, ugly fishing boats and the larger Mormont ships. "There aren't many of them," Usopp commented as he looked at the ships with the Bear sigil on their sails.

"It's not a very big island," Robin replied.

"But they're very motivated," Sanji said. The crew climbed up on the ship and Summer was waiting for them on the grass. Chopper put Bran on the wolf as it bowed its head in front of him.

Bran agreed with Sanji and then pet his direwolf who missed them for the night. He had a connection with Summer deeper than with other animals he took control of. Even before he was a warg, Summer would come to his rescue if he was in danger, somehow sensing it from far away.

"Jon should be arriving at the coast tomorrow," Arya told them when everyone was on the deck. She was excited for her new sword as well, but more to see her half-brother again. Bran was much more nervous than her in that aspect and wondered how Jon would react to seeing him.

"Another mouth to feed," Sanji stated with a nod of his head. "I feel bad demanding so much out of Lya-chan." The girl accepted that she wouldn't be sending an army with the Starks to take Winterfell, Luffy showed he was capable enough to do that on his own. Besides sending Gendry though, she demanded they accept supplies and Nami was happy to accept the free food.

They still had a very large, hefty sum of money from the Iron Bank, but they had to repay that someday and she'd rather not spend it all while they had no way to pay it back. "I still don't know why you needed so much food," Gendry said as they started readying the sails. "Do you have some hidden army on the mainland you didn't mention?"

The question was serious and caused the majority of the crew to laugh at him. He didn't know what was so funny since he was talking to Arya most of the night and not watching Luffy eat half the feast.

"Did they already fill up the fridge?" Luffy asked casually and started walking towards the kitchen.

Everyone except Gendry dropped what they were doing and tackled the captain. "I'll check!" Sanji growled and walked into the kitchen.

"If anyone sees Luffy acting suspicious, go guard the fridge," Nami ordered.

"Roger!" The rest of the crew responded.

"Have a good voyage," one of the guards called up to them as they untied the boat from the dock.

"So long _Ser_ Gendry," another man yelled up.

Robin stopped working and walked to the side of the ship. A lot of the guards there were sneering and she heard a few mutter, 'good riddance.' The older woman turned from them and walked to the other side where Gendry was pulling a rope with Arya to unfurl the sails more. "Gendry-san," the younger man turned to her, "how well are you accepted by the other knights of Bear Island?"

Robin was right on the mark with her guess and the man in front of her froze up. He frowned and removed his bull helmet, holding it in his armpit. The man started, "Not well. Ser Harrick took to me quickly, just like Lya. However, the others weren't too happy about a commoner becoming a knight."

"But that's stupid..." Arya began.

Robin shook her head, "It's actually very common. When someone who's been in a lower position as you suddenly jumps up to your rank or higher, it breeds jealousy."

"Exactly," Gendry stated. He tied down the rope and Franky started sailing the ship. "Lya isn't one for following the rules set by her ancestors. She made me a knight without any of the normal procedures. I had none of the qualifications needed."

"I bet you're a great knight though," Arya quipped since he seemed to be down on himself. "When we were attacked back with the Night's Watch you were the first to fight back when Yoren was killed."

The man started laughing and put his arm around her head, putting her in a headlock, "Of course I'm a great knight! The best on Bear Island."

"Oh," Robin mused, "so in a fight with Frowny-Face-San, you would win?"

Gendry's face turned a little pale, "I wouldn't scratch his armor," the knight admitted and scratched his head. "Ser Harrick is the best fighter I've ever known. He easily puts Yoren to shame, and Yoren could've taken a dozen of those soldiers at the same time if they didn't shoot him with a crossbow." He and Arya chuckled again, but Robin could see it was a strained laughed.

The older woman smiled at them and then walked away to see how the others were faring. _I would've liked to meet Yoren-san._ Robin walked over to get a bearing on how long Nami predicted it would be to the Wall.

Arya pulled Gendry's right arm after he finished tying down the rope. She said in an excited voice, "Time for the tour."

The girl led her old friend into the kitchen and had Sanji make them snacks. The blonde haired chef dropped what he was doing and got to cooking them balls of squid meat covered in special sauce. Gendry said it was amazing, and Arya replied, "It should taste good, that's the Drowned God we're eating."

"Huh?" Gendry said and took another bite of the fantastic food. Arya went into the story about the kraken on the other side of Westeros, which just led to Gendry asking how they made it to this side and still had some left.

Arya explained how Sanji had a thing called a fridge that could store food, and she talked about how they traveled around the north of Westeros instead of going south. The two of them thanked the chef and Arya led her friend around the the different rooms. She finished in the boys' room where there were hammocks all over the place.

"Other than Bran, the boys all sleep in here. So this is where you'll be," she smirked thinking about how much nicer the girls' room was.

"What about the captain? Doesn't he have a captain's quarters or something?" Gendry quesioned.

Arya laughed, "I don't think Luffy would enjoy being alone in his own room do you?" The man scratched his chin and then laughed as he shook his head no. "You'll see he doesn't really act much like a normal captain, but he's strong and has what it takes..." She stopped and said in a softer tone, "to take the Iron Throne."

Gendry chuckled and then saw the completely serious look on Arya's face. He lowered his bottom lip a few inches and then closed his mouth. "He can do it," the knight began, surprising Arya. He continued, "But what does he know about the Seven Kingdoms? Does he know the problems they face? Would he try to fix them?"

The girl was stunned that Gendry was taking this seriously. Then again, he did see Luffy turn his fist gigantic the day before. It was hard to imagine someone like him existed, and once you knew he did, you started to believe he could do anything.

Arya nodded her head after a long pause, "He's a good person. He says he doesn't want to be a hero, he's a pirate, but I know he likes saving people. Nami cares a lot for children and Robin's well-learned about all the lands and families of Westeros." She grinned, "We're also in debt to the Iron Bank, so we're halfway there already."

The boy laughed and started putting his armor down near a hammock that looked unused. He unbuckled his chestplate and removed his spaulders, placing them down next to his bull helmet. "You don't have to worry about anyone stealing it here. Even though, we're on a pirate ship," Arya said, thinking her friend might be worried.

"I think I trust everyone on this crew enough," he said, though he glanced back down again, wondering if his helmet would be safe. Arya was still amazed that the boy in front of him was one of Robert Baratheon's bastards, but it made sense now why he was visited by her dad before he died. "You said your brother doesn't sleep in here?" Gendry wondered out loud.

"He prefers to sleep with Summer," she replied, forgetting what she was thinking about.

"The direwolf," Gendry muttered, still amazed by the huge creature. It seemed to have taken to him quickly, but the first look the beast gave him still gave him chills when he thought about it. "I've never seen one before."

Arya grinned, "I used to have one of my own," she said. "Nymeria," her mind wandered to the time she spent with her wolf and she smiled.

Gendry could see through her smile though and the fact that there was no second wolf on the ship. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, she's alive," Arya assured. "I just haven't seen her, for a long, long time."

"Must've been before you met me," the man said and walked towards her, "I think I would've remembered a twenty foot tall wolf following you around."

"Summer is not twenty feet," Arya said in a mocking tone.

Gendry held his hand flat above the girl's head as he got to her and whispered, "He's still taller than you."

She frowned and tried smacking him in the chest but the older boy hopped to the side and slid past her into the doorway. "Rrggh, no he's not!" She yelled and chased after him, _well, maybe by a little bit,_ she accepted as she thought about how big Bran's wolf was.

Meanwhile on the deck, Usopp and Nami were steering the fast pirate ship towards the distant coast of Westeros. Bear Island was getting smaller and smaller behind them as they sailed away.

The sniper was turning the wheel while Nami navigated. Both of them looked over and watched amusedly as Gendry shuffled out of the cabin without the armor he walked in with. He grinned at them and held up a finger to his mouth as if telling them to shhh. He grabbed the wood and climbed up the wall next to the door so he was crouching right above it. "What is he-" Usopp started.

Arya busted out of the door to the cabin and snapped her head left and right. Gendry was hovering right above her and he grabbed the opening below him and swung himself inside the cabin as the door closed. The girl didn't notice him swing in behind her and then she finally looked up but he wasn't there anymore.

 _Where did he..._ Arya looked across the deck and saw Nami and Usopp cracking up at the wheel. "Did you see-" she started and both of the pirates stopped laughing and shook their heads 'no' quickly. "Too fast!" She yelled at them, both having obviously seen her friend.

The girl ran off to look for the knight, in the wrong direction, causing the two on deck to start laughing again. The young man with the long nose scratched his chin for a few seconds with a large shit-eating grin on his face. The teenager had some facial hair for the first time in his life and he took every opportunity to scratch his chin with a thoughtful look.

"What are you grinning about?" Nami asked the man who kept scratching his thin stubble beard while he answered.

"I've discovered something..." He started in a smug tone. Nami sighed and pat him on the shoulder before whispering in his ear. "You did?! Robin too?" He frowned and his hand moved away from his chin, disappointed that he wasn't the first to see it.

The woman looked at Usopp's left hand as it moved back to the wheel. "Well," Nami began and grinned at him, "you're definitely the first of the boys to notice it, including him." The sniper smiled smugly again and Nami smiled too.

 _How do you do it?_ Nami stared at Usopp as he turned the wheel a little to stay on course northeast. _Two fingers, your face, your chest,_ the orange haired girl wasn't smiling anymore. She had a hurt look in her eyes and kept staring at her friend's back. _I left you behind. I got in the boat and left you to die, but you never mentioned it once. Zoro, and even Luffy, came and talked to me after, said what I did was what was best. But you never said a word,_ her heart was pounding as she stared at his hand.

"Nami," Usopp started without turning his head. The woman looked up from his hand to the back of his head. "I think we should show our new member what the ship can do. Lya stocked us up on Franky's substitute cola right?"

Nami nodded and a smile reappeared on her face. "Hey Arya," she called over to the girl climbing down from the crow's nest. "Gendry's back inside the cabin, get him on the deck for a Coup de Burst."

The girl originally looked annoyed that they knew where her friend went, but then a smirk spread on her face as she envisioned his surprise. Arya nodded and ran inside to go find him.

Usopp cast a quick glance behind him and saw Nami running off to get Franky. His smile faded and he looked down at his hand, _It's not your fault Nami. I just wish I was brave enough to tell you._

 **A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This time I swear, we're out of Bear Island. I had fun writing it, and it may have been a little out of their way on the way to get Jon, but now they've got Gendry on the crew and I've got plans for him too, and hopefully Lya later on since I like her character so much. Next time we get Jon Snow!**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **Thanks! Probably my latest update as of yet, but that was mainly because I have been working on other projects again. I still had this chapter and two more written out though so I figured I'd update since I finished a chapter of One Piece Tourny and had twenty minutes to edit before I wanted to start editing that one. I'll try to update again this week!**

Bobboky

Very nice

 **Thank you!**

Guest

So it's into Jon next huh? Will he have warg abilities or not, plus who will be the next lord commander? Not to mention what'll happen to Sam and Gilly are they already headed to the citadel?

 **Sam and Gilly are already heading out. I originally had Jon writing a letter to Sam apologizing for why he couldn't tell him and ran, but then the tenth episode came out and I fixed the chapter. Jon Snow died in the show before he got any powers, but now he's alive so who knows, perhaps he'll be a warg, or a Conqueror... ;)**

GR

gah, when will they be at Winterfell?  
The trip to the North was quite short, from the wiki I thought they could at least do some exploring there.

 **Promise, last Bear Island chapter! Trip around the north was mainly shortened because there aren't a lot of people up there. Most of those chapters were just time skip to show that the OP characters and their new nakama were getting stronger, and that they really weren't going to make it back in time for the War of the Best, or Thriller Bark or anything like that.**

Darksnider05

Really hope Gendry gets left behind can't stand him.

 **Gotta say I totally disagree. He was one of my favorite, and most underappreciated characters. He had one of the best blood claims, much better than Joffrey or Tommen, and he was friends with Arya! Ned liked him, died because of him probably, and then Stannis and the Red Witch went out of their ways to hunt the boy down. Speaking of the Red Witch... and Kingsblood... and Gendry... XD!**

thewhitedragon1993

when Luffy takes takes iron thrones, will his small council be compose like this?  
King: Monkey D. Luffy, Queen: Daenerys Targaryen (if you decide to make that paring), Hand of the King: Tyrion Lannister (if he join the crew), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Roronoa Zoro, Grand Maester: Chopper, Master of Coin: Nami, Master of Whisperers: Nico Robin, Master of Ships: Franky, Master of Laws: Ussop, Master of War: Grey Worm(if the straw hat & Dany army joins forces), the six Kingsguard: Arya Stark, Brienne of Tarth, Gendry Baratheon, Jorah Mormont (if you cure him of grey skin), Daario Naharis & Podrick Payne (if he was being trained), the king personal cook Master of Food: Sanji (il defiantly see Luffy making something like this).  
& wouldn't be great if Zoro third sword be Brienne Valaryan steel sword or another Valaryan steel?

 **I don't know yet if Dany is going to be a major protagonist, or if her huge army and dragons are going to be a major enemy in the story. If the two factions don't meet each other and just hear things from others, they might wind up getting in a fight even though we want to root for them both, but I feel like Luffy meeting Daenerys would make them instantly be friends... hopefully. I like the Kingsguard, and the curing Jorah of greyscale, I just hope Chopper comes up with a cure! Love the ideas and thank you for reviewing! Till next time everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Look!" Arya shouted in panic and pointed towards the coast.

The members of the pirate crew not already on the bow of the ship ran over and looked off towards the shore. "It's Jon," Usopp shouted and pointed at a man with his back to the water. The shore was covered in sand and further towards the snow-covered fields behind it there was a dead horse lying with two arrows in its side.

The man in the black fur coat was standing with his sword raised towards the other men in front of him. He had a large white wolf next to him whose head was raised and made him taller than his master.

"Runt of the litter?" Nami asked the younger girl on her right.

Arya wasn't in the mood for jokes though as Jon and Ghost were pinned with their backs to the water. There were a dozen men in black walking slowly towards them in a closing semicircle.

Gendry didn't have any of his armor on but he had his sword with him and put his hand on the hilt. "What did you think would happen to a deserter of the Night's Watch?"

"But he's their leader?" Luffy said confused as Jon seemed to be yelling at the men coming towards him.

"Once he chose to come with us, he gave up that position," Robin explained to the confused members of the pirate crew. Only the two Stark children and Gendry understood this already. She continued, "He's breaking his oath to them in order to come with us."

"So they're going to kill him?!" Chopper exclaimed furiously.

Zoro didn't care much either way, but he could understand why the other men in black would be after him. He looked over at Arya and nodded, reaching for his blades at his side.

"I've got this," Luffy stated and extended his arms in front of him, grabbing the two highest points on Sunny's lion face. "Gum Gum," he started and Gendry took a step back, still not used to the strange power, "ROCKET!"

 **1 MINUTE EARLIER**

"I don't want to hurt you," Jon said. Despite the words coming out of his mouth, he had his sword pointed at the closest man to him. In his defense, that man was pointing a sword right back.

There were a dozen horses standing behind the semicircle of men. None of them cared about the other horse which just got killed in front of them, but Jon cast a look past his _former_ men to his horse. "Please, turn around now and head back to Castle Black."

"You don't seem to understand, _Lord Commander,"_ one of them sneered. "We're not the ones who will be dying here. Wildling lover."

"Thorne was always right about you," another muttered. Jon looked his way and it was a man who voted for him to be Lord Commander, Remmy. "How you knew about your execution is beyond me."

Jon was confused but didn't lower his sword, pointing it a different direction at a man who was feeling risky and moving too close. His sworn brother, Pester, growled and stopped where he was walking. "I bet it was that brat Olly. The kid must've warned him it was coming and he escaped just in time."

 _Warned me? Execution?_ Jon was putting the pieces together quickly. "You were, going to kill me?" The Lord Commander asked and every man there stopped walking forward.

Their leader seemed genuinely stunned by what they were saying. "D-Don't play stupid," one of them quipped fast and glared at him, holding his sword tighter. "You knew we were, so you," the man trailed off as Jon's face turned from one of shock to one of fury.

"You would betray your Lord Commander?!" He yelled and rose Longclaw above his head. Jeor Mormont's face flashed in his mind and his fury peaked, "How many Lord Commanders will die from their own men's blades?" He swung it down in front of him and grabbed it by the hilt tight. He didn't look as against hurting them anymore and the men were hesitant about taking a single step further with Ghost growling at them.

Unfortunately for Jon, he forgot about the man with the crossbow. At the moment it was pointed right at him from back near the horses. "For the Watch," the man whispered and let his arrow fly.

It zipped right towards Jon, between two of the men standing in the circle around him. He saw it when it was a foot away and his eyes popped, but it never hit. It wasn't that the arrow was off its mark, Jon just wasn't in the same spot any longer.

The Lord Commander had his sword clenched in his left hand but his vision was blurry. He felt like he was just trampled by a horse and tilted his head to the right to see what had knocked him down and thrown him across the sand.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed and the man below him lowered his jaw. "Hey Jon, ready to join my crew?"

The men in the group around Jon turned their heads slowly to the other side of the beach where their leader was standing up with a strange man. The skinny teen had a straw hat tied around his neck so it was secure on his back and had a mess of black hair where the hat belonged. Luffy held an open palm in front of himself and punched his other fist into it. "Can I kick these guy's asses?"

Jon looked at his black brothers. He really believed them to be loyal to him, at least some of them. Even Allister Thorne, he believed the man was appeased by his decision to make him First Ranger, but he'd betrayed him too. _And Olly. His parents were killed and I became friends with the man who did it. I can't blame him, but I thought he understood,_ Jon grimaced and his eyes darkened as he glared at his men.

They all rose their swords and one of them shouted, 'Attack!' Jon turned to Luffy and answered his question, "Be my guest."

Jon's head was still a little dizzy from getting tackled by Luffy from out of nowhere, and he felt like he had a few bruises, but it was nothing compared to the thrashing Luffy dealt to his men.

The pirate started punching both arms in front of him shouting, "Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" Most of the men were down with the first few punches. A few of his men were able to dodge away from the sand and into the snow, turning and staring at Luffy's strange power for a few seconds before remembering what they were sent to do.

"Kill the Wildling fucker!"

"For the Watch!"

"For the Watch!"

Four men charged at Luffy and Jon and the pirate stopped his Gattling Gun. The men he hit with it were down on the ground, all unconscious from hits to the head. Luffy pulled back his leg and swung it forward yelling out Gum Gum Stamp, but the man already saw his stretching power and stuck his sword out in front of himself right as Luffy attacked. The pirate's eyes went wide and he moved his leg a little off course so the sword only nicked him. Another Crow swung his sword down at the extended leg but Luffy snapped it back quick enough to escape.

Jon rose his sword but Luffy held up a hand and said, "I got this." Right as he did, an arrow flew straight at his face and the man with the crossbow thought he had him. The pirate's right hand shot up and grabbed the arrow in midair when it was inches from his nose, not even flinching in the process.

His reaction time made the man closest to him falter and that was all it took for the captain. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy punched and his fist slammed Remmy in the face, knocking him back into another man who fell but quickly started pushing himself back up.

The other two brought down their swords at the same time towards the rubber man, but Luffy rose both his hands and caught the blades in midair. He saw another crossbow bolt coming at him and pulled the blade in his right hand down, dragging the man behind it who was tugging back hard to no avail, not budging the pirate an inch. The arrow hit the blade and its shaft shattered.

The pirate smirked and yanked the blades from the men's hands, tossing them behind his head into the ocean.

"Show off," Sanji muttered as he watched the captain grab the two men by their heads and slam them into each other. Gendry was staring off the ship in amazement at the man whose command he was now under.

Luffy turned to the man who he knocked down before but looked like he was getting back and he saw Jon decided to fight the man himself. Jon lifted his large sword which was double the size of his opponent's and swung it down. Pester jumped out of he way though and slashed back, almost cutting Jon in the arm. "I'm not like those petty thieves and rapists you so often like to prove your better than," the man said and lifted his sword above his head, arcing it around his body.

Arya was watching from the ship and her eyes went wide. "He's using, the Water Dance," she stared at the man who was nowhere near as good as Syrio Forel, but still looked proficient in the art.

"I am going to gut you," the man said and no longer sounded like a Westerosi peasant who wound up in the Night's Watch.

"Pester?" Jon was confused as he'd never heard this man's accent before. The man laughed at the name he was called and then charged at the Lord Commander, swinging his sword around his head and clashing it with Jon's. At the same time he closed the gap between them and punched Jon in the throat.

The leader of the Crows ducked his head at the last second and took most of the blow to his chin. He lifted his right foot and kicked his opponent in the chest, knocking 'Pester' backwards and then charging with his sword. He swung down at the man who fell from the heavy kick, but his opponent rolled to the left, pushed down with his hands and spun his body around off the ground into a backflip that he landed.

Pester was panting hard and tried not to rub his ribs. He circled with Jon, holding his sword up while he faced him. "I spent the first twenty years of my life in Braavos, a Westerosi orphan on the streets. Decided one day that I should try my luck in the land of my parents. The ship I hopped on to take me to King's Landing was a smugglers ship though and I got sent here before I even had a chance. That was years before you arrived, and I plan on living a lot longer after you're dead."

The smirk on Jon's foe's face was too smug and the Lord Commander realized it a second too late. He was caught mid-turn and the arrow went right through his right shoulder.

Luffy was so exited by the sword fight and rooting on Jon, to the point that he forgot there was one more man. The one-on-one fight was interrupted by the guy with the crossbow and Luffy snapped his head around with a furious glare on his face.

The Crow back near the horses saw the look and starting cranking the crossbow as fast as he could.

Luffy started walking towards him and was seven feet away when the man shot the crossbow. It was point blank range and the guy grinned as he pulled the trigger and let the bolt fly. He didn't even see the pirate move, but Luffy had his hand wrapped around the shaft of the arrow and he snarled furiously as he gripped the bolt tighter and tighter and it snapped in half, splinters shattering around as he dropped the halves.

The man dropped his crossbow and held his arms up in front of him but he couldn't stop the fist that barreled into his stomach and sent him flying so hard backwards he knocked down the horse behind him. Luffy spat on the ground and then turned to see if Jon needed help. He grinned again, losing his bad mood at the sight in front of him.

The man with the fancy Water Dance was trying to dodge, but Jon's moves were too fast. The leader of the Crows pretended to strike down vertically on his man, but then went diagonal in the direction Pester dodged to. He clashed blades with a man he once thought of as a brother, but he was much stronger and pushed the other blade away, throwing it up in the air. He kept pushing and his sword slashed across Pester's body, splattering blood up in the air.

"Ready to go?" Luffy asked his new nakama and walked towards him. Jon looked over his left shoulder and saw a pirate ship down the coast a little bit. He had no idea how Luffy got all the way down here, but he was glad the pirate came.

Jon nodded his head and took a step, but then felt a hand on his ankle. He looked down and saw Pester grabbing him, "You can run," the man said in a raspy voice, "but you'll never be free in Westeros again. Your head will be on a spike the next time I see it, unless I get the privilege to cut it off mys-" Jon stuck his blade into Pester's open mouth and out the other side of the man's head.

Luffy stared at Jon in shock from the sudden act. All of Luffy's punches were hard and knocked out the men, but they were defeated now. That man was already too injured to continued, but Jon... he executed him. To do that after the battle was already won, it just didn't seem right to the rubber teen.

The man pulled the blade out of his opponent's head and it was soaked in blood. _Rather not have you chasing me Pester, or whatever the Hell your name really was. My sister's going to be with me, and I'm going to keep her safe._ "Let's go," Jon said to his new captain as he slid his sword away.

"Alright," Luffy shook his head and got rid of the bad vibes, getting back to the fun things going on. "Everyone's waiting for you on the ship. Our crew's getting bigger by the day," he sounded really happy about getting Gendry the day before and now Jon as well. "You're going to be surprised," he added as he ran down the beach with the former Lord Commander chasing him.

"Surprised by what?" Jon asked as they ran.

Luffy grinned, "You'll see." He wanted to tell him now, but Bran really wanted to make it a surprise when they were on their own. He wasn't even waiting on the deck with the others because he wanted to be reunited with Jon later on when they were alone.

"Jon!" The two on shore turned towards the ship coming towards them and there were people waving at them from the bow. There was a girl shouting louder than the rest and waving both of her hands in the air.

For the first time since he left Castle Black, Jon had no doubt that he was doing the right thing. _She's... taller,_ the man stared at the boat his sister was on. The top of her head was still below the shoulders of the teens standing on either side of her, but he could swear she was taller than the last time he saw her a month before. _Maybe I just didn't notice it then,_ he reasoned with himself.

Luffy laughed at Jon's smile and he stretched his arm out to the ship. The crow didn't have time to panic as Luffy's other arm wrapped around him, and he and Luffy were slingshotted into the air.

"You could have killed me!" Jon shouted as he stood up on the deck. He slammed hard enough into the cabin wall to leave a crack in the wood. "What are you thinking?!"

"Shishishi,, sorry," Luffy laughed and got back to his feet. The rest of the crew ran over to where they crashed and Arya was the first to run forward.

"Jon!" The girl called out and the curly haired man was shaken from his foul mood. He looked down at his sister and her smile was contagious.

The man just learned his own men were going to turn on him even before he left them, and he was breaking his vows by coming here, but Arya's smile was all it took to make him grin back. "Arya," he said with a warm smile. She looked like she wanted to charge in for a hug, but the others wanted to introduce themselves first.

Jon politely reintroduced himself to the crew. He forgot all the names he learned a month before, except for Luffy's. Nami, Robin, and the boys all greeted their newest crew member who they briefly met after Hardhome.

"You're a cyborg?" The man asked the strange looking guy with blue hair.

"A SUPER cyborg," he corrected and posed with his arms over his head.

"And you're a reindeer, who can talk?" Jon was skeptical.

"And he has seven transformations," Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm a doctor!" Chopper yelled and transformed huge, punching the captain on the top of the head. The fact that Luffy never mentioned it hurt his feelings. Chopper started dealing with the injury to Jon's shoulder while he talked to the others.

The man in black nodded at the strange creature when his arm was fully wrapped and Chopper smiled and backed off. He then turned to the man standing next to Arya. "You're a knight? So you aren't a pirate?"

Gendry shook his head and stated, "I'm here to serve Lord B-" Arya elbowed him in the gut and the knight oofed. "Oh, um, yeah I'm a pirate now." Arya shot her friend a harsh glance and he had an apologetic look for almost letting it slip.

"Well," the man who left the Night's Watch began, "where to now? We have to stop at shore first to pick up Ghost."

The crew members looked at each other and then walked to the side, looking off towards shore. "I don't think we do," Usopp started as they saw the white direwolf paddling through the water.

"Thought you said it was the runt of the litter," Zoro said to his pupil. The girl looked over as well and her eyes opened wide in surprise. Ghost was as big if not bigger than Summer. His legs were almost as long as a horse's and his torso was longer and wider.

The sniper looking off the side whispered, "Two of these wolves on the ship..." Arya ran over and smacked Usopp on the back of the head midway through his sentence.

It was too late though, "Two?" Jon asked and stepped forward. The girl sighed and smiled as she turned to face him.

"Jon," Arya began. The man looked down at her and she smiled, "Go down below deck. There's a surprise for you."

"We'll get your dog on deck while you're below," Nami stated and patted him on the back, giving him a light shove towards the cabin door.

 _I don't know much about them and they're sending me below deck,_ Jon felt a twinge of nervousness. He didn't think Arya would purposely hurt him, but then again he hadn't seen her for a long time, and he was a cautious man. It wouldn't be the first time he was betrayed today.

He walked towards the door and looked back over his shoulder. Some of the crew were smiling at him and he wondered what could be down there. The bastard boy walked into the cabin and admired the different rooms he was walking past.

Jon Snow was starting to get nervous again as he heard a low growl down the hallway he turned down. There was an open door at the end of the hall and he saw movement on the other side. _What is... they do have another, is it Arya's?_ He didn't see Nymeria the last time he was here, but she could have been below deck the whole time.

"Nymeria," he called down the hall. The wolf on the other side of the door didn't make any sudden movement, showing that wasn't its name.

"This isn't Arya's wolf," a voice said from the room Jon was walking towards. The man froze for a few seconds and then rushed towards the room and looked on the wolf's back. His eyes turned into saucers and he couldn't find any words to say as he looked at the creature's rider. "Hey Jon," the boy greeted with a smile.

"Br-" he stopped and rubbed his eyes. _How is this possible? In the entire vast expanse of the North, they ran into Bran._ He opened his eyes again but the boy was still there, staring at his older brother. "Bran, you," Jon paused and stared closer at the direwolf in front of him. His eyes widened larger, "When I climbed the Wall, and the wildlings turned against me..."

"I was there," Bran stated. "So was Rickon. We were in the building next to you when it happened."

"But Summer, and Shaggydog, they saved me," Jon added, confused at how that was possible.

"They did," Bran paused and scratched his wolf's head. Summer lowered to the ground and he was at eye level with his brother. "I'm a warg," he stated.

 _Just like Orell,_ Jon shook his head, trying to forget the rat-faced wildling he despised. Bran continued, "That wasn't the only time I saw you," he didn't want to keep secrets from his brother. The longer he kept it from him, the more it would eat away at him and he had to say it, "Beyond the Wall, at Crastor's Keep." Jon was shocked again that his brother had been so close to him, "I wanted to say something," the boy admitted, "I wanted to call out for you. You were right in front of me, but if I did, you would have taken me back to Castle Black with you."

"Yes I would have," Jon said, "and what would have been wrong with that?"

"I needed to go North," the younger boy answered. He held up a hand before Jon could ask why and said, "It's too confusing to go into detail now."

Jon hesitated with his mouth halfway open, but then he accepted and closed it. A smile tugged at his lips and he walked closer to the wolf. Summer sniffed him and seemed fine with his scent, allowing him to walk towards Bran who watched him come around. "The last time I saw you, you were in a coma, so we never got to say goodbye."

"Now we don't have to," Bran said quickly and his brother stared for a few seconds before nodding. The younger boy smiled, "It's great to have you back Jon."

 **A/N Yay! Jon and Bran reunite! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Luffy Takes the Iron Throne, and thank you for reading. Leave me a review telling me what you think or questions you have below.**

Guest

You should make a naval battle happen soon between the Ironborn and the strawhats, pirates vs pirates right?

 **Hehehe, I'm planning on it!**

Guest

Is anyone going to learn about their haki, and if they are, will the people from GoT get it since haki is something that every living being is supposed to have the potential to use. If so, will Luffy be the only conquerer.

 **There will be Haki, and though Luffy will be strongest, he will probs not be the only conqueror. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I'll see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Winterfell is the key to the North," Bran began. "A keep meant to withstand a siege for months."

"Sansa's in Winterfell," Arya added, "She was married to Ramsey Bolton."

Jon spoke up from the other side of the room in a grim tone. "From what I've heard of Roose Bolton's heir, he's a monster. Rape, murder, torture, an all around killer."

Robin piped in too, considering Sansa's brothers and sister were thinking emotionally and not strategically. "Roose Bolton has a large cavalry, and his forces are high in number..."

"His forces are mainly Stark bannermen," Arya countered. "When they see who's coming to take Winterfell, they'll rise up to help us."

"Or they'll see a small group with no hope and stay where they can keep their men safe," Gendry stated from his chair. Arya glared at her friend but he didn't back down and continued, "They haven't seen what Luffy can do, and even if they had, we're up against thousands. How many of them can you vouch for their loyalty."

"He's right," Jon stated before his younger siblings could protest. "The Freys, not the Tullys, control the Riverlands now. The Freys and the Boltons are close allies. The Lannisters are too, if Tywin's death hasn't crippled them. Joining with us means going against some of the most powerful houses in Westeros."

"And that's ignoring Stannis as well," Sanji said while looking at the map in front of them, crudely drawn by their newest member. "Even if he's not with the Boltons, he's heading for Winterfell."

"Can't we take something smaller?" Usopp suggested. Most of the people at the table glared at him and he shrank back in his seat a little.

"I'm not leaving Sansa in the hands of Ramsey Bolton," Bran said firmly. Usopp gulped remembering the list of things that Ramsey guy liked to do. He nodded and understood why they couldn't leave her there. "Luffy," the youngest boy called out.

The pirate captain was taking a nap at the head of the table and he snapped his head up, looking back and forth before stopping on Bran. The kid shook his head disappointedly, "Were you even listening? Actually, don't answer that. Can you break a hole in..."

"Yep," the rubber teen said confidently.

"I haven't told you how thick the wall is yet," the cripple boy countered in slight annoyance.

"Doesn't matter, I can break it," he grabbed his bicep and smirked.

The child at the table sighed and agreed that Luffy could probably do it. "If he can't, I'll kick the wall down to save the damsel in distress!" Sanji promised and jumped out of his chair with a hand over his heart.

Zoro woke up from his own nap at this point and looked over to Sanji, "And when the ero-cook fails, I'll cut it down."

"What was that you damn marimo?!" Sanji growled and the two of them got out of their chairs angrily.

"The wall is solid stone," Jon stated as he looked towards the man with green hair. "How do you plan on cutting it?"

"I'm guessing you've never seen a man cut steel before," Zoro stated and looked at Jon for a reaction. The man of the Night's Watch had a blank expression like he was trying to decide whether or not Zoro was serious. "Hmm," the pirate mumbled, getting disappointed by the supposedly great fighters of the realm.

"So considering Luffy breaks down the wall," Nami started and grabbed some of the wooden pieces on top of the map. It looked like a battlefield on the table with the handmade wooden chess pieces scattered around. The one representing Luffy was a straw hat on top of a tall piece. Usopp made all the pieces. Nami put the ones representing them on the inside of the wall, surrounded by Bolton troops. "Then what?"

"We kick their asses," Luffy stated and punched his fists together. He reached forward and flicked one of the enemy wooden pieces off the table in front of the piece representing him.

"And this time they'll stay down," Zoro muttered. "Unlike those fucking zombies."

"Yes, but Luffy," Arya started up and shifted around in her seat a little. "When you say 'kick their asses,' what do you mean?"

The pirate stared at her for a few seconds and then tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Uhh what?" It seemed like a pretty simple concept to him.

"She wants to know if you plan on killing them," Zoro said flat out. Now that it was put out there, the table was silent.

Gendry and Jon were new, so they didn't really get what the big deal was. However, the more they looked around the table, the more they saw these pirates for who they were. Most of them were still teenagers, only the robot and Robin were over twenty. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all seemed put off by the idea of killing. Franky had his hands on the table with his fingers interlocking. Sanji took a puff of a pipe he bought at Bear Island to make up for his shortage of cigarettes. Zoro seemed pretty calm about it like the older members, but it was Luffy who everyone was looking to.

The captain looked down a little and the brim of his hat shadowed his eyes. _Rape, murder, torture,_ the pirate clenched his fists in hate of the man he didn't even know, _kill him._ If it was in a fight, he knew he could do it, but he doubted the man would put up even a small fight. He thought of Arya putting the blade through Meryn's head when he was finished fighting, and Jon doing the same with Pester. Could he really do the same thing? "I'll kick his ass," Luffy stated again and this time he wasn't talking about a large group of people, they knew he was only thinking of Ramsey.

"All the other men though," Arya continued, pressing the topic. "Winter is coming. Food is scarce and feeding tens of thousands of prisoners won't be easy. If you send them away after they lose, they'll be right back to take it as soon as we leave again."

"You're talking about people's lives," Nami stated a little too harshly. "Does following the Boltons make them all equally guilty?"

"There are definitely monsters in the World Government," Sanji agreed, "but there are good Marines too." His analogy was spot on, "I can't blame all of them for what their leaders are doing." His tone started to change to fury though as he thought about the girl in danger and he roared, "But this isn't exactly like that! I'd kill them all to get to Sansa-chwan!"

Gendry sweatdropped at the complete switch in perspective. The knight took charge, "Why don't we take Winterfell first, then talk about what we'll do with the prisoners?"

Everyone agreed as none of them wanted to stay on this topic any longer than they had already. Luffy smiled and started playing with the pieces on the map as Bran continued with the plan, but the pirate's mind was elsewhere. _I don't want to murder anyone, but I will if I have to._ He thought about Crocodile, Arlong, and Enel. Always being able to leave after a fight allowed him to beat up enemies and not have to worry about them since he used to be traveling a large ocean, but he was stuck on this island now and had to deal with his enemies even after they got their asses kicked. If those three were in front of him now, and he had the option to kill them, _would I?_ He knew he'd kick their asses, but murder them? Thinking about this was upsetting him, and he didn't like it, so he decided to focus on the chess pieces in front of him and cracked a smile again.

 **Later that day...**

Ghost and Summer were lying on the deck next to each other. It was still cold this far north, but most of the crew had just been on an excursion around the tip of Westeros, they weren't really feeling it and a few of them weren't even wearing one layer of coats.

Zoro was about to go for a cold water swim, when he heard an interesting conversation behind him and turned around. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he walked over to Arya and Jon on the grass deck of the Sunny. "...in the bag on my saddle." Jon finished explaining and the girl with him ran to the side of the ship and looked off towards the shore they were anchored near.

The remaining defeated Night's Watchmen had long since left after being defeated by one man, Pester's body was taken too. Jon's horse was still lying on its side though with arrows in it and Arya could see a saddle bag partially under it. "Let's take the Mini Merry and go-" the girl heard a loud splash and looked over a little to see Zoro pop his head out of the water and start swimming. "Or you could do that," she muttered.

The girl went swimming back at Hardhome and the frigid water felt like a hundred knives sticking into her body. At the time she was doing it to save her brother, so she didn't think about it, but making the conscious decision to jump in when there wasn't a rush, she shook her head and stared after the swordsman.

Zoro stopped where he was swimming and looked back. He treaded in the water staring straight into Arya's eyes and smirked, "Do you want me to get your sword, little girl?"

Jon was walking towards his sister on the deck when the girl in front of him dropped her black coat on the ground. "Arya?" he asked and then sprinted forward with a hand outstretched. He was too late though and the girl was off the side.

 _AHHHH. Ok, not nearly as bad as Hardhome,_ the girl splashed out of the water and started doing the frontstroke towards shore. Zoro nodded his head as the girl swam by him and she smiled despite the freezing cold water surrounding her. Her master's respect was something she constantly looked for and she knew staying on the ship while he went to get their swords would lower his opinion of her.

 _She actually jumped in,_ Zoro grinned after the girl swam past him. _She's different than she was when we picked her up, I've changed her._ He was proud of her, and he never knew being a teacher could feel so rewarding. It was like there was a miniature him on the ship, and he liked her. He also got the satisfaction of seeing Sanji's broken expression every time the girl started training with her sword.

The green haired man swam after Arya and they reached the shore at the same time. The girl started shivering and Zoro had to stop himself from doing the same as he walked towards the horse. Every step in the snow was freezing for the swordsman, but he had to keep up his image.

 _How is he not cold?!_ Arya followed behind her master and tried clenching her teeth and grabbing her arms to stop herself from shivering, but it didn't work. "Ok then," she muttered and started running through the snow. _I'll have to keep myself warm somehow,_ she reached the horse and kept jogging in place as Zoro walked over and bent down.

The swordsman put one hand on the horse and lifted it off the ground while Arya pulled the satchel out from underneath. Jon was watching from the ship and his jaw lowered a little as he saw the horse get lifted by one hand and then dropped again as soon as Arya moved the bag.

The two freezing swordsmen stopped moving and looked down at the long leather bag in Arya's hands. It could definitely fit a few swords in it and the girl holding it could feel the shape of blades inside. "Open it up," Zoro commanded and the girl nodded, flipping the closed part open and reaching her hand in carefully.

"They're in sheaths," she said and slid the two blades out of the bag. Zoro could instantly tell which was his from the shape of the blade, but Arya was surprised by the size of the blade Jon had made for her. _It's larger than Needle,_ she looked at the long black sheath that was several inches wide. She handed Zoro the other, slightly thinner blade, in its red sheath and the man grabbed it and smirked.

The older swordsman felt the blade was a tiny bit too heavy, but it was still in its sheath. He slid it out a few inches and stared at the one sided silver blade, with the back being black and blunt. Just from looking he could see it was sharp, and crafted with precise skill. Arya watched him as he slid the sword out of its red sheath and held it in his right hand. He slashed it across his front and then back the other way. _Lighter than Yubashiri,_ he realized the leather sheath weighed more than he thought and the blade was actually a bit on the light side, _but I can adapt._

Arya had enough of watching him and she looked at the black blade in her right hand. Unlike the black and red striped hilt of Zoro's sword, hers looked more like her brother's. It had a silver cross shaped hilt extending out both ways just like Needle did, but it was thicker, probably to match the blade. The ends of the cross were little round knobs, and the part at the end of the hilt was in the shape of a direwolf made of black wood. She held it out in front of her and it was a longer blade than her old one as well as wider, but for some reason it wasn't any harder to lift than Needle was. _I'm stronger now,_ the idea made her grin as much as getting this new sword and she slowly slid it from its sheath.

The other swordsman stopped admiring his own blade for a moment to watch as Arya removed hers from the black sheath for the first time. Both sides were sharp and the metal gleamed as she slid more of it out. There was an indent in the center of the blade that ran towards the tip. When she finally removed it from the sheath, she lifted it in one hand and held it vertically in front of her chest. She stared at the blade centered in front of her face and then curved it around the top of her head in a wide arc, stepping to the side with one leg and swiping.

Holding the heavier blade with one hand outstretched like that wasn't very difficult she realized, but then again she had been practicing with a heavier blade than this for the last month; she could handle it. The girl spun the blade in her hand and stepped back with one foot, placing it behind her other shoe and twisting with another swipe that cut across the air. The girl moved faster this time and didn't pause at the end of the swipe, twirling her blade and arcing it above her head before slashing down to the right. The slash was unexpected to the man watching her, as she showed no motion with her feet or head that she would make the attack before she swung.

The girl moved faster still and the grin on her face only grew as she jumped in the air and spun her body three hundred and sixty degrees with her sword out in front of her. Arya barely landed on both feet with her knees bent and had to use her left hand to push herself off the ground, but when she lifted her head, she still had her sword raised in her right hand ready to go.

 _Getting better,_ Zoro thought but didn't say anything, not wanting the girl to get a big head. As long as he was her teacher, he suspected she'd never get cocky because she'd always have someone better than her at her side. His smirk grew, _And if I am the strongest swordsman on this island, then I now have a new goal. To make Arya the second best... no!_ He smirked wider, _I'll make her stronger than me,_ he stopped and questioned his enthusiasm, _or at least_ _ **as**_ _strong. I will only get stronger with someone I can truly fight full strength against, so for now, I'll focus my efforts on making her stronger._

The girl was staring at the blade she held in front of her horizontally. She had the hilt in her right hand out to the side and ran her finger down the flat of the blade, right down the indent in the middle. It was only about three inches wide, smaller than most swords she'd ever seen, besides Zoro's and Needle. _There are daggers thicker than this,_ she thought and then thought of something else that made her smile. _A name, my sword needs a name._

Zoro could tell what the girl was thinking from the sudden change in her smile and he sheathed his new sword in its red cover. "Wait," he stated and looked down at his hip. He didn't remove his swords from his waist when he swam here because he was already planning on this from back on the ship. "Before we name our swords, there is something I must do." He removed Yubashiri from his waist and walked towards a tree near the shore.

Back on the ship, Jon was watching the swordsman with his sister carefully. He didn't know what he'd be able to do from here if the man tried anything, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. The two of them also seemed to have forgotten about the cold which he was amazed at since they were wet and one of them shirtless.

"What is he doing?" the man who owned a Valyrian steel sword, Longclaw, muttered as he watched the green haired swordsman walk to a tree with one of his swords in hand. He stared off as the man removed the blade from its sheath and he saw it was the broken blade Jon had replaced when he arrived at Castle Black. The swordsman got on his knees in front of the tree and Arya did the same as Zoro started to dig a hole in the shallow snow.

Nico Robin was also on deck and she covered one of her ears, having it reappear on the tree trunk above Zoro's head. The woman smiled and removed her hand after a few seconds, "It seems Swordsman-san is giving his sword a proper funeral."

Jon looked to his left at the woman who suddenly appeared next to him. She was silent in her approach and he felt a little nervous in her presence. "A funeral? For a sword?"

"I've heard of other master swordsmen who do the same," Robin said with a small smile.

 _Master swordsman huh? And he's been training Arya,_ Jon smiled and turned around. _Arya, Bran, and in a few days, Sansa._

On shore, Arya waited until Zoro got back up, to get up herself. She thought it was admirable that he became connected with his swords enough to give one a proper send off like that. _Remember what Syrio said, the sword is an extension of myself._

The girl looked at the blade in her right hand and she still hadn't put it in its sheath yet. _Not without a name,_ she stared at the steel and thought of all her names. There was a long list of people she needed to kill, and she had good reasons for all of them. As she stared at her sword, she could see Illyn Payne's head on the end of it. He was the King's Justice, the executioner for the king on the Iron Throne. _Justice, no that sounds pretentious, and what I'm doing isn't for justice at all. What I'm doing, is for..._

"Vengeance," she whispered as she looked at her blade. Zoro looked down at the girl whose eyes were dark and cold as she thought about those people she wanted to kill, she _needed_ to kill. She started walking back towards the water and sheathed her sword as she did. The faces of those on her list appeared in her mind and the girl growled, "Valar Morghulis. All men must die."

Zoro stared after her with a deep frown on his face. _What about when your vengeance is complete? What will you do when there is no one left you want to kill? Your path leads to a point where training is no longer necessary, where you won't feel a need to get stronger. I have to change that._

* * *

"Sir, do you really believe what the merchant said?" a burly man with no hair on his head to speak of questioned. "It sounds ridiculous. There's no way such a thing could exist in the world."

The young, thinner man with a mess of black hair walked towards the crate in front of him. "How many men do you think I've tortured Hunder? One hundred? Two hundred?" Ramsey Snow reached down in the box in front of him and grabbed one of the six objects inside with his hand. "I hadn't even started to flay the merchant's legs when he was screaming everything he knew about his products."

Another of the group of twenty men, a close advisor of Ramsey looked back at the flayed corpse behind them and scratched his blonde scruffy beard. "But from Sothoryos? It sounds, well, you know how it sounds."

"I have my own doubts to be sure," Ramsey assured. He looked at his closest advisor. It wasn't that he trusted the man, he made it a habit not to trust anyone. He just respected Uther's advice the most of his men. Uther was smart, second to only him in strategy, and he was the only man he brought with him on the mission. The rest of the twenty were his father's men, his _best_ men. Ramsey turned to Hunder behind him. "But there is only one way to be positive."

The large man nodded and then thought about Ramsey's last sentence. His eyes went wide as the young Bolton smirked. "Hunder, thank you for volunteering."

"I didn't..." the burly man was kicked in the back of the legs and he fell to his knees. The men behind him held him still while their Lord's son lifted one of the squishy objects from the crate.

"Now we'll be able to tell if the merchant's story is true or not," one of the smaller men holding Hunder still, Lyrro, snickered. He put the larger man in a headlock and pried his mouth open as the man struggled against them, believing the product to be poisoned.

"You should be honored," Ramsey stated as he got close and bent a knee in front of the man. He lifted the purple fruit curved like a banana with weird red swirls on it. The kneeling man gazed at the brightly colored object and the others stared at it too, "If the merchant is correct, you're about to become very powerful." He shoved the fruit inside the bald man's mouth and the others pressed his mouth closed.

A loud squish was heard as Hunder chomped into the fruit and his face distorted. He swallowed the whole thing against his will, and then they let go of him. He fell forward and stuck out his tongue wiped it with his hands and shouted, "That tasted like SHIT!" He didn't feel poisoned though, and hoped it wasn't a late acting one that would still be in effect later.

"So," Lyrro started, "you feel any different?"

"No, I just," the man was getting up and he burped a little and felt his stomach churn. "Oh fu-" He began swaying on his feet and the others backed away in nervous anticipation.

Uther stepped in front of Ramsey and drew his sword as the burly man drew his own. Hunder was swinging it wildly around himself with one hand and grabbed his head with the other, moaning loudly. "What's, going," his voice lowered every word he said, "on, here?" His skin started to change color, except it was unnoticable with the long black hair growing out of his arms and body. His clothes started to morph with him as he became wider, taller, hairier... much hairier.

Hunder's face stayed pretty much the same the whole time, but hair came up from his chest and merged with his head, wrapping around his bald scalp. While his face stayed the same, black hair covered his ears, the top of his head, and the back of his head.

The transformation stopped and Hunder started looking at his body in awe. "I-I became..."

"It worked," Uther said, sheathing his sword.

"Indeed," Ramsey grinned a wider grin than they'd ever seen him with. _Forget holding onto the North, we're going to take King's Landing with these._

 **A/N Dum dum DUMMMM! Alright, so Zoro and Arya get their new swords, Luffy is faced with the hard question of what they're going to do with their prisoners if they take Winterfell, but who knows if they'll even be able to with the appearance of the first Devil Fruits in this story! Why, Why did someone like Ramsey have to be the one who found them?! The agony! Now we've got a good battle ahead of us as the Boltons obtain some Devil Fruits. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

iitrnr

Great chapter. Thanks.

 **Your welcome XD! Haha thanks for reviewing!**

raw666

So when is Luffy going to make the first kills. I suspect it will be with the Boltons, specifically a certain bastard that needs to be put down.

 **Oh he's thinking about it. Ramsey rapes his friends' sister, he tortures and kills, and he's pretty much in charge of their enemies. Hope Luffy thinking long and hard about something doesn't seem to OOC for him, it's just hard knowing that they won't really be putting up much of a fight... unless the Devil Fruits change that... XD**

Shadowtail15

Great as always but it seems the chapters are getting shorter and are taking longer to update.

 **Thank you! The chapter size of the last few was smaller than the few before it, but this one was longer than the three previous so screw that trend XD! Also, I have work every day and a lot of different projects I'm trying to juggle at once, so it was taking me longer to post chapters, but I'll try to stay on top of it and keep updating, two in a row now!**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **Thanks, I'll try! I still have one more chapter in reserves to post, but I'm going to continue writing this story for the first time in three weeks today, so I might be able to finish chapter 20 by tomorrow night if I focus.**

Guest

So they've picked up Jon, where are they headed now? Essos or South to Kings landing?

 **Umm, neither. They be headin to Winterfell first! Bran dreams of Sansa's rape and they know where she is, they aren't going to leave her there in the hands of the despicable Boltons! Thanks for the review.**

Guest

Yay! Three Starklings!

 **Yeah! Or... two and a Snow, or Targaryen... or something XD!**

erin

wonderful chapter always , its great to see Jon finally join the crew.

 **Role of protective older brother for the two younger kids, CHECK. Love the guy and can't wait to see him in the next season, (CUZ #JON SNOW BEST BE ALIVE!) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 'Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Bran twisted and turned, his mind reeling in the midst of the horrifying dream he was having. The wolf curled around him stirred and looked at its master who writhed in his sleep. "No, stop, NO!" The kid's eyes shot open and he flew up on his butt, leaning back against Summer.

The kid was panting so hard he had to grab his chest. He didn't want to close his eyes, and the screams were still ringing in his ears. "A-Arya," the kid whispered and the wolf around him complied. Summer stood up and put his master on his furry back, calmly strutting towards the door.

Ghost awoke and watched them leave, but the white wolf remained where it was. The other wolf left with its owner and carried him down the hall and to the door of the ladies' room. The boy on top of the creature didn't say a word, but he paused at the door and hesitated, thinking about what he just saw.

The kid blinked and the image flashed in his mind again, snapping him away from his hesitation. Bran knew the women's room was off-limits, but he gulped and knocked anyway.

Inside the room, Arya and Robin were awake from the sound of the first knock. The black haired females were standing up at the same time and they glanced at each other, realizing they were both planning the same thing and smiled. Robin sat back down and Arya called out quietly, to hopefully allow Nami to keep sleeping, "Who is it?"

Bran leaned towards his wolf's head so he was closer to the door and he whispered, "It's Bran. Can we talk?"

"It's the middle of the night," Arya began. The girl stopped herself, realizing that if he was willing to come here in the middle of the night, there was probably something really wrong. "Nevermind, come in." She waited for a few seconds and then sprinted to the door and opened it herself. The girl saw her younger brother leaning off Summer, trying to reach the handle from his seat and looked to be straining himself. The sudden opening of the door startled Bran and he fell off towards the door.

The girl inside held out her arms and caught her brother, but he was falling too fast forward and knocked her down. "Oof," the girl gasped as she hit the floor.

"Sorry," Bran apologized. His wolf was still on the other side of the door, as they had not adjusted the girls' room to accommodate for large direwolves. Summer lay there, keeping watch on the room as the girl inside shifted her brother off her and closed the door.

"It's okay, what's up?" she asked as she looked down at him. The cripple boy on the ground was lying on his stomach with his arms propping him up a little and he couldn't think of a time he'd been more embarrassed in front of his sister.

Robin noticed the boy's red face as he looked up at his sister who didn't seem to realize his demeaning position. She shook her head and crossed her arms, creating a web out of hands that sprouted from the boy's back. The two children were amazed and gasped as the hands all merged into large wings and flapped once, lifting Bran off the ground and seating him at her own bed, next to the older woman who finally uncrossed her arms.

"That was amazing," Arya whispered as she walked over and sat on the other side of Bran from where Robin was sitting.

"Thank you," the woman replied with a small smile and a nod, "I can only make it last for five seconds though."

"Still, five seconds is a lot, don't you agree Bran?" Arya asked her brother.

"I will fly." The boy stated with wide eyes and stared straight at Robin. "Was that it?" He realized that the others had no idea what he was talking about and he shook his head, looking down at the bed. _It can't be. Would Bloodraven really have built it up that much, for that?_

"So Bran," Arya started with raised eyebrows, "what did you need to talk about?"

The child looked at Robin and considered asking if he could speak alone with his sister. He decided against it though; he didn't just have a nightmare, his dreams meant a lot more for everyone. "I had a dream," the boy whispered.

"Well what was the dream about?" Nami asked and the other three snapped their heads over to the orange haired woman sitting up in her bed. "And more importantly," she got up and her eyes looked like they were on fire as her teeth turned razor sharp, "What are you doing in here?!"

"It's okay," Arya said and held up her hands defensively as her brother cowered back, "I invited him in."

That seemed to calm Nami down a little bit and she sat back on her bed from where she jumped up to yell at the teenage boy. Bran wiped some sweat from his forehead and decided to get started before anyone else could interrupt him. "It was the most vivid dream I've ever had. My dreams, they come true, or are premonitions." The two older nodded, having heard about his powers already and kept listening. "Sometimes I'll see something that happens an entire world away, and tonight, it all felt so, real."

The women in the room sat quietly as the boy went into his dream. He talked of a dragon burning hundreds of masked people alive. He spoke of lions and snakes twirling around together, one trying to strangle the other. Then the kid hesitated and his body shook a few times as he tried to make out the right words.

Nami lost all of her anger at the boy when she saw how his face distorted as he recalled this portion of the dream. "I saw Stannis," the boy whispered, "the red woman was behind him, leaning over his shoulder and whispering in his ear. The flames were building higher behind him, and then, I saw _h-her._ " The others looked at each other and wanted to ask who _she_ was, but the young boy grabbed his head with one hand and whispered quieter, with a crack in his voice, "I can still hear her screams. She was tied to a stake. She kept screaming, 'Father! Father No! Please Mom! Stop!' But her parents weren't helping her, they were just watching. She st-started getting burned alive, and the screams changed from words to cries of agony. She was no older than Arya, and she burned so slowly."

The boy buried his face in his hands and clutched at his head, trying to forget the screams. They were so loud, he wouldn't forget them for as long as he lived. Before any of the girls sitting on the bed with Bran could say anything, Nami was across the room and pulling the cripple boy into her chest with a hug so strong it made him forget for a moment what was happening at the sudden loss of breath. "It's okay," Nami told the child in her arms. She couldn't bear to see a child in that much pain, and that was just from remembering what happened, not seeing it the first time. _And that poor girl,_ the woman thought as she imagined the child screaming.

"It's okay Bran," Arya agreed and patted her brother on the back as Nami released the hug. The kid was holding in his tears in front of his sister, but they could all see he wanted to cry. "So this really happened? Stannis Baratheon burned his daughter alive?"

"Maybe," the boy stated, "or he _will_. There's a chance it hasn't happened yet."

"Then maybe we can stop it-" Nami started but the kid held up a hand to the woman standing in between the beds.

"That's not the reason I came in here," the boy spoke. "That was the end of my dream, and it was horrifying, but it didn't have to do with the plan."

They were planning on disembarking the ship tomorrow. Franky and Chopper were staying behind to protect the ship, while the others were to go to shore and make a beeline straight for Winterfell.

"How so?" Robin asked the child and became less a comforting mother to help a boy having nightmares, turning more into the serious person she usually was on the ship.

Bran nodded and was glad to get his mind off of the burning girl for a little, though he doubted he'd be able to keep her out of his mind for long. "Arya," he looked at his sister and they made eye contact, "while you were in Braavos, you knew a man who had no face. Am I right?" The girl stared at him in silence for a few seconds, wondering if maybe Luffy told him, but tossing the idea. She slowly nodded her head. "I thought so," the boy with straight black hair looked disturbed by the information.

"It wasn't that he didn't have a face," Arya began, "but that he could change it to look like anyone he wanted. I don't even know if the face I knew him as was his real face."

"That's unfortunate," the boy whispered. "I had a dream that the flayed men, Roose and Ramsey Bolton, got their hands on something powerful. The two of them were standing together, Ramsey, the younger one, cackling like a hyena while he held it above his head, and Roose, the calm collected one, holding it out in front of himself as if it was the world in his hand."

"Whatever it was," Nami started, "I'm sure we can handle it."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," the boy interrupted and shook his head. "I used to have dreams about Arya, and a man whose head had no face. All I saw was a round head-shape, and then a blur where his face should have been." He paused and took a deep breath, "Roose Bolton, had the same face."

Arya's eyes popped wide and she got off of the bed. "That doesn't make any sense," she stated and shook her head. "The man I knew, was in the order of Faceless Assassins. He could change his face at will, look like anyone. So how could Roose Bolton..."

"I don't know," the boy responded. "But when we get to Winterfell, we have to be very, very careful."

* * *

"Sir, should we fire?" One of the bowmen asked the captain with them.

The older man in a gray coat laughed and looked over the walls. "Don't waste your arrows, let the fools freeze to death. It's a much more fitting end to idiots such as themselves."

Out in front of the walls, the voice yelled one more time, "Open up now! I'll break it down if you don't!"

"Break it down with what you buffoon?!" Another man shouted off the wall and chucked a rock down at the group below. He hit the shouting man right on top of the head, on his straw hat.

Luffy felt the rock hit his hat, his precious, prized possession, and his mind blanked for a second. Rage filled his mind and his fists clenched. "Don't touch," he started and put his right thumb in his mouth, "my hat!"

The pirate bit down on his thumb and his arm became huge. "Bone Balloon! Giganto Pistol!" The men on top of the wall only had a few seconds to be afraid and run before the fist slammed into the stone wall. They were all the way on top, so they weren't blasted away, but when they looked down off the side of the stone wall, the rubble was obvious.

"Th-They've broken through the keep walls!" One of the men shouted, still in disbelief.

"Raise your bows!" The captain roared, trying to get his panicking men into action. The ones who fell over from the wall shaking stood up fast and grabbed their weapons.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy charged into the hole and his group followed behind him.

"Okay everyone, follow the plan!" Nami called out to the others as they sprinted into Winterfell.

Arya was running faster than any of them and got through the two layers of wall that Luffy broke through into the crowded plaza on the other side. It looked like there was a lot of activity and people walking around here, which was the main reason they chose this point to break into anyway. "People of Winterfell!" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs. "My name is Arya Stark! We are here with the true Lord of the North, Brandon Stark is alive!"

The people around were looking at each other and murmuring loudly as they stared at the girl spinning and shouting in every direction. "The Boltons betrayed your King! They killed my brother and mother! Now rise up! Fight the men who flay your neighbors, your family, your loved ones!"

"Yeah!" A few of the men in the crowd shouted. They weren't expecting this in the least, but this was the chance they'd been waiting for.

"Take back your homes!" The girl shouted and looked over at a group of teens with swords on their waists. They grabbed their swords and held them up with a loud shout.

The guards on the walls were looking down in fear at the girl rallying support. A few lifted their bows to fire, but hands appeared out of heir bodies and threw the weapons to the side. Robin smiled towards her young friend who was shouting at the top of her lungs and she would try to help her as much as possible.

"Take back your lives!" Arya screamed. Another, much louder, roar of approval shouted from the growing crowd of people.

A large squad of foot soldiers ran out of a door to a nearby tower and the two dozen were pushing through the crowd and raising their weapons. One of the people Arya encouraged tried charging at them and the guard in front rose a sword to strike him down.

Before the soldier could kill the loyal civilian, a foot came out of nowhere and slammed him back into two of his men. The blonde man who the foot beloved to, dropped in the middle of the squad on his hands and started spinning around. His feet were extended in a full split and he knocked the men out cold with his attack. "Party Table Kick Course!

"TAKE BACK WINTERFELL!" Arya screamed louder than anything else.

The people were nervous against going against the Boltons, but Arya Stark brought a friend powerful enough to take on twenty men on his own, they trusted her. Even if it wasn't the girl, which it might not be since none of them had heard anything about her in years, she was saving them from the flayed men, so she was their friend.

Arya looked around as the townspeople started running to get their weapons. The blacksmiths were handing out their stashes to the people and they were rising up. The girl grabbed the closest person to her and asked loudly, "My sister! Where is Sansa?!"

The woman whose arm was grabbed fully believed this was Arya Stark the moment she looked in the girl's eyes. Only a sister would be this concerned about Sansa Stark. "I'm sorry, she's always locked away in her room. No one knows what's happening to her since her last maid, was, flayed alive. She was trying to help your sister."

The young girl felt horrible for the woman who died for her sister, but at the same time she felt fear of what would happen to her sister if they didn't get there quick enough. "Thank you," the girl said while she was already rushing away towards the large stone keep she spent the first half of her childhood in.

Two men were running out the door of the building as Arya approached and they raised their swords. The girl kept charging at them and as they swung, she slid on the ground. Her body slid across the snow and between the two men as she drew her sword. The weapon slashed across their legs and the men fell to the ground, dropping their weapons.

She looked down at them as she stood up and rose her thin sword. Vengeance was already covered in a bit of blood and she was about to stick it through their heads. _What have they done wrong? All they did was follow the wrong man._

One of them was reaching down, she thought towards his injury. The man was really reaching for the knife on his waist though and she saw it right as he drew the weapon. The girl slashed instinctively at his hand and sliced it clean off.

The guy screamed and the girl spun her sword around and through the front of the man's neck. She followed through by stabbing the other man in the crease of his chestplate and arm, going through his armpit and into his lungs. _This is a battlefield, I can't hesitate,_ she set her mind and charged into the building with her sword drawn, dripping blood and ready for more.

 **USOPP**

The crew busted into the wall and the first thing the sniper did was break off from the majority of the group. _At least I have him,_ the man with the long nose thought as Gendry jumped in front of him and blocked two men's attacks by holding his sword horizontally. He pushed back and the parry was enough to throw their weapons up in the air so the knight could slash across both of their chests in one swipe.

The blood splattered against the wall and the two of them started running right away. They rounded the next corner and both pairs of eyes widened at the group of ten men standing in there, getting ready from hearing the huge explosion of the wall.

"Look!" A fat man lifting an ax shouted.

Gendry took a step forward but Usopp stopped him by lifting a hand. "I've got this," the sniper drew the bow off of his back expertly and already had the handmade arrow nocked. "The new super secret attack of Captain Usopp!" The pirate yelled as the men charged forward. "Sure Kill- Firewolf Arrow!" He released the arrow with the strange point at the end and as soon as it was mid-flight it burst into flames.

The Bolton troops screamed in horror as the flames made the shape of a wolf that seemed to charge at them in midair. It burned the men and they fell to the ground in pain as Gendry and Usopp ran past. "That was amazing!" The fully armored knight in a bull helmet praised the other man.

Usopp smirked and brushed his nose with his left index finger. He didn't put the bow away and kept it in his right hand, lifting and shooting occasionally when they rounded corners. His arrows all had round heads except for the special made ones he created.

"Exploding Arrow!" The pirate yelled as they hit the wall they were supposed to go through. The arrow blasted on the stone wall and made a small hole, so he shot another and broke the weakened wall apart.

"There it is!" Gendry shouted and pointed into the room they busted into. There were a few men in there, but they were so scared by the explosions that they ran off.

One of them got to the door and then realized what Roose or Ramsey would do to him if they learned he abandoned his post. He gulped and turned around, but the man with the long nose had already sprinted the gap between them and had a small hammer in his hand. "Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer!" The weapon looked like it was meant for hammering nails, but Usopp pounded the man on the top of the head a few times until the guy was out cold and the sniper could breathe easily again.

The pirate looked back and shouted, "Are you almost done over there?!"

"Almost, there," Gendry pulled the rope one more time and then tied it down to a latch on the ground. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Do it!" The sniper called out and Gendry nodded, pulling the lever next to him. A loud cranking sound was heard and both men grinned as their job was finished.

 **ZORO**

"Here we go," the pirate with green hair stated and drew his swords, putting the newest one in his mouth for a change. He ran forward at the same speed as the large direwolves on either side of him and the boys on their wolves were only slightly stunned by the swordsman's speed.

"The Starks have returned!" Jon yelled from the back of Ghost. His wolf charged through the opening gates and the men guarding the other side of it screamed and fell back as the large white wolf roared and ran through. It was his first time riding his wolf, but the intimidation factor was obvious as most people who saw him ran the opposite direction.

His direwolf grabbed a man by the torso with its mouth and swung him across the snow covered street. Two men tried swinging swords at it from the right, but Summer flew through the gate and plowed the men into the ground with his front paws.

Zoro ran ahead of the two wolves and he looked to be flying through the air as he spun towards he nearest building in front of him where men were pouring out of. He cut through them and the men spun to the sides screaming out in pain with blood splattering from their wounds.

The pirate got inside the doors and men started piling in on him. He lifted the two swords in his hands and stopped over a dozen weapons in their tracks with a large grin on his face. _More enemies is always more fun,_ he thought and then pushed back hard, knocking all the men off of him as he spun and shot a flying cannon with the sword in his mouth.

The brothers on their wolves outside saw a hole get blasted in the building Zoro went into, and ten men came flying out of it. Most of them were lying unconscious on the ground, but the ones who got up dropped their weapons and scooted back with their hands.

It was obvious who they were running from. Two more holes blasted in the building and then a figure started walking through the dust. His left eye looked like it was glowing red as he emerged from the rubble of the soldiers' quarters and he didn't have a scratch on him.

Jon was stunned by the swordsman's strength and Bran was amazed too, though less than his half-brother. The young boy saw a group of eight men coming towards them and four stayed back to fire their crossbows.

Zoro only saw the first four round the corner and he charged at them, liking the part of Nami's plan that started with him cutting anyone who looked like an enemy. While he clashed two of his swords against the enemies', the other four aimed at him.

Bran didn't have enough time to try to get Summer to save him. Instead, the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he became his wolf.

The former member of the Night's Watch saw his brother's eyes go pure white and then Summer charged forward with incredible speed. The wolf leapt over Zoro and the attacking swordsmen, right as the bowmen were firing their crossbows.

 _I'm sorry Summer,_ the boy thought inwardly to the wolf he knew could hear him. He swatted his paw to knock the bolts away, but two of them stuck in his skin. He felt the pain but it was nothing compared to the guilt that he was really hurting Summer. One arrow was stuck in his paw, the other below the front right leg's knee.

The wolf growled deeply; Bran was pissed off. The child charged at the men and started tearing them apart as Zoro, who finished off the first four men, and Jon watched.

 _He's like an animal,_ Zoro realized as he watched the boy inside the wolf.

"Bran! Bran go back!" Jon yelled as his brother kept eating one of the men. "You're going to lose yourself! Go back!"

The child inside the direwolf heard his brother's concerned yell and stopped ripping the man below him apart. He released his hold on Summer and the child on top of the wolf rolled his eyes back. Bran's head hurt and he lifted a hand to his face, feeling liquid on it.

There was a trickle of blood coming out of his right nostril and the kid stared at the blood on his fingers for a few seconds before hearing the shouts of more men rushing to the front gates to stop them.

"Captain Hunder!" An armored soldier shouted behind himself as he ran towards the three invaders and their wolves. "We need your assistance!"

The large group of Bolton men looked like they were rallied somewhere else in Winterfell and brought here. There were well over a hundred of them and Zoro finally thought he'd get a good fight. That's when he saw the man charging through the rest of them, and he looked pissed.

The large man was a head taller than the rest of his men and had a large sword drawn. It was a broadsword twice the size of Jon's and looked impossible to wield, but the fat guy was holding it straight up as he charged. He had no hair on his head and wore a large gray cloak instead of armor like the rest of his men.

"Stannis's men?! Must be scouts that Ramsey missed." The guy shouted as he ran forward.

"No sir! They say they're the Starks!" A foot soldier shouted at the Captain barreling through their small gathered army.

"Pathetic!" The man yelled and both Jon and Bran tensed up angrily. The wolves under them felt the sudden anger and charged forward to meet the man at the front of the crowd. They pounced at him at the same time and both Ghost and Summer slashed across the man's chest as they landed.

Blood splattered out of the man through his cloak and the troops behind him gasped and took a few steps back. They shouted their captain's name a few times but the man was just standing there in front of the wolves who slashed him.

They were about to slash again, when the large man reached forward and grabbed them. He took Ghost by the left ankle and Summer by the right and roared as he lifted them up above himself. His veins looked like they were popping and Hunder yelled out one more time as he tossed the wolves to the side and they slid across the ground.

Jon jumped off of his wolf before it could land on him, but Bran's fell on top of his already useless right leg. He knew it wouldn't cause himself pain, but it still couldn't be good for his body getting crushed like that and started to panic a little.

This wasn't part of the plan. Who was this guy? Why was he able to do something like this?

"Who are you?" Hunder growled. All the troops, Jon and Bran, and the citizens hiding inside their doors fearing the large Bolton army, watched as a man with green hair held three swords and stepped forward.

"Roronoa Zoro," the pirate stated. Twenty troops charged in front of their captain and towards the man, but he swung the two swords in his hands and it was like the ground got torn apart towards the running men. He slashed two lines across the snow-covered path through the army lines and took out dozens with the two flying slashes.

The attacks went right on either side of the captain before him and the soldier figured he'd have to fight serious against such a strong man. Hunder could still feel the sting from the cuts on his chest, which weren't as shallow as he thought they'd be. He scowled and clenched his fists, his hair growing and turning black as it wrapped around all of him but his face.

"A gorilla huh?" Zoro questioned as he looked at the transformed man.

"Gorilla?" The guy asked. Neither of them noticed the panicking screams of hundreds of witnesses to this strange ability.

"The animal you just turned into," the swordsman stated like it was obvious. "Oh wait," he realized, _There probably aren't any gorillas on Westeros. Actually, I wonder how many animals are really here, and how many like direwolves and dragons exist?_

"Are you ignoring me?!" Hunder roared angrily and charged his opponent. The large man was even more huge now being almost twice the size of the men around him who had to dive out of the way to avoid their crazed captain.

Zoro sidestepped the charging Zoan fruit eater and cut the man on his leg. _Tough skin, tougher than giraffe,_ he was shaken from his thoughts as the gorilla man didn't charge back at him like he expected.

The Bolton captain grabbed the closest house and ripped a large chunk of stone off of it. Hunder spun and chucked the chunk at Zoro who crossed his swords and then slashed them at the approaching stone right as it was about to hit him.

Two diagonal lines cut across the stone and the pieces fell around Zoro. However, Hunder wasn't standing where he threw the house anymore. The pirate snapped his head left and right, and then felt something right above him. He looked up a second too late.

Hunder dropped down and pounded both fists on top of the swordsman's head, slamming him into the ground. "Zoro!" Bran yelled over, still struggling to push Summer off of him. The wolf was moving a little, but couldn't shift its weight quickly in fear of hurting its master.

Ghost got up much faster though and charged side by side with Jon at the mass of troops behind the fight going on. They looked like they were ready to interrupt and charge Zoro whenever the swordsman dropped his guard, so he wasn't going to let that happen. He plowed through, slashing them back and forth while his wolf caused mayhem to keep the enemies disorganized.

"Now, time for the Starks, if that's really who you are," Hunder looked back and took a step before freezing and sweating a little at the voice that spoke behind him. He turned slowly and there was the man with green hair, standing straight up as if two large fists didn't just slam into the top of his head.

"You won't hit me a second time," Zoro promised as he removed the sword from his mouth, sliding it into the nice white sheath. He put away Kitetsu as well and kept both hands on his new sword as he slowly slid it into the red sheath.

"No?!" Hunder yelled, daring the man to prove it. His Zoan fruit was obviously messing with his decision making skills and he charged at the enemy who was clearly planning something. "Just try and stop me!"

Jon stopped fighting the men and leapt on Ghost, grabbing his wolf's fur coat. "Go Ghost!" He commanded and the wolf started sprinting back towards Zoro who was a second away from being smashed by the crazed gorilla captain.

Zoro closed his eyes and kept his hands on the black and red hilt of his sword. _It's time to see what my new weapon can do. Show me what you're made of, Akai Yoru!_ He felt, not saw, where his enemy was and at the last moment, he flew forwards with speed no one could comprehend. "ShiShi Sonson!" The pirate yelled, already sliding his sword back into his sheath on the other side of the Gorilla Man.

Hunder stumbled forward a few feet, and then the large slash up the right side of his chest and his shoulder opened. Blood exploded from the wound and the man fell to his knees, then on his face.

That was the signal the people of Winterfell needed, and everyone charged out of their houses with weapons raised. The Bolton troops were overwhelmed by the vast numbers and the fact that people were coming from every direction, there was no safe side. Quickly the men were dropping their weapons and shouting cries of surrender, making the people of Winterfell cheer in victory.

The citizens reached down and picked up the Bolton weapons lying on the ground. Some of them stayed back to tie up the Boltons' men and guard them, but the others weren't done yet. They gathered up the stronger steel swords to replace the pitchforks and knives they originally ran out with, and ran down the street towards the sound of fighting where they could help their friends and fellow Northerners.

 **LUFFY**

"This doesn't look like the right room," Luffy stated. The pirate looked around the huge room full of bags of grain and wheat. There was a partially hidden door on the other side from where he entered and he walked over to it and tried to knob.

The door was locked tight, which was no problem for the pirate. Luffy gripped the sides of the door and squeezed, crunching the metal and ripping the door off its hinges. When he looked on the other side, he was confused by what he saw.

The tunnel looked like it was recently dug, as if the door was only put in the castle to cover it up. There was a ladder going down, but Luffy was wasting time and missing out on the action, so he dropped down into the hole without a second thought.

He dropped into the semi-dark room down below and it was cold. The pirate tried looking at the shadows and figures around him, but it was too dark.

"Who are you?" A cold, calculating voice questioned harshly from somewhere on Luffy's right.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" The pirate called out fiercely. "I'm looking for Sansa, have you seen her?"

"You will die in this room," the voice spoke again and Luffy snapped his head around. It came from the other side of the dark room this time and he was starting to get a little annoyed.

The boy in the straw hat took a step towards a shadow on his left. The dark figure wasn't moving at all, and even as he approached, the body made no sudden movement. He was starting to get a little nervous by the motionless form.

Luffy got a few feet away when he faltered and his legs almost came out from under him. The figure was clearer now that he was close, and the pirate felt a twinge of fear at the sight. The corpse standing in front of him wasn't standing at all, but hanging from a hook on the ceiling. There was barely a body too, the corpse was flattened out and when he looked closer, he could see it was only skin.

"Who are you?!" Luffy shouted back as he heard movement on the other side of him. He looked back and his eyes were adjusting more, allowing him to see the rows of other flattened figures in the cold stone room. "What is this place?"

"A place you will be spending a long time in," someone spoke and this time it came directly from Luffy's right. The pirate snapped his head and saw one of the bodies shuffling. It was pushed aside and swung lightly in the air as a man walked out in front of it.

 _ **Shhwing,**_ Luffy heard a familiar sound and clenched his fists. The man drew a sword from his sheath and held the weapon in front of himself. The pirate growled, "You can't tell me how long I'll be here for."

The pirate in the straw hat pulled his left foot back a little and then shot it forward. "Gum Gum Stamp," his opponent dodged out of the way and the foot slammed into the body behind him. "Ah! Sorry!" Luffy apologized as his foot broke through the skin. He didn't really know why he was apologizing, but it felt like the right thing to do after desecrating someone's remains.

"Who are you apologizing to?" The man asked Luffy from somewhere hidden behind the bodies. Telling from his voice he was old, but still strong. "Do you believe the dead care what happens to their remains? They're dead, they have no say over the actions of the living."

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with them," Luffy stated angrily, looking around trying to pinpoint the voice in this room.

"Like I am now?" The man taunted and Luffy watched as one of the hanging bodies got sliced horizontally in half. The person behind it finished the sword swing and instantly dropped back into the darkness.

The pirate yelled at him when he sliced it, but when he went for a counter strike, his opponent was already hiding behind more dead bodies. "Grr, fight me!" He was never good at controlling his emotions, even when it was clear his opponent was trying to get him furious and sloppy. "You skinned all these dead bodies? You're sick," Luffy was disgusted by this man and he'd only just met him.

" _Dead_ bodies?" The figure spoke and this time he didn't hide. He stepped between two corpses and Luffy watched the guy brush his hand down the side of one. He almost looked like he was laughing, though his voice was far too serious to imagine him even smiling. "I assure you, these people were not dead when I skinned them."

Luffy didn't understand what he meant and it took him several seconds to comprehend the statement. His eyes first grew wide and then narrowed at his foe. "It takes much precision to flay the skin in such a way that it is impossible to see where the cut marks are. It's a task impossible for all of my men, and even my son lacks the pure talent necessary for perfection."

"Your son?" Luffy asked and his eyes were still narrowed at his opponent.

The man could feel the harsh gaze of two eyes burrowing into him, but he remained calm and spoke while brushing the skin of a forty two year old blacksmith he flayed a month earlier. "Ramsey," the guy stated, "Ramsey Bolton."

"So then you're Roose," Luffy growled. He heard a lot of bad things about the son, but nothing about this man except that he killed his new crewmates' oldest brother. The Starks and Jon were all very passionate about killing this man. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

"Dig a trench here, and another three hundred yards from the keep walls," Stannis Baratheon commanded and marched forward in the snow. He was looking around and pointed at some trees, not seeing his men start to murmur behind him and stop moving. "And send out a foraging party immediately, the siege begins at sunrise."

His closest advisor that wasn't Ser Davos walked up to him. Ser Orran looked at Stannis and pointed out towards the castle in the distance. "It looks like they've come to negotiate, your Grace."

Stannis looked out over the snow covered waste and saw a sole man on a horse riding out to them. He was carrying a Bolton banner, but had no white flag with him. The horse continued to ride until it was a mere twenty feet from the front of Stannis's army, staring straight at the king himself. "Stannis Baratheon I presume," the young man on the horse chided, sounding far too mocking for a negotiator.

"And who might you be," the older man said back, putting a hand on his sword.

"Oh me?" the boy asked. He hopped off his horse and stepped forward. His curly black hair countered Stannis's short gray hair completely. "My name, is Ramsey Bolton."

The men behind Stannis tensed up a little and many of them looked at each other questioningly. The fact that Roose Bolton's son would show up personally, without an escort or any sort of protection, was confusing at the least. There was a chance of the man lying, considering he didn't even bring any armor, but it was a small chance.

Ramsey took the flag he was holding and twirled it in his hands as he walked towards the massive army in front of him. He brought the wooden pole over his head and then slammed it in the ground ten feet in front of Stannis. "You will not pass, this point."

Stannis drew his sword immediately at the young man's remark. He couldn't tell if the boy was being serious or not, but either way, he had to die now. "I'll send your father your head," the older man stated and his army watched from behind as their leader looked like he was going at it by himself. This was the reason they stayed with their king, even after he burned his daughter and half of the men left. He was honorable and would fight in the forefront of the battle, truly leading his men to victory.

Ramsey took a step back from the flag so that he was standing behind it. "Remember, don't cross this line," he reached a foot in front of him and wiped it across the snow confidently.

Stannis charged. He lifted his sword above his head as he ran forward and his men cheered behind him. They were exhausted from marching through the snow and the North without any horses, but their leader knew how to raise morale. The king readied his sword for the final blow, and his left foot stepped on the line he wasn't supposed to cross.

"I warned you," Ramsey stated, the widest smirk Stannis had ever seen on a man's face as he plunged a sword into them. The King froze as his sword went all the way through and hit the ground. All the men behind him stopped cheering and hundreds dropped their weapons in absolute terror.

The sword went through Ramsey Bolton alright, but it had no effect on the man's body. His skin seemed to sizzle and burn red flames when Stannis's weapon went through it and the king himself was staring at his opponent like he was a monster. Ramsey rose a hand and pressed it to Stannis's face, "Goodbye," he laughed and a burst of fire shot out of his hand, through Stannis, and into the huge, screaming, retreating army behind him. "Oh, you don't think you can leave now, do you?" Two pillars of fire shot out beneath Ramsey's feet and he did a triple front flip in the air with swinging talons of flames, sending bursts of fire down at the ground burning everything, and everyone.

Screams rang out through the landscape and the man in the air twisted his body while bringing a fist behind him. "FIRE," he screamed and then punched forward, "FIST!" The fist of fire flew forward and through the entire mass of opponents, knocking hundreds out to the sides while completely burning others. Ramsey was laughing the whole time.

 **A/N Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and leave me a review below telling me what you think. A lot of different battles are going on right now around the castle, and they'll continue through the next bunch of chapters. I'm still in the middle of the Winterfell Arc right now so I don't know how it will end, but there are still more Devil Fruits to be revealed! Shireen nooo! Sorry I didn't save her, especially to you Bran, didn't mean for you to have to have a dream like that man. Now... the last part, Ramsey, has, the Flare Flare Fruit, Ace's Flare Flare Fruit. Let's see how Luffy reacts when he sees that... :)**

Bobboky

Nice work.

 **Thanks as always!**

Wolvenstrom

knew you'd be adding devil fruits sooner or later.

 **Yup! Time to get some harder enemies in this world. Ramsey getting a Logia could also mean Haki is on its way and the Straw Hats are going to have to keep getting stronger!**

GR

Wanting to be the strongest also would have an end point for trainhing you know, wen someone reach go levl they just s5top training if there are no other same level as them

 **I don't think so: if Zoro gets to the top I don't think he'd assume he'd always be the strongest. He knows other people will keep training to beat him, so he has to keep going to not just be the best, but stay the best. Now having Arya working hard too, he can try to advance with her so they're pushing each other and he can reach new limits he never thought possible! YAAHHH!**

Guest

I doubt Ramsay and the others will be much of a challenge, the devil fruits they have would only be had for a few days, whereas Luffy and the others have had them for years, and have mastered them.

 **I agree. It was clear that Hunder didn't really know how to use his Devil Fruit to his advantage very well. Really he just had an increase in strength, but with Ramsey, it's different. The Bolton Brat is very, very smart; we've seen him cripple n army with 20 men, and defeat the Ironborne army without even fighting by using Theon. He picked up on his power a little faster, though he still won't be nearly as good as Ace who had it for years. Fighting a Logia is going to be tough no matter when the Logia got his power, (unless you have Haki, which they don't so far). Thanks for the reviews mina, and I'll see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Um, Arya, you should do something," Nami suggested while taking a step back. "Like, now!" Her, Sanji, and the younger girl were staring out over a mass of a few thousand Bolton bannermen scattered around the central plaza of Winterfell.

The men had all shown up to help take down Stannis's army, but then Ramsey Snow, or Bolton as they now called him, said he would take the army on himself. Some men were watching from up on the walls at first, but they ran down when they heard about what was happening inside. Rumors of the Starks were spreading, and the men were uneasy without a leader. They were about to get one.

"Stark Bannermen!" Arya shouted and ran out in the open from where she was hiding with the older pirates. Nami and Sanji were nervous, but ran out behind her for protection, hers not theirs. Everyone in the square turned her direction at the sound of that risky shout, only to see a young girl standing before them in front of a door with two brightly dressed individuals with strange yellow and orange hair. "My name is Arya Stark! We're here with Lord Brandon Stark, the true Warden of the North!"

Anyone who was around when Robb was king remembered the young cripple boy who took charge of Winterfell in his stead and looked around for him. "Right now he is fighting our enemies, the Boltons! Your enemies!" She was riling a bunch of them up, but there were Bolton bannermen in the mass too, and when one man yelled out in agreement, he was gutted by a man a few down from him. Arya sprinted into the crowd as fast as she could and Sanji was staying behind her to protect the girl. She made it right to the man who screamed in agreement and stabbed his murderer in the chest, going through him and out the other side.

"Throw down your banners!" She roared and ripped her sword from his chest. She noticed Sanji kicking several men, trying to get her, away but couldn't thank him now while she was shouting. "Pick up the direwolf! And fight for your true king!"

"The King of the North!" Someone yelled and banners started getting chucked to the floor all over the square. Anyone loyal to the Boltons became obvious by who was fighting with their banners still with them and it quickly became a massacre. "The King of the North!" chants rallied the troops and were so loud from the thousands fighting in the square that hundreds more in the town heard the calls and turned on their leaders, killing the Boltons they were fighting with.

"Wow Arya-chhh-" Sanji faded off and corrected himself, "Arya, that was amazing!" He was spinning around on his feet as he praised her, no longer having to protect the girl from anything. The army before them was mainly men in the north, and whether or not they liked the Boltons, they were loyal to their true leaders, the Starks! When the remaining loyal Bolton men ran away, the huge crowd roared and swung their weapons above their heads.

Arya tapped on Sanji's arm and the man watched her motion reluctantly towards his shoulders. He was so happy he did a full three sixty before putting her on top of him. "Now!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention. Nami looked up at the girl with such a proud look on her face, believing in her new friend. "Take back Winterfell! There is no place for the Boltons to hide!"

"Listen to Lady Stark you swine!" A large lord shouted at his men. He lifted up his arms and swung them out in directions, shouting out orders. "Take back the city!" He yelled and then turned to his Lady, "I never lost faith you would someday return. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, which is why I brought him with me." The large man talking to Arya motioned with his head to the left where a man in full armor stood.

The man was shorter than most, but as he reached up his hands, and removed his helmet, they saw he wasn't a man at all. "Ri-" the word got caught in Arya's throat, unable to make it out while her youngest brother was standing right in front of her.

Sanji put the girl down and she sprinted the short distance from her to the young boy in the armor. He was taller than her, and the smile on his face was unmistakable. "Arya?" he asked with a huge grin, "Is that really you?"

"Every Stark is in Winterfell," the girl realized out loud and Rickon's face lit up.

Greatjon Umber looked down at her, "Is Lord Brandon really here?"

"Yes," Nami told the large man in front of her and the lord looked up at the beauty behind Arya. "Bran is riding his direwolf into the heart of the enemy troops." _With Zoro guarding him the whole time,_ she added on to herself.

"Bran," Rickon whispered and smiled off towards the other side of the castle. Arya still couldn't believe her youngest brother was here too, _Now we just need to find Sansa,_ both Starks thought at almost the same time. The youngest was still unable to wait to see his older brother again, who he traveled with for so long before having to leave. "I'm coming," he whispered and stuck two fingers in his mouth, whistling high-pitched and loud.

"Another?!" Nami shouted in exasperation and Sanji started laughing.

Shaggydog seemed to come out of nowhere as the direwolf leapt over a ledge and landed in the square of depleting men. Most were heading off around Winterfell to head the resistance and take down the Bolton banners hanging everywhere. This let the huge direwolf drop in front of the group and snarl its way towards Rickon who grabbed it by the fur and tossed himself on top of its back.

The young boy wearing full armor was no older than thirteen, but when he looked back down at the pirates and put his helmet on, he could've been anyone on the battlefield he looked so mature. "Thank you for your help," the boy stated with a small nod to the people before him. "We'll take it from here!" He'd been told by Lord Umber to wait until the right moment, for years he'd been told to wait, and now they were finally giving him his chance. _Roose Bolton where are you?! You killed my mom!_

 **Luffy**

"Right about now, my son should be decimating Stannis's army out in front of the castle." Roose taunted Luffy as he struck another body off of a hook and made the pirate mad. "He'll return, and this little resistance you started will come to an abrupt halt by his power."

"Power?" Luffy asked, wondering how the guy he was planning on going after could be powerful considering the level most others were at on this island.

Roose kept himself calm as he circled his foe. He was talking to the boy and confusing the pirate inside the cold, dark room he kept completely to himself. "From the fruits," he said, assuming the pirate had no idea what he was talking about and would get angered again by the taunt. "He can control fire."

Luffy stopped spinning his head around and the rubber pirate blinked a few times while staring straight forward. Roose seemed to notice the sudden lack of movement and sprinted in from behind the rubber man, swinging his sword down at him. The pirate didn't see the sword coming, or feel footsteps approach, but his mind started screaming at him to watch out and he could see a blue aura in his mind of someone swinging their sword down over him. He could _hear_ him coming.

The boy in the straw hat dropped down to his hands and shot his legs up with his feet pressed together. He didn't even shout 'spear,' he just nailed the man in the chest and plowed his opponent into the hard ceiling, and then through to the other side. The broken ceiling made rocks and debris fall all over the cold room full of flayed bodies that Roose worked so hard at collecting, but right now the unconscious man falling with the debris wasn't saying a word against it.

Luffy jumped out of the hole and started marching down the hallway he came out in, walking right past an unmoving Roose and past dozens of men who were too scared to move when the pirate with a furious look on his face made their blood run cold. _He had to be lying!_ the pirate turned a corner and grabbed his head, _"Those fruits... controls fire" no!_ He spun around and smashed his foot through the nearest wall, breaking the thing down completely in a rage.

 _Ace can't be... he wouldn't... he said that he'd never..._ the pirate clutched at his hair under his hat and started sprinting for the nearest wall. He crossed his arms and ran into it full speed, smashing out of the stone building and flying out in the air over Winterfell. _There's only one way to find out,_ his eyes narrowed and he looked at the walls of the city where he knew he had to go to check, _Does Ramsey Bolton have the Flare Flare Fruit? Ace's, Flare Flare Fruit?!_

 **Sansa**

"Sansa," Theon Greyjoy whispered. The two of them were staring down at the battlefield that had become of the square down below. "Do you hear them?" The man who had been a slave for years looked at the younger girl next to him. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her to face him, "They're calling your name!"

Shouts of Stark were echoing around the square below and Sansa watched as men tore each other apart for her sake. The madness was unsettling considering everyone was supposedly on the same side up until twenty minutes ago. They were all wearing similar clothes and armor, but somehow they knew who was fighting for whom, and the battle was intense.

"Sansa!" a voice yelled. This time it wasn't a generic battlecry from the men below the outer wall they were standing on, but instead a voice looking for a reply.

The eighteen year old girl looked into Theon's eyes and thought back to the first shout they heard. They were up on the walls, Theon had just killed Miranda, and the only things waiting for them were torture and death. Both of them were on the edge of the wall looking out over the landscape, readying themselves to jump. She had done it. She took the step off the wall, but Theon grabbed her hand and pulled her back before she could fall, and he told her to listen. They heard screams to take back Winterfell for the Starks and the sounds of battle, and they knew they had another chance.

"Go," he urged her and Theon even managed a small smile as he nudged her in the other direction. "I've done too many things," his eyes turned dark and he stuttered, "th-there's no place for me here anymore." He let go of her but Sansa grabbed his hand tight.

"You will stay with me," she stated in a stern tone. He had just given up his life to save her from Miranda, and was ready to die with her, she wasn't going to leave him here. "Now let's go," she said with no room for argument and started jogging across the wall to the nearest tower with stairs on it.

Theon didn't know what to do, so he just listened and let himself get dragged for a few seconds, before seeing someone in the doorway to the tower that made him yank hard on Sansa's arm and hold her still. She saw the person too and let Theon pull her back behind himself. "Uther," Theon whispered, trying to mask his fear.

"Oh, Reek," the tall man with a scruffy blonde beard and long blonde hair stated as he stepped out of the tower. "You found her, good for you. I was searching everywhere for Ramsey's..." Uther stopped talking as he saw the way Reek was standing in front of the girl defensively. "Hmm, Ramsey will be upset."

"U-Uther," Theon repeated, trying to think of something to say. "I was just returning the lady to her quarters, shouldn't you be down there fighting?" The young Greyjoy looked way too suspicious for this to work, but the blonde man did look over the inside ledge of the wall.

Uther slowly started walking towards Reek and Sansa who each took a step back, scared of Ramsey's number two man. Theon was scared because of all the tortures Ramsey did to him with Uther by his side, and Sansa was terrified because she recalled the night Ramsey invited his advisor into their bedroom. "Now now," the man said and cracked his head both ways as he took a step forward, "don't be so afraid. Here," he unbuckled his belt with his sheath on it and held it up with his eyebrows raised. "I'll let you have the first strike."

The two in front of him stopped moving back and stared with wide eyes as Uther didn't draw his sword, but instead tossed it forward where it clanked on the ground and bounced right over to Theon's feet. Theon quickly snatched it up and hesitated where he stood as Uther stepped towards him again. "Go Theon, you have the sword!" Sansa exclaimed. The fear they instilled deep inside Reek was rising and he was shaking in terror as he stared at the man in front of him.

Sansa's words seemed to shake him a little though and Theon drew the sword and held it above him. It had been a long time since he practiced with a sword, but he trained since birth, it wasn't something he could forget. The man started bringing the sword down as Uther took another step towards him, but the blonde man stepped to the left and held his arms out in front of him.

"Sorry Reek," Uther sneered as his arms turned brown and the other man dropped his sword in absolute terror. Sansa screamed at the top of her lungs as both of Uther's arms turned into wood and his fingers twisted into long roots. "I lied," he said and cackled as the root-like fingers extended and wrapped themselves around Theon's torso.

Theon struggled against them as the roots wrapped around him and squeezed his arms to his body. The long appendages twisted between his legs and pulled tight, which would have hurt a lot more if he still had anything between his legs. Thanks to Ramsey, he didn't. Theon tried to scream, but the roots wrapped around the front of his mouth between his lips and tightened so his head felt like it was going to explode.

"AHHHHH!" Sansa screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so afraid she couldn't even move. Her eyes focused on the sword next to Theon's writhing feet, but she couldn't get her legs to move herself over there to grab it and attack the man hurting Theon. "Someone! Help!"

The crying girl heard a huge blast to her right and she lifted her head up a little. The tightening roots seemed to stop for a second where they were wrapped around Theon; one had just gotten around his neck and he was gasping for air. Uther lost focus at the sound of the explosion and he turned his head with a smirk as he saw flames coming out of the building inside the walls. "This will put down the rebellion quickly," he chuckled as he thought about how much faster Ramsey learned how to use his new power than Hunder, Lyrro, or even he did.

Sansa looked to the building that exploded outwards and tried to focus on the figure standing in the hole in the wall. She had tears streaking down her face, and she heard a mighty roar from the hole over there that caused her to jump a little in shock. The flames seemed to shoot out of the hole in the building and right towards where they were standing. "THERE'S A LADY..." the voice screamed and Uther's smile dropped as he didn't recognize it.

Everyone in the square down below looked up and tried to follow the streak as it shot across the air. Sanji kicked down hard on the floor of the building he was in, but he wasn't going to make the leap to the wall where a crying girl was standing in front of a man with Devil Fruit powers who was strangling another man. He couldn't care less about the choking man, but the girl was in trouble and he was falling out of the air before he reached her. Without thinking, he kicked down as hard as he could again, and again, and again. His legs moved faster than anyone could see, and then he just lifted back up in the air, his right foot all the way up to his knee on fire.

Uther stared in shock at the man who just kicked off of the air, and at the man's enraged facial expression pointed directly at him. "IN NEED!" Sanji finished his sentence from before and twisted his body as he neared the wooden man who was trying to unwrap his hands from around Theon, but not moving fast enough. He wasn't used to his powers, and he didn't think someone would come flying at him this fast. "Diable," Sanji roared with a flaming foot readied, "JAMBE!" he smashed his flaming-hot foot, as hard as he could, into the bearded blonde man who tried lifting his now unwrapped arms for protection.

The kick was so powerful that the wood chipped, and the man behind it felt the foot plow against his chest as he was thrown backwards and through the stone of the outer wall. Uther soared through the air for several seconds before even starting his descent, where he slammed into the ground and dug a trench through the snow.

Sanji's leg lost its red coating and the man landed on the wall. He turned and had something cool to say to the girl, but she was on her knees holding up the head of the curly haired man who was gasping for air having just been released from the stranglehold on him. He stared at her and his eyes opened wide as he took in her features. Yes, she was beautiful, but there was something else about her entirely that amazed him.

The blonde man looked at the girl with dark red hair and questioned, "Are you, Sansa Stark?" She stared at the powerful person nervously, but the strong man smiled with joy and twirled on his feet. "It's an honor to meet you My Lady! Oh, I can't believe _I'm_ the one who found you! Arya is going to give me a big hug!" The blonde man was bubbling excitedly to himself, but both Theon and Sansa stood up fast and Sanji stumbled back in surprise at their sudden enthusiasm.

The two of them were sitting in fear a second before, but as soon as Sanji said Arya's name, they were on their feet and staring him straight in the eyes. "A-Arya is alive?" The man asked Sanji, not believing his ears.

"Take me to her," Sansa ordered, not caring how ridiculous it sounded. She had to be sure, "Now!"

Though Sansa spoke in her most threatening tone, Sani still smiled huge and jumped for joy. "Of course I will!"

 **A/N Hey everyone! So Sansa finally arrives in the story, along with the unexpected Rickon! At least I hope you weren't expecting him to be there, tried to make it a surprise. Ramsey's right hand man gets a cool Devil Fruit, but Sanji's kick was too strong for him to handle and he was thrown from the wall like a ragdoll. Also, Roose takes a bone-crushing spear from Luffy who doesn't know what to think after hearing Roose mention Ace's Devil Fruit power. There were a lot of reviews about that, so I'll start off here about it and continue in the review responses. Ace is dead. I've made it pretty clear that the Straw Hats are stuck on this island, not going to make it back in time for the war, or in time for anything in that case. It's been well over a month since they left Water 7, and since the next thing they were heading for was Sabaody, (with a small break at Thriller Bark) the war is already over and Ace's fruit has reappeared in Ramsey's hands. Thanks for reading and all the reviews!**

doesthiscountasausername

You remember dragon twister right? Or tats-sue-maki zoros tornado move

 **Yeah, that would have been a cool one for when Zoro entered that house, just to blow it apart. I'll try to use that soon, maybe the next time I show Zoro taking on a lot of enemies!**

doesthiscountasausername

I don't know what to think of your story...does this mean ace is already dead? Or since its a different place all together does that mean the fruit is a double? And if its option one, luffy doesn't train for two years? Ill be pretty upset if luffy gets no haki. Cause hes a badass with it.

 **Ace is definitely dead. He probably died a lot sooner in the war without Luffy or Crocodile there to stop his executions. He won't be training for two years, but that doesn't mean he won't be getting Haki, just not in the same way. This story will not be similar to canon in almost any way except for some of the moves the characters learn later on, like how Sanji developed his Sky Walk in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

Ruci

WTF?! Flare Flare Fruit? Ramsay? You better have some serious explanation about this...

 **YUP! Ramsey's gonna be a total badass with this fruit, but not the badass where everyone's like 'whoaaaa,' more like one that we're like 'nooooo' XD**

VeilSlide

I kind of have a problem with Ramsay having the Flare Flare Fruit. This implies that the Ace has been killed at Marineford and the fruit would have been reborn near there. This is the point when Doflamingo would have taken it, so it is unlikely that a merchant would have this particular fruit. I know this was meant to enrage Luffy, but it contradicts the rules of devil fruits.

 **Alright, this is gonna be a long one. First: the fruit reappearing near where the user died. I've seen that recurring theme in a lot of fanfics, and I believe it was mentioned somewhere in the anime, but not much is known about Devil Fruits, "nearby" could mean anywhere within a thousand miles or something. The OP world is big, much bigger if a continent like Westeros exists on it. Also, if that explanation isn't good enough, they were last at Water 7, which is right next to Enies Lobby, in that small triangle of Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and MARINEFORD. So I'm guessing this island is closer than many others to where Ace died, meaning it would have a high chance of being reborn somewhere here. As for Doflamingo: we have no idea when he found the fruit, only that he got it prior to the Dressrosa arc... in two years. Between then and now, someone else could have had it, or, because this is straying a lot from canon and Luffy not being there is having effects all over the world, perhaps he never gets it and it stays on Westeros which shouldn't even _be_ in the first place. For the merchant just having it: random luck. I don't know when Devil Fruits got an exact set of rules, especially because it's stated that not much is really known about them many times, but I don't think the Flare Flare Fruit appearing here really breaks any of those rules.**

beta-reader

Is arya and her brothers are gonna learn about the strawhats past...causd i have a suggestion, and it involve the villian in one of your fic.  
Strawhats stuck in memories...:3

 **Holy guacamole, the second I read this review my mind started turning its gears. I wouldn't incorporate the villain exactly, but maybe her Devil Fruit I'll take and toss on one of the bad guys in this, have him mess with Robin or Nami and have Arya/Jon/Bran watch! Thanks, sounds like a great idea! Also, if I completely misinterpreted this review, tell me what you were thinking as well!**

Mazzax

Actually, I think defeating Ramsey would be ridiculously easy. All they have to do is cover him with snow, because then he'll be "put out" whenever he tries to turn into fire.

 **Once you mentioned that I started thinking about it and the different ways they could beat him. I was at first thinking about Haki and the possibility for that awakening, but having a huge snowball fight to beat him would also be cool XD! I think he would be able to burn right through the snow, but then it would melt into a huge puddle and... if I do this I don't want to spoil any more so I'll stop now haha. Thanks for the review!**

Someone

Why did Ramsey had aces devil fruit did ace die already what the heck!

 **Yeah ;(, Ace is dead. Ramsey got it because... plot? Idk, thought it was time for Luffy to learn the truth of what happened after he got to Westeros. Didn't want to make him run around forever without knowing his brother was dead! Haha, ha, haaa...**

Guest

So I'd assume that this is the point at which Luffy unlocks his Haki, otherwise the only other solution is to lure Ramsay into still water, that's actually a good idea, lure him into the moat of winterfell, he doesn't know the weakness of devil fruits, they could kill him like a normal man when he's in water.

 **I was thinking about both options, but I don't think they'll be able to trick Ramsey into water easily. He tortured that merchant for a good while, and if the man already knew it would give them untold powers, what if he knew their weakness too?**

GR

Wait a minute, Bolton got a Logia, and it í Mera Mera WT

 **I assume you meant to put an 'F' at the end of that sentence lol. This is the point where the straw hats will start to realize the journey isn't going to be as easy as it looked. Most of their opponents are easy to defeat, but with men with Devil Fruits emerging, this land is about to get tossed into turmoil!**

.73

Awesome chapter!

 **Thank you very much! Again I hope you all enjoyed reading and thanks for the reviews! 'Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Where did Sanji go?" Nami asked as the blonde haired man suddenly sprinted the other direction and smashed through the wall.

Arya barely heard the orange haired woman behind her; she was too busy focusing on the three enemies in front of her on the stairs. The first of the three was the strongest by the looks of it. He kept swinging at her and then jumping a step up as she tried to swipe back with her slightly shorter sword.

The other two men behind him kept snickering and taunting the young girl who was trying to face them, though for some reason they weren't moving forward themselves against this girl. Too bad for them, none of the three were focusing much on the older girl in the back who had been twirling little blue sticks in her hands.

Nami smirked as the black storm cloud formed above the men's heads and even Arya was amazed at the sight. "Thundercharge Tempo!" Nami yelled and swung the third piece of her Clima Tact, sending a ball of electricity into the storm cloud and causing lightning bolts to fly down and strike their enemies who roared and collapsed from the charges.

"Whoa," Arya whispered and looked back at the magic tools in Nami's hands. "How did you do that? I've never seen magic like that before."

Nami started chuckling, then stopped herself as she remembered magic was a real thing. She lifted up her weapon and stated proudly, "It's weather science, not magic. I can control the weather with my perfect understanding of heat and cold patterns and... and," she smiled, "and with this cool weapon that Usopp made for me. It's the Perfect Clima-Tact."

"Cool," Arya said and then spun around as she remembered why they were there. "Let's go," she said and started rushing up the stairs again.

The girls reached the top floor of the large building they were running up and Arya thought they might have finally reached Sansa. She threw the door open and the two of them ran in the room. "Too bad," a voice laughed near them and the girls looked up, to see not a person above them, but a lot of large white spiderwebs.

"I'm having a bad feeling about-" Nami broke off in the middle of her sentence and Arya spun her head to the right. The younger girl's eyes turned huge as she stared at the huge spider with the face of a human hovering off the ceiling by a thread of white silk. The horrifying thing though, was that its stinger, a large spike coming out of its butt, was stuck straight in Nami's stomach, going through her back and out the front.

The orange haired woman fell to the ground with her eyes still open. "Y-You killed..." Arya started in fear.

"Oh she's not dead," Lyrro snickered as he spun on his web so he was facing the girl. When he spun, he didn't really know how to stop and he kept spinning, but tried to play it off like he meant to do that so he kept talking, "At least, not yet, yehehehe!" The spider shot up its silk and to the webs on the ceiling where it moved incredibly fast around the roof as Arya watched in fear with her sword raised.

 _Nami's okay, but I have to protect her. If I lose, he'll kill her,_ she glared at the strange person above her. "So you ate a Devil Fruit huh?" She asked and the man stopped crawlking around the ceiling for a second.

"Devil Fruit?" the man dropped off the ceiling onto his eight long legs: six of which had hands at the ends and the other two had feet. "How would you know what those fruit things were called?"

"Because a lot of my friends have eaten them," she said, trying to intimidate the Spider Man. "And they're all much better at using them. I bet they'll be here any second to," before Arya could finish, her foe opened his mouth and bared his fangs at her, dripping in purple liquid. The girl flinched, and the man spun his butt to her, shooting a web out of his stinger. The white web flew towards her as fast as a crossbow bolt and hit the hand her sword was in, pulling her back and pinning her to the wall with it.

The black haired girl panicked and reached over with her left hand, trying hard to pry her other hand free while her enemy approached. Right as Lyrro was about to get to her, she ripped her hand free, but Vengeance was still stuck to the wall. She couldn't grab it in time though and had to dive out of the way as her enemy bit down towards her.

She was too late.

One of Lyrro's fangs dug deep inside her right arm as she pulled away, and instantly the sting was worse than any normal wound. The purple ooze on his teeth scared her, and it sent tremendous pain coursing through her body. "Uurrghhh," she gurgled and tumbled to the side, trying hard to roll away from her enemy. She got as far as the open door, grabbing the knob and pulling herself to her feet. _I can make it away from here! I can..._ Arya slowly turned back and her vision was doubled, but she saw Lyrro grinning over at her, and then turning back towards an unconscious Nami who looked dead with her eyes open.

"I won't leave without her," Arya said, mainly to herself. She was scared. It was only natural when faced with a huge Spider Human trying to kill her and her friends. The girl saw a box over on the table and it looked pretty important. "Why are you in here anyway?" she asked, hoping the crazy sharp pain would go away soon so she could get her sword back and fight. Nami's weapon was lying on the ground in front of her, but she doubted she'd be able to use it.

"Me?" Lyrro asked and grimaced at the girl, crawling around Nami's body and right up in front of her. He rose up so he was on his legs and back two hands. The front four hands all lifted up and she watched as the six fingers on each hand cracked individually. "While everyone else is having a blast down below, I'm stuck in here guarding those Demon Fruits or whatever you called them."

While he was talking, Arya was slowly circling him around the wall until she was standing right in front of where her sword was stuck. She reached one hand back and tried prying it away while raising her other in front of her as a distraction, pointing at the far wall. "You call _that_ having a blast? It's madness out there!" she was tugging harder but she couldn't get her sword away, "You probably wouldn't last ten seconds."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lyrro asked her, sounding genuinely confused. "Just because _your_ vision is bad right now, doesn't mean I don't notice you trying to pull your sword off the wall you little bitch!" He dove at her and she decided it was all or nothing, spinning to the wall and grabbing her sword with both hands.

Arya yanked as hard as she could on Vengeance's hilt and ripped the sword from the wall. Continuing the momentum from tearing it off, she spun and jumped in the air, spinning as she did. She did two full three sixties in midair and her sword slashed across something fleshy. "Ahhh!" Lyrro screeched and stumbled back on his back four appendages. He had his front four arms risen with knives in their hands, but Arya's blind slashes cut him across the forearms and sent crimson blood splattering everywhere.

The girl landed, but didn't see the ground coming soon enough and fell to her knees with a rough landing. Her right arm was screaming in pain, and now it wasn't just where the monster bit her, it was all the way from her hand to her shoulder, and still spreading. "I'll have you know," Lyrro said and stopped panting as hard as he dropped on all eight appendages and started moving back and forth to confuse the disoriented girl. "The first man I attempted to use my poison on, his heart gave out after ten minutes of excrutiating pain. The other test subjects didn't last much longer, though one did survive. So I'd give you less than a five percent chance of survival here."

Arya's eyes snapped open wide and the girl snarled at the creature in front of her who stopped moving and took a step back in fear. _Less than five percent! One survived!_ "How many Northerners did you kill in your crazy experiments!" Her rage boiled to the surface and the girl sprinted forward. She charged in from the front left, then took a sidestep so she was coming from the right, then a smaller sidestep back in so she was right in front of Lyrro's face as she brought her sword down.

The man rose all four of his front arms and crossed his knives as the girl's sword came down. He smirked, but then started sweating as she was pushing down on his weapons and actually pushing _him_ back! He looked in her eyes with his human face and flinched. Arya thought she would be able to break his block, but then the girl felt two sharp pains in her sides. Her pressure lifted and the man pushed back with his other four arms, knocking the girl backwards while leaving the two knives from his last two hands still inside her.

Arya let go of her sword with her right arm, no longer able to handle the pain that was now covering her entire right side of her body. She lifted it with her left and managed to move her right hand enough to the knive in her right side, grabbing it by the hilt and yanking it out with not so much as a wince. Lyrro stared at the insane girl for a few seconds before he started laughing, "EehEehEeh, you really want to die don't you?" The girl dropped the knife in her right hand and then reached around to her left side, trying not to let the intense pain show as she ripped out the second knife with her wounded and poisoned arm.

The sound of the second knife clanking on the floor made Lyrro snap and the Spider Man sprinted forward, slashing with all four arms at the same time. The girl tried blocking over and over, but slowly and surely, knives were getting past and cutting her. Finally, Lyrro used both of his lower arms that stuck Arya with knives and double-punched her in the gut, causing the girl to spit up blood and fly backwards across the room as her sword fell out of her hand and slid the other way.

Lyrro was cracking himself up and didn't even care about the cuts on his front four arms anymore. This was the most fun he'd had all day. "I'll finish you off now Arya Stark, then I'll head down and help put an end to this so called rebellion you started. But before I do," his eyes moved slowly from the girl on the ground to the unconscious one near the door. "I'll let you watch as I have some fun with this nice, warm body."

Nami was still unmoving on the floor, and Arya shot her eyes over as the man crawled over towards her while sliding his top two hands together menacingly. "See how her eyes are open? Well, apparently, the subjects I've stabbed so far have reported that they're able to see, hear, and _feel,_ everything that happens to them while they're paralyzed. The bad thing is, well at least for them, they can't move a muscle! They can't even speak, but oh I don't really need her to speak to have fun like some men."

He was walking towards Nami whose eyes were open and staring straight at him. If she could move, she'd be pushing away as fast as she could and screaming, but she couldn't. The absolute terror she felt at being completely helpless here only added on top of the fear she felt for her nakama who was dying behind Lyrro. Lyrro was looking at Nami, and the woman couldn't open her eyes any wider because of the paralysis, but at this moment she was so shocked she knew her eyes would have sprung open three times the size of normal.

Nami stared at the young girl standing up behind Lyrro. Arya was breathing long, deep breaths and her eyes were barely open, shadows covering them. The man walking towards Nami seemed to sense something was up and his face started to drench in sweat. He turned around slowly and then stumbled back closer to Nami as he stared at the motionless girl staring back at him. "Y-Y-You! What are you?!"

Arya paid no attention to him although her eyes were pointed straight into his. _My sword is out of reach. I can't move my right arm at all, but the pain is now covering my whole body. I shouldn't even be able to move my legs right now._ For some reason, she was completely calm and she lowered her gaze to Nami whose head was turned her direction the way she collapsed on the floor earlier. _I can't pass out here. Nami, I won't let him do what he wants with you._

The black haired girl turned her back to the man facing her, and Lyrro was too shocked by her being able to move at all that he just stood their speechless. Every single man and woman he tortured was screaming in agony after only twenty seconds of being infected with the poison. Most of them didn't last over fifteen minutes before dying, but this girl with all her other injuries, was still standing. Suddenly his eyes opened wider as he realized what the girl was standing in front of and he took a step forward, "W-Wait a second, what are you-" his voice got caught in his throat as the girl turned back around and he watched her gulp, little drops of juice coming down from the corners of her mouth.

"You Fucking BITCH!" Lyrro realized he just failed the one job he was given and shot forward fast to try and stop the girl from swallowing anymore of their Devil Fruits. He brought his top right hand back with a knife in it and was aiming straight for the girl's neck.

She didn't know what power she just got, or how to use it, but she knew she had to do something fast. Arya rose her left arm and ducked her head at the same time. The man slashing his arm at her wasn't a pro at using his power yet, or maybe he would have focused on using many arms at once even in this stressful situation. Instead, after Arya ducked beneath his arm, she had him completely off guard and with his whole torso open for an attack. _Alright, whatever I can do, please let it help me here!_ She slammed her left open palm into her enemy's chest and tried to focus on power inside her.

As soon as her hand connected, the man in front of her started to bring up his other arms and back down with the one that missed. He was going to end this now, but when he started moving, he suddenly dropped his knives and only the hands that didn't have any remained. His top four arms started shrinking back into him and his legs unbent and turned back to normal. The naked man in front of Arya, (since there weren't any clothes that fit him in his powerful form), didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't in his Spider Human state anymore.

The girl with long black hair looked at the rat-faced man's face and he was almost as short as she was. She didn't have time to think about if she was the one to do that, instead she did the first thing that came into her mind. "Raaa!" she smashed her forehead forward and caught the man in the nose since he was a few inches taller than her. He stumbled backwards and shot up his arms to grab his nose now gushing with blood.

"You bit-" he never finished as the air was knocked out of his lungs when the girl tackled him at the waist and to the ground. She reached to the side where one of the discarded knives was laying and she picked it up, bringing it above her head with rage-filled eyes and bringing it down fast with her left hand.

Lyrro shot up his right hand and stopped the knife, but it kept pushing down and he had to grab it with the other hand too. He smirked and started pushing up as the light girl sitting on top of him kept pushing down. She glared straight in his eyes, but he thought he had this won. All he had to do was take the knife and turn it on her. Powers or not, he was still stronger than a young girl.

Arya could barely feel her legs that were screaming in intense pain, but she brought up her right knee and slammed the naked man in his genitalia with a bone-crushing hit. Instantly he lost all the pressure he was pushing on the knife and Arya brought it down through his open mouth as he gasped in pain, and out the other side of his head where it stuck in the wooden floorboard.

The girl sat there on top of the man, her hand halfway inside his mouth still clutching the hilt to the knife. Her body never stopped being in pain the whole time, even as she started to hear her own heartbeat, but now as the adrenaline quickly passed, the pain intensified ten fold. "Ah, Ahhhh, AAHHHH!" she screamed and tilted her head back to roar in pain at the ceiling, grabbing the side of her head with her left hand as she fell to the right off of the dead enemy.

sc

"Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted and the black haired woman uncrossed her arms as a dozen men around her fell to the ground with cracked spines. "There you are! Where're Nami-san and Arya?"

The woman looked at the blonde haired chef jogging down the hallway towards her. They were in one of the main buildings of the large castle and there was fighting in almost every room as different sides tried to gain the advantage. "We split up to cover more ground in our search for," the woman paused and saw the two people behind Sanji. She smiled at the red haired teenager, "You must be Sansa-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Where is Arya?!" Sansa demanded to know. Robin could understand why the girl would be impatient considering Arya told them they hadn't seen each other in many years.

The grown woman was going to lead them in the direction of the staircase the other two girls went up, when Sanji's eyes opened wide and he shot his eyes up. "I hear a lady in need!" He jumped up in the air and kicked a hole in the ceiling as he flew up. The people below just stared, Robin with a small smile, and the other two with shocked looks even after already seeing some of what this man could do.

"Is Arya up there?" Robin called up to the man above.

"Get up here fast!" Sanji yelled back down in a completely serious tone with some panic in his voice too.

The woman down below crossed her arms as Sansa shouted, "Is it Arya?! Is she okay?!" As she asked, they heard a bloodcurdling scream come from up above.

"Arya!" Robin shouted as two large wings made of hands sprouted on her back. She recognized the girl's voice and was going to head up as soon as possible, but she figured the sister had as much of a right as anyone to know what was going on. Robin grabbed Sansa under the shoulders and the teen screamed as she was slowly lifted up through the hole at a great strain to Robin who couldn't hold it for much longer and the wings disappeared as soon as they got to the next floor.

She was going to shout back down to the man they left below that he'd have to go around, but one look at the room she entered and she didn't care about Theon anymore. Nami was unconscious near the doorway with a small puddle of blood under her and her eyes wide open as if she were, dead. Arya was squirming next to a dead man with a knife sticking out of his mouth as a puddle kept growing beneath him.

The hole Sanji kicked in the floor was right between the two girls and he kept snapping his head back and forth, not knowing which lady to go to since he didn't know what he could do anyway. "Arya!" Sansa screamed as soon as she dropped to the floor, no longer caring about the woman's strange power, or Sanji's strength, or the spiderwebs around the room. All she cared about was her screaming sister who kept rolling around in pain.

"Hang in there Arya!" Sanji shouted over to the young girl as he raced over to Nami-san. He grabbed her by the wrist and shoved his ear into her left breast, an action that would normally make his nose explode with blood, to check if she was breathing. He didn't have a single dirty thought in his mind as he checked for a pulse and heard a faint heartbeat inside the orange haired woman's chest. "Nami-san's alive!" he shouted and Robin nodded before spinning to the other girl.

"Poi-" the girl screamed, knowing her friends were in the room but not being able to focus enough on them. "Ahhh! Poisonnnnnedaarrggh!" She managed to scream something that she thought they'd be able to use to help her get better, but neither of the two knew what to do.

"Is there an antidote?!" Robin shouted, but the girl just started screaming louder and was unresponsive.

"Arya, Arya hold on!" Sansa shook her sister and felt her hands get wet. She looked down and saw both hands covered in blood. "It's not just poison, look!" The other two looked where Sansa was pointing and saw gashes in either side of Arya's coat, going all the way into her sides.

Sanji took one last look at Nami and then turned to Robin, "Take care of Nami-san," he stated and then rushed to Arya's side.

"What are you doing?!" Sansa shouted as the man lifted the girl, making her scream even more.

Sanji winced at the girl's agonized screams and he barely glanced at the beautiful red head. "I have to get your sister to our doctor. He's back at the ship," _which in hindsight was a really bad idea!_ "I'm the fastest person on the crew." He turned and kicked the solid stone wall in front of him, shattering it so he could look outside. Sanji looked down at Arya's face one more time and cursed himself for not being there to help her earlier. _Chopper! You better be able to help her!_ He kicked off the ground and up in the air, before kicking again, trying the same thing he did earlier for a second time. the amount of force he put in the kick was enough to make a small shockwave on the air as he flew forward and over the outer wall of Winterfell, before kicking again, and again, as fast as he could back in the direction they came.

"ARYA!" Sansa screamed as her sister flew away into the distance. It was the first time she'd seen her for so long, and now they were separated again. "I promised myself," she whispered as she fell to her knees, "that if I ever found her, I'd never let anything bad happen to her. But I..."

"Arya will be fine," a voice said behind Sansa and she turned to see Theon at the door. The man only saw the last bit when Sanji kicked away, but he walked over to Sansa, "I've never known anyone stronger than her, right?" _Except for maybe Robb,_ just the thought of the brother he betrayed made him flinch, but he had to help Sansa now.

Robin looked back and saw the man standing above Nami who still hadn't moved. She looked around at all the spiderwebs and deduced that the man who fought them must have had a Devil Fruit and if Nami was alive but motionless, then that meant she was paralyzed. _But what was a strong fighter like that doing in here?_ She looked around and her eyes focused on an open box sitting on a table on the other side of the room.

Nico Robin walked around the hole and over to the table where she looked down inside the box and let out a small gasp. She looked back and saw the twitchy man with curly hair comforting Sansa as the girl started to cry. Nami's head was pointed her way, but the navigator was unconscious so she assumed she didn't see it as she shut the box and slid it inside her coat in one of its inner pockets.

sc

"Chopper-aniki, where are you aiming?!" Franky shouted down to the lower deck where Chopper was firing one of their rarely used canons at one of the enemy ships attacking them. The cyborg was above deck with his arms crossed to protect from the arrows raining down on him.

"Sorry!" Chopper shouted as another canonball landed innocently in the water.

Franky uncrossed his arms as the ships were approaching and he saw the Kraken's on their sails. "Haha, these must be those people whose God we ate," the cyborg remembered the tasty squid on the other side of Westeros and rubbed his stomach. _It'll be a while before Sanji or the others come back, looks like I'm in charge for lunch!_

The closest ship was about to reach them and the pirates on board the Greyjoy ship roared warcries. The Ironborne looked at the strange enemy ship with the smiling sun-lion figurehead and figured it was going to be an easy plunder. They had ten ships with them, and there was only one man on the large ship's deck, as well as one below who kept doing something that made a big black ball go flying at them and land in the water.

"Board them and plunder the ship! Kill any who stand in your way!" a captain of a ship that pulled up along the other side of them shouted.

Franky twisted his left forearm and his wrist opened up revealing a large open socket. "Weapons Left!" he shouted and a small cannonball shot out of his hand at the ship on the starboard side of them. The ship got a huge hole on the deck and pirates were thrown to different sides from the shock of the explosion. "Master Nail Gun!" he roared and pulled back his head, puffing out his chest.

The cyborg snapped his head forward and shot rapid fire nails like bullets out of his mouth. He turned his head while he did it to fire across the side of the enemy ship, riddling it with holes.

He heard people landing on the deck behind him and saw that the ship that pulled up on the port side was now unloading pirates on their deck. They were all holding swords and started charging at him, but Franky pulled back his right fist and swung ahead, "Strong Right!" his fist dislodged at the wrist and flew at the closest man, throwing him backwards and off the deck of the ship, back on his own where he hit some men about to drop another plank to help board.

The men panicked when they saw this attack and stopped charging, but Franky didn't retract his arm disconnected with a chain. Instead, he grabbed the chain with his left hand and whipped his arm across the deck, slapping several invaders in the faces and knocking them backwards onto the rails of the ship and in some cases over altogether.

Another ship was coming in from the front and the woman in charge of this one watched what was going on in front of them with great interest. "Ram them at full speed!" she shouted. "I want that ship!" No man was going to argue with Asha Greyjoy and the ones who weren't firing arrows started pulling ropes to make them move faster.

Franky heard shouting as the men on the starboard side tried to regain themselves and start boarding. While the left side was stalled for the moment, he spun and pulled back his head again, scaring the men who thought he was going to shoot nails at them again from his mouth. He didn't though, instead he shouted, "Fresh Fire!" A large puff of flames shot out of his mouth and into the deck of the enemy ship, scattering more men and lighting the boat on fire, causing their crew to start abandoning ship.

"I hit it!" Chopper yelled as he fired at point blank and actually hit the ship on their port side. Now both ships were shaking terribly and the men were panicking too much by all the crazy unknown attacks that they'd never seen before to keep invading. Before the Straw Hat Pirates could celebrate, both were knocked on their butts from the jolt they received as the front of their ship was slammed by another.

The two bows collided, and the Sunny received little damage on the amazingly strong Adam wood it was made out of. Asha only became more interested and shouted at the top of her lungs so her whole fleet would hear her. "We will not stop attacking until this ship is ours!"

Franky got back to his feet and ran up to the bow's top deck where dozens of pirates were jumping on their ship. He looked past it and saw another seven ships moving towards them fast. "Chopper bro, I could really use some help up here!" _How long will three bottles of cola last me? I'll have to recharge sometime during this fight, but if Chopper can't hold them all while I am..._

The reindeer ran up from below deck and threw open the cabin door. As he did, and arrow slammed into the wood to his right and he jumped in fright. He was already in his Heavy Point, but as he looked around and saw men start climbing aboard from both sides, while Franky faced off against fifty up ahead of him, he pulled out a Rumble Ball and popped it in his mouth. Ten men on either side were charging at the really hairy man who just came out of the cabin and they all had swords drawn. "Arm Point!" Chopper yelled and his fists and forearms turned huge. He shot out his hooves at the same time and hit two men on either side, knocking them backwards and into their friends, all of which fell off the ship.

The reindeer had some experience fighting a lot of enemies, but not much and he had to dodge multiple weapons at once as he punched the men. A sword scratched his skin and he yelled, "Jumping Point!" His legs turned long and before the men could even be surprised, the reindeer flew up in the air with an amazing leap. A few of the less stunned enemy pirates aimed their bows up at the arc of the furry creature and fired, but Chopper dropped into Brain Point and became a much smaller target that all the arrows missed.

Meanwhile, Franky was having just as hard a time on the bow of the ship. Every time he punched a man and knocked the guy out or threw him off the ship, two more replaced him as they jumped on the Sunny. He wanted to take the battle somewhere else, but these people were here for the ship, he couldn't leave it alone.

The cyborg laughed as a few men got past his defenses and slammed their swords into him, just for the weapons to make a loud clank against his metal chest. "Too bad! My body doesn't have any weak points!" He felt a sharp pain in his back and stumbled forward, reaching back and feeling an arrow shaft sticking out of his behind.

"His back is unprotected!" a bowman on one of the ships that pulled up along the port side shouted.

"Shit, they figured it out!" Franky shouted and the angry men in front of him started charging again, this time knowing where they'd have to strike. The cyborg jumped backwards off of the higher deck and onto the main one covered in grass where Chopper landed behind him in his small Brain Point, trying to figure out a weakness to the army attacking them. The reindeer turned around and without saying anything, he ripped the arrow out of Franky's back causing the older man to scream in pain.

"Sorry, had to do it before you bumped into something and got it stuck farther in," the doctor apologized before turning back to the enemy surrounding them. "Got any ideas?" Chopper asked, hoping Franky would have something in mind.

"Yeah," the cyborg said and cupped his hands together as he pointed at the half of the men on the left side. "Go all out."

The men around them started to sweat more as they wondered if this wasn't their enemies' full power. "Roger," Chopper said and the small reindeer turned much larger with his horns growing multiple times their original size. "Horn Point!"

"Coup de..." Franky shouted and his forearms puffed out, even surprising the commanding pirate girl who watched from the upper deck that her men just took. "BURST!" His arms emptied of all the air inside and knocked forty men around him backwards, over half of whom flew over the ships around them and all the way to the water, while the others just crashed into masts and sails and different ships, leaving holes in them.

The reindeer that looked more like a jacked up bull at the moment stamped his hooves on the ground and charged forward. He dipped his horns down and then snapped them up, bucking around as he knocked several men to the sides and off of the ship. A few men were thrown so far up in the air that they grabbed onto the crow's nests of their own ships trying not to fall all the way back down.

A few men came in from either side to attack the reindeer whose main weapons were on the front, but Chopper shouted, "Guard Point!" and his body puffed out huge, throwing the men to the side whose swords didn't break the reindeer's skin. "Arm Point!" he turned back to his form with very muscular-arms and spun to a fat man wielding a broadaxe who dodged his horns earlier and was now sprinting at him. "Kokutei Roseo!" he roared and sidestepped as the man brought down his axe, splintering the wood with his strong attack. However, it was nowhere near as strong as the attack the muscular reindeer hit him in the chest with that made him cough up blood before he flew backwards through the sails of two ships and out over the water where he bounced twice before falling underwater.

Franky punched left and right with his Franky Boxing, but he felt sword slashes on his back and fell to a knee. He spun and extended his right arm out, knocking back a line of five pirates before pulling his chained arm back in and removing the skin from it, allowing everyone to see the metal underneath.

"He's some sort of monster!" a pirate yelled.

"They both are!" another shouted and stepped back.

"Quiet!" Asha shouted to her faltering men. The girl dropped down to the grassy deck and pointed at the two fighters, "They're bleeding. If they can bleed, they can die! Now let's finish this!" She rose her sword too and all the men stopped hesitating at their leader's command.

"I'm running low on Cola," Franky admitted while wincing each time Chopper removed an arrow from his back. They had a small break, but it didn't look like it was going to last long.

The doctor looked at the scratches on Franky's back and they were bleeding a lot. He wanted to close them up now, but the enemies weren't giving them any time. "My Rumble Ball just ran out," the reindeer added. "Using another would be too unpredictable and wouldn't help much."

"It might be your only option bro," Franky stated as the men all closed the circle in on them. None of them wanted to be the first to charge, having seen so many of their comrades taken down already.

"Raaa!" a man roared and the other pirates all joined in with the screams, charging at the same time. The Ironborne overwhelmed their enemies who tried punching and kicking their ways out, but couldn't handle the magnitude of their enemies' numbers.

"Weapons, Left," Franky shouted between punches and his left fist opened up again, firing a hail of bullets at his enemies and throwing them backwards as he spun and tried to hit them all. A large sword hit the top of his arm and pointed it towards the ground where he started firing at his own ship and had to stop. The sword was dragged up Franky's left arm, slicing the skin as it made its way to the robot's face.

The pirate bit down on the sword and yanked it out of his opponent's hands. He opened his mouth and as the sword dropped, another large flame shot out from his mouth, but this one was noticeably smaller. _Crap, I'm out of Cola, and there's no way Chopper can hold all of them without me..._

"Stop!" Asha commanded and everyone turned to the girl standing a few feet behind Franky. She had no idea he was empty. She just saw him defeat one of her strongest men and burn a dozen with his strange body. "If you want your friend to live, then don't move."

Franky looked back at her and saw a Heavy Point Chopper on his knees. The large, brown-haired girl had the tip of her sword pressed against the side of Chopper's neck and the reindeer was spitting up blood on the ship's deck, unable to handle all the attacks on him with only his Heavy Point.

"Sorry, Franky," Chopper coughed up a little bit of blood on the deck and he didn't know what to do. They were completely surrounded.

The cyborg tssked, "Alright, I won't move." A man behind him slashed him at the backs of the legs and his calves screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees. "Arrghh!"

"Franky!" Chopper yelled and the reindeer saw ten men coming behind the cyborg. All had their weapons raised towards his back, ready to plunge them through the robot's unprotected region.

"Stop!" everyone heard a voice scream from above them and they all looked up just in time to see a man fly down out of the sky behind Franky's back and kick all the men away. "I don't know what's going on, but Arya needs Chopper's help!"

The reindeer looked over and saw the bloody girl writhing in Sanji's arms. He tried to move forward a little, but the woman next to him pushed the sword farther in his neck. "And don't even try transforming. I'll stick you through before you can take a step," the woman said menacingly and Chopper flinched, really wanting to help his nakama but too afraid to move.

Blood was dripping off of the tip of Asha's sword and Sanji turned to see the reason why Franky was down on his knees almost letting those men kill him. The situation instantly became a hundred times more serious, "Release Chopper." The pirate demanded in as harsh a tone as he could, never imagining himself using such a tone with a woman before.

She pushed the sword a little further and the whimpering reindeer tried to hold in his tears from the pain and terror he felt. "S-Sanji," he whispered and looked up at Arya in the man's arms. "I need to treat her fast right?" The doctor asked.

The blonde haired chef's mind was racing. Here he was, with a dying girl in his arms whose only chance of being saved was by Chopper. His nakama were about to be killed, they were all about to die, and he could stop it. This girl was definitely the one in charge, defeat her, and he'd beat them all, allowing Chopper to save Arya. It was simple right? _I will never hurt a woman. I will never hit a woman._ Sanji didn't know what to do and he froze where he stood.

sc

Luffy stood on the wall of Winterfell, looking out over the frozen wasteland in front of him. At least, most of it was a frozen wasteland. A few miles in the distance of where he was looking, a forest was on fire. The snow seemed to stop over there and huge puddles that looked more like lakes had formed over the muddy ground.

"It can't be," he whispered, still in disbelief as he looked out. Something was coming towards him and he looked at the dot as it grew larger and larger, turning into a man on a horse. He was ignoring all the screams and clanks of steel on steel coming from the town behind the walls. There was an entire army inside that was fighting amongst itself, breaking apart and fighting for either the Starks or the Boltons.

The pirate on the walls couldn't care less about Starks, or Boltons, or Winterfell at the moment. All he cared about was the man on the horse who from where he was standing, he could tell the man was laughing his head off. Then, Luffy's heart clenched and his eyes widened, veins popping on his eyes making them turn bloodshot. The man on the horse tossed a small ball of fire up in the air and it exploded like a firework, making him laugh even harder.

 _Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, ACE, ACE, ACE, RAMSEY BOLTON!_ Luffy's mind switched from the sudden grief and desperation, to hate and unadulterated rage. The pirate's legs pumped on their own and he was off of the wall in a second, flying through the air like a missile where he landed on the path outside of Winterfell, never noticing the green haired man who saw him leave. He hit the ground and the man on the horse riding towards his castle pulled on the reins a little as he stared at the glowing red figure who kept steaming.

He pulled on the reins, but his horse didn't stop moving fast enough before a fist hit the horse's face and the creature's neck snapped. The animal was dead before it knew what had happened and the sprinting animal dropped to the ground, falling on Ramsey as the young man fell and skid across the floor painfully. The fist that slammed into the horse was barely visible to the man on it and he started freaking out as the person on the path wasn't there anymore, but a foot away from him on the left. "Who are you?!" Ramsey shouted as his body burst into flames, melting the snow beneath him and pushing all the water to the sides with his intense fire.

"You're Ramsey Bolton!" Luffy roared and didn't wait for a response as he disappeared again in his Second Gear, appearing right in front of the flaming man with his head pulled all the way back. He smashed forward a Gum Gum Bell without screaming his attack, but his head flew straight through the flames with no effect whatsoever.

His hat was dangling on his back by a string, so it didn't get burned up when Luffy's head flew through the fire, but his hair did get singed. The pain hardly registered to the pirate who smashed his foot down beneath Ramsey's feet and broke apart the ground, sending cracks in several directions.

 _What am I worried about?_ Ramsey tried to calm himself as he fell down and rolled away as the ground shifted. _I'm FIRE! I can't get hurt!_ He pushed his hands down and pillars of fire made him fly high up in the air where he spun around and kicked his leg down towards the man below him who was still steaming. "Flame Talon!" a whip of fire flew down and scorched the snow-covered Earth, melting it all, but not hitting the man who was already gone and up in the air above Ramsey.

Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, "That's my brother's power!"

Ramsey remembered something the merchant telling him something about each power being unique and reappearing when the person who used to have it died. "HAHAHA! So your brother is dead! Must have been pathetic if he died while having this amazing power!" He rose his arms above his head and a huge ball of fire started to grow. "I call this one the Raging SUN!" He brought down his arms towards the person below him who was shaking in fury.

Luffy was enraged by the man shouting at him. Usually it was a good tactic to make your opponent mad, because they got sloppy, but this was not one of those times. Luffy's pupils shrank and a small circle appeared around them as he roared at the top of his lungs, making Ramsey gulp as his head felt a little dizzy. "RAAAAHHHH!" The rubber pirate flew straight up and through the enormous fireball, getting his body bdaly burned as he did, but keeping his right arm pulled all the way back on his quick journey through the fireball considering how fast he moved.

Now the steam coming off Luffy's body as he appeared in front of Ramsey wasn't just from his Second Gear, it was from the flames caught on his shirt and shorts and hair and hat. His whole body was on fire as he roared, "Gum Gum Bullet!" His right arm flew up through the fireball that the rest of his body just flew through and Ramsey saw the very end of his opponent's fist was jet black a second before it hit him in the stomach.

"But, I'm, fire," the man managed to gasp as his stomach was pushed back and his head snapped forward. His whole body trembled and he heard several cracks inside him. Internal injuries formed all over, but Luffy wasn't finished and he twisted his fist in the man's gut and pointed him down at the ground where the huge flame ball just hit and disappeared. The massive crater had water soaking in from all sides of it and the man who flew down fell in the shallow water.

Ramsey coughed up a lot of blood and moving made his whole body scream out in pain. He looked up and saw the skinny man who fought him falling back down with shreds of his shirt still on, but no longer steaming or red. He dropped down and landed at Ramsey's feet, walking towards him in the water. Ramsey rose a fist to attack him, but the other man grabbed him by the skull and slammed him down in the ground.

Luffy's rage intensified as he thought about what they told him about this man. All the people he murdered, and tortured, and raped. He thought about the man's fire powers and the rubber teen snapped, lifting the man's head from beneath the water in the crater and then shoving his head back down. Ramsey tried to use his powers to evaporate the water, but he couldn't do it and nothing seemed to be working as he felt weaker and weaker by the second.

The man reached down and grabbed his sword from his waist as he was being dunked, drawing it and cutting the man holding him down. Luffy yelled as the sword slashed across his torso, but he grabbed it with his free left hand and clenched tight, shattering the sword. Ramsey's body flickered red for a second, but the water quickly put him out and he turned back to normal in the growing puddle at the bottom of the crater. His large attack earlier melted so much snow and it was all moving towards the lowest point it could find, which was where the two men were fighting.

Luffy shoved the man's head underwater even as the water level rose up to his knees, then his thighs. This time he didn't pull the man back up and Ramsey kept writhing around under his bare fists as Luffy tangled his hands in the man's hair and pushed down harder, smashing his face into the dirt below. This made Ramsey open his mouth and water flooded into the Bolton boy's lungs.

The pirate was panting hard and kept shoving the man under as hard as he could with pure hate in his eyes. Finally the man stopped squirming beneath him and Luffy let go, taking a step backwards and staring at the body as it floated at the top of the growing puddle, face-down.

The pirate sat down and the water covered him up to midway up his chest. He lifted his hands and stared at them, his eyes starting to water. He tilted his head up towards the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. "Ahh, Ahhahaahh! AHHHAAAHHHAAAH!" His mouth unhinged thanks to his Devil Fruit powers and the man watching from the edge of the crater stared down at his captain, not knowing what to say.

 **A/N Hey everyone! So I wrote out this long author's note with lots to say about fights and Haki and cool stuff and how Zoro might replace Jimbei and I answered your reviews with long responses that were paragraphs each and I thanked you all for them, and then my internet went down as I saved it. I would go back and re-edit this whole chapter and rewrite all the review responses and this thing again, but it's 2:00 A.M. and I have work tomorrow. I'm going out all night tomorrow and all day/night Saturday. As well as leaving early morning Sunday for a three day vacation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and FUCK YOU INTERNET FOR CRASHING ON ME CUZ I JUST SPEND AN HOUR EDITING!JKFHSJ**

 **Anyway thanks everyone who did review, and I hope you leave feedback for this chapter too, I'll probably put both last chapter's and next one's review responses at the end of the next chapter. Sorry again for not responding here, but I'm way too tired, peace everyone... XD 'Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"Luffy," Zoro started and the pirate captain below stopped screaming but didn't turn his head. "Get out of that puddle," the water was rising, and this was the first thing that came to Zoro's mind.

Luffy sobbed a few more times and then mumbled in a raspy voice between choked sobs, "I'd rather just die."

Zoro wanted to go down there and kick his captain in the face for saying something like that. He'd risk his life for this man, one who he planned to help all the way through his goals. If Luffy was giving up on everything now... "You can't," the swordsman stated, knowing he must sound cold to the boy down in the hole.

"Ace said," the pirate mumbled and more tears started streaming down his face as he turned so his stomach was pointed at the ground. He punched the dirt beneath the small layer of water and punched again, creating a hole beneath him. "He said, he'd never die." _Maybe he isn't dead, maybe he's, maybe Devil Fruits here, maybe, may- ahh, AHHH,_ "AHHHH! If Ace is dead, then I don't want to keep living-" this time Zoro couldn't help it and he was down in the hole, punching Luffy across the face and knocking the captain out of the water and into the wall of the large crater, where he made another crater in it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Zoro yelled angrily at the captain. He sprinted over and grabbed his captain by the throat. Luffy writhed around in his arms, trying feebly to break free. "You'd rather die?! What about us?! How do you think Nami, or Usopp, or Chopper would feel if you went and died right now?! Huh?!" Luffy stopped squirming as much and his eyes opened a little to look at the enraged man in front of him.

"Franky made a huge ship just for you! Your going to just roll over now and give up, ruining his dream too?!" Zoro realized he was breaking through, but he really was angry at the way Luffy was acting and he kept going. "We all followed you and got stuck here, on this place where most of us had to abandon our dreams! But you kept us going! You kept us together and we're all fighting for new dreams now, and you're going to just end it here?!"

Luffy sniffled and his running boogers flew back up in his nose. His eyes were still watering, but his lip stopped quivering as much. "Get a hold of yourself. Don't talk about dying like it's something that only affects you! What would any of us do if you weren't here? What would I do?" The swordsman thought at that moment what would happen if Luffy died. He wouldn't listen to anyone else on that ship as his captain, and he wouldn't want to be captain himself. He'd wind up wandering this barren fucking island by himself without his captain. "So pull yourself together Luffy, you promised Arya, Bran, and Jon that you'd take Winterfell back. Are you going to abandon them? And the rest of _your_ crew inside those walls?"

Zoro released his captain's neck as he felt Luffy pushing against him. The rubber teenager stood up and took a deep breath, deeper than any Zoro had ever seen him take without turning into a Balloon. _I still... I still have my nakama!_ Images of every member of his crew flashed through his mind in that moment and he planted his feet firmly on the ground. Luffy looked into Zoro's eyes and a moment passed between them where no words had to be said, thanking the swordsman for what he said and getting him back on his feet. "Of course I won't," Luffy reached back and grabbed his hat, which was pretty badly burnt, but still managed to stay on his head as he placed it on.

* * *

Jon rode Ghost around the back line of Stark bannermen over to Bran. His younger brother was sitting on the back of his injured direwolf that couldn't run around anymore due to many slashes on its legs. Summer was whimpering on the ground and Bran sat on its back, holding up his hands and shooting tiny fireballs at any enemy that got too close to him.

The boy was panting hard and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. His energy was depleting fast and he was on his last legs, "Bran!" Jon yelled as he slashed a man who broke through their thin lines and jumped off his large white direwolf.

"Jon! They're breaking through. Not enough people rose up against them and I don't know where Zoro went!" The two boys heard a shout of pain and saw one of the men closest to them fly back with an arrow in his chest. Their other men were backing up to form a small circle around them, but over two hundred Bolton troops were gathered in the square and approaching them.

Many enemies were covered in blood and they weren't looking very happy about this sudden uprising. "Behind us!" One of the Starks' men shouted and they turned to see Bolton banners flying about multiple squads as they charged from the other side and now had them cornered in the square.

Uther climbed his way back into Winterfell using his long roots and looked down from the walls as he got up. He smirked as he saw the small group of men around the two direwolves and their masters. "Finish them!" the man yelled as he jumped off the wall and landed down below safely. He had a large welt on his face and blood was dripping from his nostrils, but he managed to stay conscious after Sanji's kick and was back in the action now.

The Bolton troops all roared and hundreds moved in at once towards the two dozen or so enemies remaining there. "Tatsumaki!" Someone shouted over the shouts and everyone turned to see a huge funnel of wind shooting up in the sky, men flying up with it and getting slashed as they spun around.

"Zoro!" Bran yelled as he saw the green haired man who had all three of his swords out around him in the center of the twister.

"Dos Cien Fleur! Gigantesco Mano!" Others looked up at a walkway connecting two towers on the large castle. A woman with black hair had her arms crossed and hundreds of hands formed down below where they all merged into one huge hand that looked much more solid than a lot merged together. It took a lot out of Nico Robin to make this many hands, but it was necessary. "Smack!" she yelled and the hand swept across a line of the enemy, throwing dozens backwards as they tried to attack the Stark men.

"Bran!" someone yelled and the boy sitting on his wolf and his half-brother Jon looked up where they saw the belly of a large wolf that flew over their heads. Bran recognized the voice and his eyes went wide in shock as the wolf fell in front of him and pinned two men to the ground while the person on top slashed down with a shortsword and cut a foe, splattering blood in the air.

The man on the wolf removed his helmet and turned back to Bran and Jon, "Jon you're here too?!" Rickon shouted excitedly, the older brother too shocked by the young boy's appearance on the battlefield.

"Rickon!" Bran and Jon shouted at the same time.

"Charge!" a loud booming voice roared from the back of the square where the Stark men had been flanked. Everyone spun that direction and watched as Lord Greatjon Umber split a man in half horizontally with one swing of his sword. The army following behind him was much, much larger than the army surrounding Jon, Bran, and their men. Most of the people in the army were soldiers, but angry shouting civilians were charging too with weapons they took from captured Bolton troops.

Uther spun back and forth as he saw a man in full armor with a bull helmet charge through five men. He knocked them all backwards before having to parry a swordsman's blow, knocking the other man's sword out of his hand and high up in the air before following through with a slash down his chest. Behind the crazy knight who looked like a bull, a man with a long nose pointed a bow and fired releasing seven arrows at the same time. All of them exploded upon contact with each person that they hit, square-on with perfect accuracy.

"Enough!" Ramsey's number two man shouted at the top of his lungs and held his arms out to either side, while shoving his feet in the ground. Out from the tips of his fingers, long brown roots shot out and wrapped around the long-nosed bowman and the knight, tangling them up. Meanwhile, his feet shot out roots that ripped through the ground and emerged all over the place: under the wolves' legs, around the green haired swordsman, in front of the army, tangling the men on the front lines and bringing down Lord Greatjon.

"Let them go!" Someone shouted and Uther looked up right as the man who shouted at him dropped down from the upper wall. The boy was covered in burns and his fists were bloody, but his eyes were terrifying as he glared straight at Uther.

Uther watched the man drop to the ground in front of him and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Luffy didn't feel the ground under him break, but he _heard_ the man as he was about to shoot roots through the floor to wrap around the enemy kid's legs. Right as Luffy jumped, the ground was ripped open and two brown roots flew up. The pirate reached down and grabbed the tips of these roots, then yanked as hard as he could, pulling Uther three feet into the ground as the man screamed in pain.

Zoro cut the roots around him and Gendry managed to do the same a few seconds later. The swordsmen were pissed they let themselves get caught off guard, and now they focused on the other Bolton men who were realizing they were surrounded on all sides, but as long as they had Uther, they were keeping their weapons raised.

"Fucker!" Uther released the bowman while the knight was already free, and with his free hands he pointed his arms forward and his arms connected, turning completely brown and wooden. His sole arm extended out fast and became sharpened at the point, but Luffy sidestepped it and then punched the wood on the side, splintering it and then snapping it off completely. Five roots shot out from where the wood broke and wrapped around the teenager, making Uther smirk and everyone rooting for Luffy gasp thinking he might have been caught.

The boy getting wrapped in roots pushed his legs down on the floor and his skin turned red. His body strained having to use this form two times so close together, but as soon as he had the burst of strength, he spread his arms and the roots around him ripped apart. He threw an arm behind him and it started spinning around and getting tighter and tighter as he spun it. _Ace,_ Luffy hesitated for a second, but then saw Bran and Jon and their wolves covered in tightening vines. His mouth turned into a snarl and he focused on his opponent, "Gum Gum," he shouted and everyone in the square was silent as Uther tried to pull himself from the hole he was yanked into. Luffy's twisted up, steaming, red arm flew forwards so fast that only one other person in the entire place could see it, and that was Zoro. "JET RIFLE!" his arm slammed into Uther's face and the man's head snapped back so far that a loud cracking sound was heard.

The man was unable to get thrown backwards because when Luffy pulled on his leg vines, he was pulled into the ground so far he couldn't even escape. Only his head and his upper torso were showing, and the fist hit him so hard his neck snapped over his spine. Usopp and Robin stared in shock at the man whose neck was so far back there wasn't a chance in Hell that he was alive.

 _Luffy killed him,_ Usopp thought with a small gasp as he lowered his bow. At the same time, all the remaining Bolton troops started lowering their weapons too and dropping them on the snow and blood covered floor.

"Winterfell is ours!" Greatjon Umber shouted and rose his large broadsword, dripping in blood, above his head. "Long live the Starks!"

Jon looked at his younger, crippled brother and smiled. Then he looked over at his youngest brother who got off his direwolf and ran over to give them hugs. "Bran! Jon! Rickon!" The three of them looked up and saw a teenage girl with red hair up above them on the walkway the black haired woman was standing on. Sansa turned to the older woman and asked, "Could you take me down there like how you brought me up earlier?"

"Sorry," Robin replied with heavy eyelids. "I think, I used up, too much strength," the woman's legs couldn't hold her well anymore and she slumped down with her back against the wall.

Sansa looked down at her brothers again, and was about to race through the castle to get down to them. But first, she looked at the woman who was breathing hard next to her and she bowed as low as she could, "Thank you so much." She said and had tears of joy in the corners of her eyes.

"You're welcome," Robin said and smiled at the young girl before her.

* * *

"Do you want me to kill him?!" Asha Greyjoy yelled angrily at the blonde man who wasn't backing down in front of her. Sanji's heart was racing and his mind was spinning as he tried to come up with an option that involved him saving Franky, Chopper, and Arya, but also kept him from hurting a lady. "If not, then don't move as my men restrain you."

 _This is it! I only have a few seconds before she stabs Chopper in the throat._ He saw the men start to move and the woman didn't look like she was playing around. _There's no one else to fight her! Where's Nami-san at a moment like this... Right! She's injured too, and I need to get Chopper to her as well!_ He knew what he had to do, but at the same time he couldn't force his legs to move.

"Damn it Sanji! She's going to kill him if you don't move!" Franky roared at the unmoving cook standing above him.

Sanji's eyes met Chopper's at that exact moment and he saw so much fear in the young reindeer's eyes. Chopper didn't deserve this; besides ladies, Chopper deserved this less than anyone. At the moment Franky yelled, Sanji saw the sheer terror in his nakama's eyes, and his legs moved. He'd been willing them to for a while, and they finally agreed, kicking off the deck so hard that he was in the air in front of the woman holding Chopper within one second. His leg was flying forward and he angled it so it hit her right in the hands, knocking her sword away off the boat.

When he kicked her hands, he heard cracks and his heart skipped a beat as the woman screamed at the feeling of broken bones. He always said he'd rather risk his own live than hurt a woman, allow himself to die if it meant not hitting one, but risking other people's lives too? He couldn't let Arya die for his chivalry, yet, _I hit a woman,_ as Sanji hit the deck, his eyes went dark and his self-loathing went through the roof.

The Ironborne saw their commander's weapon get kicked a mile into the distance and she backed up while holding her mangled hands in front of her. Even though Sanji tried not to put as much power into the kick as he could, he had to move fast enough for her not to have time to shove the sword in Chopper's neck; he couldn't do a _soft_ kick at that velocity.

Asha knew she could no longer fight; her hands were broken and she could no longer wield a weapon. The fighter in front of her was fresh, and he looked even stronger than the other two they'd been fighting. Enough was enough, "Get back on the ships! Withdraw!"

Every person there was relieved to here those words come out of her mouth and they all jogged back to the sides of the ship and jumped off. Chopper didn't waste a second and ignored his own injuries, as well as Franky's for now. He sprinted straight up to Arya who was in a dangerous enough condition for Sanji to have come all the way back from Winterfell to get his help.

"What happened?!" the reindeer demanded to know. He got no response and turned to see Sanji on his knees looking down at the floorboards. "Sanji!"

"Huh," the man turned and his head snapped up a little at the urgency, "She said she was poisoned when she was still able to scream." He remembered on their trip when her screams got quieter and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Right," the reindeer said and lifted up the girl carefully. "We have to stop the bleeding first, then comes the poison. She has two deep cuts on her sides, possible injury to her internal organs. Franky," Chopper ordered in his most serious tone and he was obviously in charge right now, "you rebuilt yourself once, you must know a few things about surgery right?"

"Yeah, I'm no pro but..."

"Good, come with me," the reindeer looked back at Sanji and his expression softened for a second. "Th-Thank you Sanji. I know, how hard it was for you to do that."

The blonde man just looked back down and muttered, "Go help Arya."

Chopper nodded and raced inside the cabin, running to the med bay with Franky right behind him.

* * *

"Lord Baelish," a messenger greeted as he walked up to the Lord of the Eyrie, one of the seven kingdoms of Westeros. "A message for you from Winterfell," Petyr grinned, having lots of spies in the keep. If it was from Roose Bolton, the messenger would have said so, which meant it was in fact from a spy.

"Thank you very much," the Lord said with a nod of his head, taking the sealed scroll. He opened it and read the letter from top to bottom without stopping, then he read it again, and again. The messenger left the room his Lord was sitting in, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. _I never considered this option,_ he prided himself on thinking of everything. If Stannis won the battle, he would have gone in and defeated him, taken Sansa, married her, and the Eyrie and the North would take King's Landing from the Lannisters. Had Roose won, he would have done the same exact thing, only with more support from the Northerners and less from the Riverlands who were close allies with the Boltons. _Though Walder Frey would have easily joined my side if he thought I was winning._

 _But the Starks,_ he cursed under his breath and started pacing the room. There was no way for him to take the North now and retain the support of the Northerners. "Even if I marry Sansa, she isn't the Wardeness of the North." _Bran and Rickon were both alive, and they're in Winterfell._ "If I can't have the North, I'll need to cement our alliance. Instead of going to her," he grinned, "I'll bring Sansa to me. Make her my wife, and make the North my closest allies. Of course Cersei will turn on me, but she has always been an enemy, a formidable one, but one I can defeat."

"There's only one wildcard," he looked back at the letter and read about the strange man with his impossible power again. His spies wouldn't lie to him, and everything else in the letter sounded reasonable. _Could power like that exist?_ He remembered telling Cersei once that knowledge was power, and she responded by almost having her guards kill him on the spot and stating, _"Power is Power." With an ability like that, taking Westeros will be much, much_ easier.

"My Lord!" the messenger ran back into the room and exclaimed as Petyr Baelish was putting down the parchment. There was another man with the messenger and Petyr's eyes opened wide as he saw the doctor who entered his office.

"Is it done then?" Lord Baelish questioned. The doctor nodded and held his hand out in the hall, requesting his Lord to follow him. "Is he completely healed?"

"Unfortunately," the doctor began, "his injuries were too severe and we lost him for quite a while. When he came to, he was in a coma for a long time, and although I continued work on his body, I was afraid his mind would never heal after so long beyond." The doctor led Lord Baelish down the hall and they both stopped in front of the door and turned back to the messenger. Petyr asked him to leave and the man nodded and left without another word. "Can he be trusted?"

"No one can be trusted with this besides us," Littlefinger replied and the doctor quickly nodded, understanding what breaking that promise would mean.

"Although he has woken up, it is clear he does not retain all of his memories. He follows my tasks and my modifications have given him incredible strength, though he hasn't said a word yet. In fact, he's more like a dog than ever now," they entered the room and Petyr grinned wide at the sight before him. The doctor held out his arms with a proud look, "May I present, Sandor, 'The Hound' Clegane!"

 **A/N Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Winterfell has been taken! Yippee! We'll probably have a few more chapters up in the North as things start to get settled, then the crew will be off again on their next arc. Looking for ideas on where to send them next; check out a map of Westeros and give me something reasonable in relation to their current location. I hope you liked Zoro's little pep talk with Luffy, but I really couldn't see him accepting Luffy's desire to kill himself. He knew it was a weak moment for his captain, but his words really pulled him through, (at least for now). Also, Sanji had to go against his code in order to save Arya, (and Chopper) (and maybe Franky too, though him probably the least), but mostly for Arya whose in critical condition with Doctor Chopper coming to save her. Next time we get discussions and action involving the most important prisoner in Winterfell... figure it out :P, anyway, time for reviews:**

Ralman23

Ok, good chapter. Damn Sanji better do something...

 **Thanks! And yeah, Sanji's foot was forced, leaving a very depressed chef, mwah mwah mwaaaahhhh, *sad music plays* It's ok Sanji!**

Wolvenstrom

Did Arya just get Yami Yami powers?

Nice, if less overpowered due to the scarcity of devil fruits at the moment.

 **No comment... ;)**

raw666

And were soon coming to the climax, I wonder how this adventure will end. Though I am curious if they will spend time upgrading the North before heading south. I can imagine long range muskets, cannons and other more powerful weapons will change the balance of power away from magic and knights, forever.

 **BAM! Your comment hit me like a freight train. I'd never even considered all these options. I feel like the pirates wouldn't really be into giving these people weapons of mass destruction like cannons and muskets, considering how the entire island is always at war with each other. They'd probably feel like giving guns to these people would just result in the slaughter of thousands of innocents, even if they are fighting for the enemy. IDK really, haven't put much thought into it, but they will be heading south pretty quickly, as they are pirates and have an adventure to get to. Maybe if they're feeling a party, they may stay a few more days than necessary, but their ship is setting sail soon.**

GR

So, Luffy unlock CoK first intead of CoC, hope Sanji make it thoguh his code but seeing from the Violet saga , he woldn't.  
P.s  
Have you seen Kaidou in today chapter?-my time zone 11 hours faster than your time zone it seem

 **I think Sanji could have made it through his code with another Lady's life on the line. In the Violet saga, she was just going to kill him which he'd said many times he was okay with. Haven't seen Kaidou yet, would rather wait until I see him in the anime, but for my story One Piece Tourney, I'll probs have to look at him to describe him in his fight.**

Okiro Benihime

 **Alright, you wrote a lot so I'm not gonna copy and paste both full reviews here, but I'll mention the review anyway. "** None of this "I'm gonna send them early because they're too OP" shit **" _I_ not you, get to decide when the Straw Hats arrive in Westeros. I put them here before Thriller Bark because that was the Straw Hat crew I _wanted_ to write about when I started this. "** "let's give their enemies powers because I have no idea how to write it otherwise" shit. **" I gave them powers to make the battles more intense, and to keep the Straw Hats progressing in strength even without the enemies they would have had to fight otherwise. If Westeros and OP are the same world, which in this story, _they are,_ then Devil Fruits do exist and they are appearing here. "** Ramsey Bolton got the Mera Mera? There's making it challenging for the straw hats then there's making it impossible. Because the Straw hats CANNOT beat Ramsey as it stands, unless you wanna pull out Haki randomly, which at that point would be an asspull and difficult to believe. **" At this point you're just getting annoying with all the random 'facts' you're coming up with like how obtaining Haki in a stressful situation is an 'asspull' and hard to believe, because that's literally one of the only two ways to get it other than being trained, and considering there's no one to train them here, it was the only way for them to get it. You can be stuck in the way you wished this story was written: In the current timeline, with no Devil Fruit Powers, and you know what, it could have been a good story, but that's not this story, so stop pretending like it's trying to be. Umm, and thanks for the reviews... XD**

Aperson

Is luffy crying or laughing like a sadistic maniac

 **Crying. Waaa, just doesn't seem like the type of cry Luffy would make right? He's more of a screamer, and AHHahhhah ahhhh when you shout it in a sad way sounds like crying. Haha thanks for the review.**

 **Haki has been introduced now, although they won't really know what it is, so future Logia users beware, you're not invincible. Remember, leave me feedback on what you thought of the Winterfell arc and where you think they should go from here. 'Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 **Three days after fall of Winterfell.**

Usopp woke up and yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He was inside the castle walls, his room in the guest house having a great view of the Godswood, which was like this place's garden, except huge. The pirate got dressed and washed up with the bucket of water someone had brought in his room.

Most of the citizens lived in houses on the outside of the walls on the opposite side that they invaded from, so they didn't run into anyone on their way there the first time. However, most people worked inside the walls of the castle and were there during the rebellion. When the man with the long nose walked out of his room and out into the courtyard, many people turned and waved or smiled at the pirate bowman. He'd like to say he didn't enjoy the attention, but he wasn't that modest and boasted huge stories to the children who ran up to him as he walked down the snow-covered path.

He was only twenty feet from the front door of his building when he heard the door open again and turned around, seeing Nami walking out too. She spotted him and ran over, "You heading to the Great Keep?" He asked and she nodded at him. The woman walked over and smiled at the children around Usopp whose parents then called them, making them scatter. "Wonder what great breakfast they have for us today?" he said, trying to strike up conversation.

"Probably something a lot better than what they're having," she commented with a tilt of her head. The two of them looked across the courtyard to where a small portion of the enemy troops were chained up to a wall. There were so many prisoners they didn't have enough room for them and a lot of people were left out in the open like so.

The accommodations for the prisoners weren't very good, and they were fed a very minimal amount of food in this harsh winter. "At least they weren't executed," Usopp offered as a small consolation to his friend. He wanted to switch the topic and looked down at her stomach, "How are you feeling?"

"I keep telling you," she said in an exasperated tone. "The effects of the paralysis went away after twenty four hours." The girl smiled a little though and whispered, "But thanks, for asking."

He smiled back at her and they kept walking until they reached the keep where they walked right in. The guards all knew the pirates' faces and were told not to stop them; wherever they wanted to go was fine with the Starks. Besides, even without the Starks' approval, these people trusted the strange folks who came and helped them defeat the oppressive Boltons.

Nami and Usopp walked inside the building and down to the Great Hall. Before they even walked in, they could hear the laughing and loud shouting coming from the other side. "Sounds like you're having fun this morning," Usopp called out as he pushed the doors open and looked down the hall.

There was a long table at the end of the room that was empty of guards. At the head of one side of the table sat Jon whose wolf lay behind him. The man had just tossed a piece of meat over his shoulder and Ghost snapped his head up to get it when the others walked in. Next to him on one side was Rickon with Bran on his other side, while on Jon's left sat his younger sister Sansa.

It was the person sitting on Sansa's left that made the two pirates in the doorway smile wide and start running forward. "Arya!" they shouted at the same time and raced towards the youngest Stark female who turned her head around towards them. The Stark boys on the other side of the table saw the pirates walk in and were waiting for this from the second they heard Usopp shout.

The two girls stopped laughing and turned around just in time to see the pirates sprinting towards them. "Be gentle," Sansa warned in a stern motherly tone. Nami and Usopp slowed down so they wouldn't hurt Arya, but they still wrapped her in hugs from either side as the girl tried to push them away softly. Sansa sighed, not seeing why she even tried in the first place.

"I knew you'd be alright," Usopp said with a smirk as he pulled back from the girl. "Like poison could beat you, as if!" he started laughing and the others did too.

The man on Arya's left chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder, "Guess there was no need for us all to be worried in the first place."

Nami and Usopp shared a look and then chuckled at Gendry, "Some of us more worried than others," the orange haired girl mentioned and all the Starks joined in with their laughs too. They would always go in to check on the injured girl, and Gendry was almost always in there sleeping or pacing the floor. The man looked away and dropped his arm from Arya's shoulder, going back to his food which he ate rather quickly.

Arya chuckled and elbowed her friend in the side, "Thanks Gendry," she said. She was sincere about it too; any time she woke up for two days and moaned in pain, Gendry was with her and called for Chopper who gave her more sedatives and painkillers to dull the intense pain. The reindeer was noticeably missing from breakfast, but on Bran's other side that Rickon wasn't sitting at, Franky was next to him eating some delicious pancakes, courtesy of an also-missing Sanji.

"Where is everyone?" Usopp asked as he took the other head of the table and Nami sat on his right, leaving an open space between her and Gendry in case Robin showed up.

Arya went back to her food and was eating like she hadn't had solid food for three days, which she really hadn't. Between bites, she mumbled, "Zoro came to see me this morning when he heard I was up, but I bet he's back to training now. Don't know where the others are though."

A few of them gave each other small looks knowing some of what had happened. Usopp and Nami looked at each other and frowned, sadness on their faces as they thought about their captain. They were devastated when they heard about their friend Ace who they all met in Alabasta, but Luffy was taking it much worse. They were not only shocked to see their captain kill that Uther guy, but they also heard from Zoro that he brutally drowned Ramsey too. Once the swordsman followed up with telling them how the man had Ace's fruit, they understood what made their captain snap so much.

Each of them wanted to comfort the teen, but he'd been moping around in his room until the times they went to see him. Once they did, he would instantly lighten up and they really felt like they were making him feel better, but their captain kept acting so different. He would stay closer to them when they walked around and was always looking off in the sky like he was waiting for something. Zoro finally decided to let him have some alone time to think, which many thought was a bad idea, but he assured them Luffy wouldn't do anything stupid. They all knew what he meant by that and none of them could see him doing it.

Franky looked down at his plate and thought about where Chopper probably was. They'd left the Sunny in a lake up the river from the coast, near a town called Torrhen's Square, with lots of guards protecting it, courtesy of the Starks. The cyborg didn't need to worry about the ship as much and was able to stay with the rest of the crew in Winterfell. He assumed the reindeer was with Sanji.

The chef had been pretty quiet with the rest of the crew the last few days. He went back to Wintefell to bring Nami to the Sunny for treatment back when the battle had just finished, and was with the crew when everyone gathered together for Chopper's diagnosis of what was wrong with them. Everyone celebrated when the doctor came out of the medical bay and said that Nami was stable and Arya was trying hard to pull through, (with his medications helping her out). The only ones who didn't seem too overjoyed were Luffy, who they all learned the reason why soon after, and Sanji, who most still didn't know why he was acting so depressed.

 _He would have let himself get killed before he hit a woman,_ Franky kept reminding himself of how much resolve the man had, and how he had to break the most sacred rule in his life. _But he still saved us,_ the cyborg didn't realize that a few of the others were staring at his regretful face.

Sansa turned to Arya and scolded the girl, "Talk after you finish chewing." The red haired girl looked across the table at the boy who'd been living alone in the north, the younger brother who'd been with the husky and ragged Greatjon Umber, and the man who'd been surrounded by pretty much only men for seven years and they were all talking with food in their mouths too. "All of you need to learn some manners," she'd heard stories from all of her brothers about the last bunch of years, though she'd stayed pretty quiet about her own time in the capital.

"Sorry," the rest of the Starks and Jon Snow said, still with food in their mouths. They all tried to swallow at the same time and then started laughing at their sister's disgusted look. Sansa smiled as they all went back to their food and she looked around at them, _I thought I was the unlucky one, but you've all had hard times._ She cast a glance at her sister on her left and remembered something the woman Nico Robin told her. _'You need to talk to your sister about a lot of things. She's hurting deeper than the wounds she received in the battle.'_

The red head couldn't even tell at the moment with Arya laughing and talking to the men on the other side of her. Usopp and Gendry were both talking about the other during the battle and the knight really thought the sharpshooter was an amazing fighter after fighting with him. Usopp already thought the man was probably pretty strong after what Arya had told them, but he was surprised when he watched the man take on five enemies at the same time and defeat them all.

After Usopp and Nami made their plates and were eating with the rest of them for a little while, Robin walked into the Great Hall as well. As soon as the woman with black hair, that now went just below her shoulders, walked in, Nami made eye contact with her. She said she wanted to talk soon, and Robin said during breakfast they could. Both women had something to tell the other.

While everyone was talking, eating, and laughing, Robin walked over and sat next to Nami. They didn't whisper so they could keep from raising suspicion, but they still were quiet enough in the rambunctious mess hall that no one overheard them while they spoke. After a short greeting, Robin got right to what she wanted to say, "I have a Devil Fruit." The weight lifted off Nami's chest as she had a small doubt that maybe Robin was trying to hide it and not mention it to anyone.

"I know," Nami said and Robin lifted her eyebrows. "Yeah, I could see everything while I was paralyzed." The navigator glanced back at the black haired girl arguing with her sister and then looked back at the archaeologist. "I saw something else too besides you pocketing that fruit," she continued, piquing Robin's interest. "There was more than one fruit in that box the guy was guarding."

Nico Robin shook her head, positive that she didn't see another fruit in there when she looked inside. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she realized why Nami must have glanced across the table for a second, "Arya?" She asked and the woman next to her just nodded slowly. Nami had no idea what power her younger friend had, but it saved them both from the clutches of that despicable man.

"We need to start talking about," Nami began and sat up straight in her seat, gaining the attention of everyone around them. They'd been waiting until Arya was up and about to have this conversation, but now it was time to get things moving. "What we're going to do now."

"Repairs on the Sunny didn't take very long," Franky mentioned. Everyone had heard about the Greyjoy's attempted attack on their ship and there was some damage done to the bow, but Franky was able to mend the Adam Wood and keep their ship as strong as ever. "She's ready to sail whenever we need her."

"I think it will be good for Luffy if we leave here sooner, rather than later," Robin added on and the few Starks who were going to argue that they should stay for longer closed their mouths. It was the first time in years that they were all together like this, and none of them knew how long it would last.

Rickon stood up and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Lord Greatjon and I have been discussing the next plan of action. The Dreadfort. The home of the Boltons..." The others listened to the youngest person at the table as he talked about their defensive capabilities and then switched the subject completely to how they might not even have to fight them. "The traitor Rosse Bolton, is our prisoner," the boy's eyes darkened, "and as much as I want him executed, he's a valuable hostage."

"Huh?" Usopp asked, confused at what was going on. This preteen boy knew much more about politics than he did and he needed to be caught up on what was going on.

Jon cut in to explain a little, "We have a large portion of Bolton troops, but their remaining loyal men can defend the Dreadfort and force us to lay siege in the north. As we are now with our food and supplies, a sustained siege would never last. Having Roose Bolton as a hostage will force them to ally themselves with us."

"What has the traitor said anyway?" Arya sneered, her fury apparent in her voice. "Does he beg us to let him live?" Her siblings looked at her with weird looks and the girl looked around at them, "What?"

"Um," Bran started, shaking off the fact that his sister just scared the socks off of him. "Well, he hasn't really said anything so far. We told him Ramsey was dead, but he didn't even flinch in his cage. He didn't seem to care about his wife, Walda, either."

"We could use her against Walder Frey," Sansa suggested.

"Not a chance," Rickon stated with a shake of his head. "Frey doesn't give a shit about any of his family. Great Uncle Brynden said that mom executed his last wife in front of him and he didn't care..."

"The Blackfish is alive?!" Jon exclaimed, wondering where his brother got this news.

"Yes," Rickon stated with a small smile. "He escaped from the Red Wedding," Arya flinched noticeably but no one mentioned anything and her youngest brother continued. "He's in Riverrun, still flying Robb's banners.

"Aren't the Riverlands controlled by the Freys?" Robin asked, becoming a very knowledgeable person of all things in Westeros.

"Yes, but they are running it from the Twins..." Rickon continued to talk and Bran smiled proudly at his younger brother. The small boy had grown a lot in the time Bran had been apart from him, and he was now taller than both Bran and Arya. His arms were bigger and the boy was turning out to be a great warrior.

"I'm still stuck on the fact that we're letting Roose Bolton stay alive," Arya muttered out of nowhere and the others looked to the girl who'd been sitting there, angrily looking at her half-empty plate for a minute now. "He stabbed Robb," she looked up at glared into each of her siblings' eyes, "in the heart." Bran looked in her eyes and lowered her gaze as she turned to Rickon next, "He cut off his head," the youngest boy flinched and she turned to Jon, "and had it sewn on top of Grey Wind's corpse."

Even the hardened man of the Night's Watch couldn't look in his younger sister's eyes for any longer after that and he looked back at his own wolf, glad Ghost was still alive and by his side. Arya looked at Sansa, the older sister who'd been listening in horror, never hearing it in this much detail before. "They slit mom's throat and threw her off the Twins, dropping her in the river to rot."

The table was completely silent as Arya stood up and slammed her hands on the table. He was on her list, she didn't care about the benefits of keeping him alive, he had to die. "What can the Dreadfort do? Most of their forces are here," Rickon looked up at her again and the girl continued, "if we let that traitor live, we'll look like fools and be mocked by all of Westeros. The second Roose's men see their lord die, they'll no longer have anyone to be loyal to and we can put one of the lesser lords in command of the Dreadfort."

Usopp was still sweating a lot from the description of their oldest brother and mom's deaths, but he saw the people around the table considering what she was saying. "She might be right," Bran whispered, the first one to speak besides Arya in a while. "We can't let Roose Bolton's crimes go unpunished."

Rickon thought about what the Greatjon told him, but his own emotions were getting the best of him. He nodded along with his siblings and the table seemed to be in agreement here. "We'll sentence him today," Sansa stated, also agreeing with the horrible man's execution.

"Bran should give the sentencing," Rickon suggested but the older brother sitting on his chair objected.

"I don't know these people. Most of them have no idea who I am, and haven't seen me for years. You've been the Stark they were waiting for, and you're doing a great job too," he said to his frowning younger brother who had been waiting for Bran's arrival for so long to fill this role. "Besides, father always said that he who gives the sentence should swing the sword, and I have to admit I won't be able to do it."

Rickon went a little red in the face, "I don't think I could lop a man's head off in one swing either. Jon, would you..."

"I'm not a Stark," he reminded them as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd really like to do it," he added, showing how much each of them despised Roose Bolton. "But it can't be me."

"I'll do it," Arya said and the others looked at the girl who was still standing out of her chair. Gendry looked at the girl next to him and knew about the girl's list, assuming Roose was one of the people on it. "I'll kill him."

"You don't have to-" Sansa began but Arya cut her off.

"I know," Arya stated and looked at her sister, something glinting in her eyes, "but I _want_ to." As Arya stood there, Sansa recalled something the Hound told her on the night of the Blackwater. _"Look at me! Stannis is a Killer! The Lannisters are Killers! Your father was a Killer. Your brother is a killer. Your sons will be killers someday. The world is built by killers... so you better get used to looking at them._ She stared wide-eyed at her sister and the look in Arya's eyes was definitely the look of a killer.

"Alright," Rickon said and looked around at everyone at the table. The pirates had stayed quiet for most of the family conversation, but they were still very much a part of this. "Then it's settled."

* * *

Hundreds, no thousands of people gathered in front of the main gate of Wintefell. Only a few dozen people stood in front of the gates, but before them was a massive army. The captured prisoners were chained and put in cages outside the walls and all the citizens of the outlying towns had come here for this historic moment.

"Roose Bolton!" Rickon shouted, a face recognizable to many people there. Standing next to him was Greatjon Umber, with Bran sitting atop his direwolf as well, staying silent. They set up a large rock and made a groove in it for this sole purpose, and it was sitting in front of the crowd of important figures at the gate looking out over the crowd. "For the crimes of treason, flaying, betrayal, oathbreaking, and regicide," the boy was trying to make his voice as low as he could as he confidently shouted over the crowd, but he stopped at the end of his sentence and a smaller girl with dark black hair walked up behind him. "I sentence you to die!"

Cheers and screams of approval shook the ground as thousands of troops and citizens of the north watched their true leaders return. The Starks were always good to them, and most had never stopped being loyal to Ned, and then his son Rob. The Boltons never had a chance of gaining their loyalty, even by marrying Ramsey off to Sansa. "Kill him!"

"Cut his fucking head off!" People in the crowd started throwing rocks at the man on his knees in between the huge crowd of people and Rickon's group at the gate. There were guards around the Stark boy and up on the castle walls to protect from any Bolton troops that might be hiding in the crowd, having escaped capture.

Two men, Jon and Gendry, went to either side of Roose Bolton and grabbed him under the shoulders, lifting the calm man to his feet. They didn't even have to drag him as Roose walked over and got back on his knees in front of the rock. However, both young men who brought him there slammed his head down hard on the rock so his neck was extended.

Most people in the crowd didn't recognize this girl who walked forward, but she was standing next to Sansa when Rickon was talking. Murmers shot through the crowd as they spoke of Arya Stark's reappearance. She definitely had the features of a Stark, taking after her father, and everyone watched as the girl walked forward and held the black sheath in front of herself horizontally.

Arya grabbed the sheath with one hand and the hilt with her right. She tried not to wince in pain as she pulled out the sword as her right arm was not fully healed yet. Chopper told her not to do this, said it would be a strain on her side stitches, but she told him she had to. The girl removed her long silver blade that was thinner than most and everyone wondered if she would be able to cut through his head in one stroke. That was always the most interesting thing to look for in a public beheading.

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Franky, and Robin stood in a line up on the stone wall above the gate. The sniper was looking around to help the guards look for possible interruptions, but his eyes kept shooting back to their nakama who was walking towards Roose Bolton. After hearing about the man's crimes during breakfast that morning, he agreed with having the man executed, but he wished it didn't have to be her.

Sanji stared down at Arya and for the first time in three days, he was able to completely get his mind off of the woman he kicked in the hands. He stared down at Arya and his heart went out to the child.

 _Another name off the list,_ Zoro, Nami, and Robin all thought as they stared at the girl and her sword, Vengeance.

Arya looked down at the man whose neck was facing the sky, his face pointed down at the other side of the rock. She had such a good angle to kill him at and it made her heart race. It had been years since the Red Wedding, but she remembered that night so well. It was playing over and over again in her head all day as she prepared for this moment, and she directed all her anger over it at this man. "Any last words?" she requested of the man.

Roose Bolton had stayed quiet from the moment he was captured, through all his time in the cages. He wouldn't speak to his own men when they sent some in there to report. He didn't show emotion when told of his son's death. Even now, a pregnant Walda Frey was sobbing in her cage as she watched her husband about to get killed, but he didn't give her a second glance.

Something happened that made everyone in the crowd closest to the beheading-rock become silent. The pirates on the wall could hear the man down below and it made shivers run down many of their spines, as well as some of the Stark children behind Arya.

Roose Bolton laughed.

The gutteral sounds he made came from his throat, but soon his mouth was open and the man was chuckling with his face tilting slowly up. "I had this shit stain on the map burnt to a crisp once, I'll do it again." The smile on Roose Bolton's face shocked many in the front of the crowd who took steps back. They thought he must have gone mad to be smiling in a moment like this, especially when they'd never seen him smile once before. "My seed will..."

Arya lifted her sword above her head and everyone stared in shock at the furious snarl on the girl's face as she brought her sword in one huge arc over her head and then all the way down where her blade stuck in the dirt after slicing cleaning through Roose Bolton's neck. "Nevermind," the girl muttered as she ripped her sword out of the ground, "I couldn't care less what you have to say."

Roose Bolton's decapitated head rolled off the rock and tumbled across the ground to the front of the roaring crowd. Everyone screamed and cheered and hooted and hollered. They were waving their hands around in the air and someone reached down and picked up the head, throwing it up in the air.

"These people are nutty," Franky said quietly as he watched two men fight over who got to hold Roose Bolton's head next.

"After that man flayed so many of their friends alive," Zoro started without turning to the cyborg, "I can't blame them." Luffy nodded and watched as Roose's torso slumped over and toppled to the side before Gendry and Jon went to drag it away.

"Still want to be the king of a place like this?" Zoro asked his captain, also without turning to him.

The two were side by side in the center of their crew and the others all looked inwards towards the two men. The younger, thinner boy reached back behind him and grabbed his hat dangling by a string. He placed the hat on top of his head and looked down at the crowd of people. These people were at the hands of cruelty for way too long. Whoever the King of this damn island was that allowed this to go on, he was now Luffy's enemy. "Yes," the pirate captain stated. He made an enemy of this world by taking down the Boltons, and he was prepared to finish what he started.

 **A/N Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Still looking for ideas on where to send the crew next since they have to go all the way around the bottom of Westeros to reach King's Landing. There's one final chapter of Westeros left and I hope you'll like it. Arya executed Roose, and now he and Ramsey are both crossed off of her list, even if Luffy stole one of her kills.**

raw666

I have a feeling Petyr is about to feel the Mood Door very soon, though I wonder who will kill him, Ayra or Sansa?  
Also will what he did in the books be revealed as well or at least indicated he did. Specifically people saying he was the one to institute Ned's father and brother to die in Kinglandings and helped start Robert's Rebellion in hops of killing the Starks for taking his dear Cat?

 **Yeah, throwing in the Petyr scene was just a hint of something I had an idea for, but would come much later. I've never seen that theory and haven't read the books, so I don't know about that, but Petyr is very very smart. I'm sure he can think of some ways to challenge the Strawhats.**

thunder18

Great chapter Update soon

 **Thanks! I'll try!**

god's executioner REBORN

Please let Peter Dinklage join the crew.

 **If you mean Tyrion, then I'll certainly try XD! I know I want to write a reuniting with him and Sansa, as well as him and Jon, and maybe Bran since he made the cripple boy the horse saddle thing. He was pretty good to the Starks and although his name is Lannister, he's accused of killing Joffrey and did kill Tywin, so i don't think Arya will have much of a problem with him.**

GR

Baelish must be 1 hell of a nutjob to think he can still handle the situation. Who will spread knowlegde about Haki anyway?  
that the sword went for "a mile" was real or not? I think half a mile is already as it best with how Sanji was trying to kick at the time.

P.S  
can you make a crossover with Kenichi mightiest disciple?-assumping you know the manga.

 **No one will spread knowledge about Haki, and they'll probably never call it that, they'll just come up with their own terms as each of them gets stronger. Conquering King's Haki will emerge but they won't really know much about it, but if they get a lot stronger I'm sure they'll be able to teach themselves how to control it so they don't knock out their allies. Have not heard of Kenichi, sorry. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Till next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"What do we do about Lady Walda?" One of the Lords gathered in the Great Hall for another 'important' meeting brought up as an issue. "She's pregnant with another Bolton. Both the Freys and the Boltons have bad blood. It'd be better to pluck the child from the womb now..."

Shouts of agreement rang out in the room from the other lords. Bran looked around with a nervous gaze at the majority opinion going around. Even his younger brother and older sisters seemed to be going along with this calmly. He looked at Jon pleadingly, but his oldest brother sterned his own troubled expression quickly and had to agree with the other lords that this child would be a menace when he or she grew up.

A loud crash sounded on the right of the head table where the Starks were sitting. The Starks were up on the top row with multiple tables down below them, and all the way on the right of the room was a table where the Straw Hats were now standing.

The Lord who was standing up and shouting angrily about the child looked their direction and his face turned blue. The tall black haired woman was giving him a glare that could kill, while the others didn't look any happier. Some of them would have stayed in their seats, if Luffy hadn't punched the table as hard as he could and snapped the thing like a twig, punching through and leaving his fist inside a small crater beneath the table that everyone was staring at now.

"What..." Luffy began and slowly lifted his head. The Lord who thought Robin could have killed him with her look, thought Luffy wanted to torture him and his family. The skinny teen ripped his hand out of the floor and glared at the man who was shouting and any other who agreed with him. "...Has that kid, ever done?"

Not a single person in the room said a word as they looked over at the pirate captain. His strength stunned most of them and the others who already knew how strong he was didn't want to mess with him. Nami thought her captain's outburst was strange for him, but she was about to start screaming too before she had to suddenly stand up as the table broke. The orange haired woman glared as well, "I can't believe you're all actually considering ripping a baby..."

"Rose Bolton's kin," a man called out.

"Is that a crime now?!" Nami yelled at the man who interrupted her. "Just being related to a criminal makes you one too?!" She was shouting and the men who had never been spoken to by a woman like this before were ready to get up and shout back, but the green haired man next to her had his right hand on the white hilt at his waist and they were all feeling very nervous.

Arya was staring at her friends and her mouth was open a little. At first she couldn't believe they were supporting letting the baby live, but the more they spoke, the more disgusted with herself she felt. She looked down at the stone counter that her family sat behind and listened to Sanji shout that he'd kill any man who tried to kill a little girl. "A ward," Arya called out and everyone stopped arguing with each other to look up at the main table.

"Excuse me my lady?" Another Lord asked her with a tilt of his head.

Jon realized what his little sister was saying and he spoke up, somewhat remembering the process from when he was a very young boy. "When the Greyjoy rebellion was quelled, Lord Eddard Stark took on Balon Greyjoy's only surviving son as a ward. Making this child a ward of Winterfell will keep those loyal to the Boltons from rebelling."

The men who weren't appeased by the moral stance of keeping the kid alive could at least agree to this and stopped their complaints. One man muttered rather loudly about how the last ward didn't work out very well as he burned down Winterfell, to which Sansa shouted angrily that it was Ramsey Bolton and they should have all figured that out by now. The pirates had to stay standing considering their seats were broken, but most of them were fine with leaning against the wall. The way these men were talking didn't sit right with them.

"My Lords, My Ladies," Lord Greatjon stood up and the mountain of a man bowed a little to the Starks as they properly greeted him. "I understand that this is the first time you've been together for a long time, but traditionally the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North would be seated there," he pointed at the seat Arya was in and the girl looked down at her seat, not realizing that it was when she sat down. The Greatjon continued, "On his sides would be the Maester of Winterfell and closest advisors of the Warden..."

"Well Lord Jon," Bran snapped, already tired of yet another meeting. "We trust each other and regard each other's advice over any of yours," Arya snickered and had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. "Also, we have to announce who will be taking the position of Warden of the North."

The pirates up against the wall looked over intrigued. They weren't involved in this conversation. It was between the Starks and only them, (and Jon). This would tell them whether or not they were keeping two of their members. If Bran were to leave, Gendry would have to stay with him as per Lady Lyanna's orders. They also hadn't heard about Arya either, and were waiting for her to tell them herself.

Bran looked around at the Lords gathered who were all loyal to him. He appreciated that. Then he gazed over to the right side of the room and his lips parted into a smile, causing the people over there to smile right back excitedly. "My brother Rickon, will be staying in Winterfell as the-"

Instantly there was debate in the room as people started shouting about tradition and how Bran was the oldest and needed to accept the responsibility. The boy frowned and shook his head, _Better to just say it all now and get the arguing out of the way._ "While he's here," the boy continued loudly, "I will be going with my half brother Jon," he motioned towards the older man at the other end of the table, "and," he smiled and looked to the seat next to him, "my _younger_ sister Arya..."

The fifteen year old girl so wanted to hit her brother and shout that she was really older than him, but she couldn't do that while he was talking in front of all these Lords. The fourteen year old continued over all the shouting in the room and finished, "Along with our other friends over there, to King's Landing." The room started quieting down as all of the Lords went wide-eyed. "There, we will dethrone the false King Tommen," the boy took a deep breath as this was the most important part, "and in his place establish Luffy as King of Westeros."

For everything else that the men argued with, this was the loudest and most vocal of their objections. They all tried to avoid directly insulting the pirate, while still voicing how they couldn't trust a man not of noble birth. "He has no claim!"

"He's a pirate!"

"How can we trust him?!"

"You don't have to!" Bran yelled at all of them. "Trust me." The room full of people looked at Bran and the boy looked over at the pirates. It hadn't been long since he got aboard their ship, but he trusted them entirely. "He might not have a claim, but neither did the Targaryans when they took the throne."

Bran looked to another table, "King Robert didn't have a 'claim,'" he held up quotation marks to show how claims really didn't mean anything. "And the Lannisters definitely don't have any claim to the throne! Yet the son of Jaime and Cersei sits on the Iron Throne right now!"

Murmurs of disapproval continued, but the idea of leaving the Lannisters in charge wasn't much better. "Would you rather have the inbred lion, or the man who saved the North?"

A man shouted as loud as he could, "Why follow a southern King at all?! We're loyal to the true King, the King of the North!"

"The King of the North is dead!" Rickon yelled at the Lords gathered. "Robb wanted to be King, you wanted him to be it. But I support Luffy," he stated, shutting down anyone who would speak up against him as it would mean speaking against their High Lord.

Bran was getting exhausted so he spoke up again and thanked all of the Lords and their men for rebelling against the Boltons. He told them it might be the last time they see each other for a while, and that the North was free again thanks to all of them.

When the meeting adjourned, The Greatjon walked up to the stone counter and leaned forward in front of Rickon. "They might sound angry, but each one of them is happier with this than they were with following the damned Boltons. They'll come around," he smiled at the boy he'd come to think of as a son after his own son, Smalljon, was killed by the Freys at the Red Wedding.

"Thank you Lord Jon," the boy nodded at his friend and close advisor. "And don't worry, the North has not forgotten." The boy's eyes darkened a little as he thought about his mom and oldest brother. "While Bran is taking King's Landing, we will be heading to the Riverlands."

Everyone remaining in the room looked back at the young preteen who looked very mature for his age. "The Freys will learn true fear when we come for them. And by the end of it, they will know, never to mess with the North."

The Greatjon roared in agreement and the other Lords rose their weapons and shouted along. Sansa smiled at her youngest brother and put a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't happy when he brought up leaving to help Brynden Tully take back the Riverlands, but that was a discussion for later.

The Blackfish wouldn't even be taking control afterwards, it would be his nephew, and Rickon's uncle Edmure. He is the only surviving child of Hoster Tully now that Catelyn and Lysa were dead. However, he had been captured during his own wedding as a hostage to keep the Riverlands under the control of the Freys.

As the room continued to clear out, Luffy spoke up to the Stark children and his own crew. "Let's have a party tonight, then we'll head out before morning."

"Roger!" His crew shouted, including Arya and Bran. Jon grinned at his younger siblings and then added on, "Roger," in a quieter tone. There was no place for him in the North. Even though his younger brother wasn't going to execute him, he was still a Night's Watch deserter. He couldn't stay.

A few of the crew members noticed Luffy didn't seem too enthusiastic about having a party, but they could understand why. "His brother's dead," Nami whispered to Sanji as they walked down one of the hallways away from the large meeting hall. "You'd think he'd be, more depressed."

"I don't think Luffy wants us to see him like that," Sanji replied to the navigator. "You can see it though, behind his eyes." The woman walking with him looked down, having pretended not to notice for days. Sanji took out his pipe and lit it up, "I've never seen him this, sad, before. I mean in Water 7, with the whole thing with Usopp, he was devastated, but I think he might have always held onto the chance that Usopp might come back."

"But here," Nami whispered and felt tears in her eyes, again. "Ace really is dead isn't he?"

The question wasn't meant to be answered, but Sanji nodded anyway. "For his Mera Mera no mi to be here, it was the only way."

Nami sighed and crossed her arms, holding herself tight. She prayed that Nojiko would live a very long and happy life, and Gen too.

* * *

"Robin?" Rickon asked as the tall black haired woman walked up to him during the banquet.

"Hello My Lord," she greeted. The woman was wearing a beautiful long black dress and her hair was braided by Sansa who was quite good at it actually. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you in private. I know this is a party, but it won't take a minute."

The young boy smiled at her and nodded, hopping out of his seat and following her around a stone pillar. Bran and Arya both thought it was weird, but they trusted Robin with some of their darkest secrets, they didn't think she would ever hurt their brother.

"What would you like to talk about? I know you'll only be here for the rest of the night, so..." Robin quieted the talking child who looked pretty nervous being in the dark with this beautiful woman. They were in a shadowed portion of the room, and Robin reached into her cleavage, making the boy's face go red as he got even more nervous.

"The dress didn't have any pockets," Robin explained as she pulled out what she was reaching inside the dress to grab. There was a small box in her hand and the woman opened up the clasp and let the boy look inside. "Whoa, is that one of those Devil Fruits?!" Bran had told him some stories in the last week and he no longer looked like a High Lord, but the excited child he really was.

Robin giggled at the boy's reaction and then held the box out towards him. He seemed confused, then surprised and asked, "B-But why? Wouldn't you need this to help you take King's Landing?"

"That's sweet," Robin thanked him but continued holding out the box. "But, you have a few flaws in your plans for the Riverlands that I've gone over many times. As soon as you mobilize an army, or meet with the Blackfish, your uncle Edmure will be killed by Walder Frey."

"I've thought about that, and in that case we'll have to rescue him first..."

"He's held at the Twins am I correct?" She asked and the boy nodded. "That bridge is a very fortified position. By the time a rescue force makes it to your uncle, even a very good one, the guards will have already been notified and your uncle-"

"Will be killed," Rickon frowned and the intelligent woman made a lot of sense here. "And you think this will help?"

Robin looked down at it and sighed, "It could. I have no idea as to what power this fruit possesses, but if you give it to one of your men, the chances of saving your uncle successfully would greatly increa-" The woman stopped and her jaw lowered a little as the boy took the whole fruit, shoved it in his mouth, and swallowed it in one bite.

"Blech," the boy stuck out his tongue and wiped it a few times with his hands.

The woman closed her mouth and smiled at him. "Let's go back to the party," Robin said and patted the boy on the shoulder as they walked back around the stone pillar and into the room where a drunken Usopp was now dancing on the table and singing a song about wolves or something.

As the two got close to Rickon's table, Robin broke off and started walking back to where Nami was sitting. Arya and Bran looked behind them and saw Rickon smiling at her as she walked away, "Thank you Robin!" The boy called to her one last time. She looked back and smirked at the boy before continuing to walk to her table. Both of Rickon's slightly older siblings looked at each other oddly and then up at Rickon who stood behind the chair between them and stuck out his tongue, "That really tasted terrible, I wasn't expecting that."

Arya went red in the face while Bran started cracking up. The long haired boy got a punch on the shoulder from his sister a few chairs down and he remembered this was probably pretty serious. "Umm, Rickon, what were you just doing?"

"Oh," the boy exclaimed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, only making the other two more suspicious. "Robin gave me one of those fruits."

"Really?" Bran asked while Arya just went wide-eyed. "What does it do?"

 _There was one left in that box when I ate mine._ She looked at her brothers, but neither of them knew she had one too. _I bet his is easier to figure out than mine. I've spent days trying to figure this out now, but I've got nothing so far!_ She sighed exasperatedly, and then grabbed her plate and stood up. "I'm gonna go sit with Gendry, see you guys later."

"Ooooh," Rickon teased, his brother having told him a certain rumor. Bran started to crack up at his sister's red facial expression. Arya bonked the new Warden of the North on top of his head and the young boy rubbed the bump as Bran laughed even harder than before.

"Shut up," she stated coldly and then spun on her heels and walked away.

The fifteen year old girl wore a black dress similar to Robin's except it wasn't as slim and the bottom didn't end at the ankles, but at the floor. Arya despised wearing a dress, and she dreaded sitting with Gendry because of it. Sansa had forced her to wear it despite her arguing and so far not even Zoro had been able to hold in his laughter after seeing her. Sanji just told her how cute she looked, but she shut him down after two seconds of his everyday praising remarks.

When Arya reached the table her older half-brother and Gendry were sitting at, Jon looked up first, and like the others he had to lift a hand to his mouth and stifle his laughs. The man with curly hair lowered his mug and tapped on his new friend's shoulder whose back was to Arya.

As Gendry turned around, Jon stood up and looked back for another table to sit at. It wasn't him his sister came over here for, and he knew it the way she barely glanced at him.

Arya watched Gendry's expression as he turned with a smile and tinted red cheeks, and then his smile turned to a straight lowered lip with wide eyes. He sat there like that for ten seconds before Arya cleared her throat and he looked up in her eyes. "Whoa," he said, at a loss for words.

The girl standing before him giggled and thought, _Giggling, really?!_ She tried to stop herself, but Gendry being at a complete loss for words was just too funny. "What? Too ridiculous right?"

"No," he said, a little too quickly. He looked her up and down again and then smiled back up at her face, "You look great."

No matter how many of her friends laughed at her for wearing the dress tonight, Gendry's opinion made her look down and question herself. "Really?" She asked, not seeing the appeal of it.

"Yeah, the color really brings out your hair," the man continued and she reached up and grabbed the long braid behind her back, moving it over her left shoulder and matching it up with her dress. Now that she did, she could see what he was saying. Gendry smirked at the girl and added, "Looks so good, that if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were a Lady."

The girl dropped her braid and glared at the boy in front of her, raising a fist. "Haha, joking!" He exclaimed, holding up his arms to show he didn't want to get punched. "Come here, take a seat," he grabbed her by the outstretched fist and pulled her towards the table, "have you tried this..."

Nami looked away from the table that Arya and Gendry were at and turned towards two of the other men at her table sitting across from her and also watching. Zoro looked back at his food uninterested and took a drink, while Sanji wished he was the one over there. "Feeling a little jealous Sanji?" Usopp asked from his seat next to Nami.

"Jealous?! Of what? Who?" The blonde haired man spun and looked back at where Arya was laughing at something Gendry must've said. "Gendry? Pssh, there's nothing going on there!" His mind wouldn't let him believe it and Zoro couldn't have been more clueless as to what they were talking about.

Usopp and Nami both looked at each other and giggled at Sanji's denial. After a little while, Zoro left to have a drinking contest with the Greatjon who was outdrinking all of his men in the room, while Sanji went to go impress some noblewomen. The two remaining at the table kept talking and eating, and definitely drinking through the night of the party.

"By the way, where's Luffy?" Usopp asked as he picked up his fork and knife to cut a piece of steak on his plate. The chefs had really gone all out to serve their saviors one last great meal before they left Winterfell. Apparently food was going to be scarce in the North soon considering the Tyrells, another enemy, were in charge of the food in the kingdoms. Getting rid of the bottomless pit of a pirate captain was really going to help these people.

Nami sighed and drank the rest of her mug quickly, "I saw him earlier, but I don't think I've ever been to a party before where he was one of the first ones to leave instead of the last." The two of them each rose their mugs and a server came over and filled them up with more booze.

"Yeah," the man burped and had to stop before continuing. "I feel, really bad for him." Usopp shook his head and smiled, elbowing Nami too, "But this is a party, so let's think about the positives okay?!" His goofy smile with dark red puffy cheeks made Nami burst out laughing and he felt his job was done.

The man with the long nose started telling stories about the battle that Nami could have swore she'd heard ten times already, but this time they seemed to be exaggerated a hundred times more. "Then, there I was, surrounded by ten, no TWENTY, Logia Fruit eaters. Did I mention the army of eight billion that was surrounding me?" Nami just nodded and wondered how crazy this story could get while Usopp still thought it was believable. "Oh, I," he burped again and might've actually gotten the hiccups, "did? Ok, well, they all attacked at once, and I shouted!" He lifted his knife up in the air with his left hand and pointed it at Nami, "Come and get-" the knife fell through his fingers and he tried to grab it, but it fell to the table, "shit I wish I still had those fingers." The man chuckled and scooped back up his knife with the few fingers he did have on that hand and pointed it at Nami, while trying to remember what he was saying before.

When Usopp made eye contact with the woman who'd been laughing through his whole story, he lowered the knife and tilted his head. "Wha- What's wrong Nami?" the drunken sniper questioned his friend.

Nami looked down at the table and grabbed her mug again, clenching the handle hard and chugging the whole thing, hoping it would make her feel a little better. "I-I, I left you behind." The long nosed man still seemed clueless at what she was talking about, "To the zombies," she stated angrily, mad for some reason. She softened her look again and gazed back at the table, "If I, had stayed on shore and looked, for you. Maybe..."

"I'd still have my fingers?" The man whispered angrily, finishing her sentence and making her look up in shock. "Is that what you think?" His eyebrows were pointed down, and it was probably the lowered inhibitions that let Usopp speak freely like this, while he normally just tried to avoid the topic altogether. There was still some pretty loud music in the room, so no one was listening in on their conversation even as the bowman's voice rose. "Nami, I don't _ever_ want _you_ to be worried about me."

"Wh-What?" she asked him, kind of lost at the moment as to what he was referencing.

He looked down at the table and he clenched the wood so hard their table started shaking. "I was, I was right downstairs." Usopp whispered and Nami could see his eyes were watering a little. "Me and Gendry, we opened the gates, and then I went to go help look for Sansa. I was right downstairs, when Sanji, when I saw him break through the wall."

Nami still didn't know what he was talking about, but she put a hand on his right shoulder to calm him down. However, the man just brushed her hand off and clenched his eyes tighter, "I went upstairs and saw, I saw you, just laying there." Finally Nami understood what Usopp was talking about and she remembered the moment too. "I, I ran through the door, and the only thing in the room besides you, was that dead bastard's body."

"Usopp, I-"

He continued, on such a rant now that he didn't even hear her. "I ran inside the room and you were lying there, your eyes wide open, like, like you were..." Just the memory of what he saw then was too much and he covered his eyes with his hands. No one was in the room when he got in so he didn't know she was alive until a little after he saw her.

"I remember," she told him. The man lowered his hands and looked into Nami's eyes as she moved closer to him. "I saw you run into the room after Robin said she'd be right back." The man with her opened his eyes wider, and she continued, "I saw you, fall to your knees. I heard you beg, and pray, and scream. I saw you cry." _And then I saw the worst look in your eyes that I've ever seen. I saw you grab your bow and walk over to the hole Sanji kicked in the wall. I watched you fire arrow after arrow as you screamed and I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs that I was alright, but I couldn't move at all. I saw you look back once more with red eyes full of tears before you leapt from that hole to go continue fighting._

"Y-You really saw all that?" he asked, his mind still trying to process it. If he thought about how she saw him beg and pray, he would have realized she saw the rest too, but he was too tipsy at the moment. "I-I was, you were," he stuttered and stumbled over his words, "you were dead. And I was alone."

Nami shook her head and lifted up his chin so they could look into each other's eyes. "I was fine," he looked up and into her light brown eyes. "And you aren't alone Usopp. You never will be."

On the other side of the room, Robin was watching her two nakama getting increasingly closer to each other at the table. She smiled and took another sip of her wine as she continued looking around the room. She saw Sanji get turned down by another two girls and was going to start laughing, when she caught a glimpse back at the table Nami and Usopp were sitting at. Instantly, the blonde haired man in the other corner of her eye stood up straight and it looked like every sense in his body was signaling him.

 _Uh oh,_ Robin chuckled and crossed her arms, sprouting more arms to come out of Sanji's side and wrap around him in a hug. The chef's eyes were wide and he was slowly turning around as he felt the sudden urge to kill Usopp, but when two womanly arms wrapped around him, blood spurted from his nose and he jumped for joy. "Robin-chwaannn!" He realized whose arms they were since they were still wrapped around him when he jumped in the air.

The loud shout knocked Nami and Usopp back to their senses and they opened their eyes, looking at each other with shocked looks. The two leaned back in their seats and turned away with red cheeks from more than just the alcohol now. Usopp scratched the back of his head into his long black curls, while Nami coughed a few times under her breath to regain her composure. Both of them were smiling ear to ear when they turned back around and faced each other.

At around this time in the party, Luffy was sitting up on the roof of the keep. It wasn't hard for him to Rocket himself up there and he sat at the highest point in Winterfell, staring up at the clear night sky. There were so many stars out and he was watching them and the bright crescent moon. _First Sabo, now Ace._ He clenched his fists and then stopped as he saw the shadow lifting up in the air and blocking out the moon from his sight.

The figure landed on the roof right next to Luffy and he stared down at the captain who smiled back at him. "Oi," Zoro greeted and took a seat, "what are you doing up here?"

"Looking up," Luffy replied casually and went back to looking up at the sky. The two of them sat there in silence for a long time, until after a lot of people left the keep below them to go home. They waited until the feast was over, and finally Luffy spoke again, "Oi Zoro," the captain began, his straw hat hanging on his back by the string around his neck. "You don't believe in God right?"

The swordsman grunted and shook his head while he looked down and out over the landscape. Winter was here, and outside the walls of Winterfell, and even inside on most areas, snow covered the ground. The two of them were still in the normal clothes they wore to the celebration, so it was cold up on the roof exposed to the elements, but neither of them minded.

"Yeah, but you believe in heaven right?" Luffy asked, and this time Zoro stopped and looked back up at the sky. He nodded, his goal was always to become a good enough swordsman to be heard from the heavens. He believed in an afterlife, how else would Kuina still be watching him?

"Well," the captain stood up and raised his arms on either side of him high above his head with clenched fists. He took a huge breath so his chest was actually puffed out and Zoro leaned back, not knowing what was about to happen with his eccentric captain. Luffy had his cheeks puffed out and he looked like he needed to say something, but he stopped and squeaked out of the corner of his mouth to keep the rest of the air in, "What was the name of this island again?"

Zoro stared at his captain who was visibly shaking because he needed to let the breath out so badly. He chuckled and stated, "Westeros."

Luffy nodded, this time going to try and remember it. "SABO! ACE!" He roared at the top of his lungs straight up at the sky. Zoro held his ears shut because of how ridiculously loud Luffy was being, though he understood why he needed to be. Ace and Sabo had to be able to hear it from heaven right? The skinny teen continued, "I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES ANYMORE!"

A few guards down below on the walls were the only ones still awake that were outside, but a few people could even hear Luffy through their windows. Franky and Chopper each got up and walked towards the window in their room, opening it and letting them hear their captain's voice. Robin did the same thing, though the other girl with orange hair in her room was passed out from drinking too much and wasn't listening like the blonde haired man and guy with a long nose in the next room down from them.

Luffy took just as big a breath as the first time and Zoro clenched his ears tighter, still hearing the shouts really loud, but making it so his eardrums didn't pop. "INSTEAD, I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF WESTEROS!"

* * *

"Wow," Arya whispered and her sister was just as surprised as they backed away from the window and closed it to stop the cold air from getting into their warm room. Arya turned to Sansa, "He said Westeros correctly, I don't think he's ever done that before."

Sansa sighed at the reason her sister was amazed and the two of them got ready for bed. As the hosts of the party, they had to wait until everyone else was gone before going to bed, so they had only just gotten back to their room that the two of them would share for only one night more.

They went to bed, but Sansa kept fidgeting around restlessly. "Why must you leave?" Sansa asked her sister. The two had separate beds right next to each other and they could speak in hushed voices. "Your injuries still haven't healed all the way..."

Arya was staring up at the ceiling of the pitch black room. She interrupted her sister, "Chopper's the best doctor in Westeros. I'll be fine Sansa, I'm going," she was getting annoyed by her sister's constant nagging over the last few days.

"But why?" Sansa asked again, lying on her side and looking at the other bed that her younger sister was lying on. "We're finally all together again, now you, Bran," she paused and then added, "and Jon, you're all leaving."

"We're not _all_ here," Arya said and now turned on her side to stare at her sister in the dark. "If we were all here, then I'd stay. But Dad's not here, Rob's not here, Mom's gone," the girl quieted down as she realized she was raising her voice at her sister. "We can't let those responsible get away with it. I need to kill them," Arya made eye contact with Sansa across the space between their beds.

Sansa was about to open her mouth to continue, when Arya began: "Illyn Payne. The Mountain. Cersei Lannister. Beric Dondarrion. Thoros of Myr. The Red Woman. Walder Frey." The black haired girl stopped and Sansa stared straight back at her. "I'm going to kill everyone on that list," Arya stated.

Sansa sat in silence for a few minutes. She already knew that Arya had changed, and there wasn't much she could do to change that. Her sister rolled back to face the ceiling, and Arya was almost going to fall asleep. Then her sister asked her something that made her eyes shoot wide open, "Then what?"

The younger teenager lay on her back motionless as the question echoed in her mind. Sansa asked it again, but Arya had never thought about it. _After my vengeance..._ All she could think about for so long was surviving, getting stronger, and getting vengeance. What came after never occurred to her because these tasks seemed like they would take forever to accomplish.

Her mind was racing with possibilities. She saw the faces of her family members who were still alive, imagined the way they were smiling back at the feast. Franky's grin appeared above her with the cyborg posing in a super fashion. His face disappeared and was followed by Robin's, then Chopper's. She saw Sanji and Nami smiling and laughing and then imagined Usopp's face with a carefree smile on it. Her teacher, Zoro, appeared next and he was grinning proudly at her.

All these images were appearing on the dark ceiling above her as she stared straight up. "I think..." she began. Luffy's face formed above her with his straw hat on top of his head. The scar under his eye was there and she could see him laughing in so much detail. "I think I'd want..." Gendry's face appeared now and she felt her heart skip a beat and she felt all warm inside. It was different the way she felt after seeing him than the way she felt seeing all her family and crewmates.

The girl with black hair smiled wide at the ceiling. Usually she went to bed feeling angry, hateful after saying the names of everyone she despised most in this world. Now though, she had more people that she loved than people she hated. "What do you think about Gendry?" Arya asked and her eyes popped open huge, instantly regretting the question considering who she was asking. "I mean-"

"You like him?!" Sansa exclaimed tauntingly so loud that Arya thought everyone in the castle would hear.

"No!" Arya yelled.

The red haired girl shot out of bed and up to her knees, smiling over at her sister. "It's because he's a knight isn't it? Oh don't think I haven't seen you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arya said quickly and shook her head. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Maybe not," Sansa said and then started in a teasing voice, "But you wish there was." Arya could feel her cheeks heating up and was glad it was dark to hide her blush. Sansa continued, "And he wishes there was too."

"He does?!" Now Arya was the one shouting and she clamped her hands over her mouth. The fifteen year old girl had shot up to her knees as well now and both sisters were leaning off the sides of their beds so they were only about a foot apart. The shorter girl realized her mistake immediately as Sansa began laughing at her. "Raa!" Arya dove off her bed and tackled her sister back down so she had her pinned against her bed.

"Get off me," Sansa tried wrestling her sister off, but she was stunned at the smaller girl's strength. Arya was holding her down with little effort at all and the raven haired girl smirked.

"Who's laughing now?" Arya said and then her smiled faltered as she was looking down into her sister's eyes. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Sansa asked as she kept struggling to get out from under her lighter sister.

Arya coughed and looked away a little, sliding off her sister but staying on the bed. "Does Gendry, does he really wish, there was something?" The proud girl couldn't look back at her sister because she knew she would snap at the way Sansa was looking at her.

This was the kind of conversation Sansa wanted to have with her sister on the last night they'd see each other for a while. The earlier conversation about revenge and their dead family was way too deep; this was something Sansa could handle.

The older sister wanted to tease Arya, she really did, but this might be the only chance she'd have to get Arya to really open up to her. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity. "When you're not looking, he'll steal a glance at you," Sansa started and her sister turned and they made eye contact. From the short distance on the same bed, their eyes had adjusted enough for them to be able to see each other's facial expressions. Sansa continued, "He watches you so carefully, as if his eyes were guarding you. When you were recovering, he'd run his hands through his hair, blaming himself for not being at your side when you were hurt."

Sansa could see her sister's face softening and she smiled. If this was anyone else they were talking about, Arya would be grossed out by the conversation and wouldn't care less. She wasn't the type of girl to be into, well, girly stuff like talking about boys. But this was her boy. "You may not see it, but it's obvious to _everyone_ else. He likes you, and I know you like him back."

"I do not," Arya countered defiantly.

"Yeah?" Sansa asked with a grin. "Then why are your cheeks so red?" She actually couldn't see the color of her sister's cheeks, but telling by the way Arya turned away so fast, she knew she was right in assuming her younger sister was blushing.

Arya frowned as she realized her sister just tricked her again. Instead of making it worse, she grunted and muttered, "Whatever." The girl jumped back over to her own bed and lay down.

Sansa kept giggling for a little longer and Arya started smiling, actually in a really good mood after that conversation. "Hey Sansa," she started after a few minutes. The older girl got quiet again and Arya continued, "I really missed you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

"Me too," Sansa said as she closed her eyes. She continued on the verge of sleep, "I'm happy you know, even though you're leaving again. I've seen how much they all care about you." Both girls were smiling and Sansa finished, "I know they'll keep you safe."

Arya nodded her head, _Yeah, they will._

 **A/N Hey everyone I'm back. I finally started writing this story again and this was the last chapter I had in reserves from when I last stopped. I now have five more chapters to post and will hopefully get back in the swing of posting every few days. I've had a few tough weeks, with first going to Ole Miss from New York to start up college. One week into it, I heard my father died, (was murdered), so I never got into the rhythm of college, and I had to leave and go home for a week. Now I'm far behind in all my work, but I guess I have time for this, haha. I hope you liked this chapter even without a lot of action. Whoa, Nami and Usopp?! Who saw that coming? And Arya and Gendry too... Rickon gets that fruit Robin had hidden away, and Luffy shouts up at his brothers. Next chapter the crew is gone from Winterfell and they're heading south, let's see what happens next.**

iitrnr

Interesting chapter. Thanks.

 **Thank you.**

beta-reader

Are you gonna bring any of the one piece villains? Or are you just gonna give the GOT characters devil fruits?

 **The second one.**

thewhitedragon1993

Will Cersei or kings landing gets devil fruit too? because it will be awesome if unstable characters like cersei gets powerful DF like the goro goro no mi(Lightnihg one) or the gura gura no mi  
since luffy never went to impel down i guess crocodile, buggy, Mr 1, Mr 2, Mr 3 and the other 200 escapes are still in their cells and Blackbeard never got his extra crew members and the gura gura no mi?

 **Battles will only be getting harder from here on in...**

Erin

Oh~ I wonder what Luffy's going to do once he becomes king, anyway great chapter got finally caught up with the rest of the chapters. Can't wait to see what happens next.

 **He doesn't seem to like the mindset of the rulers in Westeros right now. Whatever he does, it will help the common people.**

GR

I expected them to dicuss more about the DFs. Who in the SH will kill next, thought I don't like the idea of Nami killing or Chopper.  
Do you the fic Assassin Straw Hat?

 **Who kills next? Who will _be_ killed next? Both of those questions will be revealed in a few chapters... :P**

Raeker

 **You had a long review so I'll just touch on a few points.** "in the first chapter Robin says that this place obviously doesn't belong to the World Government, because nobody around is carrying is really, really bad story telling and it put me off. The thing is, you don't really notice that things are missing, especially for places you haven't been to before. For example, if the couch in your living room were to suddenly not be there the next time you enter, you'd obviously notice it. But if you'd enter your friend's place for the first time and there wouldn't be a couch in his living room, you wouldn't suddenly think: 'oh, this guy obviously doesn't know what couches are', would you? No, because that's not an association the human mind makes. Maybe they'd have noticed eventually there were no guns and through that no World Government, but definitely not within the first few minutes, if not hours of arriving." **Well, Robin is smart. I don't know where all that random psychology knowledge came from, and maybe the average person wouldn't notice if their... couch was missing? But I'm sure Robin would, because again, she's smart. She's in a large port town where pirates, mercenaries, and probably soldiers are all over the place. She's been traveling the Grand Line for a long time, so she can easily notice when something is off like that. Second, you said that Luffy should have questioned it, but he heard about a fruit, that contained fire powers, it was pretty self-explanatory. Also, since when does Luffy ever think about anything before rushing off to do it? It didn't seem OOC this way, and even if you may have written it differently, that doesn't make it,** "Unrealistic." **or** "Bad story telling," **It's just not the way _you_ wanted. Thank you for your review as it wasn't just criticism or praise, but both, and Luffy will be getting more ruthless as more horrible things happen to his crew. About describing the characters in GoT, I guess that makes sense considering the amount of people who have told me they haven't watched Game of Thrones, but I do try to describe their armor and hair as often as I can. In the little clips where random characters appear to foreshadow later events, they'll most likely be described _in_ those later events rather than when they're alone or with other enemies. Thanks again!**

Zillafan

Roose didnt deserve to die! He should have been flayed (BUT ALL OF HIS SKIN!), then blinded with a hot iron! THEN he should die! MAYBE.

 **Ned Stark outlawed flaying, so I don't think his children wanted to betray their father by executing in any other way rather than how he taught them. I would have liked to see all that though, maybe we'll get to see it in the show!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"Where are we heading Nami?" Usopp asked as he walked up on the front deck where Nami was at the helm. She had a compass in her hand and a map sitting next to the wheel. Robin and Franky were up there as well and were leaning on the railing on the starboard side. Luffy was sitting on the smiling Thousand Sunny's figurehead, leaning back against one of the pieces of the lion's mane.

The sharpshooter was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with his bow slung over his back. It was still pretty cold so no one was wearing short sleeved shirts or shorts, but the crew had been to the farthest reaches to the north in Westeros; they didn't need their coats for this chilly weather. Nami pointed off the port side where the land they were following started to curve around, "Right there should be Flint's Finger, which means in a few hours we'll round Cape Kraken and leave Blazewater Bay."

The orange haired navigator had a decent map given to her back in Winterfell, but she'd already seen some discrepancies in the land she was seeing and what was written on the map. She smiled as she thought about editing her world map inside the cabin later and adding another smaller one of this region as well. "Well," Usopp started as he took off his bow, "I don't understand what any of that means, but we're going south right?"

"Yeah," Nami chuckled and turned to the man drawing his weapon. "What are you doing?" She followed where he was looking back on the ship, but there weren't any targets lined up like he occasionally had. He did draw a curved arrow from the quiver on his back though and he knocked it. "What are you aiming at?"

"There's a target on the other side of the kitchen," Usopp said with a smirk. Now Robin and Franky turned around and Luffy poked his head over the mane of the Sunny's figurehead.

Robin smiled at the navigator who was watching Usopp closely while he drew his arrow farther back. The sniper was staring up at the black pirate flag at the top of the mast and it was flapping towards the front of the ship. The wind was behind them which was keeping them moving fast across the water. Nami was smiling at the man next to her and admired what he was doing, _He's judging the wind's direction, its speed, the direction of the ship, how fast the ship will move in the time his arrow is up..._ Usopp released the arrow and shouted, "For the first time ever!" The arrow arced up in the air, "Sure Kill," he continued and the arrow passed the back of the ship and flew over the water.

It looked like he missed his target and Luffy started laughing. Franky grinned, "Maybe next time bro..." he stopped and his eyes went wide as they were staring at the curved arrow that began spinning in midair.

Usopp opened his mouth wide and shouted, "Boomerang Arrow!" The arrow flying back slammed into the wall and stuck on something. Instantly, the sniper, Nami, Franky, and Luffy were all running for the back of the ship to see if Usopp hit his target.

Robin chuckled at them and grabbed the spinning wheel. She stopped it and positioned it back forward, keeping them on course. The woman sighed and then looked back over her shoulder, wondering if Usopp hit his mark.

The other four were racing to the stern to see if Usopp's set up target was hit with an arrow. Luffy grabbed onto the mast and launched himself up, but while he was arcing through the air, the other three sprinted across the grass.

Bran was sitting on Summer's back while Chopper was changing the wolf's leg bandages for the wounds it received during the assault on Winterfell. The two of them looked at the group running by and Chopper asked, "What's everyone doing?"

No one wasted time to explain because it had suddenly turned into a competition. Franky made it to the stairs first, but Usopp grabbed onto his shoulders and started climbing over. The cyborg reached up to pull him off, when Nami slid in between them and the wall and pushed both of them over the railing where they dropped back down to the grassy deck.

She turned at the top of the stairs and stuck her tongue out at them, but she felt some wind rush by her and spun to see Luffy running past her and around the kitchen. Sanji was opening the door to the kitchen with a plate holding three cups of tea on it. "Nami-swan, Robin-chan, Arya-" Luffy ran right past him and he pulled the tray back while kicking his captain up in the air. "You almost made me spill the ladies' drinks!" he yelled angrily at the man in the straw hat as Luffy arced through the air.

Nami smiled wide and as she ran past Sanji she called out, "Thank you Sanji-san!" He thought she meant for the tea that she didn't grab so he started chasing after her, but really she meant for slowing down Luffy so she could be the first one there.

The woman ran around the right side of the kitchen at the same time that a wrestling Franky and Usopp came around the left, trying to beat Nami over there. She was first by less than a second, but then Luffy came crashing down next to her while Sanji ran up on her other side. "What are you all running for?" Sanji asked and then stared ahead at the wall with a dropped jaw.

Zoro was taking a nap leaning against the back wall and there was a small red circle taped to the wall above his head. It wasn't even half a foot away from the top of his green hair, but the arrow was smack in the middle of the target. Usopp looked shocked for a second, before quickly calming down and remembering how confident he was in his skills to put the target there in the first place.

"That was risky bro," Franky warned as Usopp pulled the curved arrow out of the wall. "What if you had hit him?"

"He wouldn't have," Zoro stated and stretched his arms over his head as he stood up. "That was a nice nap," he looked back at the little hole in the middle of the red circle and grinned. He'd partially awoken when Usopp was setting it up, but he didn't tell the sniper who looked really nervous setting the target up above him. _I knew you'd hit it,_ Zoro's faith in his nakama was not misplaced and he was glad that he wasn't the only one training on the ship. "Oi, ero-cook, get me some food," Zoro reached forward to grab a cup of tea from the tray, but Sanji pulled it away.

The blonde haired man stuck up a leg and lowered his swirly eyebrow as he remarked, "These are for the ladies only. You idiots have to wait until dinner like everyone else."

"Ooh, dinner sounds great right about now," Arya said rubbing her stomach as she walked around the side of the kitchen too. Sanji smiled at her and spun around, saying he'd get to work on it right away. As he ran off, she turned to Zoro and said with a cocky smirk, "You're welcome."

 _Oh she played Sanji so well, she's really learning,_ Nami grinned at the younger girl as most of them started laughing.

"Miss Navigator," they heard a voice start and all of them looked at the wall where a mouth had suddenly appeared, making shivers run down a lot of their spines. "Which direction should we turn once passing Cape Kraken?"

Nami's eyes went wide as she realized their heading might be off and she started sprinting back across the ship. Everyone began to scatter again to get back to their own things, but Zoro stopped next to Usopp and patted him on the shoulder, "Nice shot." The sniper was feeling nervous ever since Zoro got up, but he was glad the swordsman wasn't pissed. Putting the target there was the only way he could pressure himself enough into thinking it was a real situation. Normal practice was always so difficult for him to improve during; he improved the most during battles.

Zoro kept walking past the guy with the long nose and figured he had a solid hour until dinner was ready, even with Arya asking the cook to hurry up. Sanji always took his sweet time getting their meals ready. He walked over to the mast and jumped up the ladder quickly, starting his warmup before he even got to the training room above.

When he popped open the bottom hatch and stepped inside, he heard two sets of grunts and looked around. On the right side of the room, Gendry was swinging back and forth and pushing back Jon towards the wall where the weights were racked. Both of them were wearing light leather armor, though the swords they were using were practice ones and had blunt edges.

It still hurt to get hit by one, and when the younger man with short hair heard the hatch closed with a bang, he was momentarily distracted. Jon took that chance and the man with long black curls ducked beneath Gendry's next attack. He slammed his sword into the younger man's legs and swept them out from right under him. The man hit the ground and reached down for his left leg that he could feel was already forming a bruise on its calf. Gendry looked up and saw Arya's older half-brother standing in a fighting pose with his sword held up so the point was only a foot from Gendry's face. "Yield," the man admitted on the floor.

Jon nodded and lowered his sword, reaching down with a hand instead. Gendry looked at the hand and then grabbed it and got pulled up to his feet. The two of them turned at the same time towards the man who entered during their fight. "Want to spar?" Gendry asked the green haired swordsman.

"You serious?" Zoro asked him with almost a disinterested look on his face. He'd come up originally to weight train, he'd already trained with his swords earlier that day. Now that he was looking at the two of them though, both men looked like they were willing to spar. "You know you can't beat me."

"Doesn't mean we won't try," Jon retorted right back at Zoro and rose his blade again.

Gendry smirked, "Besides, we might learn a thing or two." Both of the swordsmen from Westeros were admitting that Zoro was stronger here, and the pirate was glad they were. It meant they weren't as immature as he was when he challenged Hawkeyes for the first time.

 _Training Arya takes time away from my own training, I don't have time to be training every swordsmen who joins the crew._ He opened his mouth to reject them when he realized something, _What am I talking about I don't have time? There's all the time in the world, and what was it Arya said? 'We're on the same crew now. Wouldn't you prefer someone strong watching your back?' As these two are right now, they're a bit above average for the normal pathetic fighters on this continent,_ he smirked at them and drew one sword from his sheath, his new one, _but they have potential._

Zoro flipped his Akai Yoru so that the back side of the blade was facing his opponents. "Come," he beckoned and the two men looked at each other, getting serious. They turned back to Zoro and then started circling different directions, one on Zoro's right, the other on his left. They were going to make him defend from both sides since it looked like he was only going to use one of his three blades.

The pirate swordsman kicked off the ground and shot to his left quickly, slamming the blunt end of his blade into Gendry's armored chest, still hard enough to make the man oof and tumble backwards into the wall. Zoro spun and saw Jon now running across the entire training room since he was on the complete opposite side. Zoro met him halfway and parried the sword as Jon was bringing it down. The former Commander of the Night's Watch knew Zoro was faster than him, so he started bringing down his weapon earlier than he normally would. Zoro was impressed by this, a little, but he easily parried the sword aside and then hit Jon in the face with his clenched fist around his hilt.

Jon Snow fell back and went down to his knees, struggling to hold his weapon in one hand while he grabbed his face with the other. Gendry got back to his knees too, and both of them were wishing they'd worn helmets and some more armor before coming up here. "Had enough?" Zoro asked, but both men got back up on their feet with weapons raised. "Good. Your first mistake was splitting up. Against a stronger opponent, don't spread yourselves thin or you'll be picked off one by one."

Neither of the other two said a word against what Zoro was telling them. He obviously knew what he was doing if he was this powerful. Even if it went against what they'd been taught their whole lives, they were willing to accept the advice of this pirate.

By the time Luffy started running around the ship shouting that dinner was ready for everyone, Gendry and Jon were covered in bruises and drenched in sweat. Zoro had two blades drawn with the blunt edges facing his opponents and he was smirking. The two of them had come up with a pattern where after a few blows they both struck at the same time on different points. He had to draw his Wado Ichimonji at that point and block the second weapon, which to the two of them seemed like an accomplishment.

He nodded at them and slid his swords back in his sheaths. "Thanks for the pointers," Gendry said before rushing off for the hatch. He was famished after all the training and couldn't wait to get downstairs. Jon nodded back at the pirate too and then made his way for the ladder down.

Zoro frowned once the two men were gone. Arya was never the one to suggest they finish training, she never stopped before he said it was time to finish. When she hit the next mark, such as making Zoro draw another blade, or drew blood from her teacher, she was never satisfied and didn't like letting him know that she was proud of her achievements, because she knew she could get better. Occasionally she would let her emotions show when she was happy about something she did, but it was like she reminded herself every time that she still wasn't strong enough and would get right back to training. Those two were fast learners yes, and they had a lot of skill and dedication, but they couldn't be his students. _Arya is my pupil. I'll help the other two out occasionally, but my focus will be on her, and me._ He looked down at his three blades and knew he was nowhere near as strong as he wanted to be either.

* * *

"That was an amazing dinner," Jon told the blonde haired chef as he picked up another plate and brought it into the kitchen. The whole ship just ate dinner together and every normal meal for this crew felt like a party.

Sanji grinned and started talking about what he did with the fish to make them taste that good. Jon listened closely because being able to cook was a good trait to have. He didn't expect to be as good as Sanji, but he was willing to learn a few pointers if he ever had to make a similar dish.

The man with the swirly eyebrow normally liked talking to the female members on the crew more than the men, but all the women were occupied at the moment and Jon was better company than a few of his other nakama. Especially because the man wasn't rude and actually thanked him for the food and helped clean up instead of just running off as soon as his stomach was filled like every other guy on the ship. The two of them were still chatting when they walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Jon stopped Sanji in the middle of his sentence and the two of them listened. He heard the grunt again and this time he heard where it came from and looked up.

"That shitty marimo," Sanji growled and clenched his fists. He heard Arya grunt in pain, but he had to stop himself from charging up into the crow's nest and yelling at Zoro for training too harshly. He did once and the young lady wouldn't speak to him all night for treating her like she was inferior because she was a girl. He learned his lesson then and knew he had to restrain himself when it came to her. He realized that Jon still didn't understand what he was getting at and he motioned with his head up at the top of the mast, "Arya's training with the idiot."

Sanji pulled out his pipe and lit the bowl with a match, calming his nerves. "Go check it out if you want," the chef offered and then walked away to hopefully find Robin finished with her book.

Jon figured he could check out her training for a little. It wasn't like he was doing much else on the ship since he didn't feel in the mood for playing hide and seek like the rest of the boys inside the ship. Nami was making maps based off the day's travels and they were already anchored so he didn't need to worry about sailing either. _Wonder how light it is compared to mine and Gendry's._

The man climbed the mast and started to lift up the hatch inside. He did it slowly as to not make his sister lose focus, but when he poked part of his head up into the training room, his eyes widened.

Arya had her small two-sided sword held in her right hand and she was swinging it around in a wide arc towards Zoro who had two swords drawn. While he went to block with one, he struck with the other, but the girl snapped her wrist the other way and her sword pulled out of its arc and into a block of her own. Zoro clashed his sword against hers and then brought down his second sword that he was originally blocking with.

She held up her weapon and brought her other hand to her hilt, using as much strength as she could muster to hold off both of Zoro's swords. The green haired man was glad her strength was improving, _But you're still too weak._ He pushed hard and the girl jumped at the same time.

Zoro smirked as he realized she was anticipating the push; she knew she was weaker than him and was baiting him by pushing back against him. Since she jumped when Zoro pushed her, she flew back twice as far and reached the wall she knew was behind her. The girl pressed her legs against it so her knees bent in, then she sprang off with her sword extended in front of her.

The man was still too fast for her and simply sidestepped to the right, but Arya wasn't expecting the lunge to hit him either. He taught her to think several steps ahead in case her plans failed, and then to have backups for those too. She was fully extended with her sword pointed at Zoro, but she tucked in her legs and curled into a ball, ducking her head as well under the slash of Zoro's Wado he had aimed for her face.

Jon's eyes went wide and he clenched the hatch with his right hand. He wanted to jump up there and tell Zoro to be more careful. Had his sister not ducked at the last second, she would have been slammed in the face, which even by the back of Zoro's blade, could have done some serious damage considering who was swinging it and how fast he was doing so.

The girl tucked into a ball and rolled on the floor in a forward tumble. She stuck out her sword to her right side as she rolled and Zoro had to jump to avoid his legs getting slashed. All this happened in the matter of a few seconds, but the man up in the air came back down hard with both of his swords. Neither was giving the other a moment to rest and Zoro was trying to hold back a smile as he kept attacking her.

The girl had such a serious look on her face that he could tell she was treating this like an actual battle. She always treated it like an actual battle, and he ducked as she swiped for the neck. When he ducked down, the opening was too obvious and she knew it too. Arya tried to jump back, but Zoro brought up both of his arms at the same time and slammed her armpits with his hilts. He first pointed his swords down at the floor so when he rose his arms he could hit her with the hilts of her blade and she lifted up in the air from how hard he hit her.

Vengeance started to slip from her grasp as she opened her mouth in a gasp from the pain, but she clamped her teeth shut and grinded her teeth through the pain. Grasping her weapon with both hands and spinning while she was in midair. She spun around fast, continuing to shift her body weight in midair to keep the spiraling motion going. What originally was only a three hundred sixty degree spin, had turned into so many rotations that neither of them kept count and Jon stared in awe at how fast she was moving. Zoro liked this move, he was impressed she came up with it herself, but he had seen it before when training with her, and he'd come up with a countermeasure just as fast as she came up with the move.

He'd watch her descend, and then he'd use one blade to halt the spinning sword in her hand, while pressing the other blade to her throat and calling the match. This time though, he knew it was different. She'd been fighting smart this whole time and he could tell her battles in Winterfell made her more experienced than the last time they sparred. They'd trained since then, but this was the first real spar since her injuries were only now at a good enough point for her to fight at one hundred percent.

Her breathing was calm, and Zoro knew she had a plan ready. He blocked the sword as she was coming down like usual, but then he took a step back instead of going for a strike with his other sword. Arya was surprised and already had a move ready, hesitating at what she should do next. She knew what she was going to do when he went in for the next attack, and what she'd do if he saw that coming, but she didn't plan for this.

Zoro saw the millisecond pause while she was still in midair and he pressed hard with the sword he had against hers. The force of his blow knocked her backwards and she rolled across the floor, slamming into a weight rack hard and dropping her sword this time. "Shit," she muttered and clenched her fists, "I thought," she snapped her head up, "you didn't..." She closed her mouth, there was no point in complaining about what he should have done.

"Still need work," Zoro said and the girl across the room got up angrily.

Arya kept clenching and unclenching her fists. Jon was about to step up through the hatch and tell her how great of a job she did, when he saw something flicker on her face and he froze. Zoro didn't like the look she had either and he'd never seen this before after beating her in a spar. _It's not fair! I should've won! Grrr, how can I be so weak?!_ She was basing her strength off of Zoro and it still felt like she was an ant compared to her master.

"What is it?" Zoro asked. She looked like she had something to say, but she kept slamming her mouth shut and shaking her head.

"I," she started and then closed her mouth, looking down. _Don't whine! It's embarrassing! But he's not making me stronger! This is just, POINTLESS!_ She clenched her fists again and something seeped out of the bottom of her feet, stunning Zoro and Jon who were watching with lowered jaws now. "You, _you_ don't get it!" She started off quiet, but at the end of the sentence she was shouting and she lifted her head up, glaring into Zoro's eyes with a nasty animalistic snarl on her face.

A dark substance was flowing out from beneath her feet, but now Zoro saw as the same gaseous blackness started seeping through her knuckles and floating around her hands. _I_ _ **need**_ _to kill them! If he's not helping, then he's only in the way- what?! No! I don't think like that,_ she unclenched her right fist and the darkness disappeared around her hands. She lifted her right hand to her head and started shaking her head back and forth, falling to her knees.

"Arya!" Jon shouted and jumped through the hatch, running over to his sister as the black substance seeped back into her feet and vanished. The girl moved her hand away from her face and stared at it in fear. How she felt a minute ago, it was so unnatural. "Are you alright?" her half-brother asked as he got up to her and bent down to a knee.

The fifteen year old girl lifted her head and shook away the scared look she had, nodding at her brother who looked concerned about her. "Arya," Zoro began and the girl looked over to see her sensei staring over at her, now with his mouth closed again. "In Winterfell, did you eat a fruit with strange patterns on it?"

"If you're asking if I ate a Devil Fruit," the girl started and got back to her feet, "then yes, I did."

Zoro frowned deeper, "You thought you needed one to become stronger?"

"No," the girl said quickly. "I was fighting someone with a power, he was too much for me." The other two knew that just from seeing her and Nami's injuries after, but they thought she manged to take him down with her on her own. "If I didn't eat it," she began and spoke in a quieter tone so only the two men in the room with her would hear, "the man, he was going to-" she paused with a hurt and embarrassed expression and the other two went wide-eyed, but then Arya finished, "to Nami. I couldn't let the bastard have his way with her."

She lifted her head and looked at her brother and her teacher, "I didn't _want_ to eat it, I had to." Her stern expression faltered for a second and she grabbed her stomach where the feeling originated. "I didn't know it would make me feel this way. I hate this feeling," _but at the same time it felt so good._ The girl smirked for a second and then shook her head again. "What's happening to me?"

Jon looked to Zoro as the pirates seemed to know more about these fruits than anyone. The master swordsman just shook his head though, not knowing what to tell them. "I suggest you talk to Robin or Chopper, they know more about it than I do."

"Um, guys," Arya started again and this time looked away from them. "Could you actually keep this from the others? I'm pretty sure Nami knows, but..."

"Your choice," Zoro stated, accepting her wishes. "But they're all going to find out sooner or later. They'd probably be happier if you told them yourself than if you keep another secret." He finished and the girl sighed, accepting he was probably right.

"Okay, I'll tell them," she paused, "tomorrow." She didn't know what the big deal was. It wasn't like a third of the crew didn't already have these powers. _I guess, I just don't want them to think I'm not me anymore..._

The spar was over and Arya said she was going to go take a shower. Zoro nodded at the girl who left and then Jon walked up to him. The man with long black curly hair stared at the pirate swordsman, "You saw that look on her face." Jon stated it instead of asking as a question, because there was no way anyone could miss the look she gave Zoro a few minutes before.

Zoro nodded slowly and Jon continued, "Did the fruit do that to her?" Jon knew his sister had changed, but since seeing her he had no reason to suspect she would totally snap like that.

Zoro was thinking back to Rob Lucci and how the Leopard Man liked the taste of blood because of his Devil Fruit. "Possibly," the green haired man stated and scratched his chin, thinking that after Arya told everyone, he was definitely going to have to have a talk with Chopper about it. The truth was, he was freaked out by the way the girl looked at him, and he didn't get freaked out easily.

* * *

"Are you sure its the same ship?" Asha Greyjoy shouted and slammed her left fist into the table. A few of her officers stared at the fist that was wrapped in bandages; it was better off than her right which was broken at the wrist, but that punch still had to hurt her broken fingers.

The man who reported nodded his head, "It's hard to mix up a ship like that one with any others. The stupid grinning lion on the front is all we needed to see before reporting back here."

"That's the ship that defeated your fleet?" a voice asked from the head of the table. Everyone around the table, including the woman who slammed her injured fist there, turned and looked at the chair pointed at the roaring fireplace. Balon Greyjoy turned and smirked, "There are rumors going around the kingdom, I'm sure you've heard them."

A few of the people in the room nodded, but Asha shook her head and said angrily, "What rumors?"

The muscular woman in armor was the only captain that was a female. She was one of the only females in their entire fleet other than the other high born girls. Asha's uncle Victarion spoke from the seat on the nearest right of her father. "Tales of magic powers in the kingdoms, similar to the ones you described from your previous encounter with this ship."

Another of her uncles, her father's youngest brother Aeron opened his mouth. "The Drowned God has seen fit to bestow upon us great gifts of power, in the shapes of oddly colored fruits." Her Uncle Aeron was a priest of the drowned God and had hair down to his waist which often got wet when he walked into shallow water, getting him the nickname...

"Damphair, you've heard of the source?" someone asked. He held very high influence and was well-respected by any religious man in the Iron Islands, which was most of them.

Victarion and Balon both looked over to their younger brother who nodded. "If it is true that the ones on that ship have these powers," he started and Asha made eye contact with her uncle's dark fierce eyes. "Then we must obtain them. They could have more of those fruits on board their ship."

"We'd be unstoppable," Asha agreed as she thought back to the way those men were able to fight her. They were more like monsters, and having an army behind a monster like that would truly be a force to reckon with. "I volunteer to-"

"Victarion," Balon started, ignoring his daughter and speaking over her. The Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet turned to his elder brother and Balon made eye contact with him. "Take the Iron Fleet. No! Take every ship we have." Balon had heard rumors of these powers as well, and with them the Iron Islands could finally be the most powerful of all the houses. They'd been repelled from the north by the Boltons, just as they were by the Starks years before. They had had enough of defeat. "You will lead the Ironborn to victory."

"I will," the man stated and stood up. He looked over at Asha. "They were able to defeat a small army, and that was when they were anchored. Only a small portion of their forces were probably on board when they repelled Asha. This time they'll be stronger," the man raised a fist in the air, "but we'll be stronger too!"

His fierceness got many of the men riled up. Even Asha didn't care as much anymore that she wasn't being put in charge. She would prove herself in the battle that she could be put back in charge of her own fleet.

The Ironborn roared their warcries, getting themselves ready for the battle against magical forces. They knew their enemies were strong. They knew their numbers could mean nothing against the magic and transformation abilities that Asha described. But they were Ironborn, "We Do Not Sow!" They yelled and began preparing for the next day's battle.

 **A/N Hey everyone! The next battle is approaching fast, this time on the water! I must've written the battle scene for eight hours straight and it covers several chapters, so I hope you enjoy and I'm going to start writing the post-battle now and finding out where they're heading next. Ironborn arc, I think that's a good name since it won't all be on the Iron Islands. Winterfell is officially over with, though we may see some flashes over there to see what Rickon/Sansa/Theon are doing. If anyone has cool Devil Fruit ideas and GoT characters to give them to, then let me know in a review. Now, a few people have guessed, and this time it should be apparent, Arya got the Yami Yami Fruit. She controls darkness, and before everyone starts going "but Blackbeard isn't dead... blah blah blah," here's how I imagine things went down without Luffy being at Impel Down: All the escapees would never have been released since Buggy would have failed without Luffy's help, he might have even been killed for trying to escape(wink hint nudge). Now, without all the escaped inmates, Magellan never orders Shiliew's release to help quell the uprising in his jail. Now, I'm guessing Magellan still would have beaten Blackbeard and his crew and without Shiliew there to go and bring them the antidote, whoops, they're dead. War of the Best then can completely change without Blackbeard or Luffy's appearance, so I wonder what other fruits I can put in here. You can argue if you like that Blackbeard might have defeated him, but we will never know, so this is how it will go in this version. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is anticipating the awesome battle I have coming up. Leave a review below!**

raw666

My question is how will Luffy restore order in the South since the Rivendells lost most of their lords to effectively control the area, and the other house heads will have to be dispose of since their actions to be on the top can't be tolerated and will fight Luffy until he's dead or they are dispose of (and at this point, I think it maybe the best thing for Westros)?  
Not saying its not possibly but Luffy will need a great general and politician behind him to effectively bring Westros into a new, better future instead of like Great Alexander, where his empire feel apart over night after he died, and that is assuming Luffy is that lucky.

 **You got me thinking a lot about the politics of Westeros and how they can fully change things to a point where the house lords aren't getting everything leaving the common people poor. I've come up with a few ideas and it may work, though you're right in that Luffy will need some help from smart people who know the ropes... maybe Tyrion? or Varys? Olenna Tyrell?! The Sparrow?! Who knows?!**

Nice, honestly I'm happy. I love the Straw-hats, But they need this. Consequences, because even if they win, making easy just wouldn't be proper. Crossovers are often my favorite, & yours just might be one of my MOST FAVORITE! Thank you. You have done so many things right.

 **Thank you. I'm glad you liked the battle with the white walkers. Glad you love this story so much.**

This was what I was afraid of, it pisses me off. The Devil Fruit thing, but this is to good to stop reading.

 **Glad you're going to keep reading. Just give it a chance, you might still enjoy the story even with the fruits coming out of nowhere.**

Guest

So is Cersei imprisoned yet? Where exactly are we in the timeline as of now?

 **Season 5 is finished. We saw those guys who said they were going to execute Jon. We saw Stannis reach Winterfell with his army and get destroyed. All that happened in the last episode so now we're not following the storyline of Game of Thrones anymore. If I'm still writing this when the next season starts, I may incorporate some of the things from the next season: Euron Greyjoy, the temple thing where they see dead people, I don't know much about it, but there are a few things I think I'll be able to add. Maybe they'll even head back to Braavos at one point and Arya could show off her stuff to Jaq'n H'gar!**

 **Thanks again everyone for reading. 'Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

The Thousand Sunny was continuing its journey south along the coast of Westeros. Nami looked at her map again and she bit her fingernails nervously while she watched from the aft deck in front of the kitchen.

Franky was at the helm and keeping them on a steady course that Nami set them on. The orange haired woman looked around at everyone on the grassy deck and all over the place covering their growing ship. A few members were below deck, but that made sense on a rainy day like this.

"Right when it finally gets warm enough that we aren't worried about snow right?" A man walked out of the kitchen behind Nami and she turned to see Gendry closing the door behind him so the water didn't get inside.

A nice smell wafted out of the kitchen when the door was open and Nami was excited about whatever snack Sanji was making for them. Gendry leaned on the railing next to her and looked down, instantly starting to laugh when he saw Luffy slip on the wet grass while he chased around Bran on his wolf and Arya who was riding her older brother's. "Are they playing tag?" Gendry asked skeptically and Nami sighed, nodding her head.

Arya looked up and saw Gendry chuckling at her and she instantly felt embarrassed getting caught playing such a childish game. When Luffy charged over and tagged Ghost though, the wolf was still playing the game that Bran somehow explained to them and the white wolf chased after Summer with Arya laughing again on its back. Nami started laughing too and she looked up at the rain.

The navigator was wearing a yellow poncho, but everyone else seemed to just be fine with getting soaked as the rain kept pouring down on them. Franky lifted his head up and let water pour into his mouth since he was getting a little thirsty. He looked back down and ahead of the ship where the rain was making it a little difficult to see along with all the rolling fog on the water.

The cyborg looked to his left and could still just barely see the shore that they were staying close to. Nami hadn't told him to change course, so he was still going straight south, but he knew there was a channel they were supposed to reach today that was going to be harder to navigate through.

The navigator was feeling strange and Gendry turned to her, seeing the odd look on her face. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked and she nodded slowly, still looking straight up.

Robin walked out of the kitchen as Nami was going to change the subject and both her and Gendry turned to see a nervous look on Robin's face. That was the first sign that something was wrong, then they heard Usopp shout from up on the crow's nest where he was being lookout in this rain.

"Hey guys!" Usopp shouted and lowered his goggles over his eyes, thinking he spotted something in the distance. "There's something out there, all I see right now is a shadow..." he stopped and stared as the small shadow in the fog became a little darker and bigger, and then two more shadows appeared next to it.

"Nami," Robin spoke in a rushed tone and she sounded serious. "That channel you said we're heading through today, where was it?" Robin was reading up on the history books about Westeros again since it was a rainy day and she hadn't gotten any good reading material lately. She just saw something in there that reminded her of a story she'd heard from her nakama the week before.

The navigator wasted no time asking questions as Usopp started shouting about more shadows appearing in the fog. "It's between the mainland and a small island called Pyke-" the woman saw Gendry freeze up next to her and she realized she definitely did something wrong. "What is it?"

"Pyke belongs to the Iron Islands," the man said and Nami nodded, having seen other islands on the small inaccurate map she was loaned. "That's Greyjoy land!"

"The... Greyjoys?" Nami asked. She looked out over the front of the ship and now they didn't even need goggles to be able to see what was coming. The orange haired woman cursed herself mentally for being too distracted the last few days to do more research before heading further into this dangerous territory. Usopp was shouting loudly now and others were climbing up on the front deck near a shocked Franky, or on the kitchen deck. Either way, they were able to see the dozen shadows making their way through the fog.

Suddenly that number tripled as two more shadows appeared on the back left and right of every single ship they could already see. The shadows lined all the way to the shore and the crew lining the deck started turning their heads the other way out further to the west, dropping their jaws as they watched dozens more shadows start wrapping around them on the starboard side of their ship.

"We have to turn around," Nami said and started yelling at everyone as she ran around the kitchen. "Zoro pull in the ropes! Franky turn sharp to starboard! Sanji..." her words caught in her throat as she got to the stern of the ship and stared back the way they came. There was a line of shadows behind them that merged and connected with the line already fully surrounding their ship on the right side and front.

"It's a fleet of ships!" Usopp shouted, finally able to make out the shapes of the shadows and seeing masts and sails sticking out of a few of the ones closest. There was one shadow larger than the rest and he gulped at the sight of the ship that was at least twice the size of their own. "Nevermind," Usopp called down sheepishly and started climbing down the ropes as fast as he could, "It's a whole damn armada!"

"The Ironborn?!" Jon shouted and looked around. He dropped down to the grassy deck and ran across to look off the front of the ship. He got right up next to his brother's wolf and he turned his head to Bran. "I knew we shouldn't have left Theon in Winterfell. You can never trust a Greyjoy."

"This isn't Theon's doing," Bran said to his brother who was still furious at Theon for betraying Robb years ago. Bran was angry too at first, but then he saw what became of the once proud Theon Greyjoy and that was the moment he decided: Theon had been punished enough. "I didn't see this," he muttered angrily, not having dreams that warned him when they really needed them.

"What are we gonna do Captain?" Sanji asked as he pulled out his pipe. He had to hold a hand over the bowl as he lit it, but his matches were all wet already as the rain continued to pour down on them. The chef couldn't strike the match and he threw the pipe down at the ground in frustration.

The pirate captain looked around at all his nakama. Zoro seemed pretty calm, and Sanji looked more angry than anything. He could see how scared most of the rest of them were surrounded by these odds. It was actually ridiculous the way most of them looked at it. "The entire Iron Fleet for just us?" Gendry said, cracking a small smile as he turned to Arya and she looked back at him nervously. He was trying to make her feel better and he continued, "I don't know whether to feel honored or..." he was going to say scared, but he chose better and turned back to face the fleet of ships getting closer to them.

"You're the captain," Jon said to the man in the straw hat, turning to face Luffy. "But we need to run."

"Pssh," Luffy waved his hand at Jon and grinned. He jumped up on Sunny's figurehead and shouted, "BRING IT ON!" All of a sudden Luffy's foot slipped and he yelped as he slid off the lion's head and dropped into the water.

Everyone stared in utter silence at the man who was supposed to be leading them into this seemingly unwinnable battle. He was splashing his arms up above the water and shouted, "Someone help me! I can't swim!"

"We know," Sanji said in annoyance. He was glad he learned his new move recently and jumped down into the water, then kicked the water beneath him and tried pushing himself back out with Luffy in his arms. The water resistance was tough, and he didn't go as far as he normally did by kicking the air, but he did get out of the surface. This let him kick the air below him and flip with Luffy in his arms back to the deck.

"Please stop doing that," Nami moaned as she looked up at the sky. _I won't be very useful here with my Clima-Tact. Changing the weather in this huge storm is going to be tough. Unless I don't need to change it..._ "You heard the captain," she called out and ran for the mast to get up higher. She started climbing and looked back down, "Get ready for battle."

Usopp groaned and spun to Luffy, pointing out over the water and shouting in panic about the number of enemy ships. "I don't care how many there are," Luffy said while punching his right fist into his open left palm. "We'll kick all their asses."

As the sniper was about to retaliate, the noise started. The boats had it synchronized and they must have all been keeping quiet until exactly this moment. _**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Half the crew nearly jumped out of their shoes, which would have been really impressive for Bran. Usopp screeched in a girly way that he really wished Nami didn't hear from the crow's nest above him. Every ship in the Ironman's Bay started roaring at the top of their lungs, slamming their weapons against shields and the floor, doing anything to make as much noise and intimidate their enemies as possible.

They succeeded.

Nami froze on the top of the crow's nest and she looked around at the magnitude of the enemies around her. She heard shouting coming from the shore too and looked over to see some smaller longboats getting slid into the water. She didn't know where they were hiding those, but it was obvious they'd been trapped. _If everything went sour, we could have escaped to shore. That was our only way out!_ She was starting to panic now and lost all the confidence she had when she started climbing up here.

"Hey Franky," Zoro started and the robot turned to the swordsman who walked up behind him. "You should go charge one of those cannons, just in case," the man with green hair thought about it as soon as he saw the number of enemy ships and Franky's eyes went wide, realizing how good of an idea it was.

"That's a SUPER idea bro! We'll send them running just by showing off Sunny's true power!" The man started running off, but Zoro stopped him and they made eye contact. _Hmm, he's right. We can't rush into this._ Franky continued talking seeing what information Zoro was looking for, "We'll only be able to use it once during the same battle, it's cool down time is too long."

"Don't use it, until it's absolutely necessary," the younger pirate said. Zoro understood how serious this situation was, even if his captain just wanted to treat it like any other battle. _We really walked right into this huh?_

Robin was frowning and cursing herself for not realizing it sooner. _I should have known. Franky and Chopper being ambushed was a warning sign, I should have researched it sooner._ She knew she was too caught up in feasts and parties, and worrying about her injured comrades, and now they were paying for it.

"Oh God, Oh God," Usopp was running from one side of the grass deck to the other. Both wolves were staring at him and their eyes were darting back and forth as the man ran back and forth between them. _They're everywhere! We're totally going to die! It's like the zombies all over again._ He stopped running and looked out over the starboard side to where over eighty ships were floating in a line. Most of the ships were different sizes, some small, some huge. _It's not like the zombies,_ he corrected in his head. _This time,_ he grabbed his bow over his shoulder and put it in his shaky hands, _I won't run._

Chopper ran over and untied the rope holding up the said, letting it drop and stopping the ship in the water. They were still moving, but dropping anchor was too risky when a Coup De Burst might be necessary to escape. _But escape where?! Nami said there's another cape in front of us in the fog, so if we try to use it we could wind up landing on, land! There's only land on our left and we'd have to turn around to go back, and Luffy won't want to go back. The only way to go would be right, but that's where they came from!_ The little reindeer was panicking like most everyone else, but he was still controlling himself and keeping calm enough to get himself ready for battle. _I just hope this new Rumble Ball makes it easier to change during the second three minutes if I need to._

* * *

Victarion Greyjoy watched the ship as it became still in the water. "Good," he said and smirked as he listened to the warcries of his brethren. He was wearing full plate armor which was odd for an Ironborn always on the water. He had full faith in the Drowned God though and didn't believe he could possibly drown, so he didn't care about dressing in all this heavy non-buoyant armor.

He was watching from the flagship of the Iron Fleet, the Iron Victory. He'd only lost one battle in his entire life, and it was to Stannis Baratheon, a man he respected very much. _This enemy defeated Asha, one of the best strategists and commanders in the Iron Islands. It just goes to show that my Iron Fleet is the best of the best, she needs to learn from my men. I'll send in the others first though..._ He paused and watched from his huge ship being rowed on either side by his strongest men. The large sail above him was pushed forward and he grinned, having the wind on his side. "Onward to victory!" he yelled.

Asha was watching her uncle's ship as it pulled ahead of the others and she drew her sword, pointing it ahead and roaring as well. Her men yelled and chanted and drew their weapons if they weren't busy sailing and rowing the ship. _I'll find you blondie, and I'm going to cut your damn head off._

* * *

Sanji was standing on the bow of the ship, right behind the Sunny's smiling face. He looked off and stared at one ship coming straight at them on course for a head on collision. For some strange reason, he knew. He knew who was on that ship, who was coming for him. The man was deep in thought when he was bumped by a man with long black hair running past him.

Jon turned to the chef who was staring out at the enemy and the former brother of the Night's Watch grabbed him by the shoulder. "Do you know what your doing?" He was asking about this whole fighting back instead of running thing in general, but Sanji didn't know what he meant and just kept thinking about that woman he kicked in the hands, the one he hurt.

"No," Sanji said and looked back over the water. "I have no idea what to do," the man's blonde hair was soaked and his hair was covering both eyes now like he had bangs. He couldn't care less about the fashion statement and just kept looking between his strands of hair out at the ship coming towards them.

"Well," Jon said and turned, walking off as he drew Longclaw and held it in his hands, "that's reassuring." He walked down to the deck where everyone was running around and Ghost strutted over to him. "Good boy," Jon pet his direwolf under the chin and then leaned in close, "If any of them get on the ship, protect Arya and Bran." He leaned back from the wolf and looked it in the eye. Somehow, the way Ghost looked back at him, he knew his friend had understood him.

Gendry finished putting on his armor inside the men's quarters and he stood up fully, holding the last piece underneath his right armpit. He wanted to keep off his ox helmet for a few more moments as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. The man started talking to himself, "Laying siege to Winterfell, taking control of the North, oh that's easy, let's go for it they said." He chuckled and ran his free hand that wasn't holding his helmet through his hair. "This, this is crazy though. I tried to count the ships, but I couldn't. And I can count pretty high!" he shouted and slammed his left fist into the wall.

"Hey."

The short haired man froze and slowly lifted his head, looking into the doorway where a short girl was standing. She stared at him with a smile on her face and she continued, "So how high can you count again?" Her sarcastic tone made Gendry smile and then he started cracking up. The fact that she was able to make a joke out of this situation was why he...

Gendry stopped laughing and looked at the soaking wet girl. Both of them had left long trails of water leading into the cabin, though no one cared about that right now. He stopped smiling and looked her straight in the eyes, "Arya, I want you to stay ins-"

"Just stop now, because you know I won't," the girl said without losing her smile. She shook her head at the man in full silver armor who looked so little like the man she was talking to a few minutes ago above deck. He reluctantly closed his mouth and sighed, wishing she was a little less stubborn, but if she was, she wouldn't be the same girl that he...

"We've gotten into sticky situations before," Arya said, trying to keep them optimistic.

"I don't think anything we've been stuck in is quite as bad as this situation right here," Gendry countered. They thought back to being held for torturing by the Mountain, but they'd escaped from there with the Faceless Assassin's help.

Arya then thought to the Brotherhood Without Banners, and she thought about them taking Gendry. _Never again,_ she looked up into Gendry's eyes and could see how much he was worried about her going up there to fight, but she didn't want to lose him as much as he didn't want to lose her. "Gendry I," she paused and the man looked at her funny. She could hear shouting up above deck and it sounded like the enemies were really close now, but neither of them were moving for the door. "I don't want to lose y-" she stopped and cursed under her breath. "Oh fuck it!"

The short girl closed the distance between her and Gendry fast, leaning up on her tiptoes and slamming her mouth against his. He seemed shocked for the first second, and then his eyes closed and he kissed her back. She was glad she grew a few inches in the last couple of months, because she doubted she would have been able to reach up another inch and still feel comfortable. But she did feel comfortable, more than that, she felt amazing. Sparks flew and Gendry wrapped her in his arms as they continued the kiss.

"They're firing on us!" a voice that sounded like Usopp's shouted from up above deck.

Gendry pulled Arya away and the two of them made eye contact. Their smiles vanished fast and Gendry put his right gloved hand on the left side of Arya's face. Even the cold steel felt warm at the moment as they looked into each other's eyes. "Don't you dare die," Arya told her friend and Gendry nodded at her.

"Not a chance," he said and started for the door, needing to get up there to protect Bran as well as the ship which he now considered a new home for him. His mission was originally to protect the cripple boy on his way to Winterfell, but he'd lost sight of it by now. They all treated him like one of the crew, a feeling he never got on Bear Island surrounded by those other "real" knights. He would lay his life down for Lady Lyanna, but now he had other things to protect. He had something, someone, he would slaughter them all to protect. Gendry turned back at the bottom of the stairs, "If I died, then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

The man charged up the stairs, putting his helmet on as he did. He charged right out of the cabin and out on the deck where the crew up there looked very tense. Zoro was jumping up and slashing apart large harpoon-like bolts that were being shot at their ship from a distance, but everyone else looked like they were about to lose their shit. They all looked terrified and these odds were a good reason to be, but Gendry didn't care. He'd just had one of the best moments in his life, and he lifted his sword in the air. "Who are we?!"

Nami looked down off the crow's nest at the man in full armor who looked like a bull with the helmet he had on. Gendry lifted his head and shouted it again, louder this time, "WHO ARE WE?!"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy shouted from atop the kitchen where he was looking around at all the ships and deciding which one to attack first.

"And we're the Straw Hat Pirates," Robin said in a loud enough voice for the others to hear her, but nowhere near the volume of the men's shouts.

"Damn right we are!" Zoro called out and swung his three swords, sending a flying sword attack that not only cut through the incoming harpoon, but kept flying until it hit the mast of the ship that shot the weapon, breaking the base of the mast apart and toppling it.

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates!" Usopp yelled and drew three arrows in his bow, lifting it up and firing at the perfect angle. The three arrows were just far enough apart from each other that the wind took them differently and brought them to the centers of three different ships. Three huge explosions occurred on those boats off the starboard side and everyone was getting pumped up.

The enemies who were shouting at the top of their lungs started to get quieter as four of their ships suddenly stopped moving and a few of them had fires on them even in the pouring rain.

Nami lifted her head to the sky and didn't care about all the rain pouring down on her anymore. She ripped the poncho off of her and threw it up in the air. The teenage pirate with orange hair grabbed her Clima Tact and grabbing one individual piece of it. "Thunder Ball!" she slashed the piece of blue metal in the air and a ball of electricity flew up, causing the sky above them to begin crackling with loud thunder. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates!" she yelled and some of the ships were close enough now that they heard the woman's shout.

The Ironborn warriors were getting more anxious as they watched the sky above the ship they were after. Somehow the clouds were getting larger there, and more static looked like it was sparking all over the sky. Lightning flew down and struck the top of the ship's mast, lighting up the area that was so darkened by the fog and constant downpour of water.

Nami grinned, knowing that the enemies had all watched as she called down lightning to her Clima Tact. Sure, it didn't damage any of her foes, but it served its intimidation purpose and the loud shouting coming from all the boats started quieting down.

"We-We're the Straw Hats!" Chopper yelled, turning from his Brain Point into Heavy and beating his chest with his huge hands. Luffy started doing the same thing and shouting like Usopp and Chopper were.

"Yeah!" Gendry shouted and ran forward, yelling who they were again. "THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!

Arya watched from behind her friend and she was amazed by how he got all of them riled up so quickly. Franky ran up the stairs behind her and he grabbed her by the shoulder, "Remember that cannon you and Usopp fired back in Hardhome?" The girl nodded quickly and the robot smiled, glad his weapon made such an impression. "Good, it's fully charged and ready to fire. We can only use it once. I'm leaving when to fire up to you, got it?"

Arya nodded at him, accepting the big responsibility. _Remember, get as many of them in the sights as possible before shooting._ She calmed herself and ran up to the front deck to get in the firing box.

"Thanks," Gendry whispered to Franky as the cyborg walked past him. The little favor the man in the ox helmet asked for was no problem for Franky.

"You got it aniki!" Franky shouted and then pointed his arm over the side of the ship. "I refueled myself when I was down there too, so I'm Super ready to go!" He grabbed his left wrist with his right hand and twisted it, ready to fire.

"MEN!" a voice roared over the sounds of the rain, the storm, the Straw Hats, and all the collective talking on every Ironborn ship. Victarion Greyjoy rose his arms at his side and shouted, "The Drowned God is on our side. We will not lose!" His commanding, confident voice reminded the Ironborn who they were following and Asha was amazed at her uncle's skills. "They think they can defeat the mightiest navy this world has ever known with magic?! We will teach them who we are!"

 _ **"WE DO NOT SOW!"**_ the morale that the Straw Hats had demolished in the Ironborn was back, but the Straw Hats morale didn't disappear and they started shouting along with the enemies, their chants getting mixed up with each other as around two hundred ships closed in on the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy stood up on top of the roof of the kitchen and looked around. He saw thousands of enemies around him. Every one of the ships surrounding them probably had fifty to two hundred men on them. There were close to two hundred ships, and he couldn't do the math, but he knew it was a high number. He cracked his knuckles and looked to starboard.

Usopp stood between Jon and Zoro, all three looking off the right side of the ship where five more ships were only a few dozen yards away. They could see their enemies standing on the fronts of their ships, ready to jump off and attack, roaring as loudly as Usopp was screaming back at them.

On the port side, Bran sat on Summer's back and looked towards the shore that was starting to get more visible. The rain was still coming down hard, but the fog was lifting a little and he could see a total of twelve ships coming from the shore to block them in.

Nami looked around from the crow's nest and knew that in one minute, all Hell would be breaking loose in the Bay. _I'm a Straw Hat. I took on Enies Lobby. I won't lose._ She clenched her Clima Tact tight in her hand and looked off the mast down at Usopp who was shouting insults at their enemies as he drew back his bow to fire at them again. _Be careful baka,_ she thought and held her left hand to her chest, feeling her heart race.

Sanji stood on the bow of the ship with his eyes still pointed at the same ship the whole time. The doctor of the crew was standing right behind him. Chopper saw where the blonde haired man was looking and then the furry reindeer saw some of the people standing on the front of that ship. There was one directly in the center of them that made Chopper's neck hurt where the wound still hadn't healed. He stared straight at the woman who was glaring at Sanji, and he didn't know what to do, but he was worried about the chef.

Arya was as far forward on the ship as she could get, setting up the Gaon Hou inside the Sunny's figurehead and making sure she was ready to fire it when needed. She wanted to be out there fighting wth everyone, but this was just as important if not more.

Gendry was on the back deck behind the kitchen and he stared off at the enemies flanking them. "You won't get past me," he growled at the closest ships as Arya's face appeared in his mind.

Robin was calmly standing on the deck next to Franky and she turned to the other older member of the crew. The man next to her might act the youngest at times, but here they really were the two oldest and most experienced. "Good luck Shipwright-san," the woman said with a smile.

Franky posed with his arms above his head, "YOW! Right back at you Nico Robin!"

 **A/N Wow, I ended it there... yeah. Haha, sorry about teasing everyone like that, but I didn't actually realize this was where I ended the chapter when I said last time that there would be a battle here. But really, five thousand words of buildup for this battle! You're in for a hell of a fight here, and because I promised a fight, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get three reviews. Could be in two hours, could be tomorrow night, but anyway I hope you're on the edge of your seats for this upcoming battle... IT'S GONNA BE NUTS! Leave a review below telling me your predictions on the fight, characters you think might kick the bucket, or anything else!**

thewhitedragon1993

how about giving Tyrion the giant giant fruit? that lets him increase his size like Makarov from fairy tail?

 **That's a cool idea! Have him go see Cersei and have her call him an imp like she must have a million times through their lives, and then he gets HUGE! Lol thanks for the review!**

Vatsyayana69

now everyone will have powers ,this sucks

 **Don't know where you got that idea from? Devil Fruits are still going to be rare, so rare in fact that the Greyjoys are risking their entire fleet just for the chance of getting one from this crew who are known to have magic powers. But you know, thanks for your input because saying it sucks really helps out! XD...**

raw666

Looks like the Iron Born are sailing to their doom. This will not end well for them as they don't know the destructive power of the Marry Mark II.

 **Somebody's about to get fucked up, but who, WHO?!**

iitrnr

Great chapter. Like the scene with Arya and Zoro.

 **Thank you. Arya and Gendry finally get emotional, but now... what's gonna happen to them?!**

GR

and the story is back, another no girl for for Sanji fic? that is just sad plus his long disapearance in the manga.  
Will there be a comedy moment in the story anymore? Considering things has gotten more serious now.

 **Hey Sanji could still get a girl: Dany, Margeary, Cersei, there's lots of contenders in the OP universe. Plus, if you didn't already see Usopp and Nami coming together for like ten chapters, I don't know what to tell you. There will still be comedy, but this world has been transitioning the Straw Hats towards making darker and darker moves this whole time. I think the cew will still be able to cope with their losses though and not completely change character.**

Gammaman

 **Hey, you wrote a lot in your three reviews so I'm not going to copy and paste, but thank you for taking out so much time to write about the fic. First of all, thank you for your positive remarks... now let's get to the rest XD. Your huge character flaw for Luffy was that he was choosing something that would make him not free, but he's trapped here in Westeros and the king can do whatever he wants. At first he's not really thinking about politics and responsibility and everything, he's still thinking about living life as free as he wants, and if there are no restrictions on the king, then that's what he wants to be. Sure, maybe you think he would have understood the responsibility, but I'm just going to keep saying he was ignorant of the fact. Saying that he was a completely different person because he chose this path that leads a huge adventure where he gets to travel with his crew and fight bad guys doesn't seem OOC at all for him if you ask me. Next, Luffy one hundred percent cares about people dying, as he gets angry in Dressrosa and shouts, "If we leave, what's going to happen to this country?!" showing that he cares what will happen to all those citizens being forced to slaughter each other who were stuck being toys near their family members who had no idea they existed for years. Luffy is not a cold person, and when he sees stuff like this, he does get furious at the people responsible, not just if they're hurting his friends. I do understand the type of hero Luffy is, and though he denies it (for a completely different reason than what you said when talking to Jimbe, he just didn't want to share his meat) he is a hero, but I don't think a single person believes he's ,** "totally righteous and just hero when he is freedom in purest form" **cuz that would be ridiculous and no one thinks that. The thought of causing death shouldn't both them because of what they've been through?! People don't always become monsters when bad things happen to them, and I can't see Chopper or Nami even considering killing someone unless it was the most dire of circumstances. Yeah there are bad things in the OP world, and I agree some of them are worse than some things in GoT, but GoT is a rotten world and every time the Straw Hats have gotten to a place like that, they've defeated bad guys and made it so that in the end, everyone is partying together and celebrating. Hope you don't think I was ignoring your review because I did read it a lot of times, I just have to disagree with many things you've mentioned. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to.**

Guest1

I'm a marine fan, and I want to know if you are adding any marines in your story.

 **Uhh, probably not. :p**

ShadowPillow

I had thought this was a bit of an unconventional crossover, but wow, you pulled it off. Big time. Characterization is beautiful, and it's not simply OP being OP over a lower tier GoT magic. There's still the light-hearted Once Piece moments, but much of the grittiness of GoT. I'm actually a book reader who isn't quite that far yet, so I got plenty of spoilers (although I already knew some of them from hearsay and YouTube) but I think that your story was equally an excellent way to discover these "spoilers."

I feel like Luffy being king can become a huge rallying cry for the common people. Someone without selfish motives, someone powerful, someone who would want to protect them and defend the rights of the people, how the world SHOULD be. Forget houses, forget political alliances – passion can do strange things. And every true revolution starts with the common people ;)

 **Oh man I'm sorry for the spoilers since that is really something I myself hate so much. Though if you were enjoying the story while you read them, I guess I feel less guilty. Thank you so much and I agree that someone like Luffy would definitely get the common people more on his side than dicks like the Lannisters, Boltons, and such. Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing. See ya real soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Okay I know I said I'd get it up as soon as I got that third review. But I had a 9:30 Japanese class this morning and the 3rd review came after I fell asleep last night. Had to study the rest of the morning for the test in my 1:00 class, and then I realized how far behind I was and had to do literally hours of homework. I had to go to an Astronomy lab at 9PM, and then I spent the last three hours into this morning writing an essay due tomorrow... uhh, I mean today. Yeah... Hard day. But I did promise to get this one out so here we go.**

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Luffy**

"Here we go," the captain stretched his arms out above him and grabbed the top of the mast. "Gum Gum," he shouted as the closest Greyjoy ships were only a few yards away from his ship, "Rocket!"

The pirate launched himself up in the air and many of the closest Ironborn ships filled with men all looked up at the teen who flew straight up towards the clouds. He stuck his right thumb in his mouth and bit down on it. At that moment, a lightning bolt came down out of the sky and crashed into him.

The Greyjoy's men didn't know what happened, but it looked like their enemy just killed himself and a lot of them cheered as they got ready to board the enemy's ship. They heard a loud shout from above them and the ones on the starboard side near the back of the ship looked up in terror as the boy now had a huge torso, then all the mass transferred into his right leg and shot up in the air. "GIGANTO THOR AXE!"

Luffy's enormous leg stunned even members of his own crew as it sparked with electricity, filling it with power. He couldn't be hurt by lightning because of his rubber powers, but the enemy pirates sure could. The Ironborn dove off their ships and for cover as the leg large enough to crush three ships wide and all the way down their row slammed down into the water.

The Thor Axe didn't even pause on the decks as it smashed straight through the enemy ships and into the water. Once it hit the water, it instantly lost a lot of its power and Luffy let his leg deflate, sending him flying rapidly through the air as his whole body was letting out air similar to when he released a Gum Gum Balloon. He spun around in the air and tried to aim for a ship instead of the water.

Luffy slammed down into one of the small ships on the right side of the Sunny and dust flew up around him. Men stared down at the crazy teen who just destroyed several of their ships and now he didn't look scary at all. "He's just a shrimp!" a man shouted as they looked at the eight inches tall captain.

"Hey!" Luffy squeaked in a high pitched voice and jumped up in the air, sending a punch a fraction of his real strength at the man. His rubbery fist extended and slammed into its mark, knocking the unsuspecting guy backwards a few feet but nowhere near the damage one of his normal fists would.

"Get him!" the others shouted and the ship full of men dropped their oars and ropes and grabbed ther weapons. They were still in the second row of attacking ships when this kid landed on their ship, and they were glad to get a piece of the action early.

"Oops," Luffy thought his new attack was really cool, but he totally forgot about this side effect. He started running between men's legs and pulling their feet out from under them as they swiped at him. Someone kicked him and he flew into one of the side walls.

The pirate reached up and rubbed his head where he was kicked and then rolled out of the way as someone threw a knife at him. During his roll, he popped back out to normal size unexpectedly and a sword he was dodging wound up hitting him instead. "Ouch!" he yelled and recoiled his left leg that had a deep slash on the calf. He pushed down with his hands and sprang up in the air.

"Bows!" a commander of this ship called out and the men stopped being surprised, pulling out their bows as per their orders.

"Oh no you don't," Luffy swung his arm and it extended as he waved it around. "Gum Gum, Scythe!" he smacked his arm down across the ship's deck and disarmed the bowmen as they lifted their bows, not even able to knock them with arrows yet. "And," he turned himself in midair and put the soles of his sandals together as he fell down towards the ship. "Spear!" He shot both legs down and pierced the wood down through the hull. Cracks ran out from the hole and the ship beneath him split in half horizontally.

Men screamed as Luffy landed on the front half of the ship and punched the ones who tried attacking him in the face. He ducked under the boat commander's sword and then jumped back as the man recovered and went for another swipe at his chest. Two more were coming up from behind Luffy and he jumped up so his body was parallel to the ground, looking straight ahead at the commander who was going for a piercing strike. Luffy kicked both of his feet back and slammed the two men off the ship, while biting down at the same time as the commander struck, catching the blade in his mouth and shattering it with his teeth.

The commander of the ship gawked and then got a fist indented in his right cheek that sent him flying across the gap of water and onto the next Ironborn ship down. "Captain Leon?!" a man shouted as he looked down and saw who the unconscious officer next to him was. He looked up and turned his head to the right just in time to see the foot flying at him.

"Gum Gum Stamp Gattling Gun!" Luffy jumped over the ship he knocked the other captain onto and he started breaking it apart beneath him. Explosions started blowing up the ships around him and Luffy grinned as he witnessed Usopp's work.

 **Usopp**

The sharpshooter was standing next to Jon Snow who was protecting the starboard side of the ship from invaders. Zoro had long since gone off to tear apart ships with his monstrous strength to catch up to Luffy's head start. The water was rough and wavy from the storm, but it didn't seem to be working in their favor by slowing down the enemy. The Ironborn were too good of sailors to be slowed down by a storm of this magnitude.

He kept firing arrows around at the ships, aiming specifically for the ones who were commanding, trying to send the enemy into disarray. At one point during the start of the battle he watched as one of his arrows hit its mark. He'd been changing targets so fast he hadn't been watching the effects of his attacks, but now he was staring in stunned silence as he watched what he just did.

The man he hit was hit in the throat by the arrow. He shot it so fast that the arrow went through the other side of the man's neck, so blood was able to spurt out of his neck freely in front and behind him. The man looked like he was gurgling, trying to breathe but only getting blood in his lungs. He fell off the side of his ship and lay face down in the water.

 _I killed him. I mean, I've been killing all of them._ He shook his head and tried to focus, pointing his next shot and firing, but watching as the arrow went far off course and splashed harmlessly in the water. "Calm down," he told himself, he started repeating it and Jon looked his way for a second, seeing the younger man freaking out.

Jon would have started scolding him to get his shit together, but he was too occupied by the first ship that actually reached the Sunny and had men climbing up the sides. They were throwing ropes with hooks at the end up on the side and were climbing up from all over the starboard side.

The curly haired swordsman looked away from Usopp and ran down the side railing with his sword dragging along the outside of the ship, cutting the ropes at the top and sending the Ironborn screaming and falling back down to the water. A man got up on deck and Jon parried the man's first blow, then punched the guy with his other hand, knocking him on the side so he was hunched over. Jon lifted Longclaw over his head with both hands and then stabbed it through the pirate's chest as the man spun to face him.

Usopp looked to his left and saw Jon with his sword sticking through the man all the way into the Adam wood on the Sunny's deck. An arrow suddenly whizzed by Usopp's face and slammed into the mast. A second later, blood splattered from his cheek and his eyes opened wide as the pain registered, along with the fear. _This is a real battle. They're all trying to kill me, and I have to be willing to kill them too!_ He drew the next arrow from his quiver and this one had a red arrowhead, telling him which type it was.

"Sure Kill-" he started but paused, realizing it probably was a sure kill for whoever he shot it at. Shouting his attack didn't seem as important and he pointed it at a ship in the back of the ones attacking that had a lot of bowmen on it. Even though he didn't shout it, he couldn't stop himself from thinking it, _Firewolf Arrow._ The arrow shot off his bow and then ignited in midair, turning into the shape of a flaming wolf in midair.

The men who weren't even on the ship that got hit still dropped their jaws and screamed as the wolf made of fire raced past them in the rainstorm. Water was drenching them and waves were splashing over the sides of their ships, but the one that was hit still burst into flames and a huge wolf's head emerged, looking like it was roaring. "AHHHH!"

Usopp drowned out the screams and started loading Exploding Arrow after Exploding Arrow onto his bow. He aimed around and started lighting up the enemy ships. _I may not be able to beat Luffy in a fight, but I'll sure take down more ships than him._ He saw the ship his captain was on and was careful not to shoot at it, but he sent Exploding Arrows at the three ships closest to it. Luffy watched as those ships near him exploded and he nodded, looking back with a smirk at his nakama.

 **Bran**

 _Are you ready Summer?_ The boy sitting on his direwolf pet Summer on top of his head. The wet wolf shook itself and water sprayed off everywhere. It didn't want to be as weighed down by water so it tried to dry off, but with the constant downfall of water, it was near impossible to stay dry for long. _Bring me higher,_ as soon as the boy thought it, his wolf crouched down and then sprang up in the air.

Bran closed his eyes and lifted both of his hands so they were two feet apart with their fingers curled in towards the matching finger on the opposite hand. Between his right and left hand, sparks started crackling and the men in the ships closer to the shore stared up in the sky as a boy riding a direwolf became illuminated by the sparks crackling in the space in front of him.

He concentrated hard as his wolf hit the top of its arc. _Lightning,_ Bloodraven only managed to teach him fire when he was in the north, but the basics of learning all magic were similar, or so he was told. The sparks suddenly stopped and were replaced by five thin bolts of lightning connecting his thumb to thumb, pinky to pinky, and all the fingers in between. The boy waited until the bolts were larger before he pushed his hands forward and broke them apart from facing each other, turning his palms so they were out towards the enemy's on the port side.

Bran tried aiming, but he didn't know how powerful or innaccurate his attack was going to be before he fired it. Instead of five individual bolts like he thought would come from each hand, two large blasts of uncontrollable energy erupted from the palms his hands. One engulfed a ship completely and incinerated it, while another caught a ship right down the middle, catching the men on one side of it and shredding the ship in half long ways.

Summer landed back on the deck and the boy on top of his wolf was panting. He looked at his hands and sparks flew from his fingertips. He had to be careful using this around Summer; he didn't want to hurt his best friend. The boy looked forward and saw ten ships still coming at him, and even the men on the ship that was ripped in half were swimming to the other ships to get taken to the Thousand Sunny.

"Fireball!" he shouted and waved his right arm like he was throwing a rock at the closest ship. He'd never used this magic attack in the rain, and he didn't realize how much weaker his attack would be when forming it on a wet hand. _Lightning works better when everything is wet, but fire is a no._ The boy watched as the small ball of fire caught a man's clothes on fire and he jumped into the sea, but that was all the damage it did and now all ten of the remaining ships were about to reach him and the Sunny.

He heard fighting behind him and turned to see Ghost had an Ironborn pirate pinned to the ground. The white wolf ripped the man's throat and then turned and slashed at the man who was charging from its right. Jon was fighting two men a few yards away from his wolf and Usopp was climbing up the mast to fire from a higher position; he wanted to keep the enemy away from him at a long distance which would be better for him.

Bran looked back forward and saw men pointing bows at him. _Dodge,_ he thought and his wolf knew the feeling from the connection he had with his master. Summer jumped to the right as a volley of arrows soared past where they were just standing.

 **Clunk clunk, squelch, squish,** "Nnn, nnn," a low whimpering was heard behind the boy who dodged and he and his wolf turned around. When they dodged, the arrows hit the next thing behind them, which was the other large direwolf guarding the deck. One bolt was sticking out of Ghost's side, two more were in either leg, and he had a slash across his underbelly that was gushing blood fast.

Bran's eyes turned huge and Summer charged across the deck, ripping apart any men who tried to take advantage of the fact that a few of those arrows slammed into Ghost's side. Jon saw his direwolf get hit and he roared, slamming his sword into his enemy's and breaking the man's weapon in half before cutting the man in half too. The guy's friend went to strike Jon as he started running for his animal, but he was only halfway through the strike when his mind blanked.

The boy on top of Summer went limp and the man behind Jon froze as he held his sword above his head. Bran could feel the man fighting back against him. People were different than animals, their thoughts were more against getting taking over, they were free. He pushed the other man's mind away though since he didn't have a strong enough will to beat Bran who was trying to protect his brother.

Summer stood on one side of Jon while Bran inside the body of a pirate stood on the other side of Jon, holding up a sword in his hands.

Jon was bent down next to his wolf as Ghost whimpered and tried to stand back up despite all the injuries covering it. He looked back for a second hearing the shouts of Ironborn who were thinking they were betrayed. A pirate was slaying his own comrades who were now teaming up against him. Jon looked up and saw Summer batting away the men who were starting to climb up the port side of the ship, with an unconscious Bran on top of him.

The older man snapped his head back to the pirate who suddenly dropped right before a sword went through his stomach. "Why?" the limp man asked his friend who didn't look very happy to have his sword stuck through his confused comrade.

Bran's mind reappeared in his body and his head ached badly. He knew that was risky, but now he shouted, "Jon! You have to focus!" he lifted his left hand and a blast of electricity slammed into the men on the starboard side who just killed his man-puppet and were changing their attention.

"Die wolf-rider!" a voice yelled and Bran turned to see five men in front of him. One of them jumped up and while Summer swiped at him, another stepped to the side and cut Bran's right leg deeply. He cut so deep that his sword hit the wolf on the other side and Bran went wide-eyed as he watched his leg drop and hit the ground.

"You asshole!" Bran yelled and the man was shocked the boy didn't seem to be in any pain. The cripple was still pissed and he saw how much blood he was losing from his leg. _Shit! FIRE!_ He lifted his left hand and shot flames at the other three men that Summer didn't kill, then he grabbed his right leg with his right hand and coursed the heat through him. He watched as his skin melded together, cauterizing his wound, and then he snapped his eyes up angrily at the man in front of him who backed up into a wall terrified that his attack did so little.

The boy's horrible thoughts were transferring to his wolf who charged forward and ripped him apart, slowly. The man was screaming the whole time and Jon looked over to see Bran smiling as he watched his wolf tear the guy apart painfully.

 **Jon**

The former commander of the Night's Watch looked around and the grassy deck was getting covered in enemies. More and more kept climbing up the right side and he couldn't take them out as fast as his brother could. _I'm not superhuman, but the rest of them are._ He charged at the man closest to the staircase to the front deck and he spun to the right as the guy struck.

Jon rolled right past the blade and then swept the guy's legs out from under him, lifting him up in the air. He twisted his blade as the man went down and his weapon dragged across the guy's back, cutting through his thin leather armor and into his skin. He knew the other men were chasing him up the stairs to the next level, but he smirked when he got up there.

There was a sole man standing on the bow of the ship, staring ahead with glassy eyes. "Sanji!" Jon called out and the blonde man up there getting drenched turned his head. Sanji turned and saw the group of men chasing Jon up the stairs. _MEN!_ His anger and frustration over the decision he had to make was amplified a hundred fold and his whole body literally burst into flames that burned so hot the floor beneath him scorched and the rain falling on him evaporated.

"RAAAA!" the chef flew forward and kicked the shocked first man in the chest, who got pushed back into the next man. The next man could feel the heat of the flaming leg as it blasted him straight into the five guys behind him and they all flew a mile off of the ship into the fog where they bounced on the water and into the distance.

"Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji dropped down on the grass deck and his kicks knocked away all the men who were trying to finish off the still fighting but injured Ghost. He was doing a handstand and when all the men were moaning on the sides of the deck or tossed off and back in the water, he dropped back to his feet and turned, seeing another wolf with a boy on top of it.

Jon ran back down the stairs and called out to Sanji, "Thanks." He turned and finished off a standing man who was trying to sneak up on the chef with a knife. When Jon looked back, he saw Sanji staring wide-eyed at Bran while the boy on top of the wolf looked up in the air.

Bran's right leg was on the floor, his eyes were rolled back in his head, and suddenly the ship beneath them began to shake. Two streams of blood were coming down from beneath Bran's nostrils and running down over his mouth to his chin where they were dripping onto his wolf's wet golden fur. "Bran!" Jon yelled at his brother as he had to hold onto the wall to hang on. "What are you doing?!"

 **Nami and Usopp**

"Usopp! Help the guys down below!" Nami yelled back over her shoulder at the other person up on the crow's nest with her. He climbed up as the enemies were boarding their ship and was firing all over the place.

She looked down and saw Jon trying to fend off men by himself while his younger brother was trying to protect an injured Ghost. Nami didn't see any arrows flying down and she looked behind her. There were four other misshapen Namis up on top of the crow's nest; she used her Mirage Tempo to make it harder for an enemy bowman to hit her. The woman ran between the copies of herself and around to the other side of the nest where her eyes went wide at the sight behind her.

Usopp was facing the rear of the ship and he kept nocking his bow and firing without stop. Gendry was down on the stern of the ship, ready to fight off any enemies that boarded, but he was just standing there shellshocked as ship after ship blasted apart. The man in the horned helmet looked back and stared up at the crow's nest where the long nosed man was shooting.

The sniper ripped his goggles off his head because water kept running down the front of them and making it impossible for him to see. He was wiping them calmly before, but now he threw them off the crow's nest and roared as he knocked three more of his Exploding Arrows. "RAAAA!" he fired and two of them slammed into the center of two longboats' decks, while the third hit a boat in the side of the hull and flipped it over.

Nami was staring off the back of the ship that looked like a ship graveyard, yet it wasn't just pieces of ship floating in the waves back there. She couldn't tell which bodies were men swimming towards the Sunny to board them, and which ones were corpses that were only moving with the current. _Current?!_ The woman suddenly realized she was watching all the bodies get pulled towards their ship. A few of the ones that were actually swimming missed grabbing on and got swept right past, showing it was pretty strong.

Their ship was starting to shake in the current and the waves were getting bigger. Nami looked up to see if the weather was changing, but then the ship jolted with one shake stronger than the others. She stumbled off-balanced to her right and her feet slipped on the wet floor; she fell over the railing. The navigator yelped and grabbed onto the rail with one hand before she could fall completely. Her hand was slipping and she had to drop her Clima Tact, reaching up and grabbing the railing with her other hand. It was still wet though and as soon as she grabbed it with her left hand, her right hand slipped off and she screamed.

Usopp reached back for another arrow and his hand grabbed nothing. He closed his hand a few times above his quiver when the realization hit him. _I'm out of ammo,_ he slowly lowered his arm and that's when he heard the loud scream right behind him. "Nami!" he called out while spinning. He saw the woman hanging off the rail and dove forward right as her left hand was slipping too.

Her left hand couldn't hold on anymore and the railing slipped through her grasp. "AHH-" Nami stopped screaming as a hand grabbed her by the right wrist. Usopp clenched down on her arm hard and he was leaning halfway over the railing. Nami was staring straight up into his eyes and the sharpshooter looked back into hers.

"I can do this," he shouted. He had his left hand holding onto the railing so he didn't fall all the way over, but with one hand he couldn't lift Nami's body back up. He was barely holding her weight with one arm as it was. _I'm not strong enough,_ his eyes filled with fear and Nami could see what he was thinking. Flashbacks of the zombie pushing itself down on top of him with him unable to get it off appeared in his mind, _NOT AGAIN!_

"You can do it!" she shouted. "Please," she looked down and the grass deck was covered in enemies. The trapdoor on the center of the deck that usually allowed the wolves to drop down into the ship suddenly opened and many of the men fell down where Jon had set the trap for them.

The former Lord Commander had gotten Sanji's help to get the two wolves below deck while his brother was in a comatose state. He kept trying to wake Bran up, but shaking his brother only caused the water around the ship to get rougher and made more blood come out of his nose. The trapdoor closed as Nami saw wolves and the blonde man battling them down below. She was about to shout down to them to try and be heard, but she gasped instead as Usopp's hand slid up her slippery wrist so their hands were holding now and she was hanging farther down. _I can survive this drop,_ she looked down and saw more men climbing onto the ship on both sides again, looking up at her as she dangled above them. They looked like wild beasts thirsty for a kill and she was terrified. "Hold on, Usopp," she looked up into the sniper's eyes again but her eyes opened wider than they had the whole battle when she saw the look on Usopp's face.

"I'm sorry Nami," he whispered. Even through the warcries, waves, and loud thudding of rain all over the place, she could hear him whisper.

"Don't say I'm sorry! Don't you dare drop me!" she yelled. Usopp's black hair came out from under his bandanna and his long black curls were falling down behind his head, with a few strands falling in front so his eyes were difficult to see.

"I'm not going to," he said and Nami stared in shock as Usopp let go of the railing with his left hand. He grabbed her arm with both of his own while his loose body slid over the rail. _GIVE IT EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!_ He screamed at the top of his lungs, "AHHHHH!" and pulled up on Nami's arm, throwing her back up while his legs slipped completely over the railing to follow the rest of his falling body.

The orange haired woman's eyes followed Usopp as she rose above him and landed right over the railing. "USOPP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and got back up to her feet, grabbing the rail and leaning over. She watched in almost slow motion as Usopp fell off with his back falling towards the ground, staring up at her. He saw she made it to safety and his mouth curved up at the edges turning into a large smile. The men below him rose up their swords and had them pointed at the man, about to skewer him.

 _ **BOOF!**_ The Thousand Sunny shook and Nami lifted off her feet and flew back from the railing, slamming into the wall of the crow's nest training room hard. The woman's head snapped back and she thought she hurt herself, but she was too dizzy from the hit to really think about it. _Usopp,_ she thought; the last thing she saw before her eyes closed for good being the man falling down towards the deck full of men.

As Nami closed her eyes back up on the top of the crow's nest, Usopp was shocked as the mast he was falling from suddenly turned diagonally away from him. The whole Thousand Sunny was rocked so hard that the ship almost capsized and Usopp fell past the tilted edge of the port side, missing slamming into the enemy-covered deck by less than a foot. He hit the side of the hull and bounced off before slamming into the waves.

The man splashed back up over the water and then had to dive back down as the Sunny came rocking back the other way. Even under the water, the ship pushed a large wake that knocked Usopp away from the edge of the ship. He pulled himself up above the water again and gasped loudly as he looked around frantically. He was in pain and huge waves were rocking around him violently. He saw men on the Ironborn ships screaming and trying to keep control of their ships as the weather became impossible to predict.

The long nosed pirate saw a piece of wood sticking out of the water above a wave that dropped and he started swimming for it. He reached out and dragged himself up on the small piece of driftwood, getting his torso on top while his legs were still in the water. His head was leaning over the other side and he finally got a break in the restless Bay, but then he opened his mouth to scream and a splash of water went into his throat and he started choking.

Usopp coughed up a bucket of water and climbed fully on top of the plank of wood, scared out of his mind by the enormous shadow that passed under his driftwood. He looked back over at the Sunny still surrounded by enemy ships and he saw the shadow go right underneath it. It was so big that it covered the entire hull underneath the ship as well as under most of the surrounding ships.

The current stopped being as strong and the waves died down a little. At that moment, Usopp felt the biggest sense of dread in his stomach and he stumbled backwards, falling off the driftwood and then grabbing back on and holding it for dear life.

 **Sanji**

"Where are you going?!" Jon shouted at the blonde pirate who opened back up the trapdoor. This time no men fell through to the lower deck since the ones that didn't fall into the trap last time warned their friends about falling down into it.

Sanji didn't reply to the older man and he jumped high up through the hole, landing on the front deck next to the steering wheel. When he jumped through the trapdoor, he saw in his peripheral vision men running into the kitchen and charging through their ship, their home, but he had something else to deal with, and she was staring him straight in the eyes.

He felt her presence from down in the ship while he was taking care of her men. While Jon started worrying about Bran and their current enemies were all taken care of, he shot back up to face her.

Asha stared at the pirate in front of her. He was drenched and wearing no armor, but a black suit instead. It was a strange attire, and she didn't like this man even more because of it. "I'll get you back for what you did," she growled and grinded her teeth as she lifted her weapon with one hand, unable to use the other mangled one because of how badly it was broken. The two of them ignored the rocking of the ship and the screams of men getting dragged by the strong current around it, focused solely on each other.

"You deserve to," Sanji replied and took a few steps towards her. She stared carefully at the man who was so powerful she could barely see him last time. He walked a few steps further, and then he dropped to his knees and bowed his head towards the wooden deck. There were two men behind Asha and both looked confused at what this guy was doing.

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted from the next ship down that he boarded and was fighting off a crew of pirates. The reindeer had already used up both of his Rumble Balls, and he was correct in his modifications which allowed him to control it for a second time better. However, he still knew what would happen if he ate that third ball and he froze up as he backed away from several approaching enemies. He looked over their shoulders and back at the bow of his crew's ship again. "SANJI!" _Don't do it Sanji!_

The man was ignoring Chopper's pleas. "Nami-san, Robin-chan, Arya," the man whispered. He felt the enemy woman in front of him approaching fast. She thought he might have been tricking her so she was going for a full speed strike, raising her sword high above her head and coming down for a slash. "I'm sorry, but I deserve this for laying a hand on a lady," he accepted the pain about to come to him. "I'm glad," he started and began looking up, "that I got to sail on a ship with such beauties."

Asha Greyjoy didn't care about this man's last words and she brought down her weapon. The blade was a foot above Sanji's head when the woman gasped and Sanji's eyes went wide as he was staring at her face. He saw the line of metal of her blade waver above him and the woman grunted, coughing and tilting her head to the right without moving the rest of her body.

"Do not..." the person behind Asha started and shoved her blade further into the woman's back, shoving it so hard that it broke through the woman's leather armor on her front and Sanji could see the tiny blade. The young girl slid her weapon out of the Greyjoy commander's back and then jumped to the right.

Sanji stared in shock as the two men behind the Ironborn woman he was going to let kill him, turned and tried to attack the younger girl. She had sprinted right between the two of them, seemingly coming out of nowhere before sticking their commander with her weapon. The black haired child rolled away from their strikes and slashed at the first man's calves, cutting him to the bone and making him shout in pain as he dropped to his knees. As he dropped, Arya saw the other blade coming down and she wrapped a leg around the man who was on his knees, yanking him hard and pulling him in the way of his comrade's blade.

Asha Greyjoy fell to her knees and had no idea that her second man got his blade stuck, jammed halfway through his comrade. The young girl who put the first man in the way kicked her legs up so she was several feet off the ground and spun in a three sixty in midair, slicing off the second man's head as he was trying to yank his sword out of his friend.

Both men fell flat on the ground and the young girl landed back behind Asha, who was trying to make her legs turn towards the girl who stabbed her dishonorably in the back. The young girl with long black hair was like a ghost though, and as Asha turned right and fell to her knees, Arya used her spry figure to jump to the woman's other side without so much as making a sound. "Do _not,_ " she repeated with malice lining her voice as she landed and sliced the woman under her left armpit, sliding her sword back so she cut deeply to the ribcage. Asha coughed up blood, the original piercing wound going through one of her lungs and the second one stopping her from holding it in. "Try to hurt..." the girl continued; she walked in front of the grown woman and looked her in the eyes. As she was speaking, the water around them began to calm down and the waves and current slowed down. "Mr friends!"

Arya spun around with Vengeance and the bloody blade sliced clean through the middle of Asha's head, at nose level. The girl had came out of the Sunny's figurehead where she was waiting to fire to see if it was necessary yet, but when she got out there, she saw enemies on the ship and watched Sanji fall to his knees and start talking about how he deserved to die. Now, she turned around and stared at the shocked man who was prepared to die a second before, and was now looking at the corpse of the very woman he was going to let kill him. "You're not allowed to die," she ordered and her face showed fear on it as she begged, "Please Sanji, don't let yourself die like that. We all need you."

The chef's shock went away at the sound of that. He looked up at the girl and saw how scared he made her feel and he wouldn't let it continue. Sanji jumped up to his feet and smiled wide at Arya. "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" he roared and jumped up in the air, kicking off the air and soaring towards the line of ships in front of the Sunny. He saw green slashes flying around and rubber fists slamming into masts, and he knew that this was where he should be. Then he saw a cluster of hands turn into one huge hand on top of a ship and his eyes turned into hearts, finding the new area that he should actually be heading towards. "Robin-chwan!" he soared out of the air and onto the ship where Robin was standing around a bunch of men with cracked spines. "I will protect you!"

"Thank you Sanji-san," she said and put a hand on the man's shoulder. Sanji's nose bled at the touch and his leg burst into flames as he stared at the large man jumping onto their ship and charging with a battleaxe. One kick sent the man flying back into the Iron Victory's mast all the way at the center of the fleet.

"How many ships remain?" Victarion Greyjoy asked with a passive look. His men were looking on with a little bit of panic on their faces and he shouted it again. "Tell me the number of ships! This is why we brought everything! The future of the Iron Islands relies on our victory here today, now report!"

"Half," one of his men said and the general nodded, expecting no less from these people even being surrounded. "A scout just reported that Asha has fallen," the messenger added and Victarion grimaced, imagining how that conversation with Balon would go later. It would be an easier talk if he had good news to bring as well, like having one of those fruits with him.

"Send in every ship now," he said and crushed his open right hand into a fist. "We'll board that ship and find one of those fruits. If we can't find it, we'll take him," Victarion stared off at the man covered in steam who was coming out of the sky after jumping up and sending a foot to slam down at one of his ships. "He'll be a fantastic weapon."

Over on a nearby ship to the flagship, Sanji was guarding Robin with his life, remembering what he was truly in this world to do. It was all for the ladies! The grown woman felt her ship rock once more very hard and then the waves stopped altogether and the water became eerily still.

 **Gendry**

The Ironborn shouting on their ships were plowing through the rubble of their demolished first wave and were pulling men out of the water. Each of their ships were covered in soaking wet men who were ready to get a taste of blood. They were thrilled for battle; despite their fear, they were still warriors and relished a good battle especially with strong enemies. The odds were in their favor and their men had already started boarding the enemy ship. They were inside!

A few of the Greyjoy's forces were tearing through the cabin and going into every room. They looted the treasure and raided the kitchen, pulling out drawers and dumping everything all over the place. They went into the fridge and ransacked the cold room of the food, one of them getting caught in a huge mousetrap for some reason that the others had to help get off of him. They charged into the lower decks and smashed the glass to the aquarium, they dragged their weapons along the walls and kicked doors down.

A few of the men were inside the men's room, slashing apart hammocks and looking for more treasure on the ship. They heard a door slam and looked back the way they came to see a man in silver armor stained with red walk in. His helmet had horns and he looked like a monster as he raised his sword that was dripping with blood. The four men in the room looked at each other and then dropped whatever they had that weren't their weapons, charging at Gendry at the same time from opposite directions.

The young man remembered what Zoro taught him and he sprinted right, slashing the furthest right man across the chest and picking him off before the rest of his friends could help him. Then he turned and parried the second two blows. As he was holding their swords there, he saw the third man coming up between them with his sword raised. Gendry jumped up in the air and kicked out both of his legs in a dropkick. The two men he was pushing against flew back and knocked their third friend to the ground.

As Gendry was getting off his back, he was too anxious to sprint forward and take care of his foes before they got back up. He didn't realize that the first man he cut was still breathing and grabbed him by the ankle. The young man in iron armor took a step with that foot at the same moment he felt it get grabbed and he fell forward, dropping his sword in the process and it slid across the floor. "Shit!" he muttered and kicked back with his other foot, the metal boot crushing the already injured opponent's face.

One of the first lessons he'd learned before even training with Ser Harrick was to never drop your sword as it was supposed to be an extension of yourself. It was a stupid mistake and he reached for it, an even stupider mistake as one of the faster enemies was already back up on his feet and shoved his sword down, slamming it through Gendry's armor and through his forearm. The point of the blade was going longways up Gendry's arm and he screamed feeling it go through the other side of his arm between his elbow and his wrist.

"He killed Yuri!" one of the men yelled as the other two started kicking Gendry in the sides. His armor protected him a little, but they found the kinks in it and were aiming at them, causing him a great deal of pain. He felt someone step on his back and he reached back, grabbing the man with his left hand despite the pain he felt in his right arm from the strain he was putting against the sword that was stuck through him. Gendry grabbed the man stepping on him's foot and yanked, flipping the guy in midair making his other two friends take a step back.

Gendry then took the hand he used to flip the guy off to grab the hilt of the sword pressed through his arm. The man who shoved it there was using it to keep Gendry pinned to the ground so they could get revenge for Yuri, but he was staring in shock now as Gendry roared in agony and ripped the sword out of his right arm, unpinning himself from the ground.

The man he flipped was back on his feet and charging at him from behind, but Gendry spun and lifted his right arm that was spilling blood through the cracks in his armor. He grasped his enemy by the throat and the man swung his sword weakly at Gendry. The man in the bull helmet parried with his left wristguard and then smacked the man's sword away before punching him in the face with his armored gauntlet.

The man's face became covered in blood and Gendry punched again, this time feeling not only teeth, but bones crack behind his fist. He felt a vibration on the ground behind him and spun, throwing his now limp enemy at the charging one and knocking the man to the floor.

"Pincer," the man underneath his friend groaned as he tried to lift his dead friend. He pushed Pincer off of him and opened his mouth to call for his last remaining comrade to help him, but while he was under his other comrade, Gendry only had his other friend to focus on and a one on one was not fair with the knight they were fighting. Gendry turned from the decapitated man he just killed and looked at the guy getting up from beneath his friend. "Tomas," he whispered as he saw his third comrade's head rolling towards him. "I'll kill you!" he snarled and charged at Gendry, clashing his blade with the other swordsman.

Gendry met the blow with his sword, but then the Ironborn man did something unexpected and headbutted the man wearing a helmet. The guy behind the helmet felt his mind rattle and his ears ring and he stumbled back, while the man with blood pouring down his forehead charged and tackled Gendry to the ground. He ripped the boy's helmet off with one hand and then started pressing his other hand into the knight's face.

Gendry lifted his right arm to swing the blade he got, but his right arm chose that moment to scream out in too much pain to keep going and his arm fell back down, losing its grip on the weapon. The man above him was using both hands now to try and gauge Gendry's eyes out, and all Gendry had to stop him was his left hand that he was desperately pushing the other man's face away with.

The guy roared something about his comrades and the Iron Islands, but Gendry wasn't focused on that. He wrapped his left hand around the back of his enemy's head and pulled down, while at the same time the knight slammed his own head up between his attacker's arms. His forehead slammed into the pirate's this time and he yelled out in pain from the hard headbutt that knocked his opponent backwards. His face felt soaked in blood and he thought he cut his forehead open since head wounds bled a lot, but he quickly realized he was wrong.

His foe dropped down limply on top of him and Gendry realized what had happened. He opened the man's head wound much larger than it originally was and all that blood on his face was actually the other man's blood that had just poured out of him far too fast for the man to handle, despite his lust for revenge. He was panting a lot and was in a lot of pain, but he heard screaming from up above and struggled to get back up and keep fighting.

"What, the Hell?" Gendry got to his feet and grabbed his sword, but the floor beneath him suddenly lurched. _I thought the storm was going away when everything calmed down and the ship stopped moving._ The ship lurched again and he lost his balance, falling across the tilted room and tumbling across into the wall closest to the stern. "The fuck is happening?!" he shouted and started crawling up the floor to try and make his way up to the deck.

 **Arya**

"Gaon Hou!" she shouted and then fell backwards, tumbling out the figurehead door behind her and across the front deck until she slammed into the ship's wheel. The girl moaned and looked ahead where the bow of the ship was pointed diagonally up at the sky and the beam coming out of the weapon she just fired was aimed above all the enemy ships, right into the clouds above the enemy.

Victarion Greyjoy looked up and may have been the only Ironborn in the entire Bay who wasn't screaming at the top of their lungs. There were a lot of things to be screaming about. First, there was the huge beam of blue light that seemed to suck in light from around it and tore a hole straight through the clouds above him, letting the sun shine through and giving him the first omen that he'd won the battle.

The second omen, was the monstrous tentacle that was lifting the front of the enemy ship up and made it point at the sky in the first place. "The Drowned God is on our side," he stated and yelled back at his sailors. "It's our turn! Charge at the enemy ship now!" No one was going to disobey his orders and they started steering the ship straight at the one with a straw hat skull and crossbones on its sail.

Arya saw the beam stop firing and she cursed herself, still in shock. She thought it was the best time to fire as she didn't see any of her friends in the target zone and the enemy's flagship was in her sights. She thought she could have ended the battle right there, but someone had different plans.

A wolf walked up beside Arya on her right and she turned and stared at its left side, dropping her jaw at the sight of the bloody faced boy on top. "Bran!" she yelled.

"It's no use," a voice said and she turned to see Jon walking up behind the wolf, a terrified look on his face. "He won't respond at all," the ship shook again as it lowered back down into the sea. Arya looked to the bow of the ship and her eyes widened. On a ship, getting tied up directly to the front right of the Sunny, was Chopper. His mouth was gagged and she watched him get tossed into a bag. _If I had fired that cannon..._ "I almost hit him," the girl whispered.

"But you didn't," Jon said and now the girl was thinking about why she didn't. She thought about how as she was looking off the ship, a massive shadow was going under the water and rose up, smashing through eight Greyjoy ships on the starboard side. She looked at Bran and her eyes slowly widened as she put two and two together, realizing who really just saved Chopper.

Zoro jumped as high as he could a split second before the boat beneath his feet shattered into pieces and the men he was fighting were thrown in every direction. He didn't know why he jumped, but for some reason he imagined the ship was about to get blown to bits, and he imagined it so vividly that he didn't doubt himself. The huge tentacle that was coming out of the water was covered in suckers and he stared at it with wide-eyes. _That squid we killed on the other side of this island was about the size of this tentacle._ He followed it as more and more of it kept coming out of the water all the way out into the Bay where he finally saw the tip of the appendage. Then it started sweeping across behind the Sunny's stern and smashed through every remaining ship on the surface of the water.

"What are you doing?!" Victarion shouted, having no idea why the God of the Sea would be doing something like this to them, its followers.

Bran's eyes were rolled back and Arya jumped on top of Summer, hugging her brother tight as his skin started to feel cold. "Come back Bran, don't lose yourself in there." She caught a glimpse of his right side that she didn't see before from the other side and she had to clench her eyes trying not to think about it. He was so wounded already, and the battle wasn't over yet.

The massive squid that stayed in these parts and was worshiped like a god lifted another of its tentacles above the water and smashed it down. The boy inside it was losing himself, _Kill them all!_ He brought up a tentacle back under that large ship directly above his head and paused; he wondered why he didn't destroy it before. _Why didn't I? Was there a reason?_ His head lifted up and he brought it out of the water behind the ship.

Usopp was lying on a piece of driftwood and he stared in shock as the huge pink head at least three times wide as the Sunny was long, started emerging from the water. The tip of its head got larger, curved in, and then widened again as it kept growing and getting further out of the water. _Wow, that's, that's a big squid,_ he tilted his head at it, the shock too intense to feel any type of fear at the moment. _Hmm, maybe it's a Sea King that got lost._

Even when two tentacles wider than the Sunny rose out of the water on either side of the sniper and started waving around in the air, he didn't move, his eyes just stayed glued to the massive eye in the center of the squid's face as it stopped ascending.

Luffy looked back from near the flagship of the enemies and he stared in awe at the monster squid. He watched Zoro jump up in the air and swing back his swords to attempt a flying cannon attack, but it was like the squid knew it was coming and lashed out with one of its tentacles that somehow moved as fast as if someone was throwing a punch.

The green haired swordsman didn't expect the squid to react that fast. He stopped going for the cannon and crossed all three of his blades as the tip of the tentacle slammed into him. The tip pressed against the point that all of his blades crossed, but the force behind the massive arm was far too powerful and shot him backwards, skipping him across the water several times into the distance. The tentacle followed through and then whipped around in the air as the kraken focused on someone else.

"Bran! Is that you?!" Sanji yelled and kept kicking the air beneath him to keep him hovering. He heated up his left leg and apologized to the kid in his mind, but one of the tentacles was getting dangerously close to the ship that Nami and Arya were still on. He shot forward with his flaming leg and the ridiculously fast pirate slammed his leg into its tentacle. "Diable Jambe!" the man roared. His attack heated up the tentacle near the Sunny causing the thing to turn brown around the area he hit.

It looked like he had it, but the partially cooked tentacle only moved back a little from the force of the kick, before slamming down on the blonde haired man and knocking him straight into the deck of the longship he and Robin were on before he jumped up. Sanji came flying down so fast that the raven haired woman had no time to think as the ground beneath her broke apart.

Sanji opened his eyes underwater and saw Robin sinking among the other wreckage. He panicked and swam towards her fast, getting them back up to the surface. He had to grab his left side with his free hand that wasn't holding Robin though, since the pain from getting slammed by the huge tentacle was almost too much for him to handle. He swam towards the front half of the ship that was still afloat and he lifted himself and Robin up there, before collapsing on the deck and grabbing his side in pain.

"Little bro!" Franky yelled over at the giant kraken. He didn't know if it was Bran controlling the thing or not, as it seemed to come at too convenient a time to take care of all their enemies for them. "I'm sorry if it's you little man!" He jumped off the broken ship closest the rear of the Sunny and held his hands together, "Coup de Vent!" the tremendous pressure that was shot out of his forearms slammed into the kid's massive eye and the squid's head snapped back.

The tentacle partially holding up the Sunny dropped back beneath the water, and a few others started flailing around wildly. The remaining Straw Hats on the deck of their ship fell from the shaking and were disoriented with these impossibly massive tentacles whipping around them.

Victarion Greyjoy was smirking as he watched some of the powerful enemies get destroyed. Even as a flailing tentacle hit two more of his remaining eighty or so ships, he didn't bat an eye as his faith in the Drowned God rose. _Those ships he destroyed before must have had nonbelievers and men ready to desert on them. Makes sense that they weren't from my Iron Fleet, my men are all faithful._ He grinned at his good luck and roared so everyone could hear him. "The Drowned God will protect you if you keep your faith and push yourselves for the advancement of the Iron Islands! Do not stop attacking to the last man! We will win this battle!"

There were thousands of men still on their boats and they heard their commander, smiles replacing the fearful looks on their faces. This was _their_ God, they had the heavens on their side. Most of the Ironborn were not too religious, and pillaged and pirated mainly for themselves. At this moment though, every one of them were praying to this kraken to help them win the battle.

Arya was shaking her brother from behind and she got some of his blood on her arms. "Stop it, stop it now!" she begged, but her brother wasn't in there. He was lost in the giant squid whose head was moving back up and whose eye opened and darted around looking for something.

The eye stopped when it saw the cyborg that attacked it floating in the water and it reached up, grabbing the man and curling the end of one of its previously hidden massive tentacles around him. The huge shadow flew out of the water like it came out of nowhere and it lifted an unsuspecting Franky two hundred feet in the air in a second. Then it reeled back and threw him like a ragdoll.

"Gum Gum, Bone Balloon! Giganto Fuusen!" Everyone snapped their heads in the direction the kraken had just thrown the cyborg and their eyes went wide. Luffy's stomach expanded into the largest Gum Gum Balloon anyone had ever seen and the cyborg shooting through the air hit him and dented the balloon really far in, but then bounced off Luffy's stomach. Franky dropped down to one of the ships below safely that his captain had just jumped off of.

"Thanks Mugi-, thanks Luffy!" Franky called up as the captain dropped down on the front deck of the Sunny after his attack. Luffy was small again and jumped up on top of Summer's head, looking ahead at Bran and the girl behind him who was desperately trying to wake him up.

Jon was protecting the two of them from behind from any men who were trying to get to the front deck. He turned and explained the situation to Luffy quickly who looked back up at the giant squid that had a giant eye looking down the back of the Thousand Sunny and made eye contact directly with the pirate in the straw hat. Luffy grinned, surprising both of Ned Starks' kids on the front deck, "I can take him." He jumped up in the air and his small form turned back to normal with a noticeably shorter cool down than usual.

The pirate pumped down his legs and steam started coming off of him. Arya opened her mouth but Luffy spoke first, "Don't worry. I won't hurt Bran.." he looked up at the humongous kraken that looked ready for him. He remorsefully whispered the end of his sentence quieter so the boy's older sister wouldn't hear him, "...that badly."

 **A/N Whoa! So much is going on and I tried to write in as many Straw Hats as I could this chapter. Just assume those ones you weren't reading about were also going around kicking ass and wrecking shit. Chopper! Bran! Ghost! Ahhh! Zoro! Sanji! Asha?! Everyone's getting wrecked! Hope you're all enjoying the battle so far! The Gaon Hou fires up in the air, but that turns out to be a good thing as Arya missed noticing one of her comrades fighting on a ship in front of her. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and leave one below telling me what you thought of this chapter!**

iitrnr

The build up was great... and now you've left me really anxious for the next chapter.

 **Maybe you're still awake and will get to read this really soon! But if not then I'm sorry I made you wait the whole day :P.**

SlurpthisStuff

Thy asses will be kicked

 **Oh yeaaaah! One part down and already over half of the Greyjoy's armada is destroyed!**

justin D. anderson

How does arya have the yami yami no mi? Is blackbeard dead? Anyway, good chapter. I'm hoping for some enies lobby level sniping from usopp next chapter. And is sogeking ever gonna make an appearance?

 **Blackbeard I'm saying died in Impel Down because Shiliew wasn't released to help stop Luffy, and therefore could never give Teach the antidote to Magellan's poison. Usopp had a LOT of sniping this chapter and here's the first time it's been really clear that he's killing people too and has accepted it. Back in Winterfell when he saw Nami "dead" on the floor, I bet he killed some people then too, but here he actually had time to think about it and he hesitated for a minute, but in the middle of the battle he couldn't wait very long.**

Tsukishiro Sayuki

really good, just throught, Luffy following his father steps, becoming a revolutionary after seeing how the people are and wanting to change things. X

 **BAM! Mind blown, didn't even think about that, but that was a really good point. I don't really think Luffy would want to follow in his dad's footsteps, but if he doesn't know he is, then no harm done. XD!**

birdy

please update soon this is good

 **Alright, I guess I will, :P Thanks again everyone for reviewing. 'Till next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

 _Wasn't it raining?_ Zoro stopped swimming for a second and looked around the rough waters near him. He looked up and it was pretty cloudy all over the sky, but he didn't see his ship anywhere.

After the massive kraken hit him in the crossed swords with one of its tentacles, he was rocketed at least a mile away before he hit the water. When he hit, he skipped on the surface and tumbled over and over because of how fast he was moving. He finally slowed down enough to drag a huge trench through the surface of the Bay, but he was so disoriented that he sank down several meters before finding his way back to the surface.

The waves were larger back then and it was raining over him, but the man decided to swim back the direction he _thought_ he came from. Now he had no idea where he was and looked around the calmer water with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where did they all go?"

The swordsman grunted and kept swimming through the chilly water in the way he was previously going, hoping to find his way to the Sunny soon.

* * *

Usopp held onto the piece of driftwood for dear life as he kicked in the water behind him. His legs were like a motor as he sped over waves and around other pieces of debris. The man with the long nose kicked right up to the front half of a boat that was sticking out of the ship graveyard that had become of this Bay.

He jumped up on the boat and ran right up to the only two _conscious_ people still on it. "Sanji!" the man yelled in fear as he saw the blonde haired man's head resting in Robin's lap. All three of them were drenched from more than just the torrential downpour, but from falling into the water.

"Usopp-san," the woman with black hair said softly with a small smile. She turned from him and started coughing into her arm again, her body still feeling like she'd swallowed a bucket of salt water. She _had_ swallowed a bucket of water and she knew it was resting in her stomach right now. Her strength was sapped from the effects the sea was having on her and she determined that it must be another side effect of having a Devil Fruit ability.

"Damn," Sanji muttered as he stared straight up in the sky. "I'm lying in Robin-chan's lap at a time like this," he couldn't even smile no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to push himself back up, but his left side screamed in pain and he just squirmed around reaching back down and grasping his side furiously, mad at his body for being so weak. _My comrades are getting hurt all around me!_

"Your ribs are quite injured Sanji-san," Robin said as she grabbed Sanji's hand and moved it away from his body. Even at the sight and feeling of Robin grabbing his hand, Sanji still didn't smile and he didn't get a nosebleed. This sole sight made Usopp as shocked by any development happening across the battlefield.

The sniper looked away from the two of them and back towards the Sunny. There was a huge kraken on the other side of it and Luffy was up in the air covered in steam. He was zipping around and bouncing off the swinging tentacles that were attempting to hit him.

While their captain was occupied, Zoro was still nowhere in sight. "I can still fight," he heard a voice and looked back to see Sanji staggering up on his feet. Robin smiled and stood up as well, stumbling a step to her right and grabbing her head, but keeping the smile on her face as she steadied herself.

Usopp took a step forward and the other two stood behind him on his right and on his left. He looked to his right and saw Franky on a closeby ship, grabbing onto a mast and pulling himself back up. The cyborg was staring right back at the huge squid next to the Sunny. He didn't notice the Ironborn man charging at him from behind, right towards his weak spot. The sniper's eyes darted around quickly and he spotted a discarded quiver from one of the men who were taken out by Robin a while ago.

Franky punched his right fist into his open left palm and glared ahead at the squid, "I'll pay you back ten times..." he heard a squelch and turned around fast, seeing a sword risen high up, about to slam down on his back. The man holding it wasn't bringing it down though, he was standing there, shuddering, as an arrow stuck straight through the left side of his neck and out the right.

Both Sanji and Robin stared wide-eyed over at the other ship where the man Usopp hit dropped his sword, reaching for his neck as blood splattered out of his mouth. The chef's jaw was dropped and he stared back at Usopp who wasn't even shaking. His legs were sturdy as he took the quiver in his hand that he only had time to quickly grab the arrow from, and now slid his right arm through the strap, putting it on his back. Sanji closed his mouth but was still staring at the sniper in shock, _He just killed that man._

Robin's heart fluttered when she saw the man holding his neck drop to his knees. _It seems Luffy isn't the only one who's realized what needs to be done. These people won't stop attacking, they're very persistent, and very dangerous._ The woman calmed down much quicker than Sanji, and much more so than Franky.

 _Usopp did this?_ The cyborg stared at the man on his knees who had his hands now wrapped around the bloody arrow sticking out of his neck. It was like he didn't know why he was so injured all of a sudden, and only now the realization that he was shot started to process. It didn't process for very long though, as the man fell forward on his face.

Franky looked up and saw a few more men on the ship he landed on after slamming into Luffy's giant balloon. They were hesitant to charge at this large man now that he saw them, but it didn't matter if Franky was looking at them or not. Five more arrows came out of nowhere at the same time and slammed into all of their heads, throwing them over the sides of the ship or just taking them down where they died on the deck.

"Mina!" Usopp yelled and held his bow over his head. Franky looked over in shock at the sniper and Sanji and Robin looked at the man between them. The sharpshooter felt the burden falling on him, and his eyes were looking across the battlefield covered in broken ship shards and working ships still full of men. He stared across everything all the way to the Sunny and then up at the crow's nest where he saw a woman with orange hair leaning back against the training room. "Let Luffy take care of the kraken!"

Nami was knocked out, Zoro thrown somewhere and still not back, and Luffy was focusing all his efforts on this humongous kraken that was several times larger than the one they defeated before and ate. A thought went through the bowman's head as he wondered if this thing was getting payback for them killing its kin before reaching Eastwatch, but he shook the thought away and got his mind straight. "We still have a battle to fight! PROTECT THE SUNNY, AND DEFEAT THEM ALL!"

Sanji smirked as he never thought he'd see the day where Usopp would take charge over him and actually _act_ like the Vice-Captain he always bragged about being. He held up an arm and yelled, "Yeah!" The blonde man remembered what Robin said earlier that they chanted at the beginning of the fight. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates!" He jumped up in the air and kicked off of it, "Moon Walk!" The man shot off to the closest ship and a cluster of screaming bodies flew up in the air.

Robin joined in with him and crossed her arms, calling out, "We're the Straw Hat Pirates!" A web of arms started forming on her back and she yelled, "Cien Fleur! Wings!" the webs merged into large smooth wings that lifted her off the boat and flapped once. The woman flew horizontally above the surface of the water, holding her arms crossed and making the men on the ships below her scream in pain as hands appeared between their legs and crushed their man parts.

She'd been constantly practicing her power until the point of fatigue, wanting to be able to control two hundred flowers as easily as she controlled one hundred. As she got better at it, she solidified her control over the hundred hands she needed to form her wings, and she was able to use them for much longer every time she tried.

The woman saw arrows flying up at her and she spiraled, turning her body perpendicular to the water and allowing two bolts that would have hit her wings to fly in front and behind her. She finished the spin and smiled as she cracked men's backs on ships below her.

Franky roared, "WE'RE STRAW HAT PIRATES!" He jumped off the ship and did the front crawl through the water. The kraken was swinging its tentacles around a lot trying to hit the pirate it was fighting, and the waves were growing larger again.

Some men on a pirate ship crested over a wave and saw the large robot enemy swimming towards them through the water. There was a carcass of one of the broken ships from the first wave between them and him, but the metal man didn't slow down and swam straight through the ship, the wood splintering around his arms. "Shoot him!" they shouted and the men all fired their bows at the cyborg swimming straight towards them.

Franky kept swimming as arrows slammed into his upper body and crushed against him. He jumped out of the water when he was about to hit the ship and pulled back his right arm as his body twisted. One more man below fired and this one had the lucky shot of them all, hitting the only vulnerable part on Franky's entire front. The arrow slammed into his left eye and jammed in there, the robot man screaming as it hit.

"I got him!" the bowman yelled and pumped his fist as the man with huge forearms above them faltered for a second. Then, the guy dropped his bow and shit his pants, as the man falling from the air tilted his head down and glared at him with the one right eye snapped far open and glaring straight into his soul.

"Who did you get?!" Franky roared and fell right down on top of the man, splintering the wood beneath them. All the other men dove backwards away from the spot Franky hit and they looked over in terror as the large man grabbed their comrade by the neck with his left hand. He lifted up his right hand and bit down on his fingers, pulling back and ripping all the skin on his hand off, revealing a huge metal hand. "STRONG RIGHT!" The cyborg punched down on the man's face and crushed it with his iron fist.

The man was slammed straight through the deck and then through the bottom of the hull. Franky snapped his head up and lifted his right hand-weapon that was dripping blood. He pulled it back and the men standing around him with their swords raised didn't know whether to charge or run away. He punched forward and his right hand disconnected from his arm, flying out connected to a chain and slamming into the first man. He grabbed the chain and yanked it hard to the left, using the force to snap his hand around in a large circle that slammed into every man on the longship and knocked them off.

They were all floating around in the water, some more injured than others. With all the waves and broken pieces of ships floating around, their ship was the safest place to be and they started climbing back up to face this man who they still had superior numbers over. About twenty got on the empty deck and looked around seeing no one in sight.

Franky squinted through his right eye and it was starting to get blurry too. The intense pain in his left eye was making him dizzy, but he could at least make out the general direction of the ship he was just on and now hiding near. He spun out from behind the piece of wood he was hiding behind and waited for the ship covered in men to get to the top of its wave's arc. He reeled back and then pushed his chest forward, firing a huge ball of Fresh Fire at the ship, blasting it to smithereens in a blazing inferno.

Back on the ship that Robin and Sanji left, Usopp was still standing there with his bow in his hands. He was going around the dead and unconscious men and grabbing all the arrows in their quivers if they had them. His quiver was now so packed it was difficult to slide the last arrow in and he grinned, ready to get back into the mix, even if these arrows weren't explosive and could only take on one man at a time.

The sniper was about to start jumping across planks of wood to get to some enemies, when he felt shivers down his spine and turned towards the Sunny. The eyes of the sniper allowed him to see all the way over there, though it did help that the rain had slowed down, (mainly because the Gaon Hou broke through many of the clouds above them, and the rainclouds tried to fill in the empty area, spreading the heavy rainfall thin).

Usopp stared straight at the mast of the Sunny where three men were climbing up. They were searching for Devil Fruits, and the room at the top of the mast was the last place they hadn't searched yet. He looked up a little and saw Nami still sitting there unconscious, _Nami._ The man drew his bow calmly and took a deep breath in, breathing halfway out and releasing the arrow he'd knocked and pulled back already. He didn't watch the arrow fly, he just drew a second arrow and repeated, then repeated a third time.

On the front deck of the Sunny, Jon and Gendry were guarding the two staircases at the back of the front section. Dozens of men were running around the ship and more were boarding still. As long as they kept them trapped coming up the small staircases though, they could continue fighting one at a time, and could keep protecting Bran and Arya behind them.

Gendry saw a few guys climbing the mast, but he couldn't plow through all the men in between him and it to save the woman on top. He realized he didn't have to a second later though, as one man fell off the crow's nest with an arrow in his back. Then next got hit in the armpit and he let go, falling back down and landing on his friends down below. The third man freaked out and tried climbing faster, but he got hit square in the left temple and his hand got caught in the ladder, letting him dangle there unmoving.

Jon batted another man away and held his bloody sword menacingly in front of the enemy soldiers who were debating whether or not to climb up the steps. He just hoped that Ghost was still safe in the room below deck that he'd hid the very badly wounded wolf in. If anyone walked in down in that cramped space, he was pretty sure his wolf could take care of it... hopefully. _He lost so much blood though..._ the man shook his head, he had to worry about his siblings first.

Arya was standing on the front deck up on top of Summer's back. _I'm being useless just sitting here,_ she looked one more time at her younger brother and then back up at the giant squid behind the Sunny that was still distracted at the moment. She heard loud warcries behind her and was the only one on the Sunny who had the liberty to look in front of the ship and see what was causing the yells.

The girl gasped as she saw the huge ship moving fast through the water. The men rowing it weren't slowing down for anything and Ironborn already in the water had to swim away. One partially damaged longship directly in front of the Sunny had men trying to bail the water off the boat, but the gigantic Iron Victory plowed straight through the damaged ship and the men remaining on it had to scatter and abandon ship.

One man stood at the very front of this huge ship and he pointed his sword forward. He was covered in full steel armor and Arya knew if this guy fell in the water he'd be as much of a hammer as Luffy or Robin, or _me._ She thought and gulped, remembering this new weakness of hers that she hadn't had the misfortune of falling victim to yet.

Victarion Greyjoy roared at the top of his lungs and the three hundred men on the deck of the ship behind him rose their weapons and yelled. They stared ahead at the ship they were to attack and the kraken behind it with anxious, bloodthirsty anticipation. "For the Greyjoys!" he yelled. The men roared in approval, and he continued, "For the Iron Islands!" An even louder roar sounded and the man shouted one more time as the front of the ships slammed into each other. "FOR GLORY!" he jumped off the front of his ship and over the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, landing right behind Asha Greyjoy's corpse.

The man ignored the other two corpses on the deck and stared right at his niece. "Who was the one to kill her?" he asked and looked up at the other people guarding the bow of this ship, the only safe place for them left on it.

Jon and Gendry were pushed back from the top of the stairs and they started walking back slowly with their swords raised as more and more men pushed through and started surrounding the group on the ship's bow. They made a triangle formation around the wolf holding Bran on its back.

Summer growled at the men walking around it who were staring at this monster of a beast and waiting to get their shot at it. Jon was at the back left, standing there with his broadsword raised and dripping blood. Gendry was on the back right, brandishing his own bloodied weapon and snapping his helmet around to keep all the men in his sights. There were too many of them and he gripped the bottom of his helmet, tearing it off his head and dropping it at his feet so he had better peripheral vision.

Both he and Jon knew how dire this situation was and it looked hopeless from their standpoint. There was one more member of the triangle though, and Arya stood in front of Summer's head, between her unconscious younger brother and the fully armored leader of the enemy's armada.

"I did," the short girl with the thin red blade stated, answering the enemy commander's question. The man standing there suddenly realized that the girl's blade wasn't actually red, and he also knew whose blood that was staining the weapon. It was his kin's.

"Then you, girl," the man said and lifted his weapon in a great stance that Arya instantly knew had been perfected over a lifetime of battle. "Are the one I shall face. I praise your skills for you to be able to handle my niece, but I will have my vengeance. No one interfere until this fight is over."

The men dropping down from his own ship nodded immediately. They glared at any Ironborn not in the commander's Iron Fleet who didn't see the purpose of waiting and looked ready to jump in and attack the men behind the girl at any second.

" _You_ need your vengeance?" the short girl with long, wet, black hair asked furiously and glared straight into the eye holes of her enemy's helmet. "You attacked our ship and hurt my friends. My Vengeance," she lifted her blade and slashed it across the front of her body, splashing the blood on it onto the enemy commander's armor, "will have your life," the girl finished.

Jon and Gendry looked behind them at the girl standing farthest to the bow of the ship and both of them wanted to run in and protect her. "Stay back," she ordered the two of them and they stared at the girl's back as she prepared to fight this powerful man. "Do not interfere, protect Bran." The girl took a step forwards as the man she was facing did too, "I am a warrior!" she shouted and swung her blade, clashing it against the man's as he was bringing his sword down.

The Greyjoy leader was not surprised the girl was able to handle his blow. As he already told her, he was impressed that she defeated Asha; he would not be defeated the same way. The man brought up his left foot, but the girl jumped backwards and brought her thin blade with her. Victarion missed his kick, but he slammed down the foot he rose and pushed off the deck. The man kicked off the ground and shot forward, his armored boot chipping the already damaged deck beneath him. He spun his body and swung his sword around his whole chest to hit her.

Arya ducked underneath the attack that she was in a bad position to block. If she tried and it was too strong for her, it would push her blade aside and slice straight through the middle of her head. The man she was fighting changed which way he was swinging his blade as soon as the girl ducked under it. He slammed the sword down into the ground and stuck it in the wood. He grabbed the weapon's hilt with both hands and then jumped up with his body sideways, using the sword to support his weight and kicking forward with both legs into the girl's chest, throwing her backwards over the injured direwolf and over the railing behind it.

The girl barely weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet, but that kick was so strong that Gendry and Jon stared at the commander like he was crazy. The man looked at the two of them and then started charging at Summer. Both of Bran's guards ran over in front of the man to protect the wolf, but Victarion Greyjoy changed directions and ran around Gendry who followed him closely with his eyes. He really wanted to strike the man down now to stop him from the girl he was chasing, but he respected Arya's wishes and watched him go instead.

Jon opened his mouth to yell at Gendry for letting him run right past him, but he heard a few snarls and looked ahead to see some of the men surrounding them looking like they might ignore their leader's orders and dive in for some revenge. Their armada was in pieces, but they had enemies right here they could kill and get revenge on. All the former Night's Watchman could do was hope they didn't decided to act on these urges, and pray that Arya defeats her opponent without his aide.

One particularly nasty man with a cut across his cheek took a step forward, and then a sharp arrowhead stuck straight out of his eye. The rest of the men stared at him as he fell forward and they saw the back of the arrow sticking out of his head. Gendry smirked thinking about who the only person who could do that would be, and he stated in a cold voice, "If any of you take a single step towards us, you will die."

The friend of the man who was just killed lifted up from the ground where he was checking his buddy's pulse and he roared in hurt at the loss of another friend during this battle. He jumped to the left and started running forward in a swerve pattern, but it made no difference, he still took that step forward. An arrow flew through the right side of the back of his neck and he spun out mid-sprint and skid across the floor right up to Summer's feet.

The wolf snarled at the other men who were looking very nervous, and the golden furred wolf scared them all ever more by reaching down and chomping down on the dying man's head, crushing it and splattering blood all over the place.

On the grass deck, Arya was out of sight of the distant sniper who wished he could still see the girl he was trying to protect. He couldn't interrupt her duel that he saw get started, but he wanted to watch and make sure she was alright and that no one else was trying to interrupt.

The girl was currently rolling to the right across the deck. Her opponent was dragging his weapon through the grass and tearing it up as he pulled it towards the girl. She stopped rolling as she hit a body lying on the ground and she had to act fast.

Arya pushed one hand down on the ground and swung her legs up spinning around on one hand and kicking the approaching man in the chest before he could lift his sword and get her. _That was like Sanji's Party Table attack,_ the girl realized what she just mimicked and pushed off of the hand she had pressed on the ground. The fifteen year old backflipped and held her sword out as she did so it moved like a blur.

Victarion could barely see the attack as the girl spun around and landed back on her feet. She had her right leg straight out to the side like she was starting a split, while her left was bent down keeping her in a crouch. Arya's left arm was pressed against the floor. Her left hand clenched a fistful of grass while her right held Vengeance out to the right over her straightened leg, "Hiyaa!" she shot forward like an arrow and jumped up in the air spinning around three hundred and sixty degrees before hitting her enemy's sword with her own, actually pushing his back this time.

Arya knocked his blade far enough back that her blade was pressed against his armored chestplate, but she couldn't cut steel and her blade was now as far as it would go. The man let go of his sword with one of the two hands he was using to push against the girl's strong attack, and he grabbed her by the face, grasping her entire skull with his left hand. The girl screamed in pain and kicked up with her left foot, catching Victarion in the chin and making the man release her.

She dropped to the ground on her knees and then lifted her blade above her head as she saw the man swinging down with his right arm. Arya only lifted it with her right hand since she was using her left to grab her throat that was feeling bruised after being grabbed by the man's steel glove.

There were Ironborn all around the two fighting pirates, and they burst out in cheers as their leader's downwards swipe knocked the girl's blade down with little trouble at all. She did manage to slow it enough that when his blade hit her right shoulder, he only cut halfway through it. The man growled and ripped the blade from her shoulder, making the girl scream high-pitched in pain.

Vengeance dropped from Arya's right hand. She reached up and grabbed her shoulder with her other hand. It wasn't two seconds before blood covered her left hand and she screamed out in pain again as she squinted her eyes through the pain. She looked up at the enemy leader who had both of his hands on his blade's hilt.

Victarion was panting, but he had a large grin on his face. This was a well fought battle and he reveled in every moment of it. He rose his sword with both hands so the tip of the blade was above the girl. "No," the girl stated and stood back up, grabbing the man's blade with her right hand.

The fully armored man stared at her wide-eyed and looked at the risen arm he just cut through. She shouldn't have been able to feel that arm, let alone use her hand to grab his sword. Her shoulder was bleeding badly, but Victarion saw something in the red blood that made him gasp. The girl's shoulder started to ooze the black stuff that filled her wound. It overflowed and she looked at her shoulder, a great feeling filling her chest.

Arya looked back forward and she began to take a step towards her enemy who looked back at her with no fear. The enemy commander stated calmly to the girl who was lifting her foot up, "So you're one of them. You ate a magic fruit." The girl ignored him, and as she finished her step, darkness began seeping from the bottom of her feet. It bubbled around in a puddle below her for a second, and then it shot out in every direction. It was encroaching over the entire grass deck all the way to the sides of the ship where it started seeping over like water overflowing a sink. Meanwhile, a young woman had just awoken in the crow's nest high above and was staring off of it right at the terrifying little girl.

The men standing in a circle around her and her opponent felt so strange as the ooze covered their feet. They didn't like how it felt and the sight of the bubbling liquid made them scared. Then their feet slipped through the surface of the black layer. Their legs started sinking down into the darkness below them and every person there started yelling and screaming.

Victarion swung his sword forward at the girl, but she ducked under it and ran straight up to him. She got between his arms so her face was half a foot away from his, the worst position for him to try and hit her in. The girl was looking straight into his eyes because he had already sunk down below the knees and they were the same height. The man looked at her through the holes in his helmet and his eyes went wide at the huge smirk on the injured girl's face.

 _That hurt so fucking much! But this power feels so good._ She pressed her right hand up against her enemy and his silver armor started getting covered in black. The man tried swinging his arm back across at her, but the darkness was sapping his strength and he could feel it leaving him. He was in no position to hit her anyway with her being so close to him; he had no angle.

Arya started laughing as the man dropped his weapon and it fell on the black floor. The point of it fell first and stopped, the blade sticking right out of the ground. The weapon sank slowly into the ground and then the hilt disappeared. Everyone else around Arya had already sunk down into the darkness, but the man in front of her was fighting it and only half his body was down, with the rest of him getting covered in a dark cloud.

"The Iron Islands will be victorious," he muttered as he tried to use his hands to push himself off the ground, only to get his hands stuck in the floor. The man looked up at Arya who was just watching him sink down with a huge smile on her face. The girl started laughing at him, louder and louder until it was in a mocking tone.

"You were the best your army had to offer?" the girl scoffed and then bent down so her head was right above his, and she was looking down into his eyes through the helmet. " _Pathetic_ ," she sneered. Nami found herself pushing herself back away from the railing surrounding the crow's nest, shivers running down her spine at the sound of the younger girl's voice.

The Greyjoy fleet commander slammed his head forward, slamming into the girl's forehead with his steel helmet. He wasn't in a great position to hit her, and the force of the hit wasn't too strong, but it was enough and the girl stumbled backwards, blood seeping out of her forehead in a steady stream that ran down the right side of her face.

Arya opened her eyes and saw everything tint black. Darkness surrounded her entire face as the wound she just received started to heal. _So I can feel pain, but it won't last long,_ the girl smirked and started cackling, "This is great. I _feel_ great!" She looked back down at the man whose head was still sticking out of the ground and she growled at him for causing her pain. "What are you still doing up here?" She asked and walked back the few feet she stumbled away. The girl kicked the man at the bottom of the helmet and it went flying off, sinking into the darkness behind him.

She stared straight into the man's eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

The man knew it was over. His men were already sucked in, and he would be in a matter of seconds. He sighed and accepted his fate, knowing that this was a worthy adversary when he chose her in the first place. "Victarion Greyjoy," the man said and Arya grinned, having heard of the famous uncle of Theon Greyjoy.

"Well, Victarion Greyjoy," the girl said with a smile on her face, the darkness warping around her to make her look like a demon. The blackness shrouded her eyes as she stared into the enemy's. Arya lifted a foot above his head and put it down lightly on top of his black hair. "Get the fuck down already," she pushed down hard on the bottom of her foot and the man sank down into the hole.

As soon as he was gone, the darkness covering all the way to the sides of the ship started retreating back towards the girl. The girl was panting hard and she fell down to one knee, still grinning as she thought about how powerful she was. The darkness sank all the way back to her feet and the black cloud surrounding her face went away.

"Hey!" Men started running out of the cabin and seeing that none of their comrades, dead or alive, were on the deck of the ship anymore. "I thought the Commander was out here!" He shouted towards one of the other men who ran inside after Victarion showed up on the ship.

"He was!" a man who ran out shouted and looked around, "Where did he go?"

"I killed him," the girl down on the grass shouted up at the men. Instead of scaring them like she thought would happen, the men started charging down in a crazed frenzy. She panicked and looked around for her sword, but like everything else on the deck, it was pulled into the black hole she created with her power.

Jon and Gendry were facing off against a large group of men. A few of them were at the top of the staircases and saw the girl as the last one standing and their leader nowhere in sight. Their comrades who were watching earlier ran back down there to help, but they were nowhere in sight either. "Attack!" the men shouted, seeing as nothing was holding them back from finishing these four off anymore.

A group of over fifty charged in at the steering wheel where Gendry, Jon, Summer, and Bran who was getting way too pale for comfort, were lying. It wasn't going to matter if he killed himself by overexerting his power anyway, as all the men charging in were going to accomplish that.

Arya was alone on the grass deck and had her back to the wall leading to the front deck. She had staircases on either side covered in men and there was a huge crowd of them charging at the girl who claimed to have killed their commander. She held up her hands and tried to summon something to protect herself with, but her powers wouldn't activate. "Ahhh!" The girl screamed and crossed her arms as the men were about to reach her.

 **CRASH!**

Something slammed down into the wall above Arya's head, blasting the wall apart and digging through the front of the ship all the way to the huge direwolf, knocking it forward and into several men who were charging and not expecting an almost two ton wolf to slam into them suddenly.

The boy on top of the wolf fell off and tumbled to the railing where his eyes stayed rolled back in his head. Bran had dried blood all over the bottom of his face and there was some coming out of his ears now. His skin was ghostly white and the man who crashed so hard into the deck that he stopped everyone from fighting looked over at Bran and frowned deeply.

Luffy stood up and he had a piece of wood sticking out of his side. Franky's ship was strong, but his Gear Second had run out and he wasn't strong enough to fend off the giant tentacle that slammed down on him. The Adam wood was splintered and broken all over the place and Luffy looked around at the blood soaking the front of his ship. When his eyes stopped on Bran, he saw how injured his nakama was: missing a leg with a melted stump around his lower thigh, blood covering his clothes and seeping out of his ears, he was a mess.

Arya looked back behind her and up a few inches to where the start of the hole was. The girl didn't wait and climbed up before the men in front of her regained themselves. She pulled herself up and ran along the side of the hole until it just became splintered wood and she got next to Luffy. Gendry and Jon were sitting up on either side of him and looked up at their pirate captain who was panting hard and looked like he was on his last legs like the rest of them.

"Bran," Luffy said, but he wasn't looking over at the young boy anymore, he was looking up at the giant squid that had all eight tentacles held right over the Thousand Sunny.

Nami was lying on her back and staring straight up at the tentacles hovering above her. They were coming up on every side of the ship, going hundreds of feet above the mast before they curved and pointed back down so the tips of them were aimed straight at the ship down below. Any second now it was going to slam all of those tentacles straight down and kill them all. _It's all over,_ she thought and stared at the monster's eye that was on the enormous head between two of the huge tentacles.

Suddenly she saw something fly above her head and she watched as arrow after arrow slammed into one of the tips of a tentacle right above her. The woman smiled, she knew she was about to get crushed, but, _Usopp's still trying._

"Hey squid! Look over here! Here squidy squidy squidy!" Usopp was shouting and firing over and over, but the monster was so huge that his arrows didn't even make it look at him. He was in the front of the Sunny, and the monster's tentacles were blocking him from getting a shot on its eye that he thought might actually stop it. "Nami!" he yelled in horror as he watched the tentacles started shooting down.

Sanji, Robin, and Franky all turned from their respective battles as they saw the monster bringing its appendages down and they opened their eyes wide, or in Franky's case, his eye. They screamed their friends' names and knew they wouldn't reach the ship in time, regretting leaving the monster to their captain and him alone.

Luffy stared right between two of the descending tentacles and into the massive eye of the kraken. He ignored all the screams of his own nakama, the howls of the wolf, and the terrified Ironborn who were all jumping off his ship in an attempt to save themselves. The pirate's straw hat was behind him, waving around on his back and his black hair was soaked and spiking out all messy on his head. His pupils widened and then a small white circle appeared in the middle of them, making a small white circle in the centers of his eyes. " _BRAN!_ " he yelled and pulled his fists in at his sides.

The tentacles all stopped right above the top of the crow's nest and the huge squid froze. Everyone on the surrounding ships trembled at the voice and their minds started to blank. Ironborn in the water got knocked out and ones on the boat started passing out and falling all over the place. A few captains managed to stay awake along with their stronger crew members and they reached over the sides and pulled in their comrades who suddenly fell asleep. They were terrified as to what just happened, somehow that loud shout seemed to knock out the whole fleet.

The kraken's eye widened and it looked down at the man it was just fighting. _Bran?_ It wondered and its eye looked over to the left side of the skinny teenager, looking instead at the shorter kid who was leaning up against the railing unmoving with his eyes rolled into his head. _Is that... is that..._ the squid's eye looked back over and saw a girl next to Luffy who fell down to one knee when the teen screamed. _And her, she's... She's my sister!_ The boy closed his huge squid eye shut tight, and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he transferred back into his normal body.

"Ugh ack, ack," the boy coughed violently for a few seconds and Arya and Luffy, the only two conscious people left on the ship, spun their heads over to him.

The girl with long black hair was feeling very tired and her thoughts were all jumbled, but at the sound of her brother's voice she jumped back up to her feet and ran across the front of the deck. Luffy watched the girl run over and then looked around with a confused look on his face. Jon, Gendry, all the remaining Ironborn who didn't jump off the ship fast enough, and even the huge direwolf Summer, all of them were lying unconscious on the floor. He saw off the side of the ship where several ships around him were still floating, but he only saw a few dozen figures still moving out there.

Sanji looked around with a stunned look as everyone on the ship he was on fell down around him. _Did Luffy do that?_ He heard the scream, but for Luffy's voice to do that, he must possess some strange power that the chef had never seen before.

Robin looked around as well, shock covering her face as everyone around her fell asleep. She uncrossed her arms and allowed herself to fall back to her knees, panting hard and finally accepting the well deserved break from fighting. _Could it be? I thought it was just a legend,_ she looked back at the Thousand Sunny where eight tentacles were slowly moving up in the air and curving back around.

The kraken darted its eye back and forth and looked around the battlefield. The reason Bran got so lost inside it, was because it was actually an intelligent creature, much like when he tried taking over humans and found it very difficult. This thing was even harder though because of its strength added on top of its intelligence, and he couldn't control it.

The humongous monster looked around at all the ruined sails of ships that had kraken's on them. Its eye narrowed at the one ship that didn't have a kraken on its sail. The other arms stopped moving down, but then the small boy on the side of the ship got his attention.

"Bran please," Arya tugged at her brother's arm, but Bran reached up for her hand and demanded for her to help him up. The girl hated how stubborn he was being, but she grabbed his right arm and lifted him with little difficulty. He weighed even less than her, and she could carry that much weight easily, so putting his arm over her shoulder and dragging his left foot across the wood wasn't very hard.

Luffy came up on the boy's other side and he thought he knew what Bran was going to attempt. Bran lifted his other arm and Luffy put it over his shoulder, slouching down a little to match Arya as they walked down the steps, having to step over an unconscious pirate on their way to the grass deck. "Here's fine," the boy said in a raspy whisper, trying to keep himself conscious while he moved.

Bran looked up into the squid's eye. It let all of its tentacles except for one sink back into the water and it had the last one pulled all the way up in the air and behind its head, ready to slam down insanely hard on the ship directly in front of it. _Please,_ Bran thought while he stared straight into the kraken's eye, it looking right back at him and hesitating. _We will not hurt you, we respect you, and your strength. These are your seas._ The child continued to stare at the kraken that began lowering its tentacle back down in the water. _Thank you very much, God of the Sea._

Its head began to sink back down into the water. It had burn marks, bruises, and a few internal injuries here and there, but it accepted the warg's praise and respect. The monster sank down completely and then the Drowned God was gone. Its shadow disappeared as it sank far down to the bottom of the sea.

Arya lowered her brother back down to the ground and then fell on her butt next to him. Luffy was panting hard and he had to use Gear Second three times during the entirety of the battle. He finally figured out how the make himself stop turning small after Gear Third though which was a positive and on the last time his Giganto Pistol deflated back to normal size, he didn't shrink as well. He had to focus on keeping the air that was already in his body there, instead of letting it all escape with the air he blew into his bones when the Bone Balloon technique ended.

Luffy dropped down on Arya's right and Bran's left, making a small triangle of the three of them. A ray of light shone down from the sky and landed right on the three of them, then quickly widening to expand over the ship. They looked up and stared at the sun sticking through a hole in the clouds. The rain had stopped a little while ago, but now the clouds were finally dispersing enough to see the sky behind it.

"Haha, hahaha, haha hahahaha," Arya started laughing and she couldn't stop herself, grabbing her stomach as it started to hurt from how bad she was laughing. "Did we win?" The girl smiled at the two next to her and then Luffy started laughing as well.

"Shishishi, shishi," Luffy nodded and kept laughing with his teeth clenched in a bright smile.

Bran shook his head at the two of them, "I, I hurt my comrades," he whispered.

Luffy patted him on the back so hard his face almost flew forward and slammed into the ground. The pirate captain kept laughing and said, "Don't worry about it. Everyone knows you were just trying to help. Besides, we're all fine," the pirate captain fell backwards at that moment, the fatigue too much for him to even sit up anymore, but he kept on laughing.

"Looks like we finished off the last of them," a voice stated and Bran and Arya turned their heads around to see Sanji land behind them. "And you've finally come to your senses," he said with a grin over at the small boy who sheepishly looked down. Sanji ignored the sharp pain in his ribs as he walked forward and leaned against the mast.

"Yes, that was a super surprise when you brought that monster squid to the surface," they all looked over at the right railing where a silver metal hand was clasped on the wood. Franky reached up with his other hand that still had skin on it and then tossed his body up on the deck. Everyone stared over at him wide-eyed at the sight of the arrow sticking out of his left eye. "Oh don't look at me like that, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Sanji, Bran, Arya, and Luffy all yelled at him.

"You should get Chopper-san to check it out," a voice said and they all looked up to see Robin flapping her wings and landing down on the deck of the ship. She looked exhausted. Everyone turned their heads to her except for Luffy who was too exhausted to lean up and just looked at her with his eyes from where he was laying. The woman didn't know if she'd be able to handle using her Wings again, but she was glad to see that she was much stronger now and handled Cien Fleur like it was walking. She was holding a man in her arms and lay him down on the deck of the ship.

"Usopp too?" Sanji said and scratched his chin. "Luffy, did you-"

"I don't know," the captain said and scratched the top of his head. "I didn't think I did anything, but..."

Before Luffy could say another word, Arya jumped up to her feet and startled all of them with the sudden movement. "Where's Chopper?!" she shouted and looked around. The girl ran to the starboard side and stared off over all the ships around Ironman's Bay.

There were a few sailing off into the distance, but they were already miles away. One looked like it was trying to push through wreckage of other ships as a whole six members of its crew were able to stay conscious. They weren't powerful enough to row through all the driftwood and carnage left behind by the other ships, but it wasn't the ship she was looking for.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now," Luffy said, not worrying. "Same with Zoro and Nami, everyone is fine."

"Speak for yourself," Franky said and Sanji couldn't help himself but laugh at how the cyborg could still have a sense of humor with an arrow sticking out of his head. "But I really would like Chopper-bro back here soon."

Arya turned around and the others were worried now as they looked into her eyes, "I saw him. Earlier, after the Gaon Hou missed and the kraken appeared, I saw him getting thrown into a bag." The girl cursed herself for forgetting. She was a little preoccupied at the time as enemies were swarming her and a giant squid was attacking the ship. Then she had to fight the enemy commander and so much happened that she forgot all about it.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, worry covering her face.

Sanji was climbing up the ladder to the crow's nest as he thought Nami might still be up there. He got to the top and was happy to see the woman there with two dead bodies next to her, both with arrows in their chests. _Good work Usopp,_ the man grabbed the orange haired woman and jumped off the nest, falling back down to the grass. He looked at Arya who was explaining how the reindeer was overpowered.

"I wish it weren't true," Arya whispered and tears were falling from her eyes, "but they've taken him."

The girl's eyes went wide as the rubber man lying on the ground in front of her slowly stood back up on his feet. He grabbed the hat hanging on his back and he plopped it on top of his head. His whole body was screaming in fatigue and pain, but he wasn't falling back down. "We're getting Chopper back. Everyone, get the ship ready, we're setting sail."

"Roger!" Robin, Sanji, and Franky shouted.

Bran fell backwards and his eyes closed. Arya dropped down on her knees next to her brother and felt his forehead. "He has a fever, and I know he's lost too much blood." The girl started crying and she put her head down on her younger brother's chest. She could hear his slow heartbeat and she knew it was happening again, she just knew it. "Don't die Bran."

The girl suddenly felt something on top of her head and she looked up with teary eyes. She stared in shock at the hand Luffy had on top of her head. In the hand, was his straw hat, and now she was wearing it. She saw him freak out several times about almost losing that hat, or in Winterfell when a man threw a rock at it and he flipped out. He was letting _her_ wear _his_ hat. "We're getting Chopper," Luffy told her and removed his hand from the hat sitting on her drenched hair, "he'll help everyone. No one will die." He looked up at the sky and clenched his fists, _Never again._

 **A/N Hey everyone! This was a long time coming, but hope you enjoyed the finish to this battle. One ship takes down an armada, hope it was an interesting two chapters. The battle was a lot of fun to write and I hope I gave each character enough time. Arya's darkness powers show through again, but with it she got a little... creepy. Bran's lost a leg and Ghost and Franky have been shot, half the crew got knocked out by Luffy's weird new power, and Chopper's been kidnapped... also Zoro's off swimming somewhere XD! You'll have to wait and see how this turns out, leave a review telling me what you think!**

iitrnr

The build up was great... and now you've left me really anxious for the next chapter.

 **Yeah I apologize. Thank you for the review, and I kind of made you wait a long time for this. I've been having a hard time keeping up my grades in college and at the same time I'm pledging to a fraternity, so finding time to edit is tough. Glad you're still loving the story though!**

SlurpthisStuff

Thy asses will be kicked

 **Thine asses were beaten, drown, shot, and sucked into darkness! XD hope you enjoyed!**

justin D. anderson

So, I was thinking about how, Bran was able to war inside one of the iroborns mind, and force his mind away since brans will was stronger. His will, so is being a warg essentially being able to use a type of pseudo conquering kings haki?

 **It kinda seems that way huh? I guess if Bran's will is stronger he can make someone do his bidding, but it has to be a lot stronger, like how Luffy can't just knock out anyone weaker than him, they have to be a lot weaker, ya feel? Thanks fo the review!**

Gammaman

 **You wrote a whole lot of reviews, and I think I responded to them before but I'll just mention it here. I don't think Pirate King and King are the same thing, Luffy doesn't either, but he isn't the type of guy to waste his life trying something just to fail, and he knows they aren't getting off this island now. Anyway, it's not going to change so let's just leave it at our differing opinions. I do like the idea of adding more than just the light hearted and dark sides of OP, and adding some inspiration like Chopper retelling Hiluluk's last words, or someone talking about how Gol D. Roger died with a smile, those would be cool. So thank you for the reviews! And I hope you continue to read despite our differing views, :)**

Shattering

If they have Franky on their team, then that means they have got a new ship by now. And it doesn't have a lamb at the helm but a lion... it's a very simple fact, don't mix them up.

 **I went back in the story because you made me feel like I wrote something wrong, but I didn't. I was referring to the Mini Merry on the line you were mentioning, which does have a lamb figurehead. It's a very simple concept... Pay more attention and you would've noticed they weren't on the Sunny.**

tsun

Ussop run away and abandon a nakama? That's stupid. Maybe before grand line And yes, ussop is coward but to abandon a nakama? He won't do it!

All the straw hats looks stupid here. A little bit of tore won't scare them, heck I was lol when they become uneasy about the idea of using someone's death as a message. Crocodile destroyed a city! To make a message.

This ugh...

 **Usopp does this constantly through One Piece, literally up until this current arc, and perhaps more in the future, we don't know yet. Saying that he won't run away and abandon nakama is imagining a perfect Usopp, which in the beginning of this story, he wasn't. As of right now, he is much better at helping his friends and if you had read past chapter six I'm sure you would've appreiciated the character development. Crocodile did destroy a city, and the Straw Hats hated that, I don't see any of the points you are trying to make.**

Redripper666

the after note in q&a are to long

 **I'm glad you think so, next time don't read through them all, ok?**

 **Again thank you to Everyone who reviewed, and I mean everyone, and I hope you leave some criticism and suggestions after this one too! Tell me what you think, possible Devil fruits for the future, and any questions you have for the story. I'm a very busy guy, but I'll try to post another chapter soon! 'Till next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"There it is," Robin said, pointing off the bow of the ship at the strip of land on the horizon. Once she pointed them in the right direction, Franky used a Coup de Burst and got them out of the battlefield. It hadn't been thirty minutes, but they were almost at their destination.

"Hey, where am I?" a man asked as he stood up from where he was previously laying unconscious.

"Get off my ship," Luffy growled and the man turned his head to see the skinny teenager with messy hair giving him the most terrifying look he'd ever seen. The man made a quick prayer to the Drowned God that he now fully believed in, then dove off the side of the ship making a splash down below.

"Is Nami awake yet?" Luffy asked loudly as he continued staring off the front of the ship at land approaching.

Jon and Gendry were sitting up with their backs against the railing to the front deck. They were on opposite sides of the hole Luffy created in the deck and were panting heavily, but trying to keep themselves awake after hearing what had happened to the ship's doctor. Both men were amazed at how far this crew was willing to go for one member, as they were rushing straight towards Pyke to go and get their friend back, even while all of them were suffering from injuries, some more severe than others.

Usopp was leaning over Nami and he was trying to keep himself awake too. "Not yet," he called back and then rested his hand back on her right cheek. The sniper was back on the grass deck next to Nami and an unconscious Bran. He was looking down at the woman's eyes and Arya was next to him holding her brother's right hand between her own.

The fifteen year old girl looked over at the sniper who flashed a small smile at her and then looked back down as he heard movement below him. His eyes widened and he smiled huge as Nami's light brown eyes looked up into his small black ones.

The orange haired woman looked up and the first sight she saw couldn't have been a better one. "Usopp," she whispered and the man above her couldn't help himself. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers, holding himself there for a few seconds before pulling away and continuing to smile at her. "What was that for?" Nami asked with a small grin as she slowly sat up.

"Well," he started and scratched the back of his head, his hands going through his still wet curly black hair. "We're alive," he said and brought the sitting up woman into a tight hug. "We're alive," he whispered again into her ear.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good reason," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around him too. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his warmth on her. When she opened her eyes, she froze as she was staring straight into Arya's surprised face. The younger girl looked back and forth from Nami's face to the back of Usopp's head.

"Uh, haha," Nami laughed sheepishly and pulled away from the hug Usopp was giving her. She stood up fast and turned away so the small girl wouldn't see the huge blush on her face. "We're moving?" the woman questioned, wondering why they didn't wait for her to wake up before setting sail again.

"They got Chopper," Arya said as she looked back down at Bran. Her brother didn't look very good and Nami fell back to her knees over the boy, resting her hand on his forehead. She looked at his right leg and although it wasn't bleeding, the burned area that melted his wound shut scared her.

The woman jumped back up to her feet and ran around up to the stairs leading to the front deck. On her way, some guy she didn't know was standing up on the stairs and she kicked him in the nuts before pushing him with both arms and knocking him off the side.

"These guys are getting annoying," Sanji said as he was getting tired of just staring off the front of the ship. The blonde man had just kicked a man off of the ship who was running at his back with a sword raised. "I'll take care of it," he turned around and a huge smile spread across his face, "Nami-san!" he yelled and spun around as she ran past him.

"Ah Nami, you're awake," Luffy said as he kept pacing around the front of the ship. Sanji was in a great mood now and he started running around the ship and gathering up any Ironborn men who were unconscious and tossing them off the ship before the effects of whatever Luffy did wore off for the rest of them. "We're getting back Chopper, and Zoro too if he's there."

"Zoro got taken too?!" Nami asked in shock.

"No," Robin assured her as she handed off the compass to the real navigator of their crew. "I'm guessing he just got turned around."

Nami sweatdropped, "You mean he got lost?" She asked and Robin nodded with a little giggle. The orange haired teenager shook her head and then looked off the front of the ship. "That's Pyke?" She asked.

"Yep," Franky said from her right side. The woman turned and stared at the large man's back as he slowly turned to face her. Nami put both hands in front of her mouth and her face turned blue as she saw Franky's face. Having the arrow sticking out of his head was too dangerous and he couldn't wait for Chopper, so the man pulled it out himself, along with something else that was stuck on the arrowhead. "Oi, it's not that bad," he told her like he'd been telling everyone else.

Nami stared at the left side of the cyborg's face that was covered in blood. "Y-Y-Your eye-" she started and saw that Franky's eyelid wasn't shut, there just wasn't anything inside the eye socket anymore. That almost made her puke on the spot, but she managed to turn around in time and calm herself down.

"I'll make myself a better one," the cyborg said, already coming up with invention ideas in his mind. "This one will have thermal vision," he said and nodded his head stoically, like it was stupid that his last one didn't have it. "Oh!"

Luffy turned to him and asked excitedly, "Another idea?!"

"Zoom!" Franky exclaimed and started explaining how he'd add a function that lets him zoom in on his enemies.

Usopp was climbing up to the front of the ship and he started boasting about how his eyesight would still be a hundred times better than his even with Zoom. The two of them started arguing and Jon stood up, "Is this really the time?" The man asked and gave them harsh looks.

"Uhh," Nami started while everyone was looking back at Jon. She was still looking off the front of the ship and she saw something that made her squint in to see if she saw it correctly.

"I mean, one of your crew members was just taken." Jon shook his head and held up his arms, thinking he might be coming off too strong. "I know you're going to save him, but shouldn't you all be more concerned?!"

Luffy scratched his chin and was confused at what the man was talking about. "We are worried about Chopper. And why did you say _your_ crew members? You're our nakama too, which makes Chopper _our_ nakama." The captain started laughing at the flustered look on Jon's face and the curly haired man accepted defeat on that one.

"Hey guys," Nami whispered, still in disbelief as she looked off the front of the ship. "Guys," she said a little louder and they all started turning back to the front of the ship where they were approaching the island ahead fast.

There was a dock sticking out closest to them and the island was close enough now that they could make out some details of the dock. They could also see large buildings all over the island and huge castles on other parts of it. Every single one of their mouths dropped and Luffy started cracking up, falling back on the floor and rolling around before passing out. He was keeping himself awake through sheer willpower and need to save his nakama, but it seemed he was worried over nothing.

 **Forty minutes earlier.**

"This is a weird island," Zoro said as he swam right up to the shallow area and walked up on shore. There were a people on shore: children, women, they were running down to look at this strange man who just came out of the water.

A few men were walking over too, either old men or fishermen. The pirate with green hair walked up to the grass and through the gathering of people who parted for him. "Who are you?" an old man who long retired from the navy asked.

The strange figure didn't answer, as he'd seen something over on his left that made him freeze in his spot. "This island," he muttered and grabbed the white hilt on his waist with one hand. He was staring straight at a lone ship docked on a wooden dock near him. It didn't look like it was ready for use, which was probably why the people left it behind when they went to ambush the Straw Hats. He stared at the yellow squid on the black background of the sail that he recognized from all the ships they just fought, and he slowly slid his first sword out of its sheath. Zoro turned to the old man who confronted him and the elderly guy took a step back.

The old man repeated himself, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm your enemy," Zoro said and drew a second sword from its sheath, sticking it in his mouth and then dragging out the final sword with the red hilt. He held Akai Yoru in his left hand and continued to speak even with Kitetsu in his mouth. "As to why I'm here," his right eye turned red and he held up his swords in a deadly terrifying stance. "I'm here to get revenge."

 **Present**

"How does all that," Franky started as he stared through his right eye at the island. "Happen in half an hour?" he finished and stared up at the four castles that looked like they used to be connected by large bridges. The stone buildings were on top of large rock cliffs that stretched high over the surface of the water. The final cliff that just had a single tower on it was shaking and while they approached, it cracked down the middle and crumbled down to the sea below.

Leading up to the wrecked castles was a trail of carnage up the entire island of Pyke. "He really outdid himself that shitty swordsman," Sanji said, though the blonde haired man was smiling as he looked at the wooden dock they were sailing towards.

 **Twenty five minutes ago.**

"I demand to know what's going on!" Balon Greyjoy shouted as messengers were flooding into his room without even knocking.

"People are fleeing to the castles!"

"They say there's a monster on the island."

"All the guards we sent out were utterly defeated!"

Another messenger sprinted into the room and shouted, "He's in the cast-" the door flew off its hinges and slammed into the man throwing him across the room. The other messengers grabbed their swords and held them up in front of their king.

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled and looked out the doorway to an empty hallway except for the bodies off the king's guard who were stationed outside the door. Up until a minute ago, they were the strongest force left on this island.

Balon Greyjoy was slowly taking steps back and he tripped over the door that flew past him a few seconds ago. He fell and put his hands below him to catch himself. He blinked. The second he blinked, his men all screamed and his eyes opened to see splashes of blood leaving the rest of his men's chests.

"Ahhh!" the old man yelled and pushed himself back up to his feet. He backpeddaled until he hit the wall and then flattened his back up against it as he stared at the center of the room where a man with green hair was holding three blades dripping with blood. "You're one of them, one of those magic fruit eaters!" Balon Greyjoy yelled.

"No," Zoro said and continued to glare at the man who didn't look much like a king, he looked more or less like the rest of the dirty men he just took down. The swordsman cracked his neck to either side and glared into his enemy's soul, his black pupils dilating as his enemy started to sweat and slide down the wall to his knees. "I'm just strong," he said and then rushed at his foe, slicing the man who ordered their ship attacked across his chest deeply with all three swords.

Balon reached forward as he felt the life draining out of him. He put his hand on Zoro's chest and clenched at the torn up and wet green shirt the man was wearing. His sleeves were torn off at the shoulders and he slid his swords back into his sheaths, taking Wado out of his mouth last. As he slid his final sword into its sheath, the Greyjoy's king's hand slid off his chest, falling slowly. It hit the floor as the sword clicked back fully in the sheath.

"I didn't have a lot of time," the swordsman said and turned around. "I have to get back to my crew, but," he walked out the door and added with a snarl, "I just had to prove a point. Don't touch my crew."

 **Fifteen minutes before Straw Hats arrived at Pyke.**

"Rektor, there's something wrong," a man ran up to his captain and called out.

The captain of the ship walked over and glared at his subordinate, daring the man to question his orders. His crew had been furious that they were leaving the battle early, but they were under direct orders from the king himself. If they were to capture any of the strange magic users, they were to bring them back to him immediately. "What?!" Rektor barked.

The Ironborn pirate pointed over the side of the ship and Captain Rektor walked over and pushed his men out of the way so he could look at what all the fuss was about. They were a few minutes away from the island, but he could now see the crumbled houses and craters all over the shore they were approaching. "What the Hell is going on here?!" he shouted and told his men to hurry up.

The sail was already getting them moving pretty fast, but now everyone grabbed the oars and started paddling as fast as they could. When they reached the dock, everyone grabbed their weapons and jumped off the ship onto the wooden platform sticking out over the water.

One of the men grabbed the bag with the tied up talking animal thing that they had to keep beating to keep it quiet. Chopper was inside covered in bruises and cuts that made him bleed very badly, but he didn't know what to do. He could try transforming again, but last time they stabbed him several times and he barely hit any of them he was already so tired. He doubted he could even transform anymore at the strength he was at right now. _If only I could control Monster Point! But they already took my backpack from me anyway..._

The man holding Chopper also had the pack in his hand, having seen the creature reach inside and eat one of the yellow balls that gave him extra powers. If he could have that type of strength, he'd be invincible!

"What happened?!" the captain shouted as his crew charged off the dock and onto shore. "Is anyone around?! Come out and tell us what's happening here!" It looked like the damage was still fresh as pieces of houses that were barely standing crumbled at the lightest breeze.

"We didn't leave four hours ago," the first mate, Tyson, growled and slammed his sword into the ground. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"It looks like you ran away," a voice said and all the men looked up the path to see a figure walking towards them. The man had a green shirt on with its sleeves ripped off, he had black pants and three sheaths on his waist. "I wonder how long until the rest of your fleet comes running back here after you."

"ZORO!" a voice shouted in a high pitched voice at the top of its lungs.

The green haired swordsman looked through the sixty or so men in front of him and snarled deeply at the sight of the wriggling figure inside a bag over an Ironborn's shoulder. "Chopper!" he called out.

"Hey, I told you to be quiet," the man holding Chopper with one hand pulled back the other to punch him. He swung, but for some reason his fist didn't hit the bag. He looked down at his arm, and then dropped the bag with his other as he saw the spot his hand used to be which was now air filled with spraying blood from his wrist.

The other men heard a scream and spun around from where the figure just disappeared. They stared in stunned silence at their comrade who fell to his knees screaming and holding his right forearm where blood was pouring out. The green haired man they saw before was holding the bag in his hand and he untied the knot keeping it closed, opening it up and pulling the little creature out from inside.

"Get it back!" Captain Rektor commanded. "We're close now. If we get this one back to the king..."

"Your king is dead," Zoro said and the group of men looked back at the castle up on the cliff that looked like it was on the verge of crumbling completely. "And now," he continued and put down the reindeer who had huge starry eyes, "so are you," he finished. The man raced forward and drew his other two swords as he did. He cut them all up while he weaved in and out between them all.

The first mate jumped up in front of the captain and slammed the sword down on the man who was about to reach Rektor. Tyson managed to stall Zoro for a second, but the green haired pirate only changed directions and appeared behind the captain of this ship a second later. "I just told your king," he said and swung his sword, slicing through Rektor's neck and the neck of the first mate on the other side of him closer to the dock, decapitating them both in the same swipe, "but I guess I'll repeat myself."

Chopper was still confused at what just happened since Zoro was standing at his side a second ago, and was now on the other side of the crowd. Then, man after man started collapsing with wounds sprouting all over their bodies. They screamed over and over until all their screams merged together, and then two heads rolled off the last two bodies and the reindeer was stuck looking over everyone's corpses and at Zoro on the other side. "No one lays a hand on my nakama."

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed with tears pouring out of his shining eyes. "You're too cool!" he yelled and jumped up landing on the swordsman's head and clinging onto him with a huge hug.

"Oi," the man said as he walked back down towards the water and then down the long wooden dock. "Get off me," he said and plucked the doctor off his head, placing him down next to him as he sat on the end of the dock and put his legs off the side. "I guess we'll wait here then. Luffy will be here soon."

"How do you know?" Chopper asked as the small figure sat down on Zoro's right and put his legs over the side of the dock too. He had bruises and injuries all over his body, but he didn't want to look weak in front of Zoro so he was sucking them up for now. The swordsman held out his right hand and Chopper smiled wide at the object in his grip, grabbing the blue backpack and thanking Zoro again happily.

"I just do," Zoro said with a glance at his wounded nakama. "So sit still, and have faith in our crew."

"Got it," Chopper said seriously, mimicking Zoro's expression and looking out over the water. He didn't last long and started smiling again, so happy that he had a friend like this to save him from scary situations. _Nakama._

 **Present.**

"Wow Zoro, I thought you just got lost," Usopp laughed as they reached the dock where two figures were sitting in wait for them and Zoro jumped up on their ship. "But it turns out you were the only one who knew where they took Chopper."

The swordsman nodded his head and tried to hide the fact that it was pure coincidence he showed up on this island, and that he actually did get lost as he was trying to find his way back to the battlefield. The man put down Chopper who he jumped up with, and the reindeer was about to go on about his horrifying adventure, but then he saw Franky.

"AHHHH!" Chopper screamed and ran over to Franky, ignoring his own fatigue for now. "What happened?!"

"An arrow," Franky explained. "I pulled it out," he continued and then added before Chopper could scold him, "Go look at Bran first, he needs more help than me."

As he said this, Arya shouted from the next deck down, "Chopper!"

The reindeer ran down to the grass area with everyone else and he pulled off the backpack he just got back from Zoro as soon as he saw Bran's injuries. "Go inside and get the rest of my medical supplies," he ordered and Nami went running off inside to go fetch them for him.

Jon was looking at his brother and cursed the fact that he could do nothing for him. _Ghost,_ the thought went into his mind and he looked straight down, wondering if his wolf was still okay. He'd been so preoccupied with everything that he'd yet to check on his large white direwolf. He took one last look at his brother and knew Chopper would do his best to help him, then he turned around.

The man walked inside the ship and didn't notice the black haired woman following him with her gaze as he went inside. Robin silently followed him as he walked down the stairs and through the busted up aquarium. The floor was all wet and there were dead fish lying around along with broken glass sharks and turned over furniture.

Jon walked down to the next floor and then opened up a door to another room that he was barely able to squeeze his wolf into in the first place. He got inside and stared at the form lying on its left side, its chest moving up and down very slowly as the wolf breathed deeply and very loudly. It still had the broken off shafts of the arrows that hit it early on in the fight stuck inside its side facing the ceiling and Jon walked over to the creature.

He pet his wolf on his furry side, up towards Ghost's head and then back down his back. He brushed over the wooden shafts that he snapped off to make it so they didn't get lodged any deeper, but it didn't look like it was doing much good. "You're a good boy," he whispered and bent down so he was on one knee with his face right above his wolf's chin. He leaned over Ghost's face and looked down into its right eye as it lay on its side, its muzzle resting on the wood floor.

Ghost's mouth was open and his tongue was sticking out. The woman standing behind Jon snuck away for a moment and returned while the man was still petting his wolf. "Jon," she said softly and the curly haired man turned to her, sadness filling his dry eyes. "Water," she said and walked inside with the bowl in her hand.

"I'm fine," he said and the woman shook her head softly. She walked up to Ghost and put it in front of the direwolf's open mouth, The white wolf lifted its mouth a little and it lapped up the water with its tongue. Jon sighed, seeing what she was talking about now. "He's, not going to make it," the swordsman said quietly.

"He could," Robin whispered.

"I know," Jon replied and clenched his fists tight. _If I asked Chopper for his help, he might be able to..._ The man thought about his pale white younger brother on the deck, missing a leg and a whole lot of blood. "But I won't take his time away from Bran." _I'm sorry boy,_ he pet his wolf around the neck and scratched him a bunch making the direwolf start wagging his tail, just like he did back when he was still a puppy.

The man remembered back when he first saw the direwolf pups, and when his father ordered them killed. He convinced his father otherwise. He saved them all, handed them out to his brothers and sisters, got his own in the process. He trained him, fed him, fought with him, went beyond the Wall with him, protected the Wall with him, went through the hardest times with him, and the happiest.

Ghost's breathing slowed even further and now his chest was puffing out only once every five seconds or so. Jon continued to pet his direwolf, and as the wolf could sense how he was feeling, he could feel how content his furry friend was at the moment. Ghost was happy and felt good from all the pets he was receiving. "Rrrr," the wolf growled in a happy way that sounded so sad to the two humans in the room with it at the moment.

"I love you Ghost," Jon whispered as his direwolf's chest sank back down. He waited to watch it puff out again, but Ghost was just sitting there. There was a puddle of blood underneath the large white wolf whose fur was a little darker now than Jon had ever seen it before.

Ghost was lying on his side with his gashed stomach facing Jon. The right side of his face became still and the room turned silent without the wolf's heavy breathing anymore. _I guess you were never meant to leave the North boy,_ the man thought as he stared at his best friend.

Robin was down on one knee next to the man kneeling in front of his wolf. She slid the bowl away from the wolf's mouth and then lifted her arms. Jon was staring straight at Ghost's right eye; it was closed making it look like he was just sleeping.

At the exact moment Ghost's heart stopped beating, upstairs on deck, Bran's eyes opened and he gasped out a breath. Chopper continued working hard, but everyone on the grass covered deck sighed a breath of relief to see the boy conscious and alright. "G-Ghost," Bran whispered and the direwolf at the side of the group was already walking towards the door to the cabin.

A few of the others heard what Bran said and then the boy tilted his head back and followed with his eyes as Summer disappeared into the cabin. "Ghost I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Ghost?" Sanji questioned and looked around, not seeing the white wolf anywhere. He noticed that Jon wasn't there either and looked where the kid was looking. Bran was a warg, so if he thought something had happened, that meant something happened.

"Why are you sorry?" Luffy asked the kid and jumped up fast. He sprinted into the cabin and the others all looked down and away as they thought about the white wolf who fought with them in Winterfell. They thought about their other newest member, and how he must be feeling at this moment.

Zoro thought about his captain, and how Luffy was going to have another hard time of this. _It's not always your fault,_ he thought, but the man was clenching his own fists at the moment for breaking the promise he told those Ironborn. Someone didn't just hurt his nakama, they killed one.

Luffy ran down the stairs and looked all over the ship. He got to a door that was open and ran inside, stopping short and opening his jaw as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Robin was kneeling next to Jon with one arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close to her. She had her other hand on the motionless direwolf's muzzle, petting him softly up and down. Jon had his arms at his side and stared silently at his companion for the last seven years of his life. When everyone else came and went, Ghost was there through it all. He went to the Wall and joined the Night's Watch with his friend and only his friend, and he left with the same friend, the most loyal friend he could ask for.

There was one other in the room. Summer was curled up next to Ghost and kept nudging his brother with his mouth, shaking him over and over again. The white wolf with a golden fur coating on its back finally stopped and rested his muzzle on top of Ghost's back, whimpering quietly and then tilting its head up in the air, howling at the top of its lungs.

Everyone on the top deck of the ship felt their hearts break as Summer howled for his brother. Luffy stared at the wolf and knew exactly how it was feeling, his own heart clenching up as he imagined Ace's face.

In Winterfell hundreds of miles away, Shaggydog suddenly stopped walking next to Rickon and looked up in the sky, howling loudly and surprising everyone around him. Rickon had only seen his black furred wolf do this a few times before, and he started petting his wolf sadly, thinking about his brothers and feeling bad for whichever one of them just lost their companion.

In a forest in Westeros, a huge direwolf with gray fur coating its back lifted up its head in the air. The female wolf roared at the top of her lungs and then snapped its head to the right, staring off through the woods with a purpose. She started jogging, then running, then full out sprinting through the forest.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji found his pipe and ignited it, walking away to calm his nerves away from the rest of the crew. Zoro climbed up into the training room on top of the mast and Chopper distracted himself by finishing up emergency treatment on Bran and getting to work on Franky. He was going to have to check the boy's blood type in a little bit and see if anyone else on the ship was compatible to share their blood with him.

Arya suddenly stopped looking at her brother and looked over her shoulder. Bran saw her sudden turn and tilted his head at her. It was weird, a second ago he felt something in that direction too, but he felt it with his warg powers. His sister seemed to have felt the same thing, only much stronger. That, or she just wasn't used to feeling something like that. _What if it's not just me?_ The boy realized and thoughts started racing through his mind of the possibility of his siblings also being wargs.

The black haired girl stood up and took a step towards the edge of the ship, looking out over the open ocean and back towards Westeros. "I," she knew what she heard, what she felt when she looked back. _It's been so long, but I, I_ _remember her voice._ "She's there," the girl whispered and Bran knew for sure now that she had really felt it and it wasn't just a coincidence.

Chopper looked back and forth between the two children who seemed to have noticed something he hadn't. Arya put her right hand in front of her chest and whispered, "Nymeria."

 **A/N GHOOOSSSTTT! Hey guys, been a while since I've posted a chapter... a long while actually. Sorry about leaving the story on such a cliffhanger before, but I got really interested in another story I was writing. I've got a few chapters of this written out though now so I'll try to bring up my update speed a little, but college is pretty tough. I'm editing this between classes right now and after I'm done I gotta rush to Econ, but I'll still make some time to write more chapters and continue this story! Sorry that I killed off Ghost, a hard decision to make, but one I think is necessary to propel the training of the Straw Hat crew. They won't be having a time skip, and have already past the point where it would have started, so they'll have to get stronger during their adventure in Westeros. I hope you enjoyed, and leave me a review telling me what you think below!**

iitrnr

Great chapter... loved all the fights. Wonder where Zoro got off to.

 **Lost Zoro happened upon the Iron Islands, who'da thunk it? XD**

NotSoSlimSh4dy

I'm crying for brook. That poor skeleton man lost at sea never to be found because luffy's never went to thriller bark.

 **Haha, who knows, maybe some other kind-hearted pirates happened upon him. The world will never know!**

Tsukishiro Sayuki

* talks like the preview of the next chapter * A weird man with green hair arrives in Essos and meet Daenerys then beat her best swordmans wounding then and is forced to help her for food, a bad deal for her... * giggles *

jokes aside good chapter, oh nice haki *o*

mooore pleas

 **Great idea/concept, I laughed out loud when I read it. Sadly Essos is on the other side of Westeros, a very long swim. They will make it there someday though, and now that Game of Thrones is starting back up I can figure out what Dany, Jorah, Tyrion, and the rest are up to over in Essos. Sorry for the long update ;(**

Guest

Let me guess zoro got lost but because of his godly luck he found chopper first and the rest of the crew just jaw drop while thinking "how the hell did he get here first?!"

 **SHOUT OUT TO THIS GUEST! Nice call whoever you are. When I read this comment I was like 'shit, hope no one reads the comments as much as I do.' Haha, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

GumGumOnigiri

You do realise Luffy has the strength to create shockwaves and smash through stone right? Same with Zoro. Which against normal people wouldn't so much hurt them as explode them/cut them in half, ie kill them, right!? Hell even a casual punch from Luffy should be enough to break a guys neck, and that's when he's not being serious.

Sure Oda doesn't get that gory in the manga... but this is Westeros! The laws of physics are the same there as in reality for the most part.

It's just annoying how you stick to manga physics when it comes to the limited damage the strawhats can deal out to their very fragile enemies.

 **I stick to One Piece universe physics. You say Oda isn't showing the gruesome details, but he's not just "not showing" them, he's showing us the opposite, where everyone they punch and beat up is alright. You can imagine that all those people are really dying but Oda just doesn't want to show it, but when he shows clips of all of them alive afterwards I can't imagine it. This is still the OP world, even if they are on Westeros. Luffy's punches don't kill everyone he attacks, Usopp's normal explosions send people flying backwards, and normal slices of Zoro's swords just leave wounds that could be healed, (though in this chapter he goes overboard lol). Anyway, Westeros physics are pretty legit, for everyone who isn't a Straw Hat. Their attacks won't just start killing people now after never doing it before, unless they choose to, which in this last battle many of them chose to do. Hope you're satisfied by this response, and let me know what you think of this and future chapters. Thanks for the review!**

Arthura

Wow. Just want to say how much fun it has been reading your story. Can't say I've ever enjoyed a one piece xover as much as this one! The storyline is somewhat straightforward but still very enjoyable. I'm glad that although the crew is very powerful there is some checks and balances you've put out there with devil fruits appearing and simply the fact that even they can't massacre an army unscathed. Interested to see where you go next and if the white walkers are truly gone. Be fun to see them have a rematch, wiser and stronger against them without the trump card of their cannon. Since I imagine they would see it coming next time. But if they're actually dead fair enough, there's always a bunch of southern armies and a few stone men / dragons to provide challenges haha. Great story, thanks for the read!

 **I'm really glad you enjoyed the story so much. Devil Fruits are pretty rare, and yeah the Straw Hats are having their fair share of difficulties as they've fought three armies now: Undead, Boltons, and Ironborn. They are all growing and I hope you liked this newest installment. Thanks for the review!**

Hypothetical Spiritual Entity

 **You wrote a lot so I'll just respond without pasting your comment here. Yeah, Arya ate the Yami Yami no mi, but it's not a new set of Devil Fruits for Westeros, as Luffy's brother did die and he found out by seeing Ace's fruit. Blackbeard would have invaded Impel Down, and without Luffy already in there, there would have been no need to let Shiliew out of his cage, so he wouldn't have given Magellan the antidote for the deadly poison that would have killed Blackbeard. It's a long set of coincidences, but I always thought that without Luffy being there, Blackbeard would have died, so... Yami Yami is available. Or, was, available. XD. I liked your other ideas too, though since Crocodile's still alive he'll have that Suna Suna fruit locked down, but Dorne is on the list of places coming soon to Luffy takes the Iron Throne. Haha, hope you enjoyed, and as always, thanks for the review!**

Kingofclubs8129

A fantastic story so far can't wait to read more. Not to mention Luffy gave Arya his hat, that's pretty significant, maybe some strong feelings there?

 **Thanks a lot! Yeah Luffy gave her his hat, but I think that just shows he thinks of her as definitely a member of his crew now, just like he did when Nami was down back in Arlong Park Arc. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Tallman7

Dude, if only Ace were with them when they hit Westeros:  
"You can't fight the White Walkers! The only things that can hurt them are dragon glass and-"  
"FIRE FIST!"  
"... well shit."

 **Haha, that would have been a funny sight for the wildlings and Night's Watch. XD**

GreenDrkness

I'm going to be honest with you throughout the whole battle I kept thinking Yeah Luffy is going to blast them all down with Haki and Nami is going to summon lighting and Usopp is going to shoot bullets of plants but them I had a sudden realization that this is before the 2 year skip before they all got badass cause Brook isn't here and now I'm a bit disappointed  
Keep on the writes

 **Yeah, Brook was missing since chapter one, but I'm glad you put the pieces together during the battle lol. Yeah, I figured pre-timeskip was best Straw Hats for Game of Thrones world, hope you kept reading through the story and weren't too disappointed in lack of skeleton musician on the crew.**

 **Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I promise the next chapter will be out quicker than this one took! 'Till next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Usopp was running up the path from the shore of Pyke up towards the castles at the top of the cliff. He had his bow on his back and a quiver full of normal arrows. The inside of the ship got ransacked and it looked like some of the pirates who were in there actually escaped with some of their stuff. There was still a barrel of gunpowder in the storage room which the sniper was happy about. The enemies probably had no idea what the powder was and only tipped the barrel over.

He hadn't gotten around to making new arrows yet though. He'd been busy watching the coast with Sanji and taking out any straggler Ironborn ships that were heading back to their home. They'd been able to take a few down on their own, but he just saw twelve ships, two of them badly damaged, coming over the horizon back towards the Iron Islands. The men back in the Bay must have woken up to see their target gone and their commander missing, they were heading back home.

The man with the long nose ran all the way up to the first castle that was on the mainland of the island. It had holes all over it and looked more like ruins than an inhabited castle now, but it was still standing. Usopp sprinted in the door and Zoro and Robin were walking towards it from inside at that moment. "Help," the bowman said through staggered breaths and pointed down at shore. There would be at least a thousand men on those ships, probably more than three thousand since all the men on the broken ships would have had to pile into the working ones.

After the sniper quickly explained the situation, the other two nodded and jogged off down the path to the beach. _Stupid swirly cook,_ Zoro thought as he imagined why Sanji wasn't able to beat them all himself. The blonde man's broken ribs were not very severe compared to some of the others' wounds, but they were still bad. He tried to hide it, but it was obvious he was wincing with every step.

Usopp watched the two of them run back down the path that he just sprinted all the way on an uphill slant. "Ee ah, ee, ah," he breathed deeply and waved his right hand after them, "yeah, you go on ahead."

So far none of them had gotten a moment's rest since the end of the battle, unless they counted the short time that a few of them were knocked unconscious by Luffy's weird power. Only the captain, and the youngest member of the crew were able to sleep.

The fourteen year old warg was currently in an empty room in the castle that Zoro hadn't completely destroyed. The enemies had completely destroyed the medical bay on the Sunny, so the doctor moved whatever working equipment he had up in the castle for now. Chopper was sitting next to Nami who had a needle sticking out of her arm. There was a tube running from her arm into Bran's, and Chopper was glad the boy's blood type matched one of theirs.

"Are you feeling alright Nami?" Chopper asked and the orange haired woman nodded. "Good, just tell me if you start feeling dizzy and I'll take it out."

"No," the woman said and shook her head at the reindeer. "Tell me when Bran's had enough, then take it out." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. _I'm not losing another nakama today._ The woman's eyes were closed, but she was thinking about when she brought a few fish out to the wolves during dinner a few nights ago.

She remembered dropping one in front of Summer and petting his head while he ate it, but when she gave the one to Ghost, she stared at the large fully white wolf a little nervously, not knowing it as well as she knew the one with the gold coat. Ghost had looked up at her and the two of them made eye contact, then it leaned up and turned so that his large head brushed up against Nami's right side where her hand was down at her waist level. The woman laughed and started scratching his head like she was Summer's before, then the first wolf got up and brushed against her other hand. She wound up sitting between them and scratching both of their heads while they sat there eating fish happily.

Nami opened back up her eyes with a smile on her face and it slowly faded with the memory. Ghost was dead now. It was sad, but it was reality. She spent a few more minutes there in silence before her doctor started talking again. "Alright Nami," Chopper told her as he examined Bran closely. "I'm going to take out the IV."

"What? But you said it would take at least..."

"I know," the reindeer said softly. "But I forgot, there's not as much of- the blood doesn't need to-" Chopper was staring at the top of Bran's right leg. "I didn't account for the fact that his blood doesn't need to distribute to his right leg." The little reindeer did some surgery on the leg, but the boy cauterized it pretty well using his magic.

Chopper took out Nami's IV and at the same time, Gendry reached the door and he knocked on it a few times with his left hand. Chopper looked up at the man at the door and Gendry pulled his right arm out from behind his back. His arm didn't have a sleeve on it and his skin looked red with a large gash in the middle of his forearm. His whole arm was covered in dried blood and it was still wet near the gash. "Ahh! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" the doctor exclaimed and turned into Heavy Point, wincing as he did. He walked over and reached for Gendry, but the man no longer wearing his armor took a step back.

"I came because Franky said you were done with him, and I thought Bran might have been finished too," the nineteen year old said. Before Chopper could tell him that Bran was stable for now, he held up his left hand again and pointed it at Chopper's fur. Now that the reindeer was in Heavy Point, his wounds that he received in this form were a lot more obvious.

Nami gasped and grabbed Chopper by his hand, pulling him back onto the bed that she was sitting on. "Baka," she told him as he tried fighting her and she bonked him on the head, "you're a doctor, you should know how serious these are."

"But, but," Chopper lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. "But I failed my nakama," he cried out and tears started pouring down his face as Nami started to wrap him in bandages bandages and called Gendry over to her to help with the beaten up reindeer. "Everyone was hurt, but I wasn't there to help. I was too weak," he clenched his right fist and slammed it down on the bed he was lying on.

"Crying about it won't change anything," Gendry told the furry guy as he wrapped a white bandage around Chopper's left shin where he got stabbed by someone. Nami was about to scold the man for being mean, but Gendry was smiling and stood up after taping the gauze down. "Instead you have to train harder, and next time prove that you're the strong one. Got it?"

Chopper sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Got it," he said and made his face serious as he sat there. "Ouch!" he yelped in a high voice as Nami poured some hydrogen peroxide on his more serious wounds.

"Stop being a baby. You know you can't let these get infected," she scolded him. Gendry started laughing and looked out the window while he waited for his turn. He could handle the pain in his arm for now and didn't think he was in serious danger. The man looked out at a man at the foot of the castle, building a large structure made of wood.

Franky offered to help Jon, but Jon turned him away and said he had to do this himself. He was all alone outside as he dragged pieces of houses from Zoro's carnage up to the foot of the magnificent castle. He was building it on the edge of the cliff, so the ash would fly out over the water afterwards.

Jon continued to build it from the moment he got off the Thousand Sunny, through the rest of the day spent on the island of Pyke. He passed by Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Sanji many times while they patrolled the island and stopped any Ironborn ships from docking here. There were other inhabited islands around them full of loyal Greyjoy men, but it was clear most of their navy was defeated in Ironman's Bay.

His sister came outside at one point and she watched as he lifted up another large wooden plank and rested it across the top of the pyre. "Jon, I could..."

"No," the man said harshly and turned to face her, taking a small break from picking up logs. He was already exhausted from the battle, but this was taking everything he had left out of him. His sister looked a little hurt at his words and he continued looking at her. "'You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves.' That's what father said when he permitted us to keep the wolves as pets."

Arya wasn't there during that time but Bran, Jon, and Robb were. They got the first pick of wolves, but she was happy with the one she got anyway. She nodded as she could imagine her father saying something like that. "Okay then," she turned and walked away, trying not to feel hurt that he didn't want her help. She stopped and looked back one more time, "Hey Jon," her brother turned and she looked at him questioningly, "why are you burning him?"

"Because," Jon said and thought of all his black brothers from the Night's Watch who he burned. It had become a ritual more than just to make sure they didn't come back from the dead. He continued, "This is the way I think he'd want it." He remembered his wolf growling at almost everyone at the Wall and scaring them, but there were a few who accepted his wolf and Ghost accepted them back. Jon knew that Ghost knew who Pyp, Grenn, and Jeor Mormont were, and he wanted to burn his wolf the same way he burned the others closest to him. _At least there's still Sam,_ he knew out of everyone at the Wall, at least Sam didn't betray him and he was glad he sent the fat guy away from Castle Black to the Citadel.

 _He'd want it huh?_ Arya nodded and turned back around. She stared off into the distance as she walked around the side of the castle. _I could have sworn I heard her. Nymeria, was that really you?_

* * *

"It's starting outside," Robin peeked her head into the makeshift infirmary and told Usopp.

The sniper was sitting between two beds on either side of him and he nodded. "They're out cold, I don't think either of them will be able to..." Usopp stopped talking as he saw movement on either side of him. He turned to his left and saw his captain wrapped in bandages from head to toe, standing up and walking past towards the door. Bran looked at Usopp and despite his condition, Usopp couldn't deny the kid with the look on Bran's face.

Usopp lifted up Bran and put him over his shoulders. The boy weighed very little, less so now with the stub of a right leg. Also, Usopp was getting a little more muscular and he didn't find it as hard to carry the kid out the door and follow Robin and Luffy down the hallway to the stairs. They started walking down the stairs and the small child with black hair that now fell back down to his neck lowered his gaze to the floor.

Bran's chest hurt, not from the battle, but from the guilt. _I hurt my comrades. I made Luffy push himself too far, I broke Sanji's ribs, I could have killed them all. And... and I dodged._ This time he felt tears at the corners of his eyes and he shook his head, trying not to think about it and rubbing his eyes with one arm. In the battle, he made Summer dodge a flurry of arrows, and they slammed into the now-dead wolf they were going outside to burn, so in a way, it was his fault.

When they got outside, everyone else was already in a semicircle around a portion of the cliff that had a large funeral pyre on it. The four of them ignored the group of flustered Iron Islanders outside the front of the castle who were trying to figure out what was going on and scattered when they saw the powerful people leaving the hole where the front doors used to be. They walked over to the semicircle and closed it in so that there was only one opening left.

This was the only part that Jon accepted help with, and he was walking up the path with his wolf's head in his hands. Zoro was underneath the bosy holding up most of the weight, but he made sure to ease up a little so that Jon could be doing some of the work, knowing what it meant to the man. The two of them carried up Ghost's corpse from the ship and they walked the whole path while receiving terrified and confused looks from all over the path.

Most Iron Islanders knew by this point that a man with green hair ravaged their island and was now held up in the castle, but no one had gone to fight him after seeing what he did to the town and castle at the top of the cliff. They cowered away as Jon and Zoro walked past, and the men had a clear path all the way up to the cliff.

They arrived and carried Ghost between Nami and Chopper who watched them walk by slowly. Each of them looked at Ghost with pained hearts and the others were feeling the same way as the two men carried the fully white direwolf to the pyre and rested him on top. Jon nodded at Zoro who nodded back and then took the place in the semicircle that was left open for the two of them to walk through.

Jon reached down and grabbed the already lit torch sticking out of the ground, lighting up the dimly lit area as the sun was almost fully set at this point. He waited this long so that it could be dark when he lit the fire. The sun was all the way on the horizon off the Iron Islands and Jon took a deep breath as the last bit of it began dipping beneath the horizon line.

The curly haired man lifted up the torch and held it in his right hand as he dipped it towards the pyre. When it was only a foot away from the straw he had down to catch the rest of the wood, he paused. "His name was Ghost." Everyone looked over at him and they weren't expecting him to speak at this after the way he'd been keeping quiet most of the day. "He came to me in a forest outside of Winterfell. A direwolf of the North, and though it was never official, a brother of the Night's Watch. No friend was more loyal. I went beyond the Wall, and he followed. I became the Lord Commander, and he was always by my side. The blood of the North ran through his veins, but now his blood has run cold. And now his watch has ended." Jon lit the pyre and the fire spread fast from some straw to the next and covered the entire bottom of the pyre, slowly catching the wood and making the entire thing an inferno.

Everyone watched in silence as the flames rose higher and finally they couldn't see the wolf inside it anymore. Jon stood only a few feet away from the flames, staring straight into the inferno that blazed around him. He didn't move back to the semicircle, but the people in the circle could feel the heat radiating off the fire from back where they were standing, the fact that Jon was over there confused them.

The man took another step towards the flames and they didn't feel that hot to him. It was something he thought was weird for most of his life, and he just stared at his wolf through the roaring flames. _Goodbye Ghost._

Robin was staring at Jon curiously, one of the only people not too occupied with mourning Ghost that she didn't notice how close to the flames he was standing.

Nami had tears in her eyes and she sniffled, but she couldn't hold them back. _I should have known we were sailing into a trap._ She felt an arm wrap around her from her right side and she recognized the touch of the person it belonged to. She snapped her head away from the flames and buried her face in Usopp's shoulder as the sniper continued to stare at the pyre.

Sanji wanted to be the one Nami was crying on, but his eyes darted back to the fire and he couldn't focus on the navigator right now. He saw a woman get executed right in front of him, Arya killed her, but the thought had barely crossed his mind at all. What he did think about all afternoon, while ignoring his own injuries, was how he let Ghost die. He could tell that Bran thought it was his own fault because he was there, but the chef was there too. _I was too worried about that woman, our enemy. I gave my life up to her, and it was pointless as Arya killed her anyway! If I had just, turned around sooner. If I wasn't staring out over the Bay like my own problems were more important than my crew's. I could have protected the Sunny from those arrows, I could have stopped them from hitting Ghost._

The chef cursed himself and was grinding his teeth together angrily. He didn't notice his captain and the green haired swordsman doing the same thing on different sides of him.

Luffy and Zoro both knew what they did. The two of them were the strongest, yet they ran off at the start of the battle to fight as many enemies as they could. It was almost a competition between the two of them who could destroy more enemy ships or defeat more of their enemies' men, but their comrades were hurt while they were doing this. They trusted their nakama to stay safe, but what if that was the wrong call? _Not everyone is as strong as me, I can't expect them to be. Ace was strong, and he... he died. I have to protect my nakama._

 _Arya needs to become stronger fast,_ Zoro thought and stared at the girl on the edge of the cliff. She was staring at the fire, then her head lifted and turned out over the water, staring into the distance as the sky got darker and darker without a sun lighting it. Zoro watched as she lifted her left hand and stared at it, inner turmoil racking her. _She has to learn to control her power too._

* * *

"Cersei listen to me," Jaime followed his sister into the next room but the blonde haired queen wouldn't turn around. She kept storming through the Red Keep with the wrath of God spread on her face. Already, ten guards had been killed for looking at her funny so anyone they passed in the whole castle looked away.

"They're all going to pay," Cersei snarled with bared teeth. It had been a week since she received the letter, and then her brother Jaime returned from Dorne. He returned with a body in his ship, the body of the person she loved most in this world. She had just returned from the great hall where the maesters were preparing her daughter's remains.

Myrcella was poisoned by the Sand Snakes right as she was finally about to leave Dorne with her betrothed Tristane. Cersei hated that boy so much and he was locked up down in the dungeons right now. The young man was so torn up by Myrcella's death that it was hard to look at the southern pig. He disgusted her, him and his entire race.

The Dornish in King's Landing were being rounded up and put in cages by guards. Tommen had come out of his room for the first time in weeks to see his sister's dead body and it only served to push him farther into his depressed state. Cersei's Uncle Kevan scolded the King for crying, but Tommen couldn't help himself. The boy King was weak, and Cersei knew it. She loved him so much, but he didn't come to visit her while she was captured by the High Sparrow and his religious freaks. He left her in there to rot and she could only hold onto the fact that one of her children was still an angel in her eyes. But now Myrcella was dead.

"Please Cersei, you need to mourn," Jaime tried grabbing her by the arm but she shook him off her and spun, glaring him dead in the eyes.

"You let our daughter die," she snarled in a vicious tone. They were alone in a room but Jaime still darted his eyes back and forth to make sure no one heard her say 'our' daughter. Incest was still a crime, even if Cersei was the one making the laws.

Jaime looked so pained by her words, but she couldn't care less about how he felt at the moment. The blonde man grabbed her though, this time with his real hand and he held her shoulder from behind. She was still turned away from him, but they were alone and he started whispering. "Before she- I was talking to her when she," he stopped and could never think of a time in his life where he'd ever been at such a loss for words. "She died in my arms," Jaime whispered and Cersei turned around, seeing her brother's arms shaking as water gathered in his eyes, threatening to fall as tears.

He looked straight into her eyes and continued, "The last thing she said though, was how she was glad. She was glad that I was her father and not that pig Robert."

"You told her?!" Cersei exclaimed in shock.

"She already knew," Jaime responded with a small shake of his head. "She was always a smart girl, we should have known she'd find out." Cersei almost cracked a smile at that and she wished so much that her daughter was still alive right now. "But those Sand Snakes," now a look of fury appeared on her brother's face that made her own anger look pale in comparison. He was thinking about those bitches back in Sunspear who he fought, who he knew hated his family, who he shouldn't have let near her!

"I'm going to kill every last one of them," the blonde man growled and bared his teeth. Cersei one hundred percent agreed with that idea, but they would need to be smart if they were going to war with the Dornish.

The sister stared at her brother for a few seconds longer and then decided their enemies weren't each other. She couldn't forgive him just yet, but they needed to focus on the Dornish, and the Faith. The High Sparrow locked her up and had her beaten, starved, and marched through the city naked while the common folk mocked and destroyed her reputation.

Her hate at the entire world had never been higher. "Come with me," she said and looked back away from her brother/lover. She walked in a much more calm manner this time and as she walked out the next door, a man was waiting for her and starting walking at her right as Jaime followed behind them, confused at who this man was.

"Forget the Faith for now," Cersei told her advisor who nodded, accepting her wishes whenever he was told. "The Dornish killed my daughter, now I want them dead."

"As you wish your majesty," the man in a black cloak replied and kept walking.

Cersei started talking while she walked to fill in her clueless brother. "My spies are everywhere in Westeros," the woman started and her brother already knew this. "Perhaps if one or two of them told me, I would think they were both crazy, but there were far too many rumors to believe them to be just rumors." Now Jaime was intrigued and he followed her down another hallway and into a door that led to a spiral staircase downstairs into a lower floor. "Magic fruits, with magical properties. Eat one and you'll obtain unimaginable powers."

"And you have one?" Jaime asked, to which his sister didn't reply. "Give it to me," he stated in a cold voice, stopping his movement and the two in front of him paused too.

Cersei chuckled and turned back around to look up the stairs at her brother. She shook her head at him with a sarcastic smile, "Even if someone hadn't already eaten it, I wouldn't give it to you. You're half the man you used to be. I have no doubt you want your revenge, but we made a much better choice."

They kept walking down the stairs and Qyburn opened up the door for Cersei to walk through. "The Mountain is alive," she stated and Jaime was surprised; last he'd heard Clegane was poisoned and heading for his deathbed.

The man who was walking with Cersei continued, "The modifications I made on him, made him even stronger than he was before. He could decapitate a horse in one swing, but he was much, much stronger than that when I was finished with him. He also only obeys the Queen's commands." Jaime couldn't imagine someone that powerful, but the little man in black wasn't finished talking and he kept going in an excited tone, "We gave him the fruit."

"And?" Jaime asked as he walked out of the staircase and into the next room as well. It was a dark hallway leading to the dungeons, and the Mountain was waiting there for them, wearing a gold cloak. "Did it work?"

"Oh yes," Qyburn said and Cersei looked at her advisor wondering what had happened. She heard about them getting the fruit the same time she heard about her daughter, so she left Qyburn to the experimental work on their favorite test subject. "It worked very well."

"Ser Gregor Clegane," Cersei was tired of waiting and she walked right up to the front of the massive man mountain. "I have an order for you," she waited for a response, but all she heard was heavy breathing from inside the helmet.

The Queen's voice was laced with malice and her and her brother were so angry right now they didn't care about the rest of Westeros. All they cared about was their daughter, and getting revenge for her. Cersei stared her servant straight in the eyes and said, "Kill the Dornish. Every last man, woman, and child. Make them pay for what they've done," Cersei was panting hard and she watched as Gregor turned around and started walking away from her.

Jaime and Qyburn were surprised by the order, but more so that the Mountain was seemingly ignoring her and walking away. "What are you doing?!" Cersei shouted furiously, not expecting that to go so wrong.

The Mountain stopped at the sound of a question from the Queen and he turned back around to face her. In a low voice that didn't even sound human, they heard him speak, "There's a Dornish boy down here." He turned back around and took another step before facing the stone wall on his right.

"What is he..." Jaime started and then dropped his jaw as the Mountain punched the wall and it blasted apart making a huge hole into the individual dungeon room beside it.

"Who are you?!" a freaked out teenager's voice shouted from inside the room.

Qyburn, Jaime, and Cersei all walked up to the hole in the wall and stared inside as the Mountain slaughtered the Prince of Dorne. Tristane screamed in horror as the Mountain lifted him above his head and pulled in either direction, ripping him in half. Blood even got on the spectators, but Cersei didn't care, she was smiling too wide and started laughing as she imagined the Sand Snakes meeting their deaths the same way. "Good! Kill them! Kill them all!"

 **A/N Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the Iron Islands arc, and are ready for the next arc of excitement for our crew! Next chapter we set sail again, and who knows where the crew will head next, and who may join them? What Devil Fruit did Qyburn give the Mountain? How strong is he now after already being modified by the mad scientist?! Find out soon! Haha, alright, so I'm going to my first formal for this spring this weekend, just wanted to get this chapter up before I left. Hope you're enjoying the story so far and leave me a review below telling me any comments/predictions you may have. Well, 'till next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"Don't worry," the man standing on her left assured. The guy with curly black hair rested a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and she looked up at him. He flashed her a smile before looking back at the rocky islands getting farther away from them. Usopp continued, "That kraken priest guy heard about what happened in the battle. None of their men knew it was really Bran controlling the kraken, so the stories all tell of it destroying their fleet to save us."

The younger girl nodded and looked back at the island. _The Iron Islands fall back to the Starks in a single day._ She thought back to the battle that to tell the truth she half thought she wouldn't make it through. Each of the comrades with her were amazingly powerful. _Though I'm pretty strong myself,_ she thought with a small smile. The girl looked down at her waist at the empty sheath. Her smile faded off her face, her mind wandering to her fight with Victarion Greyjoy. _Vengeance is still missing,_ she thought sadly.

While she was staring at her empty sheath, Usopp continued ranting while watching the islands fade behind them. "And that Euron guy was so surprised when he heard Theon was still alive. I'm sure Sansa, Rickon, and all of them will figure out what to do when they get the raven's message."

Since Balon Greyjoy met a brutal death by the sword a few days before, a new leader was necessary in the Iron Islands. Victarion or Asha would've been next if it weren't for their downfalls in battle. The only other Greyjoy in the Iron Islands was Balon and Victarion's younger brother, but Euron was a priest who gave up his claim. Although against the protests of her brother Jon, Arya suggested Theon's name. There was a big family argument, but in the end it came down to Bran's decision.

The young warg boy didn't seem thrilled, but he convinced Jon that they wouldn't be able to keep their victory without Theon's help. Bran argued that Sansa trusted him, so they should trust her. Arya agreed, and so did the pirates. The Straw Hats were quickly ready to leave the island full of people who hated them as soon as they were able.

Arya and Usopp finally watched as a small fog rolled in and took the Iron Islands out of their view. The girl sighed and turned around. "I'm gonna go get some training in."

The long-nosed man behind her grinned and called to her, "Good idea, me too." He watched her walk past Nami's tangerine trees and around the side of the cabin. As soon as she was gone the sniper dropped down so he was on his hands and feet. _Nami,_ he thought, imagining her hanging off of the crow's nest. _I almost dropped you. I had to fall myself because I wasn't strong enough._ He dropped his arms down and bent at the elbows, then pushed himself back up. "One, two, three..."

Arya went around the side of the cabin and heard the sounds of cooking inside. It also sounded like Sanji was yelling at someone for trying to eat the food before he finished the meal. She chuckled a little hearing Luffy's moans and complaints.

When she rounded the front of the cabin, she looked down to the grassy deck. Just like most everything else on the ship, the deck was fully repaired. Even before working on his own body, Franky cared more about his ship. The Sunny was repaired in no time, with only the aquarium going to take a longer time to fix.

Other things needed fixing though, which was why Franky and Chopper were on the main deck in the first place. The cyborg and talking-reindeer doctor were tinkering with the former's body. Arya walked down the stairs to them and saw Chopper whispering loudly at the shipwright in an angry tone. "What's going on?" She asked them.

The two on the deck turned to her and Franky put his arms up above his head in his signature pose. "I'm Super alright. What's goin' on with you little sis?"

The girl groaned at the nickname considering there were already two people on board who were able to call her that. _Even though Bran is younger than me,_ she thought with a frown. She noticed Chopper still looked aggravated and looked at the small creature, "Is everything really fine?"

"No!" Chopper exclaimed. The furry creature pointed at Franky, "He wants me to take his other eye out!"

Arya spun back to Franky with a look of surprise on her face. "Why?" She asked him.

The cyborg punched a fist onto his steel chest. "I'm almost completely protected from the front, but I've still got a few weak points."

"Your eyes are weak points?" Arya questioned, wondering how that could be possible. "But uh, don't you need those?"

"Nah," he replied in a confident tone. "A Super cyborg like myself can make better eyes! I could give them thermal vision and even make them zoom. They'd have farther range than even Usopp's."

Arya smirked, "I seriously doubt that."

"It's not happening!" Chopper shouted, seeing that Arya didn't look as concerned as he did. He looked at the two of them like they were crazy, "Getting a new eye because you lost one fighting is one thing. You can't take your own eye out, on purpose!"

"I'm doing it with or without your help Chopper-bro." Franky stated matter-of-factly. "But you'll help, I know." The reindeer buffed out into his heavy point and growled at the cyborg for a few seconds before turning around in frustration and marching off.

"Does Chopper seem, a little off today?" Arya asked as she and Franky watched him leave.

The large metal man frowned, "He's probably still upset about getting captured. He thinks he's weak, and seeing me trying to get stronger..." Franky sighed, getting up to his feet. He realized how he must be making the little guy feel as he'd already felt it a lot since the battle ended, and more since Ghost died. "I'll go talk to him," the cyborg muttered.

"O-okay," Arya replied and watched as he left the same way Chopper went. The girl looked behind her at the mast, then walked over and started climbing it. _"Weak"_ What Franky said echoed in her mind as she climbed up the mast. _They both think they're weak, but they're each stronger than I am._ The girl reached a small platform under the crow's nest and reached her arms up, grabbing the platform and swinging herself onto it. She climbed up the ladder into the open hatch and stepped up on the outer edge of the tower.

The girl's eyes caught something and she looked down at a crack on the side of the training room wall. It wasn't big, it just looked like maybe an arrowhead got stuck in it. She bent down and slid her finger over the crack, feeling the smooth wood on either side of it.

Arya wasn't ready for it. Her body suddenly convulsed and both her hands flew to her stomach. "Ahh," she half-yelled, trying to keep herself quiet despite the pain. "Why does this keep happening?" She fell to her knees and bowed her head down into her chest. Arya clenched her teeth, fists, and growled as she glared down at the floor. Soon, the agony in her stomach left her and she was left panting on her knees with the look of pain plastered to her face.

 _That's three times today now. More than yesterday and it isn't even noon. What's happening to me?_ The girl used to wall for support and pulled herself back up to her feet. "Just ignore it," she mumbled, "it's not like you lost an eye, or a leg."

Bran's face appeared in her mind as she walked over to the door to the training room. She was thinking about him and his dog-wolf when she walked into the room, but then her thoughts changed as she saw Zoro staring at her. He was sitting over on the bench to the left of the door, with a white towel over his neck hanging down on either side in front of his sweaty body. His shirt was off and he was panting even harder than she was a few seconds ago. "Uhh, hi," she greeted, not realizing he was up here. _Though where else would he be? Besides napping that is._

Zoro watched the girl walk over towards the weights. She reached down to grab a pair of forty pound weights when Zoro asked, "Where's your sword?"

The girl froze up with her hands hovering right above the weights. Zoro noticed her tension and he stood up off his bench. She looked over at him nervously but he had a furious expression on his face. "I can explain," she started.

"I told you over and over," he stated, his anger showing on his face as he continued, "your sword is your life."

"I know!" She shouted back at him. She was on the defensive, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why she didn't have her weapon anymore. "But-" she started to shout the reason, but then closed her mouth. _What happens when I tell him about the darkness? I lost control of my power, and now my weapon is gone._

"That's what I thought," Zoro scolded, seeing how she wasn't able to come up with anything. He had to make himself angry to cover up how he really felt which would show underneath. He was disappointed. "Start your training, I'll be up here in a few hours for a spar." He walked over towards the door, then looked back without the anger on his face. Arya saw his look of disappointment and her heart fell. He shook his head at her and walked through the door.

Zoro left the training room and walked around the outside of it. His fists were clenched hard at his sides and the anger came back as he stormed around the room. Unknowingly, he made a full circle around the building and came back to a stop at the door. "What? When?" He turned around and marched the other way, but a few seconds later wound up right back in front of the door.

Through clenched teeth he growled, "Here's as good a place as any." Then he dropped to the floor and passed out.

Inside the room next to the napping man, Arya was staring at her hands angrily. "Why did I do that?" She shouted, clenching her fists. "It was my own sword, so why did I get rid of it?!" She focused on her hands, trying to make something happen, anything happen, but it was pointless. "And you never want to work when I want do you? Well that's fine," she started grumbling at the end as she realized she was yelling at herself.

 _If I can't rely on this power, I need to be stronger without it. I can't lose to anyone._ Arya looked back over at the weights and reached down for the forties. Her hands hesitated above them, and then she lifted them up and grabbed the fifty pounders above them. It wasn't hard to lift them and get them on the bar, but once she started lifting it up above her head for strength workouts, the strain was clear. It hurt, but she clenched her teeth and accepted the pain in her muscles.

The teenage girl worked tirelessly in the training room with higher weights than she'd ever tried before. Her workouts were to the max, and at one point she collapsed as a muscle in her left leg gave out.

Lying on the floor, rubbing her left leg, she wondered what her comrades would do if this happened to them in battle. She imagined Zoro standing right back up, and Luffy pushing through it with a loud yell. "Rrgh," she groaned, lifting up her injured leg and putting weight on it. "Don't stop now. Who said you could take a break? RrrRRGGHHH!"

Arya lifted back up to both feet and was actually amazed. She fought through the pain and got on her own two feet without anyone around helping her. Grinning, she reached down to grab the weight she dropped before. The second she bent over, her other leg gave out and as all her weight was put on the already injured one, she yelped out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Ahh, ah ah," she reached down and grabbed at her legs searing in pain. She didn't hear any cracks, so she didn't think it was her bones. It felt like horrible cramps ripping through her muscles over and over. _It hurts,_ she rolled over onto her stomach, but silenced her voice. _I can't let pain get to me._ She closed her mouth and made no sounds as the pain rippled through her. The rest of her muscles burned from the workouts, but whatever she pulled in her legs made her feel like screaming in pain.

The silent girl sitting still on the floor of the training room was left with only her thoughts. _It's impossible. I can never be as strong as Zoro, I can't even match Jon or Gendry._ While she sat there, deep in pain, thinking her dark thoughts, she didn't notice the floor beneath her start to get darker. Her legs suddenly became the least of her worries as her stomach clenched with pain, much worse than the three other times she'd felt it today, and more than the other times she'd felt it after the battle combined. "What's, happening, to, me?" she dropped down on her stomach and crawled forward, but now that her face was close to the floor she could see the darkness spread out around the room. "What?" she said in a confused voice as the darkness got to the walls, but her confusion was quickly replaced with only pain.

"Ahh-" she yelped, turning over so she was on her back face up towards the ceiling. "AHH!" she yelled, and the darkness erupted around her. Bubbles started popping out of the darkness and a deep rumbling sounded all around her. The pain in her stomach escalated to its height, making it impossible for her to even scream out the pain was so severe. Her mouth opened with no words able to come out as her body arced, and then all around her, out of the darkness, men came flying out of the floor. Her eyes widened even as she arced in pain, staring in horror as twenty men wearing leather armor and one wearing full steel erupted out from the floor and into the training room.

The pain in her stomach subsided, but her breaths were ragged and she was exhausted. "Y-You," she whispered, seeing the Ironborn soldiers all around her. Most of them dropped down to the floor with pale faces, shivering in fear, looking so cold with far away looks in their eyes.

"So d-dark," one of them whispered in a horrified voice. He was curled up in the fetal position near the side wall, and when he saw the girl in the middle of the room, the one who trapped him in the dark void, he started to cry and crawled away as fast as he could.

Aya was staring at the man in steel armor though, the only man capable of getting off his knees and up to his feet. He didn't have his helmet on, but Arya could see it resting over near the wall behind him. She saw something else near the helmet too that made her eyes go wide. The darkness covering the floor dispersed, along with the remaining lingering pain she felt. The girl tried to stand up, but the pain in her legs coursed through her again and she remembered collapsing a few minutes ago. _Shit,_ she thought, looking back up to the man wearing armor from his neck down, staring at her like she was a demon.

"I don't know what you did to us," Victarion Greyjoy growled, his voice cracking a little towards the end. He reached down and picked up his sword at his feet, "But I need to kill you." His eyes were full of fear now that Arya looked into them, he was terrified, but also furious at the same time.

"D-Don't," Arya whispered, her voice hoarse as she started dragging herself across the floor. Her whole body felt weak, and she now knew why she was having all those strange stomach pains, _Were they all, inside me? This whole time? Wh-What did-_ she heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see the large man walking towards her. She bumped into a kneeling man who she wasn't paying attention to, and when she looked behind her, the man had a crazed look in his eyes. Her bumping into him seemed to shake him from his daze, and with a crazy smile he turned and grabbed her by the throat.

"What you did…" the man said, his voice unnaturally high-pitched, his hands freezing as he grabbed the girl by the throat. "It was unnatural," he clenched harder and Arya started to choke. A few others in the room who were stronger willed, managed to lift off their stomachs, or knees, and stand with their Commander. They'd been through Hell, but here was Victarion Greyjoy, their leader, standing tall with them.

"Kill the bitch," another man snarled over, his eyes glazed over as he watched his comrade strangle the teen girl.

Victarion said nothing as his man thrashed the girl's neck. She was trying to say something through her chokes and the guy loosened his grip a little, "What was that girl? I couldn't hear you."

"I've," she gasped out, his hands still around her neck but a little looser now. She had her eyes closed, and her face was pale, but a small grin came to her face making the Ironborn man lying over her go wide-eyed. She opened her eyes and said, "I've got your knife." The man looked confused for a second, then snapped his head down as he felt a jab in his side. He watched as the girl dragged the blade from the left side between his front and back leather pads, ripping open his side from waist to shoulder, and letting everything pour out.

Arya got soaked as the man's entrails fell out on top of her, but she didn't have time to waste. Ignoring the pain in her legs, which she managed to do now that she was surrounded by enemies, she got to her knees and scampered across the floor while the other men were still shocked about their comrade's death. He gasped a few times, spitting up blood before resting still on the floor, an empty knife sheath on his side. The group of Ironborn soldiers turned and followed the girl as she crawled quickly to the side of the room, and reached for her sword which she saw right next to Victarion's discarded helmet. She reached for it, her fingers almost touching, when a steel boot slammed into her left side and sent her tumbling across the training room floor.

The girl hit the opposite wall with a thud, making her wince and clench her eyes shut. As she opened them, she watched Victarion, now with his helmet on, pick up her sword to hold it with one hand and his large broadsword in his other. "It's time for the two of us," the man stated in a harsh voice, "to finish our fight." He started walking towards her, but the girl was helpless as she leaned back against the wall. Her body was sweating like crazy, and she had barely exerted herself at all. _It's not from the training before, at least not all of it. Whatever I did that sucked those men into the darkness was sapping my strength._ Before she could get happy about how her workout was being hindered, so maybe it wasn't totally her fault she couldn't stand back up before, she first had to focus on the enemies in front of her. One man in particular was scaring the crap out of her as he walked forward, lifting up his broadsword in both hands.

"Hey Arya I-" Zoro stopped talking as he opened the door. He'd woken up for some strange reason while he was outside, and hearing the way things were crashing around inside the training room, he suspected the girl was beating herself up over losing her sword. He imagined the look of disappointment he gave her was partly the reason for that, so he was going to train with her for a while and see if she could redeem herself, but the scene going on inside the training room was more than he could handle in the moment. The green haired swordsman went wide-eyed at the sight of twenty men in his crow's nest. There were still about ten on the floor, but as he walked in, two more were getting up to their feet slowly, and another who was on his knees was lifting up his sword. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON OUR SHIP?!" he yelled at all these people who somehow got into the training room while the were sailing. He had no clue how they would have gotten past the rest of the crew, or him, and make it up to this room where they were clearly beating Arya.

The black haired teenage girl leaning on the wall saw Zoro walk in, and when he did all the people in the room looked towards him. She opened her eyes wide seeing him reach for her swords, and she moved fast. Victarion heard movement behind him when he turned towards the older swordsman, and he spun back around to see Arya diving for his left hand. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and bit him on the wrist, making him open up his fingers to release the grip on her sword. As he released the grip though, he spun his main weapon towards the girl. Zoro drew a sword quickly to send a flying slash cannon her way, but the girl surprised him by grabbing her weapon with both hands as she fell and holding it up on her side. She got hit by the broadsword at full speed on its slash, and her feet weren't on the ground to steady her, but she avoided getting cut by blocking with her own weapon. The power of his slash still sent her flying across the room into a wall where she clenched her teeth and seethed in pain with her whole body already aching, and now hurting more than ever.

"Take care of the other one," Victarion commanded, "and the rest of you," he kicked the man to his left who was crawling away. Zoro saw something in the eyes of a man on the floor that confused him. He didn't see any injuries on the guy, but his eyes showed he was in so much fear, more afraid than anyone Zoro had ever seen. His skin looked pale and he was crawling with the eyes of a man who'd seen a ghost. Victarion shouted at this man and the others who would cower like him, "Get up and fight, or get out of my way." He marched towards Arya who was slowly pulling herself up to her feet.

Zoro drew two swords as a cluster of men walked his way. "You don't want to do this," the swordsman said in a confident tone as he got ready to cut these men down. He looked over at the guy approaching Arya, getting ready to attack and go straight for the leader, but he saw Arya look past the man and all the way to him.

"Victarion is mine," Arya growled over at the green haired man. Zoro's eyes widened as he'd heard Arya had killed Victarion Greyjoy during the battle for Ironman's Bay. Looking at the guy in full armor walking towards her now, he could see the resemblance. The descriptions of this Ironborn warrior were that he was the best of the Iron Islands. He was amazed Arya had managed to take him down on her own, but now he was thoroughly confused.

The green haired man couldn't interrupt this fight, but the rest of these men weren't off limits. He glared at the guy closest to him who looked the most daring, and he growled at him, "How did you get aboard our ship?"

Behind the halting man, Zoro could see a disemboweled man lying in a puddle of his own blood with a knife sticking out of his ribs. The guy who froze looked scared, but also a little confused, "We boarded your ship-"

"Days ago," Zoro stated, then saw the men in front of him shaking with scared looks in their eyes.

One of them, a skinny man with messy long brown hair whispered, "We've been in there for days."

"It, was so dark," another whispered, his eyes shutting as all that time came back to him. Hours, upon hours, days of nothing but the darkness.

"And cold," another Ironborn said, tears coming to his eyes.

The man in front closest to Zoro looked back across the room where the sound of steel slashing on steel rang out. He was a large man with vertical scars on either cheek, and he stared over at the girl with long dark hair who sent shivers down his spine. Zoro saw the terrified way the man was looking at his pupil, and it unnerved him to say the least. The guy looked back at Zoro and lifted his sword, letting the green haired pirate know it was time to finish this quickly. A few seconds after the scar-faced man lifted his sword, Zoro stood in the center of the room, and all men who dared to stand up to him were lying on the ground squirming with shallow wounds all over their bodies.

Victarion pushed Arya's Vengeance away with his sword, and before she could bring it back around, he smacked her across the face with his free hand that still had a steel glove on it. Blood splattered from Arya's mouth and she hit the floor on her knees. Her lip was bleeding and she felt like she cracked a tooth, but when she looked back up, her mouth pain was the least of her worries. She barrel-rolled to the right and Victarion's sword got stuck in the wood, but he saw her rolling and stepped her direction, kicking with an armored boot and nailing her in the side he hit her before, bruising her even worse while cracking something inside. Zoro heard the loud crack and watched as his pupil lifted off the ground and slammed into their weight rack on the other side of the crow's nest.

He sighed. The Greyjoy commander looked over to see the green haired man standing in the center of all his defeated men. The swordsman didn't look tired at all, and Victarion narrowed his gaze. He looked over towards Arya, and the thought of taking the girl hostage crossed his mind for a second, but he decided against it. "We do not sew," he muttered, lifting up his blade. "If I want off this ship, I will do it on my own. After killing this bitch."

Arya could barely open her eyes. She was lying in a pile of weights and her body screamed with pain all over, especially in her side where her ribs cracked. She could see her enemy walking towards her, and Zoro didn't look like he was going to step in to help her. _I'm going to die here. I can't die here! Cersei, The Mountain, the Red Woman, Thoros of Myr, Cersei, The Mountain, Beric Dondarrion, Walder Frey, Cersei, Walder Frey. Walder Frey. WALDER FREY._ The thought of that old, disgusting man, killing her family at a wedding, murdering them under his own roof, under his protection, her vision went blurry. The floor around the girl started to lose its color, and the man walking towards her saw the signs of what happened before coming again. Victarion charged, not going to let it happen a second time. Around the room, the men who were already down started crawling away and panicking as Arya's power reemerged.

"No," one of the men who never got up to fight Zoro whimpered, crawling towards the door Zoro came in from. The Ironborn soldier left the Crow's Nest and finally got up to his feet, so that he could dive over the edge of the crow's nest. Usopp was standing down on the deck below, talking to Nami, when both of them jumped in fright seeing a man slam into the railing near them and do a flip before falling off the ship and into the water below.

"Ahh!" the navigator shouted seeing the blood splatter on the railing where the guy's head hit pretty hard.

Usopp lost his shocked look after a few seconds and looked up to the crow's nest where more men were coming down, though these were smart enough to use the ropes. "Where did they come from?!" he exclaimed, pointing and screaming as a dozen armed men were coming towards him. He drew his bow, but then froze as the men climbing down all had the same terrified look in their eyes. A few of them started shouting in fear and when they got near the bottom of the ropes, they dove right off the side of the ship. "What the Hell-" the sharpshooter whispered, looking up at the crow's nest that he had no idea how these men got into it while they were standing at the bottom.

He and Nami looked at each other with confused glances, and they gulped together before making for the ropes and ladder to head up to the crow's nest. _What the Hell is going on up there?_ Usopp thought as he climbed as fast as he could. He reached the top only a few seconds before Nami and stood in the doorway of the training room with a dropped jaw. "What is it?" Nami asked him as she got up top as well. The long-nosed man spun to Nami and put his arms out to either side, blocking off the entrance from her.

Nami was about to complain and tell him to move, but the man shook his head at her. She looked up in his eyes and from the look of his eyes, she knew she didn't want to see what was inside that room, but that just made her want to look even more. She was about to push past him, when her eyes caught a glimpse of the floor just past Usopp's feet. She stared down at it and watched as the red liquid seeped out of the door and out on the edge of the crow's nest. The orange haired woman grabbed Usopp by the arm and pulled him a little to the right. He was confused at why she did that, but then he turned and looked down at the puddle of blood coming out of the training room that she pulled him away so his feet wouldn't get in it. "Nami," Usopp said in a calm, but serious voice, "go back down."

She wanted to argue, but she just nodded her head and turned around, grabbing the ropes and heading back down below.

"What's going on up there?" Sanji asked as Nami climbed all the way to the grassy deck. They'd heard shouting and come out to see men swimming away from their ship, panicking and scared.

The teenager shook her head, looking around at her confused crew with wide eyes. Sanji looked up like he was going to go up there, but Zoro leaned over the edge of the crow's nest and looked down at the crew below. "No one come up here."

The swordsman made eye contact with the rubber captain down below, and Luffy saw the look in his first mate's eyes. "Alright!" the captain clapped his hands together. "Sanji! Lunch!"

"Ehh? I just finished breakfast!" the chef shouted back at the captain. Franky and Chopper went back to discussing Franky's replacement-eye-surgery, the others all split up to do their own things, but Bran kept staring up at the top of the mast for a few seconds longer than the rest of them.

Nami could see the boy looking up there nervously, and she walked over and pat him on top of the head as he sat on Summer's warm back. He turned to her and she faked a smile for him, "Come on Bran," she said, you ever seen the Mini Merry?" The younger teen shook his head no, and Nami grinned, "Let's go for a quick ride," she offered, and he smiled back at her wondering what this Mini Merry could be.

Up in the crow's nest, Zoro walked back in and over to Arya who Usopp was kneeling in front of. He had her shoulders in his hands and was shaking her to get her to focus on him. Her eyes were pointed straight ahead at the cluster of bodies on the floor. Not just Victarion Greyjoys, but all the others who didn't get up and run soon enough. They all lay there cut to death, the amount of blood in the room and on her own clothes scaring her. "It's okay," Usopp told her, the same thing he'd been repeating over and over.

"It's not," she said, finally speaking after staying shell shocked for a few minutes. "I-" she stopped, looking Usopp in the eyes and wondering if she should say, remembering how he looked at her back when she killed Meryn Trant. "I-I-" she spoke quieter and said, "I didn't have control."

"These men got Ghost killed," Zoro stated from where he stood behind Usopp. "They cut off your brother's leg-"

"But that's not why I did it," Arya said, looking up at her teacher with scared eyes that didn't fit her personality at all. "I didn't, have, a reason. I just, killed them. I killed them without any control over myself." She lifted up her hands and stared at them, turned her head and looked at her soaking red Vengeance lying at her side. "Vengeance," she whispered, "I wish that was why I did it."

Usopp didn't give the girl the look she thought he would, he just looked at her with a worried expression. The sharpshooter and Zoro just watched as the girl reached down and grabbed her thin blade by the bloody hilt. "I've felt good killing before, because it felt right. I _love_ killing. But this didn't feel right, it felt like, like I was quenching a thirst." Her hand started shaking and her sword fell from it, leaving her to stare at her empty, bloody hand. "I wish I had never eaten that fruit," she whispered, her eyes darkening. _No you don't,_ she thought in her head, _you loved feeling like that. Sticking your blade in their throats when they couldn't even move, it felt GREAT!_ Her mouth twisted up into a smile, and then distorted into a horrified frown that had her scooting back into the wall behind her even harder, curling up into a ball.

Zoro stared at the girl with, concerned eyes. _She got her sword back. Must have returned with those men. I should have let her explain what happened to it._ His eyes narrowed as he watched Usopp console the girl, telling her it was going to be alright. _Can… Could a Devil Fruit, be evil? Could it change a person's character?_ He didn't have an answer, and he couldn't even tell the girl in front of him that it would be alright, because he had no idea if it would be. "Arya," he stated, making the girl look past Usopp and at her sword master, "for now on, we will not just be training your sword skills. Every day, you will train your ability. You _will_ learn how to control it." Her sad eyes looked at him in despair and he said sternly, "I won't give up on you, so you are not allowed to give up either. Got it?" he asked sternly at the end, giving her a sharp glare he normally gave during training if she looked about to complain, or if she messed up with a simple mistake.

The girl saw his light glare and she sucked it up. She rose up one hand to her face and wiped the tears, which got blood from her hand all over her face. Despite how gross it was, Usopp actually chuckled to see her make herself even messier. The girl punched him with her free hand, then reached forward and grabbed the front of his overalls, wiping her face on them to get the blood off. "Hey! I just washed these!" Usopp exclaimed, pulling away and making the girl chuckle.

 _Glad you're up here Usopp,_ Zoro thought as he watched the man start bringing Arya's spirits back up. He glanced around him at the red room and grimaced, _Now I've gotta clean this up._

 **A/N Oh, so that's where Victarion and those guys went. Haha, remember how Blackbeard used his black hole and then sent everyone flying afterward? Yeah, since Arya didn't know how to send everyone back out, she had those guys... stuck inside her? XD. Get ready for the next arc of this story, Dorne! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review telling me what you thought or any questions you've got down below!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

 _Ch Ch Ch. Each time Bran took a step on the coarse sand he could hear the scraping of his boots on the desert floor. The boy walked straight ahead with nothing but sand for miles around him. There were sand dunes rising and falling on his sides, along with scattered green shrubbery that came with the sand._

 _He didn't recognize where he was. Bran looked ahead of him and believed he saw the top of a building over a hill of sand in front of him. As he started walking towards the hill, he began to hear them. Quietly at first, but slowly their voices rose and he started to run up the hill._

 _Running up the hill full of loose, coarse sand was hard, and the teen lost his footing when he was halfway up. He stumbled and dropped down to one knee, then reached up and clutched at more of the sand to pull himself up. When he lifted up his head however, the hill looked so much steeper than before._

 _"You can do it Bran," a voice said to his right. The curly haired teen snapped his head to the right and saw his older half brother there. Jon was dressed in a white cloak made of furs. He had two pickaxes in his hands and he slammed one down into the sand above him._

 _Bran felt his own hands clenching something and he looked up the rising sand to see pickaxes in them as well. "Come on Bran," Jon called to him. The younger boy looked to his right again, but Jon was already a few dozen feet up the steep sand wall._

 _"Wait!" The teen called to his older brother. He tried to stand up, but the sand wall was too steep now and he started to slip._

 _"Use the picks," Jon's voice called down. Bran slammed his picks into the wall and snapped his head up, but where the sand wall ended, he could only see his brother standing on top of it now, barely peeking his head over. Once they looked at each other, Jon moved away from the edge and Bran could only hear his voice. "You need to come up here. You need to see this."_

 _Bran started hearing them again. They were louder than when he first started climbing. He wanted to cover his ears, but he needed to keep his hands on the handles of the picks. The boy ground his teeth together and pulled out the pick he had lodged in the wall with his right hand. He slammed it up above him, then removed the one in his left hand and used it to help pull himself up as well. On instinct he kicked his feet into the wall, and the spikes on the front of his shoes stuck in the sand._

 _"Almost there," he heard his brother call down. He looked up but there was no sight of Jon anywhere._

 _Bran pushed his body and climbed up the rest of the flat sand wall. He looked back below him at one point but couldn't see the ground it was so far away now. When he looked back up, the top of the wall was the next step up. He reached up and grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up and over._

 _When he got over the wall, he panted on his knees. He looked up, and then to either side of this long sand wall, but his older brother wasn't in sight. "Jon?" He called out. Bran pulled himself up to his feet and cupped his mouth, about to call his brother's name again, but then the voices started once more. He didn't know when they faded, but now they burst out louder than he'd ever heard them, and he could cover his ears this time._

 _Covering his ears didn't drown out the noise though. He squirmed and fell back to his knees, eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep them out._

 _"Ahhhhh!"_

 _"Help us!"_

 _"Urgh..."_

 _"Ack!"_

 _"PLEASE!"_

 _"Listen to them Bran," Jon's voice spoke on his left and Bran snapped his head that way. He stared wide-eyed as his older brother stood on his left side, completely covered in flames._

 _"Jon!" Bran yelled, pulling his hands down despite the continuing screams from in front of him._

 _Jon turned to him, while his body was completely covered in fire. Though he was on fire, he was not burning. He stared at Bran through the flames on his face and said, "Listen, and look," before turning back to face in front of where Bran was kneeling._

 _Bran finally looked ahead of him, to the other side of the hill he climbed. There was a city on the other side of the hill, down a cliff with a desert separating them. There was a light covering of brush in the sandy area, and moving through the sand between all of the bushes were hundreds, thousands of snakes._

 _The teen boy looked closely at one of the snakes as it slithered up the hill, trying to escape the city down below. As it was almost at his feet, it looked as if someone had grabbed it around the middle as it was crushed. "AHH!" A young female's voice called out, shocking Bran a little to hear the woman's voice coming from a screaming snake. The snake ripped in half after it was crushed, and then Bran watched as hundreds others followed suit, and the brush hiding them all burst aflame._

 _The city in the background started crumbling, buildings falling, turning darker colors as they disintegrated. The boy got up to his feet and stumbled back, terrified as he watched the elevation of the city far in front of him start rising up. He was on top of a hill, but the crumbling city's elevation rose above his hill. He started looking up to follow the city as it rose, following the buildings as the fell apart, and flames rose up from beneath them._

 _The city was aflame, the buildings were destroyed, and as the city rose even higher, the side of the rising hill in front of Bran started to make an image. The hill was made of sand, but the sand started getting darker, becoming orange. In the center of the orange was a much darker red, in the shape of a sun. Then, a single spear shot through the bottom of the sun and pointed up at the top of the hill. The hill could no longer be considered a hill though, as it had risen well over four times the size of the hill Bran was on himself._

 _This mountain rose up higher and eventually the edge of it reached the top of the hill Bran was on, incorporating his hill into its side. The boy standing on the hill looked to his left, but Jon was no longer there. The ground beneath his feet was getting slanted, and when he looked up all he saw was the side of the mountain. He couldn't see the city rising up on top of it anymore, but he could see the sigil in the middle, and then out of nowhere a lion charged through the sand and chomped down on the sun with a spear through it. In one bite, it was gone, and then the lion vanished too._

 _Bran couldn't stand anymore on the slanted hill and he started falling. He reached towards the wall, but when he looked at his hands, his pickaxes were missing. His hands grasped as sand but slipped right through. "Ahhhhh-" he started screaming as he free fell through the air, just like when he was thrown from the tower in Winterfell years before. As he fell, he looked up in the air and saw the mountain stop rising, and then where the lion vanished from, two giant red eyes opened up and glared back down at him. Then he hit the ground._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bran snapped up and screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes snapped open wide and as he finished his scream he choked on his own breath. The boy felt sweat all over his body, coming out of every pore and he was shaking like mad.

"Bran!"

"Bran!"

A dozen voices called out his name as he sat there, shaking with sweat covering his face. He felt like screaming again as he stared straight in front of him, but he couldn't make out a word. The boy looked down at his legs, seeing them covered by a blanket. He tried moving them but they didn't work, because as it had been for over six years, he was a cripple.

He looked back up and his mind registered who those people at the edge of his bed were staring over at him. He looked to his right where he heard someone shout as soon as he opened his eyes and saw a girl not inches away from him, already up on his bed. Arya was staring back at him, with her hands holding his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked, and Bran could see the worried look strewn over her face.

He turned to his left and saw Jon standing there with a relieved look on his face as he leaned back against the wall. Nami was closer, kneeling on the left side of his bed with her hands held together in front of her, and now that he looked at her hands, he saw they were clasped over his left hand. "I'm fine," he whispered to the orange haired woman, then looked to his right, "really." After he assured Arya, she quickly let go of his shoulder and got off his bed which she had just jumped on a few seconds before he awoke.

Usopp had run around the entire ship shouting for everyone to get to their room when he saw Bran freaking out early in the morning. The entire crew was inside the boys' room at the moment, and Bran whispered hoarsely, "Who's steering the ship?"

Everyone gawked at this boy who seconds before looked to be having a seizure. His whole body was seizing up and down with sweat coating his face, and foam filling his mouth. Chopper leaned forward and Bran almost jumped in shock at the sight of the furry man who was behind his bed when he woke up so he hadn't seen him yet. The reindeer doctor in a pink hat sighed in relief as he saw some of the color had come back to Bran's face. Then, it was time for Chopper to lose color on his face as he remembered Bran's question. "Ah, I was!"

"Don't worry Chopper-bro," Franky called over from where he was standing closest to the door. "Watch over Bran, Super Me will take the wheel of the Sunny!" The cyborg posed with his hands over his head and his metal forearms together, then turned and walked out of the boys' room.

"Wow," Luffy said with a smile as he looked at Bran from the front right of Bran's bed. "What kind of dream were you having?" Bran looked over at the pirate in a straw hat who continued, "Must've been a pretty crazy one."

Usopp turned to Luffy angrily and bonked him on the head with a fist. The pirate captain dropped to the floor and Usopp shouted down, "It was obviously a nightmare Baka!"

The pirate with a bump on his head jumped back up and looked over to Bran who regained the scared look in his eye. Robin was looking at the boy with piqued interest, and finally the woman with black hair down to her shoulder blades asked, "Did you have a vision?"

A few of the others looked at Robin confusedly, but the boy slowly nodded. "In your sleep?" Sanji questioned. He saw the kid looking straight at him, but not looking at him at all.

"I have something called, the Sight," Bran explained to the others who hadn't heard him talk about it much, or who he never explained it to in the first place. "I can see things that have happened in the distant past, or things that are happening right now in places very far away." The others looked impressed and amazed by his power, but got even more so as he continued, "And even the future."

"The future?" Zoro muttered under his breath. He believed the future was uncertain, so this seemed a little far fetched for his tastes.

"Yes," Bran stated. He thought about his dream again and winced noticeably to the pirates in the room with him.

Arya looked at her younger brother who looked to be in pain and asked, "So, which was this one?"

Bran thought about his dream closer, now that he wasn't so afraid of it. When he thought about it, he realized it wasn't as cryptic as some of the dreams he'd had. _Could be happening right now, or…_ He snapped his head back up and looked around at his friends and family around him. "We should change course." He stated.

"What?!" Arya exclaimed at her younger brother. The black haired girl stated, "We're on course for Casterly Rock. The Lannisters home-"

"The Lannisters are in King's Landing," Bran argued with his sister.

"It's still their home," Arya replied, a dark look in her eyes. "And we can take it from them."

Bran saw how angry his sister looked and he turned away from her to look over at Luffy instead. "We need to head to Dorne."

Gendry looked across the bed Bran was lying on over at Jon on the other side. The two bastards stared at each other for a moment, then Ser Gendry looked down over Arya's head and at her younger brother, "Why would we go there?"

"The Martells are no friends of the Starks or Baraetheons," Jon agreed from the other side of Bran's bed. "But they aren't our enemies either-"

"It's exactly that reason why we have to go," Bran argued.

"Why?" Arya asked the boy angrily. She was so worried about him a minute ago, and now here he was saying they shouldn't attack the Lannisters, an idea _she_ came up with. Casterly Rock is the closest thing south of the Iron Islands worth taking, and it is full of gold free for the pirates taking. Everyone thought it was a good idea at the time, but now here he was telling her they should abandon that plan and go straight on around it, and then around the Reach as well, to go straight to Dorne. "Why would we go there?"

Zoro stared at the short girl, with an even shorter temper, who had an angry expression on her face at the moment. He'd been watching her closely ever since the incident with Victarion Greyjoy the other day.

Bran looked at his sister, then around the room at the people who all wanted an explanation behind his wanting to go to Dorne. "If we don't go to Dorne now, there may not be a Dorne to go to."

"What?" Jon asked with wide-eyes.

"The Lannisters have set their sights on it," Bran continued, looking back at his sister. He saw her soften her gaze, if only a little, and then turned to look at Luffy. "The Dornish could be our friends if we try, but, if what I saw..." He faded out. "If what I saw isn't happening right now, if we still have time before the lion consumes them," he thought about the sun with the spear in it, House Martell's sigil, getting eaten by the Lannister's. "Then we need to stop it from happening," he finished, looking straight at the pirate captain's eyes. "Please Luffy, I can still hear them screaming."

The boy's pleading voice had a few of the crew members nodding their heads, thinking about the innocent people these supposedly evil Lannisters were going to kill. "Hmm," Luffy mumbled, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "The Lannisters," he thought about the ship of people they attacked coming to Westeros from Braavos. He remembered how angry Arya was at just one of their knights.

The girl didn't look all that thrilled by what Bran said though. She was standing there at his bedside with an unreadable angry look on her face. _How many Lannisters are in Casterly Rock? How many in Lannisport? So many I could kill-_

"Alright," Luffy said with a clap of his hands. Everyone looked over at the pirate in a straw hat as he stood up fully with a smile on his face. "I want to beat up these Lannister guys, so if they're in this Dorne place, let's go there!"

"What about Casterly Rock?!" Arya exclaimed. "There are Lannisters there too, and they're closer! Only another day's ride," the girl called out.

"Arya!" Bran shouted at his sister to his right. "Everyone in Dorne is relying on us."

"The Lannisters can't just wipe out a whole kingdom in a night," Arya argued back even louder than her brother. "And if we attack them at their home, they'll send back their troops!" She looked over at Luffy, "I thought you wanted to take their gold."

"Yeah," Luffy replied, still smiling, "it'll still be there when we come back."

Arya looked flustered, "But, King's Landing is on the other side of Westeros. If we go down to Dorne just to come back this way-"

"Arya," Zoro stated in a harsh voice, instantly changing the mood of the room. "The Captain has made his decision." The green haired swordsman looked over at the young girl with a harsh gaze. He was surprised to see her match his gaze, but only for a few seconds before softening her expression and looking down at the floor.

Arya felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back a little to see Gendry standing there with a reassuring smile on his face. She nodded at him and the two of them walked off to leave the boys' room. She looked back over at Bran once more with a concerned look in her eyes before turning around and leaving for good.

Bran watched his sister leave and then sighed and fell back on his pillow. Chopped untransformed from his Heavy Point and landed next to Bran's head in his normal tiny form. The furry creature started examining Bran closer while the others all decided to leave.

Nami stayed by the boy's side longer, holding his hand with a worried look on her face. Sure, she was no more than four, five years older than the boy, but being with him and Arya in the time they'd known each other made her feel... like a mother. The two didn't have a mother of their own, having lost her to this cruel world just like her, and she didn't want them to grow up like she did. Seeing Bran suffer like he was when he was asleep, all while wondering whether he would wake up at all, gave her the deepest put of dread in her stomach that she could only imagine a mother must feel when their child is in danger.

Usopp looked back when he reached the doorway and saw Nami still kneeling there with the boy's hand held tightly in her own. "Let us go Usopp-kun," Robin suggested to the long nosed man. She was right behind him and he nodded at her, before the two of them left the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nami whispered to the boy on the bed while Chopper checked his heart rate and blood pressure.

The reindeer who ate the Human Human Fruit could see how distressed Nami was as well but Chopper didn't mention anything about it. Bran turned his head on his pillow so he was looking at the orange haired woman by his side. She cut his unruly hair, she washed and re-bandaged his stubby leg that was cut off in the battle for Ironman's Bay, she listened to him when he told her about Meera and what happened to him North of the Wall. She was the one person on this ship he trusted as much as his own family.

The little reindeer tending to him was finished up, but Chopper still wanted to stay with the boy to make sure he didn't go back into a seizure. _I've never seen one so forceful. He seems like it's happened before, or at least not like this surprises him. If it were any worse though..._ The human-reindeer didn't want to think too hard about it, but he wouldn't have to as Bran got him and Nami thinking about something else entirely.

"The Martells are the Lords of Dorne, and they live in Sunspear." Bran started, the two pirates next to him looking at the boy as he spoke. He stared straight ahead as he recreated his dream in his mind. "Dorne is in the far south, and in my dream I was there, walking through the sand."

"You were walking?" Nami asked. "We're you inside an animal?"

"No," Bran replied with a small shake of his head. "This time I was actually walking around. But," he paused and winced as he remembered the screams again. "Snakes," he whispered, "I imagine the snakes in my dream are the Dornish people. They had voices of people as they screamed," he whispered hoarsely, "Men," his voice grew quieter still as the pirates looked at him. "Women," he turned his head away from Nami and to the other side of the room where there were hammocks for the other men. "Children," he whispered, knowing exactly which screams he heard that were from the mouths of babes.

"We won't let it happen," Nami assured the boy as he looked the other way.

"What if it already has?" Bran questioned, not really asking Nami as much as he was just asking the question out loud to put it out there. "This power, is stupid. I hate it."

"Don't say that," Nami told him.

"It's true though," he spun back and looked at her. "I hate knowing what's happening, or what happened, or what _will_ happen, and having no way to stop it."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore!" Chopper exclaimed in a cheerful voice, making the boy look down to his legs where the small furry creature was sitting. "Because with Luffy here, now you _can_ do something!"

Nami smiled at Chopper's words and then turned back to Bran, "He's right. You aren't helpless anymore Bran."

The boy looked from the reindeer back to the orange haired navigator, and a small smile broke into his face. "Thank you," he said while looking into Nami's eyes. "Both of you," he added, turning towards Chopper too. His spirits were raised, so he grinned and continued, "You are very smart Doctor Chopper."

The small two foot tall reindeer standing on two hooves smiled with blushes on his face and started dancing. "Saying I'm smart won't make me happy you idiot," he giggled with glee and leapt off the now-laughing boy's bed. The happy reindeer offered, "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Chopper turned into his Walking Point and transformed into a taller reindeer with furrier skin and a more deer-like body. In fact, as Nami looked at him she said in an impressed voice, "Wow Chopper, you've been getting big in this form." The reindeer now on all four hooves stomped about giddily at Nami's praise and she walked over and pet his furry coat.

"Here Bran," Nami told the boy, and then helped him over on top of Chopper's back. The boy grabbed onto Chopper's fur tight and the doctor trotted out the door to go head to the kitchen.

While the three of them headed to breakfast where most of the crew already was, up in the Crow's Nest, Arya was pacing back and forth. "It's not fair," she muttered under her breath. "I spent all that time coming up with a plan, a good plan, but Bran has a bad dream and now we're all listening to him."

She turned the other way and walked over to the weight rack. When she picked up an eighty pound weight though, she snarled and spun, throwing the weight across the room with a furious expression on her face. Her eyes widened as a man standing behind her lifted up his right hand and caught the eighty pound weight, though it did make him slide back on his feet about a meter.

Zoro lowered his right hand and dropped the weight he caught. "Watch where you're throwing that," he stated.

"Sorry," the girl muttered in response, before turning back around and staring down at the weight rack. She grinned as she noticed the weight she took off was an eighty pound one but she just threw it like it was a stick. "I'm getting stronger," she said in a confident tone, "soon I'll be stronger than you," she turned with a grin towards the green haired man.

He wasn't grinning back at her though. "What?" She asked him, then thought back to the glare he was giving her back near Bran's bed. Thinking about that made her annoyed and she turned back to the weights, staring down at all of them with no real interest at the moment.

"Let's spar," Zoro suggested, out of nowhere.

Arya turned back to her teacher and saw the man drawing a sword with a white hilt out of its sheath. "That's your favorite sword isn't it?" The girl asked interestedly.

"It is," Zoro replied. He'd never really asked himself the question before, but if someone told him he had to get rid of two swords, there was no question the Wado Ichimonji would be the blade that remained in his possession afterwards. "This blade means a lot," he continued, lifting up the white hilt and then grabbing it with both hands so the blade was pointed up in front of him.

"So does mine," Arya stated, pulling out her long thin blade from her side. Vengeance glistened, freshly sharpened, freshly cleaned.

"You take good care of your blade," Zoro stated, trying to give the girl a small compliment,

"Are we going to spar, or just stand here all day?" The girl asked. Zoro grinned at her, but then lost his grin as she took a step and the floor beneath her right foot splintered a little. She pushed off that foot and charged forward with an animalistic look in her eye.

The green haired swordsman swung his blade while Arya was still ten feet away. The girl leapt up before his blade was even halfway through being swung, and the flying slash that came out of his sword went right beneath her. It crashed into the middle of the weight rack and the smaller weights on top fell off and rolled around. The wall hit by the attack was not as damaged, having been upgraded by Franky to keep up with Zoro, and now Arya's, intense training.

Zoro lifted his head towards the girl who lifted over his sword slash. She didn't have a grin on her face anymore either, instead she looked deadly serious. When she came down towards Zoro, she slammed Vengeance down with the full power she could muster in her skinny girlish arms.

Down on the grassy deck below, Usopp stood at the side of the ship with a bow in hand. He'd just fired one of his fishing arrows at a fish jumping out of the water. Now he was pulling it back with the string he had attached to the mast with his free hand. He heard noises coming from above and chuckled hearing the grunts from Arya, but then went wide-eyed hearing grunts coming from a man as well.

Usopp stared up at the crow's nest where he heard clashes of steel on steel. The blades rang out when they clanked into each other, and as he stared up he could hear more of them. His eyes grew foggy as he could hear more than just the fight going on up there, but an entire battle. Not just the two blades up there, and the grunting of the man and girl wielding them, but he could imagine hundreds of clanking swords. He could hear grunting soldiers, and the raging winds of a storm, and the pelting of the rain, and the screams...

"Oi,"

Usopp nearly jumped out of his skin at the simple word said behind him. He turned around fast and Sanji looked at him with wide eyes seeing what he looked like. Wasn't hard for the chef to figure out what he was thinking about, but he got distracted by the sounds of Arya and Zoro grunting up above as well.

While Sanji looked up, Usopp walked away a little, only so he was on a different part of the grass deck. Thinking about that battle, it reminded him of dropping Nami, or when the wight held him down and bit off his fingers. _Stronger_ , he thought, then dropped down to his hands and feet and started doing push ups right there on the grass.

Sanji glanced over with a little amusement and a little more respect as Usopp worked out, not looking like he was doing it to impress anyone. Then, the chef looked back up at the crow's nest he swore shook the next time he heard two blades slam together. The wind was visible as it rushed out around the crow's nest, _Don't you dare hurt her shitty swordsman,_ he thought.

Another man was thinking along similar lines as he leaned on the railing outside the dining room. He could hear the others back inside behind him, but he was finished and now stared up where he knew she was. Gendry stared up at the crow's nest with amazed eyes, always knowing Arya was strong, but never thinking she'd become this powerful.

"Raa!" Arya grunt-yelled as she spun and swung her sword in an arc at Zoro. He blocked it, but she parried right away and slid her blade across the floor and then up to get under the older swordsman's block.

He didn't block or dodge her blade, but instead went in for the attack at that moment when he blade wasn't protecting her. She was unguarded, and for a faster opponent, he closed the short gap quickly and pushed his blade up in front of her neck. Her blade stopped a foot away from anything important, and Zoro stated calmly, "Don't drop your guard to make a risky attack."

"I know," the girl growled in annoyance.

"If you knew, then why did you do it?" He asked her in a mocking tone. She needed to get better fast, considering she'd chosen the world as her enemy. He wanted to help her as best he could, but she made it difficult sometimes with her personality.

"I did it, because," she faded and Zoro felt a small prick on his right side. "Because I knew you would stop when you got this close."

The man looked down and saw that her right hand had Vengeance clutched a full foot below his privates, but her left hand. Her left hand had a blade pressed up against his right side. It was a clever trick, he had to give her that, but nonetheless, "In a real fight," he started, "a man would not have stopped when he got the blade to your throat."

"Then it's a good thing this wasn't a real fight," she said back with a snide smirk. The girl looked to her right as Zoro backed away from her. She stared at the wall, and imagined the shore they were passing in their ship. "This is taking too long."

"'Too long?'" Zoro asked, raising his eyebrows. "Thought you've been waiting years for your revenge. Another detour shouldn't be too much of a pain for you."

"No one is in Dorne," the girl snapped, glaring back at Zoro. "Cersei, Illyn Payne, The Mountain, The Red Woman, none of them."

"You didn't think anyone would be on that first ship we attacked together either," Zoro stated. Arya looked back at him and Zoro continued, "So shut up about it. You might find someone you're looking for where we're going, and you might not. It doesn't matter if you're still weak."

"I'm not weak," the girl said in a defiant voice. She tried to make her most serious face, but Zoro still laughed mockingly anyway.

He stopped laughing and stared at her with a smile, "I can still beat you easily with one hand, and one sword."

"I've cut you before," Arya snarled at him.

"Sure," Zoro replied, "but never when I was serious," he could see her getting angrier, and he grinned more and continued, "Hell, I wasn't even near being serious any time I've fought you. Ten percent, no, five. At most..."

"Shut up!" Arya yelled at him, but he just kept on going.

"You _are_ weak. You can't change that. Maybe if you were a boy you would have gotten better by now-"

"Enough!" She roared, lifting up her sword again and charging at Zoro with the intent to kill in her eyes. He could see it, but he just chuckled tauntingly as he smacked her sword out of her hands with one swing of his. Apparently she was expecting that though and Zoro's ruse faltered for a second as he actually had to draw another sword quickly and block a knife that came flying at his face when his Wado Ichimonji was still in the downwards swing from hitting away Arya's sword.

The girl who threw her knife and lost her sword jumped towards the man who knocked both her weapons away. His hands were both occupied with his swords, and she jumped between his weapons to tackle him, but he headbutted and slammed his forehead into hers. The man winced upon their heads colliding, but it hurt her more than it hurt him, knocking her back where she rolled across the floor.

Arya squirmed and rolled around on the floor for a few seconds, then she stopped and slowly got back up to her feet. She stood straight up and Zoro could see blood pouring down her face a lot, but the wound where his headbutt broke skin was no longer there. Instead, a gash of pure black was formed on her forehead. Her eyebrows were pointed down at the middle and the glare she was giving Zoro was like no other. "There we go," the teacher said with a grin. He'd only seen this glare once, right before she started her rampage the other day that resulted in over half a dozen deaths in this very crow's nest.

Arya's feet were seeping black and her hands had dark tendrils seeping from her fingertips. She glared at Zoro hatefully, but she could see the shift in his demeanor. The girl looked down at her hands and saw the darkness seeping out of them, making her eyes go wide with panic.

"Don't fight it," Zoro stated, making the girl look back his way.

Her eyes widened even more, "You, you wanted me to-"

"Yes," Zoro said. "You asked me to make you stronger, and though I wish you hadn't, you ate a Devil Fruit." Arya looked at her hands, her feet, then she reached up to her forehead and felt where he wound was. The man with green hair continued speaking to her, "I don't know what kind of Devil Fruit this is, because you can still feel pain. I thought it was a Logia, but it's not like any I've heard of before. As I said, we're going to train it."

"You think you can teach me how to use it?" The girl questioned, snapping her eyes up to the muscular swordsman before her.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "You see me trying don't you? First you have to be able to summon it on your own." He was thinking about this for a while and it did seem like when she was either in a pinch, or really angry that she released her power. Getting her furious worked when putting the sword to her throat didn't, so he was happy about that, but he wanted her to be able to do it on her own. "Think about how you were feeling just then," the man told her while she looked into his eyes. "When you were rolling on the ground, in pain from my headbutt, think about that feeling."

Arya stared at Zoro for a few more seconds, trying to decide how she felt about all this. The girl finally closed her eyes, accepting she was just annoyed in general and going with his plan. She thought about the sudden pain, the annoyance of her tactic failing, the rage that made her lungs in the first place, the envy towards her brother and anger at everyone who agreed with him this morning, her hate for the Red Woman who took Gendry away from her for years...

Zoro watched as the small wisps of darkness seeping from Arya's fingers started getting more and more powerful as she stood there. Soon, half the room was full of darkness and it wasn't just on the floor. It seeped up around her in swirling pillars that near touched the ceiling. _Whatever Devil Fruit this is,_ the swordsman thought, i _t's more powerful than I imagined. And it has a strong owner._ He looked at the girl whose fruit it was. He liked her. She was a good kid.

But then again...

 _Hate drives people to do crazy things. The road she's on has lots of wrong turns, which I'll have to watch out for, for her._ He watched the girl, the fragile girl, the strong girl, as darkness filled the room and his heart.

sc

"What's going on?" Jon asked as he walked up next to the other bastard on the deck. Gendry turned to Arya's older half-brother and shrugged, before looking over to the girl he was in love with. She looked just as confused as the rest of them and he figured they had to just wait and see what Franky had in store for all of them.

With Jon's arrival, most of the crew were now on the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny, looking towards the bow where a large red curtain had been set up. Luffy was sitting excitedly up front, bouncing up and down with anticipation as Franky put his hand out of the split of the curtain, and then his steel hand made a big thumbs up. "Woo! It's starting!" Luffy shouted, then turned around and held up a finger in front of his mouth, "Shhh."

Nami glared at the idiotic pirate captain and mumbled, "You're the only one being loud." She looked around the grass and was a little surprised to see Usopp missing from the group gathered around. She figured he would have been bouncing like Luffy in wait for whatever cool thing Franky was about to show them. As she looked around, she noticed Bran was missing as well, and his direwolf. She got distracted as Franky started yelling to get everyone's undivided attention towards the curtain. Off the port side of the ship, the land they were following south was at least a few miles away from them, but the last two days had been amazing weather on the seas. The Reach was the stretch of land between the Lannister's homeland and Dorne, so they had to sail past it before reaching their destination. In that time though, Franky had been working hard, and a few of them were looking forward to seeing what the shipwright had behind curtain number one.

"ARE YOU READY?!" the cyborg shouted from the other side. He earned a grunt from Zoro, as well as cheers from Luffy, Chopper, and even Arya who seemed in a better mood than she had been for the last few days. Arya was just happy about her mid-day training with Zoro, where it only took her about ten seconds to call upon her power. Even though she still wasn't sure how to use it, she was happy to be getting at least some control over it, while also keeping her emotions in check. She cheered with the others as Franky yelled again, and this time Sanji and Gendry cheered along with them.

"Okay then!" The cyborg called out, then the curtains pushed aside and the robot walked out in front of them. He held his arms up diagonally above his head and yelled, "Super!" And then he just posed there like he always did, in only his underwear and an open button down shirt.

... The pirates looked at each other and then looked back at the cyborg who was grinning despite their blank looks. As he was posing there, his eyes started to glow, bright red. Some of the people watching ooed and ahhed at the sight, but then got even louder as his eyes started spinning and stretched out of his head like little binoculars. Even at the end of the binoculars, the little parts of glass at the end were still glowing red. "Zoom, and thermal, and…"

"And…" most everyone leaned in to see what else.

The cyborg smirked and shouted, "STROBE!" His binocular-eyes pulled back in to normal, then lit up bright white, then flashed blue, then red, then orange. He started dancing and the others laughed at his totally "practical" new invention.

"Alright," he continued, turning around so his back was to the people behind him. They noticed he didn't pull the curtains aside, but instead walked in front of them before, so when he looked back with a glint in his eyes they were all interested. "Who's ready for the next bit?"

"There's more?!" Luffy shouted with starry eyes, already amazed by Franky's eye-adjustments.

"Ohh yeah," Franky replied with a grin. "Chopper-bro helped me out with a lot of this, so give him a round of applause first," Franky began. Everyone turned towards the reindeer and congratulated him, which made the small furry creature start dancing with a bright blush on his face, calling them all idiots for their compliments. "I give you, the new and improved… Usopp!" Usopp stepped out in front of the curtain, again, looking exactly the same as they last saw him.

"What about him is, 'new and improved?'" Sanji asked skeptically. Usopp looked at Franky and the both grinned. Then, the long nosed man lifted up his left hand that had a glove on it, and he pulled the glove off. Everyone smiled seeing where for over a month there had been no fingers, two new fingers were. He curled them in a couple times to show the others they weren't just prosthetics, and that he had nerve control over them. Yeah, there was a light skin covering over the steel to make them look normal, so it looked like he really had two new fingers, but he knew what was beneath the skin, he could feel the difference from his real fingers. Still, he was grateful to the cyborg and Chopper who helped him out so much as they needed a test subject for their bigger project.

"And finally-" Usopp called out.

"The moment you've all been waiting for-" Franky continued, him and Usopp each grabbing one half of the curtain. Everyone, even Zoro and Robin, leaned in this time as they got ready for the big reveal.

A lot of them had noticed Bran's absence from the group now, so they figured they knew what would be on the other side of the curtain. "TADA!" Usopp and Franky exclaimed, pulling aside the curtains and shocking everyone there. The crew assumed that just like Franky and Usopp, the boy would look similar, but with a prosthetic leg. A few of them were even hoping he might be able to walk again,but no one was expecting this.

"The Walkatron 4000!" Franky shouted, "Walker, for short."

The buzzing of the machine starting up made Luffy's eyes turn into stars and drool start coming out of his mouth. Gendry just dropped his jaw and took a step back as the legs unbent, the large red steel legs, bringing the Walker up to its full height. Each leg was four feet tall, and there was a small bowl at the top of the legs connecting them, with a chair in the middle, and Bran sitting on that chair. He had his hands around grips that he was pulling back and forth to get himself up. The boy smiled wide, amazed at the good job Franky did with this robot. He was thankful to Chopper as well, as everyone's initial assumptions were not wrong. He did have a new right leg inside the metal leg of the suit of armor. He couldn't control his leg like Usopp could moved around his fingers, but he felt better having a leg there than nothing at all.

The Walkatron 4000 stood up and Bran was now as tall, taller even, than any of the men on the crew, only with giant steel legs disproportionate to his body. He looked over out at Arya and grinned, "Hey little sister," he started, "who's taller now?"

Arya was smiling at her little brother, happy for him for getting this chance. The second he called her 'little sister' though, her expression changed and she frowned at him. He expected her to frown anyway and chuckled at her angry face. He expected her to scold him though, or yell at him, or chase him around in his new armor machine. Instead, her angry face turned into a nervous one, and she turned and walked away. He pushed one of the joysticks forward to move after her, but the next second the entire crew were up in front of him telling him how cool the legs were and how they wish they got a Walker of their own. He couldn't move through the crowd, but he could see over most of them, and watched as Arya walked back inside without another word.

* * *

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter! The crew sets sail for Dorne and Zoro tries to help Arya learn how to use her Devil Fruit power. Thanks for reading, and leave a review telling me what you think or any questions you may have! 'Till next time!**

raw666

I wonder if Arya will from now on be known as the Black Wolf for it seems to suit her in more ways then one.

 **Haha I could imagine her having a Wanter Poster with that nickname!**

gamelover41592

0-0 wow

 **XD**

Reikson

Aeron's the priest you mention; Euron's the lunatic who promises to cause a shitload of trouble.

 **Whoops, guess I misread the wiki when I was writing the chapter. I'll head back to fix that, so thanks for the review. And I'm hoping for some Euron action tonight! Everybody better get ready! Because Winter is coming and the Lannisters are sending their regards as Danaerys breaks the wheel and Tyrion hopefully keeps his head on his short body for one more season. Tonight starts Season 6, and I don't know about you, but I AM SO PUMPED! XD See ya soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"Are you ready men?" a small preteen boy whispered back to the men behind him. A dozen soldiers covered in climbing gear nodded at their leader, and Rickon Stark looked back forward. They were at the bottom of a tall keep, near the riverbed below. They snuck past the outer guards easy enough, a small party didn't attract much attention. However, Rickon felt a strange sensation that something was wrong here. He'd heard his Uncle Edmure, rightful ruler of the Riverlands, was in a dungeon in this part of the castle. For some reason though, he felt the number of guards around this place didn't match the importance of the hostage they had captive.

"Lord Rickon?" one of the men right behind him questioned. He was a beast of a man, but still fifty pounds lighter than his older brother the Greatjon. George Umber walked up close to the small boy at the front of their pack, "I will go first if it pleases you My Lord."

"No, that's quite alright Lord George," the boy replied. Fear wasn't what had him stopped at the base of the wall, but caution. Still, he couldn't look afraid in front of his men who were already skeptical about following a twelve year old on a rescue mission. Rickon stepped up a little with his foot on the wall, finding a good foothold, and then he slammed his pick into the wall. He started to climb, and could hear the clanks of more steel on stone beneath him as he started to rise. "Don't miss your step, and make sure each hold you get is true before putting your whole weight on it," he looked down to his right a little, "that means you Lord George."

"Oi," the largest man in the group muttered up, while the others all chuckled at the boy's joke.

Rickon grinned, and looked out across the water they trudged across to get to the keep of the Twins. _Stay Shaggydog. We'll be right back._ Rickon continued to climb, and he could see the window they were going to break in from. All of a sudden, he heard noises, and he whispered loud enough for his men to hear, "Halt."

Every man on the keep's outer walls froze where they were. In the silence, they could hear the voices as well. They were coming from their right, and the men turned to see two men walking across a path between two towers. They were already halfway up the keep to the window, but if even a single one of them were to move a muscle, both of those guards would see them.

"… a true monster of a man isn't he?"

"I hear he chopped a man in two vertically for saying just that," the other guard warned his buddy as they continued walking.

"Well he is," the first one spoke again. "Just one look at the 'man' makes my stomach churn. I wouldn't want to be the poor bastard who next tries to fight him."

"Well then don't be," the second one growled again, keeping his voice quiet. "You have no idea where he could be, he could be watching us right now."

"Then he's about to watch me take a nice piss off this here wall," the guard taunting the unknown figure said, turning to his right while whipping out his cock. As he turned, he noticed a lot of bumps that aren't normally on the wall in front of him. "Holy-" he started, and the next second there was a knife sticking out of his chest. He was standing right on the edge to take a piss, so when the knife hit him he grunted and fell forward, falling off the Twins.

"Trev-" the other guard began shouting as he ran for the side where his friend just took a dive, but before he even finished calling out Trevor's name, a blade stuck in his throat as well. He fell forward with his momentum, and slid towards the edge of the wall, but only his head and the top of his body were off the wall, while the rest of him stayed up there.

"Shit," the man who threw the knife, Hue, mumbled as he stared at the unmoving body he wished a gust of wind would knock off the wall for them.

"If someone sees that man," George warned the boy above him.

Rickon thought quickly, and made his decision quickly, "Then we'll have to find my Uncle before that happens." He looked back up and found a good foothold, stepping up and then finding a new handhold just as fast to slam his pick.

Everyone else looked back and forth at each other, but George Umber looked down at them and growled, "You heard your Lord, get your asses moving." He looked back up and followed Rickon Stark up the wall towards the window.

When Rickon got to the window, he looked inside and saw an empty staircase on the other side. There were some bars on the outer part of the window, on the other side of the glass from the inside. He whistled a light tone twice, and Lord George and the second largest man, Goris, moved up to his position. They looked inside at the bars, and the two heavset men stabled themselves on the wall. They looped ropes through belts they had on and strapped themselves to the walls, while everyone else stayed quiet beneath them. "Alright," Rickon whispered, "do it."

George and Goris grabbed the bars with their arms and tugged back hard. Rickon thought maybe they would have to loop the hooks around and get the rest of the men to tug, but just the two large Northmen were able to yank the bars out of the wall. "Either the Freys are shitty builders," Goris started as he pulled the bars to the side, then leaned them up against the inner wall of the window, "or you, Mi'-Lord, are part giant." Goris felt like he had only a small part to play in ripping those bars off, while the larger man who was the little brother to the Greatjon laughed heartily.

"We very well may be," Lord George said, then moved aside as Rickon slid his way up into the open area between the bars and the glass on the inside.

The boy grabbed the outside of the glass and pulled out towards him, moving one of the glass panes over towards the bars Goris had leaned up against the outer wall, and then he moved the other window frame as well so that the opening was large enough for his men. Rick put his right hand down at his waist, and then hopped inside and landed on the stairs on the other side of the window. He looked out into the darkness and motioned with his head inside.

Rickon looked up the stairs and narrowed his eyes as he heard voices coming from the top of the stairs. It didn't sound like anyone was walking down, but he listened closely to make sure they didn't hear him and his men. He heard the men behind him dropping to the ground, and they all remained absolutely quiet as they lined up with him on the staircase. The boy looked back and watched as Hue walked in, the one eyed thirty year old man better at throwing knives that any man he'd ever met. It was an odd trait for a Northman, but Hue wasn't born in the North, though he'd come to live there for quite a while and was loyal to the Starks just like the rest of them. "Alright men," Rickon drew his blade from his side, "on me," he charged up the stairs right as he saw some figures walking around the bend. They were caught completely off guard, and the the first man he hit he ran through the stomach with his sword.

"HAA!" George yelled and chopped the man next to him's head off. Another figure who was higher up on the winding staircase saw them and stumbled back, falling on his ass and then turning and running up the stairs. He almost made it to the door up top, when a blade stuck right between his shoulder blades. Hue sighed a breath of relief as the man he chased didn't get to alerting more enemies. However, at that exact moment, someone discovered the dead body they left on the outer wall earlier. Bells started ringing and screams were heard throughout the castle.

"Shit," Rickon muttered, looking around at his men who were coming up the stairs with him.

"We should retreat mi'Lord," one of the men said, fear apparent in his voice now that they were discovered.

"We can't take on the entire Twins," Goris agreed, the big man had a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of his face too.

Rickon looked up the stairs again, then back down past the window they came in from. "Alright men, half stay here with Lord George. Guard our escape route." Rickon turned up the stairs and started running up with his bloody sword in hand, "The rest of you, with me. We're not leaving without my Uncle."

* * *

Morning on the Thousand Sunny was the most relaxing time of the day. Sanji woke up early to prepare breakfast, and he did not have to worry about the sneaky captain coming in and taking any food early, as the rubber idiot would surely still be sleeping. Robin sat out on the deck, and it was enjoyable to listen to only the sounds of the waves for a little, before the shouting of the playing crewmates, and the grunting of those training filled the air. This morning, Nami was up pretty early and she was tending to the tangerine grove on the back of the ship.

She was watering her bushes for a little when she heard footsteps coming up to her side. She looked to her right and smiled at the man taking a knee next to her, "Hey Nami," Usopp greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much," she replied, a smile on her face as she continued to water her plants. "How're the new fingers treating you?" she asked, looking at his hand that looked perfectly fine. You could not even tell they were made of metal underneath the fake skin Franky provided him. "They look great."

Usopp nodded, curling his new fingers in a few times to show they were working fine. He was wearing his usual pair of overalls, now that they had reached far enough south that the days were warm. Nami had a small white shirt on that left her belly exposed, and did not have any sleeves, and she was wearing a very short pair of blue shorts. "Thanks," Usopp whispered. He fell backwards from his knees onto his back next to the orange haired navigator. The long nosed man put his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky, the foggy sky.

Nami punched him in the head. "Ow!" He snapped back up to his butt and scooted a little away from her. "What was that for?"

"You just woke up, and now you're trying to take a nap? Get to work," she ordered, taking a commanding tone.

"Ohh, but I was working," Usopp said. "I was thinking of strategies for fighting the Lannisters…"

"Liar," she called him out, "you're just lazy."

"Ehh?" he asked. "Alright, well I did come to keep you company back here, but I guess I could get a work out in while I do." Usopp smirked mentally as he flipped over and started doing push ups next to Nami who rolled her eyes at him. She continued to water her garden while the teen next to her continued building up his muscle strength, even though he was still the skinniest member of the crew. Well, maybe besides Bran.

Nami finished up watering her tangerine grove, and when she put down the watering can, she looked back up. Her eyes widened, "Whoa," she whispered, seeing both sides of the ship now covered in a dense fog she somewhat noticed when she left the cabin earlier. "It's really come rolling in." She stood up and started walking away, making Usopp jump up as he saw she wasn't watching him do push ups.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She looked back at him, "I'm going to look off the bow and make sure we don't run into anything. Can't be too careful in a fog like this." The woman smiled at him and put on her best puppy-dog eyes, "Could you please ask Sanji to bring me a plate of breakfast."

"Yeah yeah," Usopp waved her off, imagining what the chef's reaction to that would be.

He started to walk off the other way, but Nami paused and looked back at him. "And, maybe you could get a plate too," she continued, making Usopp look back though she turned towards the bow, "and come eat up front with me," she finished, walking away so he wouldn't see the red tint to her face.

Usopp smiled and pumped his fist, seeing that his company had been appreciated. _Captain Usopp will oblige!_ He ran off to go get a few plates from Sanji before going after her to the bow.

At this point, most of the crew were up and about inside the cabin, though it was still pretty calm as they were tired while awakening. Luffy yawned and went over to the table, sitting down and lifting up his silverware, chanting in a half-asleep voice, "Food! Food!"

"Quiet!" Sanji yelled over at him. "It'll be another five minutes, just wait quietly until-"

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted impatiently, receiving an annoyed kick from the cook who he was yelling at.

Gendry laughed as he walked by the table, wearing a brown shirt and darker pants with his sword at his side. He walked out on the deck and moved to the side as Usopp slid past him, in a rush for some reason. He chuckled seeing the sharpshooter's excited face, but then gained a serious expression as it seemed pretty dark outside. He understood the reason soon enough though, as the sun was covered up by the fog that rolled above their ship and on all sides. "Damn, how do we ever know where we're going in this?" he muttered.

"I am sure Nami-san has it handled," a voice said from down below him. Gendry stepped forward and looked off the railing near the kitchen door down to the main grass deck of the ship where Nico Robin was sprawled out on a lawn chair.

He nodded seeing the woman's calm expression, but as he looked up towards the bow of the ship to see Nami, all he saw was a silhouette. "Wow," he mumbled, starting to walk his way up there himself. He wanted to know how it was she could navigate through this. Gendry walked down the steps, and walked by Franky who was tinkering with something on the side of the ship, looking like he was trying to attach it to the outer railings. He would ask what that was later, but kept making his way towards the bow for now.

"You bring the food?" Nami asked, turning around as she heard footsteps approaching. She saw who it was and lost her smile, but only a little and still greeted the knight who came up to her. He started asking how she could see through all this, and she said it wasn't just seeing the rocks before they came, but that the current would change if the surface below the water became too high, or if something was about to be in their path. Gendry sounded amazed that she could pick up on slight details like that, and Nami boasted some more about her amazing navigation skills.

Usopp came up a minute later with some food, and the two of them started to eat while looking off the bow. Gendry saw the way the two of them looked at each other, and he was about to excuse himself, when he heard something coming from ahead of him. _But that doesn't make sense, we're on the bow._ It did not sound like waves, or the splashing of fish jumping out of the water, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. Nami and Usopp were talking and laughing, but Gendry walked up next to them, and then all the way up front so he was standing behind the Thousand Sunny's figurehead.

Nami tilted her head at the slightly older man, "What are you-"

"Shh," Gendry interrupted. Her and Usopp looked at him, and saw him lower his right hand down to the hilt at his waist, making both of them jump up.

"What is it? Enemies?" Usopp exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Gendry turned this time, annoyed they kept making noises right when he thought he was hearing it again. This time, Usopp and Nami both stayed quiet and just stepped up near him, looking out over the water, into the dense fog ahead.

The splashing of waves was all they could hear for five, ten seconds. And then… "Hey what's up?"

All three of them spun around with fingers lifted up to their lips and shushed the girl who walked up behind them. Arya sweatdrop at the action, but then saw their serious expressions as they looked over the bow. She opened her mouth to ask what they were looking for, but then remembered the shush a second earlier and just decided to step up and look out herself. _This is weird,_ she thought, seeing how quiet all of them were being. Then her eyes widened, as did the two pirates with her as they heard it for the first time.

 _"Mmmm, hm hmm, hm Mm Hmm hmm,"_ the low humming was louder than the first time Gendry heard it.

"It's getting closer," he whispered.

"What is it?" Usopp asked, trying to keep his legs from shaking at the ominous humming coming from the fog.

Then, all four of them saw it. Usopp first, then Nami, and the other two not far behind. It appeared in the fog, a black shadow. It was small at first, but the front grew larger, and they could finally see what it was.

"A ship?" Arya asked. She looked up to try and see if there was a sail above it, and there was, but she couldn't make out the sigil yet.

"Could be from House Tyrell," Gendry muttered. "We still are in the Reach's waters I believe."

"You see that?" a voice called from up above, and the four on the bow looked up towards the crow's nest to see Zoro looking the same way.

"What's going on?" Franky called up to the nest as Zoro shouted towards the bow. Robin sat up from her lounge chair a little too, and then all of them heard what those on the front of the ship were already hearing.

 _"Hmm hmm, hmmmm, hmm hmm Hmmmm hmm…"_ The voice stopped, and everything was eerily quiet on the ship for a few seconds. _"Hmmm, hmm mm mmm, HMM hmm hmm hmmmm, hmm hmm, hm hMMmmHmm,"_ the humming wasn't just a low buzz, but it kept raising up and down, as if in a tune.

"What is that?" Nami whispered, trying to figure it out.

Gendry and Arya both realized it at the same time, and their eyes widened. "I know that song," Arya whispered. Her eyes focused on the sail of the ship some more, and the form of a large cat started to appear.

" _And who, are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so_ _ **lowww?**_ _"_ the humming changed, now a loud but low voice speaking in a tone that carried over the fog. It sounded spooky, creeping many of the members out who felt shivers run down their spines. _"Only a cat, of a diff-er-ent coat, that's all the truth I knowwwww…"_

"Lannisters," Arya whispered, seeing the sail's sigil in full now. Nami and Usopp looked at her, and she shouted, "That's their song. The Rains of Castamere."

"What is it about?" Usopp whispered, feeling scared just from the tune the man singing it was using.

Gendry spoke in a low voice, "The Lannisters used to have a rival, a house almost as rich as they were, almost as powerful… and they killed them all. The red lion of House Reyne, destroyed."

 _"IN A COAT OF GOLD, OR A COAT OF_ _ **RED**_ _,"_ his voice boomed with a loud crash on his ship, followed by loud splashes in the water on the side of it. " _A LION STILL HAS CLAWS!"_ His voice was raising, but he kept the tune with it the entire time.

Gendry looked over the bow of the ship and saw near the hull of the enemy's ship that was approaching. There were holes on the bottom, right above the water, and liquid was pouring out of them. The ship continued to sail right towards them, moving so that it was coming on their starboard side. _"AND MINE, ARE LONG, AND SHARP_ _ **MY LORD.**_ _As long and sharp, as yoursssss,"_ his voice got quieter and faded off.

The knight on the front right of the ship suddenly opened his eyes up wide, his heart skipping a beat as he stared at the liquid coming out of the ship. "We need to get out of here, NOW!" Gendry shouted. The others on the front of the ship with him suddenly got confused looks on their faces.

"Huh? Why?" Usopp asked.

"We took on a whole fleet of Ironborn," Arya started telling her close friend, "I'm sure we can take one Lannister-"

"NOW!" Gendry repeated loudly. The ship was getting closer, so the bow was almost reaching them. The tone of Gendry's voice was freaking some of them out worse than the creepy song being sung.

"Calm down," Franky told the guy as he was getting up to the front of the ship along with Robin. Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest and the others inside were making their ways out from inside the cabin.

And then the voice started back up, quietly again but more unnerving than ever. _"And so he spoke, and so he spoke,"_ they looked over towards the approaching ship, and could now see a single lit torch on the deck. It came out of the fog well enough that they could see a shadow of a man holding that torch, and the voice was coming from him. _"That Lord of Cast-a-mere."_

Gendry's eyes widened even further, "We won't make it… no wait!" He spun to Franky, "Use a Coup de Burst!"

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked as he jumped up to the front of the ship. "If they want a fight, then let's give them one!"

Zoro smirked and started to draw his swords, but Gendry shook his head madly. "You don't understand, we can't stay here!" He opened his mouth to explain, but heard the song starting again, almost fully on the side of their ship now.

 _"But now the Rains, weep o'er his halls, with no one there, to hear…"_

"Franky," Gendry shouted, his voice more serious than they'd ever heard him. "Get us out of here now, or we're all dead!" The cyborg did not hesitate even a second and sprinted back for the doors of the cabin.

"Franky wait," Luffy called out.

"Luffy!" Gendry shouted at the rubber man.

"This isn't your ship," Zoro warned the man, narrowing his eyes a little.

"THERE WON'T BE A SHIP IF WE STAY HERE!" Gendry roared.

Robin was standing on the starboard side of the bow, looking over at the ship carefully as it floated past. The single shadow on the boat holding up a torch became more clear to her now, and as she saw his face she could make out that he looked entirely insane. She also noticed the splashing down in the water below her, and she looked down between the two of their ships, where a liquid was pouring out of the enemy's boat and filling up the water below them with something.

 _"YES NOW THE RAINS, WEEP O'ER HIS HALL-"_

"FRANKY NOW!" Gendry screamed, seeing the man holding the torch step up to the side of his ship.

Luffy had been planning on arguing again, but this wasn't a serious man telling him what to do, this was a man scared for his life and everyone around him. Gendry's eyes widened as he saw the man walk right to the edge of his ship, and all of the Straw Hats looked over at him as well. The surface of the deck of the ship he was on was covered in some sort of liquid, and Franky turned on the high beams he installed in his eyes, illuminating the ship through the fog as it was completely on their starboard side now, and almost sailing past them. The guy who Franky's beams pointed on did not seemed phased by them at all, as he had an insane look in his eyes, and a twisted smile on his burned face. The entire ship around him was coated in a green liquid, and some of the light from his torch shone down on the water below that was entirely green now as well.

Jon Snow walked over to the side where Robin was already looking down, and he suddenly realized what Gendry was freaking out about. "Oh shi-"

 _"And not, a SOUooOUUllLL-"_ the crazy man shouted, singing the song loudly and to the right rhythm, up until the end. He started leaning off the side of his ship with the torch still in hand, _"TO HEAR!"_ The man took a dive off the side of his ship.

"It's too late," Gendry whispered. He turned to Arya as the man fell off his ship, and he dove on top of the girl.

Jon pulled Robin away from the edge and tackled both of them away as the guy fell, torch in hand.

Bran was sitting in his Walkatron, or Walker, and he finally recognized what the green liquid Franky's high beams were illuminating was. "Wildfire," the boy whispered.

"GET DOWN!" Jon yelled as he rolled Nico Robin under him, clenching his eyes shut.

Zoro's eyes widened as the enemy man went down further than he could see over the railing, but he heard the splash, and then…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Franky was below the deck and he shouted out, "Cola is charged!" Then, the explosion hit. The right side of the room he was in ripped the pieces instantly, green flames ripping through the Adam Wood that made up the Thousand Sunny's hull. The force of the explosion alone sent the large robot slamming into the wall on the port side, but then more explosions followed.

Luffy had been closest to the edge without being pulled back, and the explosion alone sent him flying. Zoro turned seeing the captain lift off so fast he would fall in the water somewhere. "Shit Luf-" he started to shout, but the floor beneath him ripped to shreds, throwing him aside and a huge pile of green flames landed on his body as he lifted off the bow.

Half the ship was gone with the initial blast. The man's torch touched the water, and the wildfire spread fast. When it reached the inside of the ship the lone man was sailing forward, still filled with hundreds of gallons of wildfire, his ship blew apart in one of the biggest explosions any of them had ever seen, except most of them didn't see it. If it weren't for the strong materials Franky built his ship out of, the Thousand Sunny would have torn apart in an instant. Instead, it took a little longer.

Green flames flew across the inside of the cabin and burns floors, walls, beds. It burned through the kitchen, and the tangerine grove in the back. While Zoro went flying, he opened up his clenched eyes a little, looking towards the ship through the green flames rising on his chest, and he saw the crow's nest where he trained tilting, covered in green flames as it cracked and fell. The sail with the Straw Hat's skull and crossbones, and the black flag up above, both burned with green fire. He felt an immediate rage, followed by the intense pain he had to scream about as the wildfire tore through his skin.

The wood beneath where Jon was lying got lifted off the ship by the explosion, sent flying through the air. He did not know how long he was up for, but he heard another blast behind him, that only accelerated the chunk of wood he was on through the air. A splash of fire slammed into the bottom of it, and he could feel the intense heat from the side of the debris he was falling off of. "I can not swim," Robin reminded the man she went flying with, saying it in a calm manner as she tried not to scream in fear.

Jon was shellshocked from the explosion, and had no idea why she was telling her this. Then, the two of them hit the water. He was disoriented, struggling around as he tried to find which way was up, and then he saw her sinking down in front of him. _Shit, she can't swim!_ He calmed himself and swam down, which was all he could do as the surface above him was literally on fire.

The sea was ablaze, and Sanji stood on the left side of the Thousand Sunny with eyes as large as saucers. He'd been sent sprawling backwards by the first blast, but hit the railing on the other side of the ship and stayed there when the main explosion happened. His vision was blurry, shaking, and in front of him he could see the enormous blaze of green that burned his face just from looking at it. It looked like half of the crew were gone, he had no idea where, but those who remained probably had it worse off in his opinion.

"Summer! Jump!" Bran shouted at the wolf on his side. The golden furred wolf wouldn't run though, not while its master's legs were trapped inside the flaming broken Walker. The huge direwolf jumped up and closed its jaws carefully around the back of Bran's neck, yanking him from the flaming device on the ground. The wolf's tail and its left leg were on fire, but it ignored the pain and sprinted through more flames on the ship to dive off the port side where the flames on the water were more dispersed.

Sanji could barely focus on them for a few seconds though, as he felt severe pain in his left leg and looked down, seeing a shard of wood going right through his calf, and another larger one stuck in his thigh. He reached down for them, but his arm bumped into something and he looked down to see a shard sticking out of his right side too. At that moment he coughed and blood splattered out over his sitting body.

"Sanji! Sanji!" Usopp was shouting right into the chef's face, but Sanji's eyes were just rolling around, focusing on something for a second and then looking at something else. He coughed up blood on his body and some of it got on the sharpshooter in front of him. "Did you see where Nami went? Sanji!" Usopp yelled, but even talking about a woman's safety couldn't make the yellow haired man focus at the moment. That was what made Usopp realize that he needed to save him, and he snapped his head around one more time looking for the girl he was with on the deck up until just a few seconds ago. One look around the deck of the Thousand Sunny told him that she was not there, and it also told him that there was no salvaging this ship.

"Let's go Sanji!" Usopp yelled, reaching down and grabbing the chef under the shoulders. Sanji's eyes were focused now, but they weren't on Usopp, instead focusing over towards the grassy area of the ship, completely covered in green flames. Usopp glanced over as well, wondering what he was looking at, and his eyes widened, his mouth dropping as he saw him.

"Ahh, ah ah, AHHH!" Chopper rolled around, trying to put out the flames all over his body. Everywhere he rolled though, there were even more flames. Jumping off the ship and drowning since he was a Devil Fruit Eater would be preferable at this point, but he couldn't open his eyes and let the flames burning on his face get in, so he couldn't find the edge of the ship.

"Chopper!" Usopp yelled. Right then, the middle of the ship blew open up in the air, and a flaming form flew out from beneath. "Franky!" Usopp yelled, seeing the robot almost entirely on fire, though his back was still not flaming and that was the only part of him not made of metal, so he looked like he was okay for the moment. Most of his skin had burned off though, and the steel being turned towards Usopp with glowing red eyes. Usopp didn't care about the scary cyborg's face though, and pointed instead at the flaming creature who stopped rolling around on the deck. "Get Chopper!" Usopp yelled, and then the ship beneath him blew apart with green flames.

The wildfire hit Usopp's legs, and he screamed, stumbling backwards with Sanji still on his shoulder. He fell over the flaming railing behind him and he and the chef toppled over the side of the ship.

Franky ran over and picked up Chopper, looking around as he did. _My dream ship. Sunny,_ tears flowed from Franky's mechanical eyes, something he enabled to make himself feel more human at the time, but helped right now as his face was on fire. _Goodbye, Sunny._ Franky ran to the port side and dove off the ship, right into a pile of green flames off the side.

* * *

 **A/N ... ... Goodbye, Sunny.**


End file.
